The Rules of Kratos
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: TOS KOR with Kratos. Kratos Aurion returned to the world two years later. Between chaos, war and distrust, Kratos was soon forced to choose between saving his son's life or helping his once betrayed friend, Ratatosk. FINISHED
1. The first golden rule

**First set scene in Palmacosta.**

**Few have tried making Tales of Symphonia sequel Dawn of the New World (aka: Knight of Ratatosk) with Kratos Aurion in it. This is my version.**

**I do not own Namco**

* * *

**Chapter One: The golden rule of Kratos Aurion**

Ever since Kratos discovered his long lost son he had only one rule mattered to him. It took one slight gaze into one those rich brown eyes full of wonder, the name 'Lloyd' spoken, an accidental eavesdropping of his fight with Dirk, and his mother's gravestone to result a long lasting vow.

The first rule drawn:

_THE GOLDEN RULE_

_Do whatever necessary to make sure Lloyd Irving alive, breathing, sane, and healthy._

It may seem like an unusual rule considering he did betray him, by following Mithos instead. However, if anyone carefully observed all of his plans, they would see that Lloyd's safety was always a priority. A few circumstances made his vow difficult. One example of this is his wife's death making him a fatalist. In life, nothing mattered. Not even he mattered, if he's the most dammed living thing in this universe, at least until ironically, his son scorned him for being suicidal.

That golden rule still even existed in his life on Derris Karlan, after the journey of regeneration had ended. Even though he will never meet his son again, but knowing he will well and promised 'not to die before he did' was enough to him.

Which resulted in his return to the world of Symphonia…

One slight report from Yuan (without bothering to ask further exact information), had change the angel's mind to return. He receive the most insane report he'd ever heard, Lloyd Irving…his valuable son, had led a massive bloody massacre on Palmacosta. He had angel hearing, sensitive and accurate, but began to doubt after hearing Yuan's report.

His son's name was the only thing on his head. It result his failure to recognize how he ended up back in Symphonia. With the help of Yuan, he was back in this world. His old half-elf friend waited beside the small tree.

"Kratos Aurion it's been a whi…"

"…" Yuan hadn't finished his words as Kratos ran quickly to some direction.

"Kratos!"

"…" Yuan yelled as Kratos ignored the second call…

"Your son is not in Palmacosta!!"

"…what…?" finally he stopped, that got his attention.

The blue haired half-elf sighed, half wondering if he could just use Lloyd's name just to fish his friend's attention?

"I… give him a task."

"…what task…?"

Yuan cursed himself. In large scale, it was actually his fault for giving Lloyd to gather all the centurian's cores. Whatever happened in Palmacosta, he was very assured somehow Lloyd had the most unfortunate trouble. He was surely was framed. Therefore, if Kratos knew this, he would gladly leave his four thousand year friendship to punishing him for his son's trouble. And knowing Kratos, he was likely to kill…

"His last task to gather the remaining expheres." He gulped, he didn't need to mention his other task, "…and surely you know he would be anywhere in this world."

"…" A curse muttered silently on Kratos mind. Just because there was no trouble bringing back him to Symphonia doesn't mean it didn't take time to reach this new combined world.

"It's been…six months… Since that happened" Yuan spoke as if he read his mind.

"I see…"

He still turned to Palmacosta. Even though there was a very small chance that Lloyd was in there, he could at least gather some clue on where he might be. Or at least learn something to explain the chaos.

Yuan had been really understood him…for letting him go, and did not question his purpose.

Palmacosta…

As Kratos Aurion reached that town he had various unexpected experiences.

He knew that the experience of being a mercenary caused him to meet strange people. But that doesn't mean to abandon someone with a strange creature following them.

His name is Emil Castagnier...

A timid boy with a strange cloth (which looked awfully familiar in his distant four thousand year memories) started to communicate him with a simple question.

"Er…excuse me…sir… Have you seen a girl about my age with flowers on her head and spinner as her weapon?"

Spinner? That was new… Kratos thought as he observed the boy. There was another thing that alarmed him. He had a feeling of unease around the boy. An unexplainable fear overcomed the boy. The poor thing just retreated his question as he backed up immediately.

Kratos immediately stop the boy by gripping his shoulder, the boy winced and he felt his body shake, "Forgive me."

"Eh…?"

"It is not my wish to frighten you. In exchange your forgiveness, I will answer your question: no, I just arrived in this small town recently. I'm not a native of this country, and therefore, I do not know to whomever that girl you spoke of."

The boy blinked for few times, "Oh… I'm sorry." He just apologized after Kratos apologize, "…I…I guess… No wonder you've been mad. You just got here and I bothered you with this question."

"It's not your question that bothers me" Kratos spoke as his grip to the boy's shoulder tightened, "It's him…"

"Wh…what?"

"He can see me, Emil" a voice came, followed with a presence of what it seemed to be a panther like creature. Floating beside the boy.

"H..how??"

Kratos released the boy carefully, ignoring his question, "A…centurion."

"My... my…" The creature amused, "It seemed you're not just an ordinary human."

"…" Kratos gave yet, another silent treatment. It's a sign that he never wanted to speak more of his real identity.

The black centurion took a closer look at him, "You're…seemed familiar. Have we met?"

Kratos eyes narrowed, "Perhaps. What's a centurion business with this boy?"

"You do know it is none of your concern?"

"It is my concern, on how Ratatosk, your master trusted you with this…boy."

He stiffed for a while, "You seem to know too much. I doubt you are as young as you appear."

"We're looking for Lloyd Irving."

Lloyd's name always brings his attention.

"Emil…" The centurion warned.

"I…I'm sorry, I talked to much Tenebrae. I didn't mean to…"

"Perhaps we better go before you slip too much. Come…"

Without a chance of asking the details Tenebrae had managed to pry off the boy from him. Emil disappeared as he continued to look for his 'girl with flower' companion (sibling? or interest?). Many people he met were looking for Lloyd, either for killing, or for capturing, but all for the revenge of Palmacosta.

But none of them were actually accompanied by a centurion, something was wrong. He should've listened to Yuan's other explanation. But Kratos Aurion regrets only a mistake for his tragic assassination to his wife and the failure to search for his son.

He continued to investigate the small town, hoping for another explanation. The middle town gave him shivers, for there was a memorial of the last blood purge. He didn't remember how long it was. It might have been hours after meeting that strange boy. Maybe he should search for that boy again. But probably, judging by the long hours he stood, the boy had found the girl he was looking for and left.

He went back again to the memorial, until he heard a familiar sound from his back.

"Old man? It's that you?"

A cocky voice took his attention as he turned to see a red haired guy with flamboyant accent.

He spoke his name quietly, "Zelos Wilder… It's been a while"

* * *

**TBC**

**Do ****not worry...prolog always short.**


	2. The second and third

**I still down own Namco...**

**The last short paragraph would be skits, God bless those funny beings**

---

"You're sure are a funny old man, you know that?"

"…" Kratos managed to remain a slight grunt.

"Now, I remember our last journey. You used to be Lloyd's mentor and all of the sudden you betrayed him, then it ends up you're actually his old man…and then, you leave him for some comet."

Kratos as usual just gave silence. He wished it was someone other then Zelos he met here. It would have been better for him to meet any of the others. While it might be a little awkward, they wouldn't hate him.

But Zelos… Zelos was Lloyd's close friend who disliked him for what Kratos did, especially the twisted fact that he was Lloyd's father. Kratos heard some rumor back before his last duel with Lloyd, Zelos was the one who provoked Lloyd to hate him. He had some personal reason why, either it was something to do with his parents who never wanted him, or he was just being concerned about Lloyd.

"But…now you're back and…you're worried about him, aren't you?" Zelos' tone suddenly gone soft.

Kratos looked at the former Chosen, a slight surprise to the sudden change of tone.

"I had the right to believe he did not do these actions." He finally spoke

"Heck yeah of course! We thought we were crazy when we first heard that. That was so unlike him! I thought at the beginning, that he might turn out to be a scary old bastard like his old man."

Kratos twitched, oh how he wish to grind Zelos' mouth. But he did have one thing right about that, from what most people said Lloyd was quieter.

"What brings you here to Palmacosta?"

"Ah, yeah. See here, the widow of the Governor General requested my assistance. She's talking to me about looking for two kids who had gone to Kamisra Mountains, a boy and a girl. Actually I met her! A cute little kitten with flowers on her hair."

"..."

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"There was a girl and a boy right?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the boy blond hair with a dark blue armor?"

"Hmm? I guess? I don't remember the boy that much."

"Then I'll go with you…"

---

Emil Castagnier may have been a shy boy with no chance of survival. But when in battle, he turned into a red eyed blood thirsty murderer. His arrogant attitude reminded him of some troublesome spirit he knew thousand years ago…Ratatosk.

Something was definitely wrong.

Kratos watched carefully the boy from afar, after following him to the south of Palmacosta accompanied by Zelos. He had his duties while Kratos was following the boy. Few chit chats with the Chosen Tethe'alla had result him some minor information:

1. Only Martel knows why the Lloyd joined the Church and punishing people of Tethe'alla for not joining the Church of Martel.

2. But that wasn't the Lloyd he knew. He hated the word of justice. His son was framed (or so Zelos and Kratos believed)

3. Two years ago there were Desians and Renegades. Now there was the Vanguard and the church of Martel's soldiers…with Lloyd

"So why are you interested in that boy?"

"He was accompanied by a centurion creature."

"Eh…? What the hell is that? Is it those small monsters that's following him?"

"Not all of it. The small creatures are only his minions. The black dog beside him, that's the Centurion."

"What the heck is Centurion?"

Kratos apparently was too lazy to answer, "Perhaps you were too blinded by that girl appearance."

"I can't help it… She's cute!"

"You spoke the same words to every girl you met…" he mumbled. He sighed. Nothing seemed to change after 2 years. He wondered if his son would have remained the same.

Kratos aided Emil in defeating the a girl with a strange childish accent along with her monsters. Monsters battling other monsters was new to him, but even so the battle was easy for him.

"S-sir!" Emil stunned, recognizes him.

"You know him Emil?" the girl with flowers on her head said, so she was the one he's been looking for.

"We…just met in Palmacosta, he seemed to recognize Tenebrae"

"I didn't mean to be rude but we do not require your assistance!!" The centurion yelled in annoyance, obviously unpleased of his appearance.

He didn't care, not even when Zelos saved the enemy from eaten by the monster.

"Aren't you…? Tethe'alla's Chosen?" The monster manipulator girl asked, as she rose.

As he expected, Emil and his female companion were startled.

"That's right!" Zelos spoke as he combed his red hair, "And the Chosen is saying he'll let you off this time. So take your cute face and scoot on back to the Vanguard, Alice."

The enemy girl, named Alice, giggled, "Well, since you put it that way guess I'll leave this to you. Ta-ta Mr. Big Handsome Chosen, I owe you one!"

The girl walked by, spinning when she was near Zelos. Kratos gave way to her, not interested to do anything with her. When she left, as Kratos predicted, Zelos already gave the unnecessary introduction to the flower girl, Emil's companion.

"Soooooo…!! You must be Marta. The beautiful widow Dorr sent me to save you my dear. She also said you had a fisherman and some kid tagging along."

"I'm…Emil sir."

The poor boy tried to introduce him but quickly ignored by Zelos. The seraph sighed with a slight sympathy to the kid.

"Yeah right! Whatever kid. So Marta darling, you're not hurt are you?"

Marta…Emil's companion girl only stated rather than answering, "You're Tethe'alla's Chosen, and one of Lloyd's friends."

For once Zelos was silent.

"Where's Lloyd?! Please tell us if you know!"

Kratos then walked beside Zelos to observe the boy more carefully. It was strange that this boy's voice raised.

"Hmm? Why are you two looking for him?"

"Because he--- that bastard killed my parents!!"

Zelos blinked, so did Kratos. The two former members of the world regeneration heroes exchanged looks. Kratos then sighed, it was just as he suspected, another people looking for him for revenge. Zelos turn his look again to Emil, giving him a stern look.

Finally, seeing Zelos annoyed, Kratos decided to put into scene.

"So it's about revenge, huh?"

"Lloyd is nothing more than a thief! He stole a very important jewel from us!"

What jewel? Even though Lloyd had an exceptional craftsmanship, he never bothered to use any expensive jewel. He never interest in those fancy accessories so why be bothered stealing them? But then, as Kratos observed, the 'so-called' valuable jewel must've been something that's out of ordinary. The boy who was looking for him might be reasonable, even though Kratos doubted it was the truth, but the girl's excuse…was the jewel was that important that she dragged the boy who was paired with the Centurions to help her retrieve it?

Of course with that pathetic excuse of that jewel, Zelos was quickly annoyed. He was frustrated easily that he didn't think it further, "Well I don't have time for a couple of ignorant kids like you." He snapped his fingers. Behind him two soldiers picked the injured fisherman, "Sorry but I have nothing to say to people who swear revenge on my bastard friends."

"I'm afraid he trusts Lloyd too, just like Colette."

"But you're different from Colette, I saw it, I saw it in your eyes. You don't believe us at all. If Lloyd were to slaughter someone right in front of your face you'd still worship the ground he walks on!" Emil still spoke with anger.

"Why you…" Zelos was about to lash the boy but Kratos had calmed him, with just a single hand halt to his chest.

While the boy was calmed by his centurion, "Emil, I understand how you must feel, but please try to calm yourself."

Kratos finally stood between them. He was currently the tallest of the humans there. So when he talked to Emil, it was sort of towering the boy.

"Now…Emil was your name is it?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Hey, you're scaring him!" the girl protested, "be nice!" she mumbled.

"I apologize" he turned back, "If I may ask. What is your business with Lloyd Irving?

Suddenly as the kid closed his eyes, the once lucid green turned back into blood red again. "What do you need to know?" He asked with a threatening voice, sword drawn, "Are you his friend?"

"Old man… I have a bad feeling about this…" Zelos tone suddenly whimpered.

Kratos stiffened ignoring the former male Chosen. He was slight amused by the sudden change in behavior. He narrowed his eyes to him, red to red, as he too ready to pull his sword, "Perhaps you may put it that way."

"Heh… I'm sorry for your lack of judgment for having a murderer as your friend." He laughed into a cruel horror voice, unlike the timid kid Kratos saw earlier, "Well if you must know. I must find Lloyd the bastard… To kill him."

Kratos grip on his sword tightened, he may be able to take thousands of curses rained to him. But a single insult to his son managed to make him twitch. Kratos considered killing Emil. The golden rule that was underlined in his head had turned into various rules, such as:

_Rule no. 2_

_Kill anyone who threatens Lloyd Irving's life._

Now Kratos had pulled his sword. The kid had circled in ready to battle him. He did the same, eyes still caution to him.

"Uh…kid… I know you're mad. But seriously you don't want to piss off my old friend." Zelos warned, it was the first time he was actually worried about the boy

"You're too swift to judge. He…might not be the one who murdered the people of Palmacosta…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW??" The red-eyed Emil barked, "How the hell could people still believe him after that he murdered those people!! I will avenge him, into painful death that he will regret that he was born."

That did it…

With a single blow he defeated the child. Another blow defeated the monsters that traveled with him. Emil was on his knees. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. The kid looked back to Kratos, wondering what would happen to him. His green eyes showed another vulnerable side again. He winced and waited for a death.

Whatever happened to the red eyed one? He seemed more treacherous… This child before him would even apologize to flies for smacking them.

"KRATOS!!" Zelos yelled

"Emil!!" he heard the centurion's and the former Chosen yelled, but it didn't mattered to him

_Kill them…_

Emil muttered a slight apology, his parents mentioned.

But Kratos paid no attention. His red wine eyes glared dangerously. He raised his sword for another blow.

"Farewell…young knight of Ratatosk."

A white blur suddenly appeared

_KILL!!_

"STOP IT!" A girl's voice rang to his head.

As Kratos regain his conscious, Emil's female travelling companion was blocking his attack on the boy. Her arms wide open protecting him. Her blue eyes blazed slightly to the angel. By that position, she was ready risking her life and the most painful death for the boy.

Kratos' sword was an inch of her hair. He had not moved from that position.

"M-marta!! What are you doing!? Run! Get away he might kill you!"

The girl, Marta, didn't move, "I won't. Don't you dare touch Emil!!"

Kratos narrowed his eyes, another silent treatment to reply to the girl, "…"

"You… you don't know how Emil feels!! You may Lloyd's friend but he killed his parents! That's why he wanted to kill him. How do you feel if someone killed your parents?"

"I…"

"Don't kill Marta!!" The kid quickly stepped forward. Again, Kratos has a slight amusement to the boy's bravery, even though he lost his energy a while ago. He back positioned himself defended her. His sword was drawn again, even though he had lost the power to raise it. "I'm the one you want! I'm the one who wanted kill him!! Kill me!"

Yet, Kratos didn't remember any whereabouts of his parents. It was happened very long time ago 4000 years old. But a small memory triggered him. A slight guilt crossed the angel's eyes. For Kratos finally lowered his swords slowly. There was…a slight distance… how this scene was familiar to him.

"I wanted to avenge Desians… They killed my mom!"

"Lloyd…" he whispered…a pain ate his heart. Closing his eyes hoping that pain would go away.

. He had promised to Lloyd to start another meaningless war. As he opened his eyes again, he withdrew his swords. The teenagers before him still had the wary eyes, but confused at his behavior at the same time.

"Kratos…" Zelos held his shoulder in comfort.

"Lord Zelos, this man needed doctor immediately!" The soldier yelled behind them.

"In a minute!!" He then turned back to the old Seraph, "Kratos…old man… Please, I know the kids jerked you off, but they're still kids. They don't know what they're talking. Please…don't do anything rash, let them live."

"Of course…" He spoke with finality, added with sigh, "You have my word, forgive my behavior."

"I'm going back to Palmacosta. Are you coming?"

"No, I think it was the best to keep track the boy."

"What?" The young teens yelled in unison.

"I don't want to kill. I… I was wrong to attack you. It's just… I cannot allow you to kill Lloyd. He himself had made me promise not to unnecessarily kill."

"Lloyd…?"

Kratos sighed, "The Lloyd Irving you've describe… Was far more different than the Lloyd Irving I know. I wish deep in my heart that I could explain whatever happened to Palmacosta… But if you do not wish to believe me, it was your choice to take as I will take it for granted."

"But still you don't understand…-"

"…I didn't… But Lloyd did. He…spoke that to me once, about avenging his mother… I…" Kratos sighed again as he buried his face to his palm. Guilt had consumed him again. If only…

"Llyod…? That Lloyd Irving?"

"It may sound out of the subject but. Who are you?" Tenebrae suddenly appeared again giving Emil and Marta time to stand up.

He didn't think clearly that he accidentally mumbled his real name, "Kratos…Aurion…"

"Kratos…You...? You don't mean that Aurion? You're Mithos'… Oh dear…"

"What is it Tenebrae."

"If you excuse me Emil… I have to have a serious conversation with this man. Now Mister Aurion, if you please come with me."

While Tenebrae led Kratos into a private conversation, Zelos then spoke closely to Emil before he left.

"You lucky the old man's let you live, kid. On our last journey if someone messes with him, especially if it evolves Lloyd, he would dare to split the heavens just to keep him safe. Nobody…I MEAN NOBODY, can survive from his rath…well except Lloyd, but he had different reasons."

"But Lloyd was-!"

Zelos quickly halt with his hand, "Like the old man's said, there's something fishy about the Lloyd you know. I wish you could see from us"

The former chosen then left.

---

Kratos suddenly smirked…he didn't know why but he just did it. A slight bit proud to be recognize by the Centurion maybe. The smile soon faded when he remembered what he was recognized as… Mithos' teacher.

"I should have known that your face is familiar."

"It's been a while, centurion Tenebrae."

"Sorry for the late recognition Lord Aurion. Thousands of years have wilted my memory."

"None taken, I too apologize for raising my sword against that young knight of Ratatosk."

"So you know…"

"The dress? Yes how can I forget Ratatosk's style?"

"But curiosity had not let me cease to wonder. What brings you, the warrior who accompanied Martel and Mithos ended here?"

"In search of Lloyd Irving."

"You seemed…very concern about this young lad."

"…"

"There's more to it. Isn't it? There's been rumor around the monsters in the forest years ago about an angel accompanied a young woman. Both of them were travelling places to places. Perhaps…this might be a coincidence?"

"Centurion Tenebrae… I do believe every living soul has their own secrets, don't you agree? You might have to explain why Ratatosk, chose that …young boy… as his warrior? I remember when Ratatosk, your master, was hard to be pleased. We had constant 'conflict'. I can tell he was never that fond of humans. So why this boy?"

"I can only tell few things that necessary…since you're an acquaintance with Martel." The dark centurion sighed, "Lord Ratatosk the spirit of the great tree had been asleep."

"Ah… that explained the strange weather." He silently apologized to Yuan for not listening to him.

"He was in Lady Marta's forehead."

"What?? That girl?"

"It seemed in order to make sure his core did not fall into the wrong hands."

"And the boy?"

"Lady Marta remembered Emil rescued her in the Palmacosta. Although that boy didn't seem to remember her, she chose him. Ratatosk…being a centurion core on her head whishes nothing but to agree with any of her decisions."

"But the boy didn't seem to be doing the job well." He grunted, "Although when he fought, he was different fellow."

"On outside Emil Castagnier seemed to be a weak. But he had very long determination to protect Lady Marta. The fighting stance that you're talking about, it was I would refer as 'Ratatosk mode'. It was a sign his ritual pack with Lord Ratatosk that he lend his power to the boy whenever he fight."

"Ah…that explains his vicious attitude."

"How rude..."

"I doubt he will be that much help." He sighed, "But it seemed, I will offer my assistance. I will accompany them until I reach Iselia. It was the only thing I could offer as my apology for attempt to harm Emil."

The centurion was surprised; he then spoke, "It would not be that simple. You had purposely attack Emil. If Lady Marta knew about this she will definitely not be pleased."

"I do not concern whether they're pleased or not. I only need a path to find Lloyd Irving."

"And if they found this lad?"

Kratos took a breath, "I might prevent Emil from attacking Lloyd…"

"Why!?"

A voice was heard, the boy was in front of them.

"I…I… I'm sorry for disturbing you Kratos…sir… But why do you care that much of Lloyd? He…-"

"…killed yes. I believe I've heard that much of him. But Emil, hear my vow, even though I will not allow you kill him, that doesn't mean I couldn't allow you to fight him. You may hate him, but please at least, by my humble request, allow me to talk to him."

"But, I thought you're his friend?"

"It's more complicated than that…I am…" his father, he wished to say, but he couldn't say it. He even doubted Lloyd called him that way, only once he heard him speak that, "His mentor…"

"…oh…that explains."

"Then I'll make you another deal."

"What deal?"

"If you wish that badly to kill Lloyd…" he step forward to face Emile close enough, as he observe the timid boy from above due to his highness, "Then kill me instead…"

"What??"

"If Lloyd's soul satisfied your vengeance, then I would gladly take his place. I will not hesitate to admit that perhaps it was my fault that Lloyd became of who he is. So…Knight of Ratatosk, what would it be?"

Emil stared at the man's wine red eyes for a long time, until he finally decided…

---

"Why do you allow this maniac to follow us?"

"I… I got the feeling he's not a bad person, Marta…"

"But he almost got you KILLED!!"

"Marta, hush! He'll hear you."

"It does not mattered what she says to me. Even raining curses will not affect me."

"H-how did you hear us??"

Tenebrae laughed, "He's not an ordinary person Emil."

"Well, you may say I have a gift. So even if you refuse to have me accompany you until Iselia. I still have my senses to follow you."

"Emil… he might be a stalker…"

---

For now Kratos had added another rule for himself.

_Rule no. 3:_

_If killing is not necessary, keep an eye on anyone who threatens Lloyd's life_


	3. To Iselia

**I was about to put a scene with Paul...but God I hate him. It's nice that Lloyd had been admired but that brat was so annoying. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be stuck in that stupid puzzle of human ranch that took me days! And his mother...just blah! Short scenes are skits! Hail Skits!**

**I don't own Namco **

**---**

In Iselia, Emil tried to imagine what Lloyd's father looked like. Unfortunately he accidentally insulted Kratos who was behind him…

**---**

"Tenebrae…"

"Yes Lord Aurion?"

"Though I am a friend of Martel, you once knew, I had wondered why you accept and address me respectably despite the way I had treated your lord Ratatosk so many years ago."

"Perhaps you might say that we Centurions are opportunists. Emil was not strong enough to protect Lady Marta, nor strong enough to even protect himself! So it is nice to have someone (other than me) to keep an eye on that boy, for now. Despite the past, I also saw you had a kind personality. Technically you had spared someone's life. I doubt your actions had anything to do with your former master

"My former Master has died…" Kratos spoke quietly, "…and so as his idealism of the world within me. But honestly, I had rejected his idea…a few decades before he died."

"I'm surprised. It must be a drastic change for you to do so? Is it because the woman that you've been traveling with, then?"

_Anna…_

Kratos felt he lost his voice for a moment, "…You may say that, but pray tell how you know?"

Tenebrae chuckled, "As Centurions, servants of Lord Ratatosk. We all enjoy rumors. Didn't I mention the monsters? We have quiet networks to inform us. What happen to her? Surely if she's mortal she's not old enough to die."

"You are wrong… She did die…In tragic way."

"Lord Aurion," Tenebrae's voice trailed off, "My apologies, it must've been your most gruesome moment of your life."

"It is fine, not all beings are eternal. Even though some of us are immortal, they might perish one day."

Tenebrae laughed again in attempt to lighten the mood of the Seraph, "Of course being immortal has advantages. We look the same from time to time. My goodness, look at you! You still held the same face when I met Martel (1). By looking on your face, Lord Aurion, it felt like I was back in those old days…" Tenebrae spoke.

"Four thousand years is ancient." Kratos replied simply, added with a slight smile.

The Centurion of thousand faces laughed, "You do realize that we are part of a group of strange beings. A girl with a summon spirit on her head, a boy with double personality, a man that is old enough to be their ancestor, and a shape shifting Centurion."

"It seems you have a joy for having another primitive being beside you."

Tenebrae sulked, "Well…age is indeed the most horrific topic to me." His facial changed into exited expression, "Oh! Do pray tell what happen to Martel?"

Kratos stopped his walk.

"…"

A Few seconds later, Tenebrae then spoke, "She…had died, hadn't she?"

"Yes…"

"Of course it is rare to have someone that lives long enough for thousands of years. I might have guessed she would die eventually." He spoke as if he tried to cheer the seraph.

"On the contrary, she was murdered, in very young age. Not long after you met her."

"Oh my…"

Both of the ancient beings walked in silence for a long time.

"I apologize for often bringing sad subjects…but can you tell what happen to her brother?"

Kratos sighed again, "You mean Mithos?"

"The boy who was younger by Martel's age, wasn't he?"

"He had some corrupted ideals after Martel's tragic death. Because of that, me and my friend was forced to become immortal beings, cursed for four thousand years. After that for what he had done, he was murdered."

"That woman…the one you're fond of, she must've been a divine being. It is not that simple to change a heart for four thousand years."

"That woman is my wife." Kratos said simply, "To me, she is the most magnificent woman, I've ever met."

Dynasty Ruins had become interesting places. The surrounding ebony while some of the building glittered from the ripples of the fountains. Kratos finally had raised rank from 'disturbing stalker' into a 'wisest company'. He didn't know how he managed to get trust easily from that unlikely pair. A slight frown escaped from his lips as he observed them; Marta and Emil are just simple teenagers tied with fates. They shouldn't be involved in this centurion core's chaos.

They did stop for a while for another 'bonding' between the teenagers.

"The sound of water in a dark place is really creepy." Emil muttered, but even though he was scared he still following Marta.

"Really? I think it's rather romantic, myself."

"You do?"

"Emil what do you think of me?" The girl suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people tell me I'm too much stubborn. They say I come across as too serious, too much. What do you think? Do you think I'm too much?"

"I think you're on the skinny side, so I don't think you're too much." Bless the boy…he was so naïve, it reminded Kratos how Lloyd was. But Lloyd was much less feeble than Emil.

"That's not what I meant" Marta sighed. "Well, whatever. I'm going to work hard to make you like me. If there's anything I should do to make it better, just say the word!"

Kratos followed Marta while his angelic hearing accidentally eavesdropped on Emil and Tenebrae's conversation.

"Must be exhausting being such a heartbreaker?" Tenebrae spoke. He just loved making gossip.

"You can't be serious! Marta's obviously just building this image of me in her mind as some sort of ideal man."

"Oh you're smarter than your look." Tenebrae gave a sarcastic remark.

Marta stopped and annoyed, seeing Kratos is the only one who was walking beside her. She then turned back, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing at all…" they both spoke in unison.

"Let us keep going…" Kratos finally spoke.

Needless to say Kratos had envied the relationship between Marta and Emil.

They attraction to each other were so simple…unlike like what he had a long time ago. He silently prayed, hoping both of them would be happy with each other. Although after few battles with Emil, Kratos had a suspicion about him. He feared their relationship would not end smoothly.

Their first mission was to find the reason on what caused the strange weather. The deeper they ventured the ruins, the more things he discovered from Emil, the Knight of Ratatosk.

During the battle mode, the boy's eyes had turned red, the side effect for being possessed by Summon Spirit Ratatosk. Since Emil technically was dragged into this 'Centurion Cores Hunting' business, Ratatosk was doing the favor exchanging himself to fight in the battles. Kratos had the slight uneasiness having both of the two at the same time; Emil's pathetic whimper disturbed him, while his Ratatosk mode had a habit of insulting the Seraph.

But Kratos knew the reason. Emil was just an ordinary boy, and this job was too much burden to be placed on his shoulders. But even though he didn't have the courage like Lloyd (well, at least he wasn't that stupid), Tenebrae didn't lie on his integrity. Despite his withdrawn personality, Emil will keep trying.

Though his famous slogan: '_Courage is the magic to turn dreams into reality'_ was beginning to annoy him…

And then…there was Ratatosk, the arrogant bastard summon spirit of the former tree who despises humans. Of course Kratos didn't blame him, that Summon Spirit had the right to do so, since Mithos betrayed him. That was another reason why he didn't need to speak Lloyd's real relationship with him. Emil's vengeance was quiet terrifying enough. Kratos didn't want his other personality, Ratatosk, to have another reason to kill Lloyd as Kratos' son.

Kratos shivered mentally on the image of Summon Spirit Ratatosk choking Lloyd to death while saying, "He's your son? Well…I loose my tree, you loose your son!!"(2)

The former seraph was glad the sprit slept for now. Otherwise, if Ratatosk fully regained his memory and recognized him as Mithos' teacher, he would willingly kill him this instant.

Unfortunately, Ratatosk still had those dreadful attitudes. Of course the Seraph wouldn't be surprised. Surprisingly, Lord Ratatosk was widely known as the Lord of Rumors. He had the unhealthily habit on provoking anyone (3). The summon spirit Ratatosk was also the lord of the monsters that roaming this world. The jungle rule of '_The survival of the fittest_' was his main believes, which is why he had the habit on looking down those who weak, even to his other self, Emil.

Perhaps that's why the 'Ratatosk mode' Emil had slight admiration towards Marta. Her constant anger somehow reminded him as a vicious female kitten… (4)

He soon discovered that the 'previous jewel' that Marta had mentioned was actually the sleeping Centurion Cores. Both of them had made another theory that that Lloyd's insanity was consumed by touching the cores without any proper protection. That might be true…at least more reasonable.

"Back then Colette had touched it once."

Ah, the Chosen, they did mention to him that the pair had met her. He had heard the story of how it happen.

"There must be a reason why Lloyd was collecting those…"

"Maybe he's going to use it for weapons! For the church of Martel!"

The former Seraph sighed again, it's useless to make them understand. Since they're beginning to trust him, maybe after a while he could convince them to forgive Lloyd…if that's possible…

**---**

"No, that's not it, Emil!"

"Uh… what Kratos...sir?? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! That's not how you swing the weapon at that creature. That thing had slime attached to his floor. You have to thrust more on it's base. Here let me show you! And you may simply call me Kratos."

"Er… thanks Kratos. I'm glad…"

"For what?"

"For helping me out. You remind me of someone I know. He's gruff, quiet and can be scary at times. But he was cool and kind to me. He was the one who taught me to fight for the first time… But now he is my enemy."

"…I… must thank you too then."

"Why…?"

"Because you remind me of…Lloyd. I know neither of you had any similarities… It's just I did teach him how to fight. Bear with me, I'm his mentor."

"So… I guess we had similarities after all. The friend we cared about, now becoming enemies."

"…"And Kratos turned his gaze to the other side, in ashamed.

To him, the betrayal wasn't reminding him of Lloyd…

…it was reminding him of himself…

**---**

"Kratos…"

"Yes, Emil?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"It seemed you have too much in common with him that I wonder…"

What the…? How did he know? Perhaps Kratos did underestimate Emil. He was too much treating Emil like his son that he forgot, the boy might actually be smarter than Lloyd.

"…yes…?"

"…are you…?"

"Yes! I don't know how you figure that out. But we are related." He sighed.

"Oh! So you know Richter? Maybe you're his brother. You do look like each other."

"What….? Wait, who's Richter?"

Apparently Emil mistook him with someone else.

**---**

"Why do you so believe in that boy?" Kratos suddenly asked to Marta.

Honestly Kratos could not stand that girl. She was incredibly loud and had made him wonder how that girl took a breath while talking. Apparently the quiet boy, Emil was paired to her. It was a slight mismatch made from heaven. However, there are some sparks of her spunk that caught Kratos' attention, for it reminded him of his wife, Anna. Perhaps that's why he managed to stay that long and still had the patience to be insulted by her.

"I know what you're thinking! You think that Emil is weak, do you? You think I'm making poor choice?" She pouted…quite adorably for a child.

"I did have thoughts of that a while ago… But it seemed I'm underestimated the young knight of Ratatosk. Do not get me wrong, but he seems to have very good potential, although, unfortunately, he does not seem to be able to control his powers yet. Therefore I will lend my assistance to train him."

"Oh…"

"Why did you risk your life to save him?" It was obviously the two of them had just met.

"That was easy! I love him!"

"…"

As simple as that…

…teenagers…

**---**

There was another thing that Kratos had learned from them.

The monsters…

Tenebrae somehow convinced the lad to pact with enemy monsters. On the first time they met, Emil introduced Kratos to some of them, one by one. It was quiet irritating, since the boy had more than a dozen. Right now he only brought about four, it was the maximum capacity of the party. The rest they send it to Katz guild. And both Marta and Emil forced him to memorize their names…

"Those…monsters had names…?"

"Yes! This is Petro." Emil lifted a black wolf, "He was one of my early monsters. I raised him as a common wolf from Luin."

And soon he introduced few of then. Most of them are aquatic creatures, new ones he made pact on the Dynasty Ruins. There's a small fish (killer fish), a hybrid of woman and fish (merrow), and a frog (Bullfrog). Some of them could be evolved.

But Emil simply loved having them, raising them like kids. And amazingly the monster could eat his cooking.

"I never thought they can eat foods that were actually edible for humans."

"Not all. Sometimes, I had to choose the right ones. The plant breed loves anything with rice. The beasts love meats. Lately I'm using more of fish, the aquatic creatures love them, apparently ghosts and demons preferred those too."

Since the journey of world regeneration, Kratos never felt so crowded.

**---**

"Uh… Since you had taught me how to fight… Could you teach me how to handle a girl? Perhaps?" Emil asked him in a feeble tone.

"You mean how to handle that girl Marta?"

"Well… I mean she's mysterious! I didn't know her and she keeps thinking I was the only one she could see. I'm just nervous; this is the first time a girl actually likes me."

"Then let it flow to you like a river."

"Huh?"

"Love cannot be predicted nor cannot be controlled. You can only ride it freely on a boat, and let love direct you to a long lasting happiness."

"Kratos…wow that's…"

"That is soooooo romantic!!" Suddenly Marta chirped in, "Kratos I never know you're so romantic for a psycho killer"

"…" Kratos gave another silent treatment.

"Marta come on…!! Kratos was never a psycho. He's just upset."

"Well Emil, such wisdom only can be obtained from experience. I had known the joy of love simply because… I had the love of my life.... once."

"What? …wait… You're actually…had loved a girl before?" Marta said in another exciting tone.

"More than that, I'm married."

"WHAT?"

**---**

"So… Kratos, you're actually married. I can't believe it, you're so…" Emil trailed off.

"…too murderous? Dangerous? Psychotic?" Kratos memorized every insult that Marta had thrown at him.

"…No, I thought you seemed…young…" the boy spoke sheepishly.

"…" Kratos could hear Tenebrae laughing behind him in the void of his silence.

"I mean, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm much…much older than you thought." Kratos heard Tenebrae laughing louder this time.

"Oh really! You seemed 28 to me. It's good to have young looks, despite how old you are."

"I am old… But no matter how old I am, I cannot match the immortality of centurions. Tenebrae is still older than me."

The centurion was suddenly silent, in despair…

**---**

This was the moment that Marta had stop insulting him…maybe something about getting some advise how to get that boy's attention.

"Hey Kratos, perhaps I misjudged you."

"Hmm?"

"My boyfriend is never wrong when trusting someone. You really are a good guy."

"Boyfriend?"

"Lady Marta was referring Emil." Tenebrae chirped in, "It was a hip sensational statement for 'relationship' before married by teenagers today."

"Oh, that's interesting." He smiled a little.

"However this term could be one sided, for unfortunately Emil doesn't seem to notice her." He laughed

"Shut up, Tenebrae!"

**---**

It was happening too fast. The deeper they went, all they found was just an underground lake.

Before they went further, Tenebrae had explain what was the real cause of the strange weather.

"It was a battle territories between the sea creatures." He spoke.

"…and this was caused by the Centurion Cores?"

Kratos also learned who Richter was. He was Emil's friend and enemy at the same. He was the one that he mentioned as a guy who 'looked like' him. They even shared almost similar personality (he never know how the hell it happened). Richter, he learned, was one of those major enemies that Marta and Emil had to face.

When they reach the final destination, Emil startled, "It's an underground lake!"

"I wonder if it's connected to the sea?"

Then suddenly a large monster…a whale-like creature rose from the lake.

"AAAAAH!!" Emil yelled.

Kratos immediately went into fighting pose, "What is this creature?"

"Tha-That's a Manitou!!" Marta gasped.

"That monster is the most territorial of all underwater creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if it's been clashing with the other ocean species." Tenebrae explained.

"You mean, that's been causing all the storms in the ocean?"

"It would seem so…"

"Here it comes!!"

The battle was intense. But of course eventually the whale-like creature went down.

Unfortunately something happened.

The base crumbled, and all Kratos remembered was a shaky land and the taste of the salt water suddenly.

All he remembered was the screams of the rest of his companions…

**---**

Sound of sea.

He opened his eyes to see an open sky. Blue horizon stretched out matching the lines of the deeper blue sea. Kratos had finally returned to his senses, standing up to realize his surroundings.

He was in a beach, but he didn't know which.

Though it didn't matter where he was, the kids might be in danger. His wine eyes gazed to his surroundings in looking for his traveling companions. He easily found Tenebrae who was watching fainted Emil. As he woke the boy, Emil sat up quickly, asking where Marta was.

The flower accessorized girl wasn't that far from them, lying on fetal position. She wasn't injured, and nothing seemed to harm her, still Emil had worried.

"Marta…Marta, wake up." Emil called.

"Um… Emil?"

The boy sighed in relief, "Oh good, you're awake."

Emil took her hand to stand up, while Kratos held the girl from behind to help her stand.

"Are you okay?" She asked, funny how the teenagers ignored their own condition and kept asking their partners.

Emil "I'm still alive. What about you? Are you hurt?"

Marta "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me… But where are we?"

When Kratos opened his mouth to speak, Tenebrae suddenly yelled, "Someone's coming! I will conceal myself."

Before they know it a large shadow cast on Kratos…and…

THUMP!!!!

A large dog suddenly knocked him down.

"K-Kratos!!" He heard Emil gasped, "Hang on! We're going to save y-"

"NOISHE GET OFF OF ME!!"

The dog protested, nevertheless, he let Kratos go. The protozoan 'innocently' sat, giving the Seraph time to stand up again. Kratos muttered an angelic curse unheard by anyone, while he wiped his face.

"Emil, I don't think, he's attacking him."

"He…licked him??" Emil stared at the Seraph in awe, he never imagined such a comical event would happen to Kratos. Of course immediately he starring after, the elder man gave a dangerous glare, "Kratos did you know this dog? Is this your pet?"

Noishe whined, he felt humiliated.

"He's my friend. He's not a pet." He stated.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"None taken." Kratos spoke as he petted Noishe's head.

A faint sound was heard from afar.

A short bearded man, "Dagnabit!! I told you not to ran off you-!!" he stopped his tracks just when he saw Kratos in awe.

"Kratos?? Is tha' really you…?" the short man exclaimed.

"Dirk…" Kratos eyes gazed softly.

"What are ya doin' here? I thought..."

"Yes, I was away for a while" he cut in quickly before Dirk mentioned Lloyd, "I was accompanying these two…"

"Really? I'd neva thought that ya would hav' new friends that easily, Kratos."

"Kratos, you know this guy?" Emil asked while in he thought, _He's not human. He's not a half-elf either. What is he? And kind of monster is this Noishe? Really weird._

"Indeed, I know him a long time ago. His name is Dirk."

"Nice to meet ya, lad. Welcome to Iselia, by the way."

"I-Iselia?" Marta startled.

"So my suspicions are correct. No wonder that this area is familiar to me."

"Of course! But it's actually north Iselia. The town was about few miles from 'ere. Ya've been away fer too long. Care to follow me to Iselia? With these new lads of yers?"

Kratos looked for a while to Emil then Marta. All of them knew that they need discuss the next move with Tenebrae, while Kratos needed to talk privately to Dirk.

"I think both of you need time to recover for a while. Of course both of you how where to go to Iselia, right?"

"Yes Kratos, we just need to go to south, right?"

"Of course, be careful and stay out of danger."

Dirk "Sure. Well then, take care."

**---**

"Those two are after Lloyd." Kratos explained as he was walking with Dirk to Iselia.

"Aye…another people who want to take revenge on our son. But why did you bother to accompany them?"

"Too keep an eye on that boy."

"The lad? With looks of his, I think he's harmless? Why him? There are thousands of people who were looking after Lloyd. You should 'ave keep an eye on those people instead."

"Looks can be deceiving, Dirk. I have tought my son all the battle skills that I know. Therefore, with all the skill that I have taught to him, I'm assured that no one can harm him. But when I met that boy… He was the only one with greatest potential on killing Lloyd."

"Why ya let 'im live? Judging by your character, you would 'ave killed that boy in the first place?"

"I…"

Dirk grinned, "Yer gettin' soft… Like father like son."

"I…do not…" Kratos muttered, slightly annoyed.

The dwarf laughed, "Admit it!"

"Fine… I had found some way to keep Lloyd safe without killing that boy. Do you have any idea where Lloyd might be?"

Dirk's laugh then deceased, "Nay, we did keep contact till a while ago. Then he suddenly stopped after Yuan give him a task. I don't know what is it."

_Yuan you bastard, what kind of Godfather are you, putting Lloyd in danger? You'd better pray to Martel for the last time once I come back to y-…_

"I suggest you should take yer sword back." Lloyd's foster father's voice bring him back from Kratos' train of thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Yer sword…the Flamberge. The last time you left, Lloyd placed it on his mother's grave."

"I see…"

Meanwhile Marta and Emil had gone back to Iselia. After meeting a boy, the self-proclaim apprentice of Lloyd, Emil got annoyed by the fact that there's lots of people who worshiped the one who killed his parents.

So then to calm himself, Marta had suggest him to meet the mayor of Iselia.

There was, of course, another tantrum came from Emil. His aggressive side, the one as Ratatosk, spoke nasty things once again.

After meeting the mayor of Iselia, there were twisted emotions mixed in Emil's mind. The one side strongly suggests avenging his parents. While the other one, he discovered new insight of Lloyd's personality. This new side of him was a slight light to Lloyd, that he was once a pure hearted guy who thinks all living things should have the right to live.

Since he was lost in thought with the dilema , Marta led him to find Kratos.

They found the elder warrior on a simple grave…

"Kratos…?"

The man looked back as he nodded, acknowledging their appearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Respecting the dead, perhaps…"

"Who's graveyard is this?" Marta asked.

"…" there again, the silence came from Kratos, he then got up and answered, "It was Lloyd's mother."

"T-that? The murderous mother?"

Emil thought he was muttering the words as low as possible. He didn't know that Kratos, being an angel, he can hear him. He also didn't know that Kratos almost sliced this boy into pieces for daring to say those words. But of course that man was stiffed, wasn't moving a muscle from his position.

Being alive from Kratos' rage is lucky. Being alive without injured is a miracle.

Emil surely was the most fortunate boy alive…

"Sorry that we took long. We met the Mayor as soon as we got here." Marta reported

"It is fine. What did you find out?"

"He didn't know where Lloyd is, so he told us to find Lloyd's Father instead…" Emil spoke

"…"

"Kratos?" Emil blinked, confused by the elder man sudden freeze.

"Ah…forgive me. To whom we should ask?"

"Lloyd's father. He said that he was in the Martel's Temple."

Oh he meant Dirk, his foster father.

Emil suddenly wondered, "I wonder what Lloyd's father is like."

Kratos winced mentally. He was surely lucky that those teenagers are ignorant; they had no clue to whom they speak.

Tenebrae commented, "He contributed one half of Lloyd's genetic makeup, so I imagine they share similar physical characteristic."

_Characteristic for being a psycho…that's when self blame began pounding on his head. _

"Well, duh! Emil is wondering what sort of person was the man who raised Lloyd." Marta began to interest in this topic.

_But Kratos didn't raise him technically…_

"Yeah and I'll bet he has spiky hair, and a face just like an older version of Lloyd!" Emil accused.

_Spiky? Well his hair does a bit spike. But Lloyd didn't look much like him. He was more like his mother. But Yuan and Pronyma had told him, that he had the resemblance, it was only the hair difference away._

"Uh…" Marta loss for words.

He was too… didn't know what to say.

---

"I doubt that Lloyd's father knew where he went."

"You met Lloyd's father?"

"Correct"

Emil blinked, "B-but… What are we going to do, then?"

"Well, you could've ask when was the last time he heard about Lloyd. I forgot to ask him about his whereabouts."

"What does he looked like?" as usual Marta often asked unnecessary question.

Kratos sighed, "Does it mattered? You should've gone right now, before he's off again."

"Oh okay. Aren't you coming Kratos?"

"No, I guess we would be go our separate ways from here…"

"What? Why?"

Marta suddenly sounded a little upset? Well he never thought the girl would've missed him. While Emil looked with a slight disappointment, he surely would miss teaching a new student, since it reminded him of his friend. While Tenebrae was annoyed that he had to watch over the boy alone again.

"I have found my weapon." Kratos showed his Flamberge, "Lloyd was riding Rheaird. I'll try to follow him my way. It would be better if we spread out looking for him. Of course you might not find him easily, but in the end there are always chances. In the mean time, I suggest you collect the cores rather than looking for Lloyd for now."

A perfect plan indeed: let those teens wandering on the land while he catches up Lloyd who was riding Rheaird since he can fly.

"Are you sure about this, Kratos?"

"Of course."

"I can't believe you left already. I haven't asked you how to get Emil yet." Marta muttered annoyed, like a pouting child, while Emil had the face 'why me?' again.

Kratos gave a light chuckle at the teen's reaction.

"We're sure going to miss you, Kratos." Emil spoke.

"Thank you." Kratos gave a slight smile, "Have a safe journey."

"Farewell Lord Aurion." Tenebrae finally spoke.

"Bye Kratos!!"

A highly energetic girl with a summon spirit on her forehead, a timid boy with double personality, and a Centurion who was annoyed easily if anyone bringing 'age' topic. Never had Kratos thought that he will miss them.

Of course there's always a chance that he will meet them again.

He spoke too soon…

**---**

**Yup still TBC!**

**R & R please, because the more I know your opinion, the faster I update**

**Facts (sorry if I'm wrong)**

**(1): Tenebrae knows Martel. That's the only clue I know. He also know Mithos, but perhaps he didn't know Yggdrassil. By that theory he might know Kratos.**

**(2): Ratatosk had nasty vengeance on Mithos for betraying him a long time ago. And since Kratos was Mithos' teacher this wouldn't end up pretty. Perhaps in the real game of ToS2 this was the main reason why Emil shouldn't need to know who Lloyd's real father was.**

**(3): According to Norse myths. Ratatosk was widely known as spirit of rumor or gossip. Either he was originally a god or something wasn't exactly clear. His job was just wandering the tree provoking the other spirit (or gods?) the one from the top tree and the one from the bottom. In the later chapters I might telling what was the real form of Ratatosk. It's quiet shocking!!**

**(4): On the ToS2 Ratatosk mode Emil did say to Marta, "I like you better angry, than meek and apologetic."**


	4. The avenger and his son

**Excuse me too if Kratos looked so...strong in here, I'm just too lazy to make fight scene...LOL**

**Go Kratos! Kick Richter's but!**

---

Emil knows that Kratos is scary looking...but he had no idea that that man can make Lloyd Irving shiver to death

---

It was few hours after Kratos had separated from Emil and Marta.

He thought he can find Lloyd simply from air using his wings to fly.

But he then cursed himself for wondering aimlessly in the sky…

The seraph still had his advantages, using the mana link to find his son. But even though, he can easily spot that mana link, Lloyd's flight with his Rheaird was…aimless too. This must've meant that his son didn't know how to find the Centurion Cores. At first he spotted his mana it in Luin, then gone to Asgard, and then various places.

But when he was still on the sky, he then spotted a strange bird with pink wings flying aimlessly.

BOOOM!!

And that bird collided into him

"OOOOOOFFF!!!"

Wait, that didn't sound like a bird...

Before he knew it he suddenly fell from the sky with it.

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry."

That was definitely NOT a bird.

CRASH!!!

Kratos twitched, he was fortunate that he didn't feel much damage from that fall. Or else it could've hurt bad. He finally realized that he landed into a tree near the village Izoold. The 'so-called' bird was on his lap apologizing him endlessly. He finally recognized her.

"Cho-…Colette…?" Kratos stopped calling her by title. In his mind, he pictured how mad Lloyd was when he called Colette only by title, during their regeneration journey.

The girl blinked her blue eyes few times when she realized who it was, "Mr. Kratos?"

"…are you all right?"

"Oh my gosh!!! Mr. Kratos it is you!! Oh I'm sorry! You fell because of me." She was in the urge of crying, standing up beside him. She didn't bother to answer his question. Colette has a habit to forget her own pain.

"It is all right." Kratos finally sat up straight.

"Why are you doing here Mr. Kratos? I thought Lloyd said you're in Derris Kharlan."

"I was… until I heard the Lloyd and the blood purge in Palmacosta."

"That's terrible news isn't it?" Colette bit her lips, fiddling with her fingers nervously, "What happened to Lloyd, Kratos?"

"I had no idea. Did the rest of his friends know?"

"Uhm…not really, but they're really hurt by that news. Regal, Presea, Sheena, Zelos…they're upset when they heard it. Raine and Genis was shocked too, I just met them in Iselia."

"Ah it's been a while." Kratos spoke while he memorized each of the former regeneration travelers, "How are the professor and her brother?"

"They're fine. I just talk to them not long ago, but before that I run into cute couple with a funny doggie."

Kratos blinked, her sentences didn't seem to be foreign.

"Is it by any chance those two teenagers are Marta and Emil and a Centurion?"

"Yes! Tenebie!!" Colette cheered.

Kratos almost cannot hold his laughter.

Tenebie…?

The reputation of that Centurion surely had faded.

"Mr. Kratos, do you know them?"

"I met them a while ago. And you?"

"Yeah! I befriend and help them get a centurion core, back in Asgard. When did you meet them?"

"While I was watching them closely, I guided them to Iselia. I had to watch their moves."

"Why?"

"Emil, the boy, he was so eager to kill Lloyd…"

"…so you know…" Colette

"Yes" Kratos answered simply.

Then Colette asked again nervously, "Will you kill Emil?"

The seraph gave a slight guilt on his gaze as he answered, "Perhaps…"

"You can't do that Mr. Kratos!!"

"Colette..." Kratos was stunned a bit because of former Chosen's sudden outburst.

"Emil… Emil is a nice guy! And Marta loves him. If you kill him she would be so sad!"

"Colette, if he was assassinating Lloyd what would you do?

"But…but… It was a misunderstanding! Maybe Lloyd had his reasons…I mean he doesn't like killing. A-and Emil and Marta said he was after Centurion Cores, but it was dangerous to touch it. Lloyd's been collecting those, maybe he was gone crazy for touching it or something like that…"

Kratos was about to reply when he heard strange noises on the bushes.

"Colette, please be quiet…"

"No Mr. Kratos, you have to listen to me!"

"Colette, be quiet…"

"But-"

"HUSH!"

Finally to prevent another misunderstanding the Seraph clapped one of his hands to the Chosen's mouth. His other hand unsheathed his Flamberg on guard. Colette could only blinked in confusion. But after Kratos released his hand from her mouth she was mute, obliged to the elder man.

CLASH!!

A brown blur clashed to them and it was blocked easily by Kratos.

Now they're definitely not safe…

"Colette, stay behind me!"

Oh, it was almost nostalgic. It was like the old times when Kratos was sent to guard the Chosen. But this time their encounter was accidental, and now Kratos had to protect Colette for Lloyd's sake.

It was strange, he expected a mass of soldiers who attacked them, and instead there was only one man.

He was tall, but shorter than the Seraph was (AN: just my theory). But strangely he had almost similar features with him. Similar auburn hair, save the eyes, he had green instead, framed by glasses. His weapons were unlikely, one was a sword and the other seemed to be an axe designed to be circulated.

The man blinked several times. Perhaps he too was confused to met Kratos who shared the same hair.

"I don't know who you are." He spoke, green eyes locked to Kratos' while he steadied his position to fight, "…But you shouldn't interfere me. I need to speak with the former Chosen of regeneration."

How ironic, not only he looked like that guy, he's also have similar attitude with him.

Kratos stiffed, now he recognize the man, "You're name is Richter."

Richter's green eyes that once blinked then narrowed in suspicious, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know a certain boy that might familiar to you."

"Emil…" The man narrowed his eyes.

"What is your business with the Chosen?"

"Honestly nothing that matters, I just need her Cruxis Crystal. If she would lend it without hesitation, I don't need to hurt her."

"Oh! So he wants to borrow my Cruxis Crystal? When will you return it?"

Dear lord Colette was so naïve.

"Colette, do not be fool!" The Seraph yelled, "You simply cannot lend the Cruxis Crystal to any stranger. The Cruxis Crystal holds enormous powers. We do not know what kind of evil plan that this man has."

Richter snorted, "I need that Crystal to save the world."

"How convenient…" Kratos snorted back, "And, pray tell how would you accomplish that by using this Cruxis Crystal?"

"…"

Funny he had the same 'silent treatment' like Kratos would do.

"By that attitude, you had given my distrust. You cannot have it."

"Then I should take it by force!"

By seconds Richter's weapon had clashed with Kratos' Flamberg.

"Colette, run!!"

"But Mr. Kratos…!"

"RUN!! I will take care of him!"

Kratos' order was absolute, and Colette fled. Unfortunately since Colette panicked, she forgot to fly instead of running. That wouldn't help this situation at all since she could be collapsing at anytime. The good news is, Kratos won with an ease. Actually we would've been surprised that someone could hold his fight last more than half an minuet (other than Lloyd that is).

The Seraph finally slammed Richter into to a tree.

"Ugh!" He grunted, trying to stand but could only lean against the tree.

"Master Richter!!" A half fish creature suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "You'll pay for that!!"

Without warning, the creature summoned a giant turtle, and few other half-breed aquatic creatures.

…and once again Kratos' had made his entrance knocking out each of the monsters, thanks to that small journey with Emil and Marta.

"Judging by the way you preferred aquatic creatures. I assumed that your name is Aqua, the Centurion of Water." Kratos declared.

Aqua limped to Richter's side due to the loss of the monster's battle. She took a long gaze to the man before him. Her eyes had gone wide, because she finally recognized her opponent.

"You…you!!"

"Now why did you make a pact with him?" Kratos asked with cold tone, "Tenebrae had informed me that you are disobeying your master."

"Spiteful Tenebrae!!" She hissed, "So that's why you're against us! You're on his side."

"You may assume that…"

"Aqua, are you all right?" Richter suddenly asked her, as he began to recover.

"Other than being tired, I'm fine Master Richter. But I'm sorry to say that we have no chance against him."

"Still we need to reach the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal. Do you have the energy to run?"

This was out of Kratos' prediction. Richter's stamina was weak from his fight but he can still run, towards Colette. To make it worse, his angelic hearing heard that Colette was collapsing. He should've ordered her to fly instead…

He quickly leaped and found the Chosen. She seemed knocking down a fence of a house. But while she was on the ground…Richter was helping her to stand?

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Er…yeah" The Chosen answered nervously.

"Stay away from her." Kratos quickly stood between him and Colette, he drew his Flamberg again, threatening Richter, "Well, you did not lie about not hurting her. But I still could not trust you with Cruxis Crystal."

Richter cursed himself but didn't draw his weapon. He knew in the end he will be loose the battle, plus his injuries from Kratos already would make it so he didn't have a chance.

"WHO BROKE MY FENCES!!??"

All of them looked behind to find the owner of the house, devastated because someone broke his properties.

"Uhm…that would be me?" Colette answered it honestly, "I-I'm sorry!! I should've been careful!"

"Sorry wouldn't be enough to build the fences back!! Someone had to pay for this!"

"But…but I don't have money!" She whimpered, panicking.

"What about you?" The man asked Kratos.

"I would've gladly paid the damage for her…but I too have no possession with me." The eldest man sighed. He didn't lie about it. Most people at least have some money to buy food or other needs. But Kratos never needed any food since being an angel for thousands of years making he didn't need any food to keep him alive.

"Then…you?"

Richter blinked. He didn't expect to be dragged into this trouble.

"Well…I…do have some money."

"Of course he would gladly pay the damages…" Kratos spoke suddenly.

"WHAT?? But…but…??"

"Technically you scared her. Because of that she fell into the fences. Therefore it is your fault. Farewell…"

Before Richter protested he could only see the Chosen and her guardian had fled to the sky…

He was confused how that elder man was actually had wings, but he had other things to be worried about. The angered owner of the house was too busy observing the damage of the fences that he didn't notice that.

"WAIT, COME BACK HERE!!"

"Oh no, you don't! You have to pay the damage!"

"B-but…" He was trapped for sure. Seeing there's no way to get the Cruxis Crystal he yelled in the air, "I'll let you go this time. But I will get that Cruxis Crystal next time!"

---

"I'm sorry Chosen maniac!" Colette gave an unnecessary cry during her flight.

"Chosen…maniac?" Kratos slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! He must've been gathering my Cruxis Crystal just to collect any Chosen's stuffs…but he was forced to pay the damage because of my clumsiness."

Kratos frowned, "Colette…"

"Yes, Mr. Kratos?"

"Don't ever change…" Unexpectedly the Seraph gave a slight smile to her.

---

After agreeing with Colette to go separate ways, Kratos finally found an exact location of Lloyd's whereabouts. His mana signal finally stopped on Triet Ruins. As he landed on the famous ruins, he noticed a strange change in that place.

It was snowing at the Triet Ruins…

This must've been the problem of Ignis the centurion of fire. The Centurion Cores surely brings lots of troubles. When he got there, there's one thing that had strengthened his theory of Lloyd's presence. His Rheaird was parked in secure place, but noticeable for the Seraph. He quickly noticed the Ruin were no longer a labyrinth, the passage was clear to him.

He then entered the labyrinth, and a slight déjà vu suddenly came to him as he entered deeply, further to the destination.

This was the place where he found Lloyd unconscious because of the Triet desert. He still can remember the time Professor Raine Sage showed her 'other self', eyes gleaming, fascinated by the magnificent ruins. This was also the place where he taught Genis the most effective ways to use his magic.

Such nostalgic… The last time he heard about the Sages sibling, they were traveling the world to bring peaces between the half-elves and humans.

Speak of the devil…

"All right, that's enough. Hand over the Ignis' core!"

That was…Lloyd?

"Marta! We have to take back Lumen's Core by force! Why even try to reason with this murderous man who killed innocent people in Palmacosta in cold-blood?!"

Dear Martel, Emil is there too…

A voice of a familiar boy, "Come on Lloyd! You have to tell them!! Tell them that you didn't attack Palmacosta! All of this rumors about you… You didn't do any of that stuff, right?"

There was silence again; Kratos began to run to that direction.

"Come on Lloyd! Please answer me!"

It was Genis…

"Yes Lloyd, is there's something you can't tell us…? What is it? Or perhaps the rumors about you are true."

Raine Sage was here too?

"I don't have to answer you. Now then, hand over the Ignis Core! If you refuse me. I won't hesitate to take it by force!"

"But Lloyd…why?"

Oh joy, the Sages had found Lloyd, and they're starting to doubt his integrity. Lloyd himself become a mystery, since when he started to threaten his friends? To make it worse he heard Emil yelling some words. It was really Emil, the Seraph was sure of that. That means he had met Raine and Genis and somewhat encountered Lloyd. He must be hurry.

Kratos didn't catch what Emil said because he hastened his pacing.

In the end he heard swords clashing…he saw it faraway.

It was his son…Lloyd.

There's also Raine behind near them, with Genis, her little brother. Emil, Tenebrae and Marta were there too. Judging by their position, it was clear for now the Sage siblings are on their side.

There was a strange pang on his heart and Kratos finally recognize this feeling, it was longing. For what? Too finally see his son after two years? But this is definitely not the right time. Everybody seemed failed to notice his presence. Perhaps they concentrated too much on Emil's clash with Lloyd. It seemed Emil had attacked him from behind, and Lloyd with an ease blocked it with his twin swords.

Kratos stiffed, now what would he do, should he help Emil or fight against him instead?

His dilemma answered, Lloyd slowly walked back while blocking Emil's attack.

He silently spoke, "You still have much to learn…"

Within seconds the dual swordsman knocked Emil from behind. Kratos finally took a breath, half glad that Lloyd didn't kill Emil; that means there's still some humanity left in him. His personality still confused him… Did his personality turn out to be more like him?

The seraph thought, this was the right time he come into this scene…

---

Lloyd ignored the shocked gasp from the Sage siblings behind him. He examined the boy who was lying flat on his stomach beside him. None of them clearly understand what Lloyd was doing, is he checking Emil? Or is he was observing who the Ratatosk knight was?

And he finally heard a deep rich voice echoed there…

"I am surprised that you had memorized some of my words, Lloyd Irving…"

"No…" Lloyd's face was once stern and flat suddenly become serious with fear, "I-it can't be…!"

He saw a shadowed figure that stepped into the light revealing none other than the man he recognize. Kratos Aurion finally stepped in, a grand appearance for him, as his Flamberg sword glow in strange radiance giving orange silhouette to his figure.

"You see Lloyd…the point is, that word…" His figure finally fully appeared, "I spoke that because. There is so much for you to learn..."

"KRATOS??" Everyone in the room yelled his name, except for Lloyd that is…

The poor hero shivered suddenly…froze in fear. His body shook like leaf, his mind racing too much, he finally yelled, "Y-you can't be Kratos!! I sent him…to..."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, "It is me Lloyd, in the flesh."

"B-but how…?"

"Yuan had been informed me…of strange unpleasant information."

Emil finally awoke as he rubbed his head. At the same time Kratos had stood a meter from that boy while Lloyd quickly backed away from Emil and the Seraph.

"K-kratos…?" Emil blinked his lime eyes when noticed him.

"Hello again, Emil." He spoke, lending his hand.

"W-wait…? You know him, Emil?" Genis asked from behind, but it was unanswered.

Emil took Kratos' hand to stand up.

"So you're finally back…" Lloyd finally gained his courage again, "For what?"

Kratos sighed, "This boy informed me some unthinkable things you'd done in Palmacosta."

There was a strange expression came from Lloyd that Emil never thought it was possible to come from him. It was a slight pain, "So…you believe him?"

"Lloyd…" Kratos called, he too was surprised by that reply, "All I want is answers…"

The dual swordsman gritted his teeth, "There's nothing to talk about!"

Kratos stunned for a while, he didn't expect to be answered like that. He also didn't expect that Lloyd would lunge at him preparing to attack, so the father and son clashed again.

But this time he didn't know what Lloyd's reason to do so…

---

**Yup fellas... it's cliffy... I really had no time for this chapter sorry**.

**The first story with Colette was actually based on one of the skits how she met Richter for the first time. But I too once again, had no time to correct the lines...ugh.**

**Poor Richter...**

**Poor Lloyd...he looked heartbroken T_T**

**R & R please... if not I will be late makin 'em :P I love your opinion...just please be polite, thanks!**


	5. The Sages

**I'm back! and the internet is fixed! Yay!!**

**But the submission is on error BOOOOOO!! D8**

**Even Kratos looked dangerous with fire wood...**

---

Emil quickly backed up, realizing this fight was not meant for him. He then was grabbed by Marta from behind. The Sage siblings didn't make any move either, confused by Lloyd's sudden outburst. The only thing they could do is check Emil's condition.

"Shouldn't we help Kratos?" Marta suddenly asked.

Rained interfere, "I don't think that would be the wise decision. Both of them had good battle skills. Do you want to be blown away by both of them?"

"But how did Kratos come back? I thought Lloyd's said he was in Derris Kharlan?" Genis asked his sister, who was checking Emil's injury.

"He must've heard about Lloyd, then came back to check on him."

The half-elf boy then turned his question to the Knight of Ratatosk, "And how did he meet Emil?"

"Actually, wasn't much. He helped us crossed Isalia from Palmacosta. It was some sort apology for attacking me on the first place." The knight of Ratatosk answered.

"Attack you?" Why would he attack you?" Genis blinked,

Emil spoke nervously, "I think he was upset because I threatened to kill Lloyd during Ratatosk mode."

"Yup…that's Kratos all right…" Genis palled.

"He never changed." Raine sighed.

CLASH!

Another few sounds of clanking metal collide, Kratos' Flamberg versus Lloyd's twin swords.

The first thing that clouded on Kratos' mind was…

_My, how that boy had grown…_

_Wait a minute! What am I thinking?? I'm in the middle of fight with my son!_

"I don't get it." Marta suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Raine noticed Marta's deep thought.

"If Kratos was worried so much about Lloyd, why did he attack him?"

"My theory was: it wasn't an attack, it was more of a defense. Lloyd's was the one who drew his swords. Though Kratos should be stronger than this, he wasn't supposed to let Lloyd fight that long with him. But…I think he was distracted." Raine spoke.

"…and decided to help us."

"Well, Lloyd refused to tell him. Kratos was probably trying to make him listen. This means he was on our side for now." A slight relief added to Genis' tone.

His sister smiled, "You should've considered yourself lucky. I never thought he would defend us against Lloyd. That's almost unlike himself to do so. But with Kratos, I'm sure Lloyd will never succeed defeating us. He perhaps, is the only person who can defeat Lloyd."

"R-really?? I know Kratos was that strong but I never thought he was strong enough to beat Lloyd." Emil stammered.

Marta yelled, "Duh, he was Lloyd's mentor. Of course he can beat that creep!"

"Actually Lloyd did defeat him once." Genis spoke.

Marta raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem believe that statement.

"Well…okay he planned to be beaten, back then." Genis sighed.

"So how do you guys know Kratos, anyway?" Marta asked.

"During our journey of world regeneration, Kratos was a mercenary who was appointed to protect Colette. After that…there was some sort of complicated conflict between us…" Raine's words trailed off.

"Complicated? How come?"

"Never mind, he himself was a man with a complex past. What do you know about Kratos?"

"Nothing…except, he told me that he was Lloyd's mentor. He seemed to care about Lloyd very much."

"…"

Emil observed the two experienced swordsmen; it's a funny thing how those two fight with the same battle style. It was almost like fighting with your own shadows. He just named all of their artes: Demon Fang, Tiger Blade, Sonic Thrust, etc. Kratos was strong, definitely deserving of the title 'God of Battle' indeed. Lloyd didn't seem to be bad either, he may not as strong as Kratos, but he was younger, more agile, and faster.

During the fight Kratos suddenly discovered something.

Lloyd didn't fight him to win this battle…he was making an opening so that he could escape.

He knew Kratos would've got in the way, by that position for standing near the exit. This fight was merely a push to move him to the edge. And since the Seraph was distracted, that gives the hero in red more advantages. After he was cornered to the edge, Lloyd finally leaped. He then slammed the Seraph; forcing his body to fell on the edge.

"Kratos!" Emil cried, he was afraid that the Seraph was injured.

Again, Lloyd's action became unpredictable... He was freezing in place, as if he was checking if he'd gone far or not.

"I am fine…" Kratos grunted as he attempted to rise again.

Seeing Kratos rose, Lloyd quickly ran through to the exit.

"Lloyd, wait!!" Genis called.

"I'll go after him…" The Seraph grumbled, he cursed himself mentally for being distracted during this battle.

He then left the Sage siblings and the Centurion hunters behind, chasing down Lloyd. It was unlikely, He chased his son like cat prey its mouse. Kratos hastened again, afraid that he loose Lloyd's sight. But then he spotted the hero in red, the color of his jacket was surely brought a lot of attention.

"Do not run from me, Lloyd!!" He yelled.

But the dual swordsman didn't bother to turn back, he kept running.

Lloyd was about to reach the exit. It's a matter of few meters and soon he would have his Rheaird again. If that happens his chase with that teen would seriously jeopardized. The Seraph finally decided; if he wasn't going to listen, he had to force him to.

"GRAVE!!"

The ground on Lloyd suddenly shaken, he was quickly stumbled. And since he was running there's no way to avoid that, "ARGH!!"

When the red hero was thrown back, the Seraph found his chances. He pinned him to the wall using his Flamberg, while Lloyd, by reflex, blocked it with his swords. Still, Kratos' parental instinct kicked in, he stole a glance to the younger man's boot, checking his injury. He seemed fine, no serious injury, so the elder man glared to him.

"All…I want…is an explanation…" The Seraph looked closely to Lloyd, his voice growled.

His son's expression was always unpredictable, sometimes emotionless stiffed, sometimes feared like a boy.

"…" He looked away, refuse the eye contact.

"Young man, answer me! I'm talking to you!!"

Ugh, now he sounded just like a father.

But Lloyd refused to answer, again. So Kratos thought he should've jump into conclusion, "What task did Yuan give you?"

Now, finally Lloyd looked at his father, like a child being busted, "Yuan had nothing to do with this…"

"Lies…" Most parents can tell if their children lied by looking deeply to their eyes.

"So what? Why did you come back again?" Lloyd spat, "You didn't bother to live in Symphonia with me, like a Dad should be! But all of the sudden, you suddenly appeared out of nowhere!! For what? Is it just because you heard all that rumors? You believe what that boy said more than you believe me? You didn't care about me at all!"

"Lloyd... I…" The Seraph's wine eyes gone wide, he didn't expected Lloyd to speak all those words.

SLAM!!

Big mistake, Kratos was too stunned by Lloyd's words, making him allow a fatal opening. Lloyd shoved him easily from the side, as he ran again. This time his father was too weak to stand up. Not because Lloyd hurt him physically, but the words that stabbed him far worse than his battle wounds.

Lloyd suddenly stopped, near the gate. Both of the warriors heard a loud voice, echoing the ruins.

"No!! Genis, Raine!" Lloyd's froze.

"What is it?" Kratos suddenly forgot Lloyd's throbbing words.

"The monster! There was a monster that blocked the Triet Ruin path the last time I got here. But now…I think it was targeting Raine and Genis!"

"We have to stop that monster."

Lloyd was still unmoved there; he seemed caught in the middle.

"Lloyd this is not like you. You may hate me, fine. But the task that Yuan gave, was it that important that you will willingly abandon your friends to achieve your goal?"

"You don't understand!"

"Then TEACH ME to understand!!"

"I-I…"

Kratos then sighed, he can't bear to see his own son like that, "Just…go…"

"Wh-what?"

"I will save them. Don't worry about them, for now."

"Kratos…" Lloyd spoke with unbelievable tone.

"Do not think I will get easy on you next time. Now, off you go." Kratos shoved his hand. He then rose to the Ignis' chamber.

Lloyd was about to leave when he spoke, "Kratos…?"

"What is it Lloyd? I'd better be hurry before the monster gets near."

"I-I didn't mean what I said."

Kratos froze.

"I know I can't win against you in this situation…so I needed you to get distracted… I'm sorry..."

Since when did he use such tactics?

"…It didn't bother me…" He lied. It did bother him, a lot.

"Thank you…"

---

Back with Raine and Genis and the Centurion Hunters, they seemed discussed on the incident.

"It's strange that Kratos decided not to harm you."

"Well, I was nearly killed, but Marta blocked him. She then yelled at him for not understanding my feelings about avenging my parents. He suddenly became distant and guilt ridden. He then told me that it was the same thing Lloyd said. Is it true?"

"Oh… He must've been talking about whenever Lloyd swore to avenge his mother's death. Sadly, it is ironic how similar this scene was."

"Really? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, if Lloyd Irving was traumatized about his mother's death, then why did he kill all those innocent people in Palmacosta? This is confusing…"

"That's what we're about to find out"

RRRRRWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWRRR

"Wh-what was that?"

As if it answered Genis' question, a large bunk landed near the exit. It was the tree-like monster that blocked their path.

"This doesn't look good. That monster is blind with rage."

"Here it comes!" Emil's Ratatosk mode suddenly awoke.

It was easier to say than doing it. Not only the tree-like monster (called Bartek) was powerful, the birds with it blocking their attack. Few slashes came from the front and killed one of the bird. The group cheered to see Kratos Aurion had stepped into the fight.

"Kratos!!" the Sage siblings cried his name.

…and Ratatosk mode Emil also give a 'warm' welcome, "Welcome back, stiffed old man…"

Kratos ignored his comment, he raised his Flamberg and positioned himself to fight, "Kill the birds first, it will be a lot easier to destroy the large monster."

"It's called Jabber." Tenebrae protested

Marta called, "Kratos, what happened to Lloyd?"

The Seraph shook his head with guilt, "I cannot make him to listen."

"B-but why would Lloyd…?" Genis stammered again.

Finally Raine declared focusing more to the Monsters, "We have no time for this! Let's destroy the monsters first."

---

Outside the Triet Ruins, Lloyd Irving was preparing his air vehicle, Rheaird. He then looked back to the ruins again, wondering what happened in there.

"Kratos was there… They should be fine."

As beep sound heard from the backpack that was placed on his machine. Lloyd scrambled his wing pack immediately, there was a slight pause once his hand accidentally reached Lumen's Core, but then scrambled back to get the communicator.

He turned it on, as an image of a man in blue hair asked, "Any trouble?"

"Well the Knight of Ratatosk and his companions. They've somehow convinced Raine and Genis to join them. Well... they had hatched the Ignis' Core."

"Can't you take it by force?"

"Well I could…but, Kratos was getting in the way."

"Oh my…"

Lloyd sighed, he buried his face into his palm, "I know you told me that he's back, Yuan, but I still couldn't believe it."

"Indeed, when he came he didn't bother to say hello to me." Yuan sighed.

"Why did he come back?"

"He overheard this mission. Something I wouldn't want too. He then forced me to bring him back to this world."

"And why was he searching for me with that boy, of all people?"

"Actually I intentionally needed someone to keep an eye on the Knight of Ratatosk. It seemed he's doing his job very well. In case the boy could snatch the Core faster than us, it didn't matter much if Kratos was keeping a watchful eye."

"Argh! None of it makes any sense! I heard rumors that he ACTUALLY trained him."

"You sound…jealous…"

"I-I AM NOT!!" Lloyd stammered as cheeks flushed to red. He then took a breath to calm himself.

"Hmm I don't exactly know why Kratos was doing that. Was it pity perhaps? Maybe that boy reminded him of Mithos somehow? Blondes…"

"Mithos…" Lloyd growled, "…had twisted ideals, despite he was Kratos' apprentice. And now that boy…"

"…You're definitely jealous…"

"Yuan!!"

"Why are you so upset if Kratos accompany him? His main goal was probably to keep the boy from getting you."

"Ugh okay fine! What are we going to do if he's keep getting in our away?"

Now I'm surprised that you managed to pry him of… Or you did what I suggested to?"

"Yes, but it was more like he's letting me go… For now…"

"Did he ask you about your task?"

"Yeah, he was pestering it."

"Well, we could do that tactic again."

"I don't like it… To hurt people's feeling just to get them distracted? It's not my style! Didn't I beat him once without saying those words?"

"We all know he still had the injury on his back, when he fought you."

Lloyd gritted his teeth, "Oh okay! I mean, I know he's a jerk but I don't want to hurt his feelings. That's not right!"

"Lloyd, do you have any bright ideas? We all know your father is unbeatable. Why do you think I blackmail him using you in the first place??"

The red warrior was about to argue back when he suddenly realized the half-elf man was writing a list.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list of my will, the part of 'who's going to replace my work' was tricky."

Lloyd stammered, "Oh come on! It's not like he's going to kill you!"

Yuan gave a sadistic laugh, "Correction, that'll only happen if you shield me. But if you're not there in time to rescuing me, well, my life as a four thousand years angel had ended."

"…you're exaggerating …"

"I learned from experience. This wasn't your first time Rheaird ride. There was once a prototype that I showed it to your father back when you were still in his care. And since your toddler hands couldn't get still, I accidentally flew you away. Let's just say, it didn't end pretty when Kratos found out. It was far worse than the time I fed him tomato soup when he was young. I was hospitalized for weeks because of his judgment spells. Your mother was scary too…"

Lloyd blinked in confusion. Yuan's story was still on his brain processing.

Seeing him muted, Yuan then asked, "Do you think I'll look good in an open coffin?"

---

It took hours to kill the Giant Tree monsters, but the group managed.

As they check for any damages Marta then declared, "That monster -- it must have followed us all the way from the entrance."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Emil replied.

Genis took a long gaze to the ground, he didn't seem to believe what just happen. Lloyd didn't want to answer them.

Raine suddenly asked, "Did he manage to exit the Ruins, Kratos?"

"Yes…"

"It may be too late, but let's go after Lloyd." Professor Sage asked them to move.

Being dragged out from his train of thoughts, Genis complied, "Right…"

---

Of all people Kratos would never thought that Marta wanted to talk about Lloyd, even sympathized him.

"I'm sorry that Lloyd wouldn't listen to you…" The girl in flower spoke.

Kratos just gave her a stern look, "There's no need, but honestly I was not that surprised. He rarely listened to me back when I trained him"

"Maybe…he was just nervous."

The Seraph stopped his track, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" this was indeed, the first time Marta thought deeply before saying something, "People are usually afraid to talk with someone whom they haven't met for a long time. Since you're his mentor, Lloyd probably thinks you like a father figure."

"…" Kratos freeze for a millisecond, but then regained his control.

"Most kids are kinda scared to face their parents. I think Lloyd was afraid to talk to you, I saw it in his eyes. He didn't know what to say."

"You talk those words as if you had experience with what he's going through."

"I…" She looked at Kratos with disbelief, "Never mind."

---

"Wow Kratos, it's been a while!"

"Indeed, Genis Sage."

"It's just like old times. I'd never thought we would cross paths while accompany Emil and his friends." Raine commented.

"…and it's strange for you to make friends with them. And…letting them live." Genis stammered half of his sentence gone sarcastic.

The Seraph asked, "I would've asked the same thing to both of you."

"Well, we didn't want to kill them at least. Still, we were wondering what really happened to Lloyd, much as you do."

"Was there another reason why you were traveling with Emil and his companions?"

Kratos sighed, "It's unlikely to cross a boy with a Centurion. Did they know my true relationship with Lloyd?"

"No…they said they just thought you as his mentor."

"Good, I suggest you keep quiet about that."

"Why?" the half-elf boy stammered.

"First of all I don't think they would believe them, Genis, since Kratos appears to be young."

"And… Ratatosk would never forgive me for betraying him a long time ago."

"You know Ratatosk?" both of the Sage siblings gasped.

"Yes and his malicious temper, how could I forget?"

---

Raine was stunned at the object before him, "What is…this mask?"

"You don't know? Lloyd was wearing that mask back when we failed to get Lumen's Core." Emil answered.

"You mean he actually wears that thing? That's tacky!" Genis shivered in horror.

Emil examined, "Hmm yeah, he was wearing the first with red jewel for eyes, now it's blue."

"Still tacky…" Tenebrae muttered.

"I wonder what kind of bizarre idea that making Lloyd wearing it?"

"Maybe there's some 'old-fashioned' guy inspire him too…"

"Who could that be?" Marta asked.

It may be Marta and Emil's imagination, but she felt like the Sage siblings were looking at Kratos with suspicion.

The seraph…being the center of attention then asked, "What…?"

---

"Ratatosk mode, huh? It can't be easy making a pact that changes your whole personality on top of giving you new powers."

"Indeed, I'm sure Emil has his hands full simply controlling the power he receives from Ratatosk, which is why he often can't control his own emotions."

"Then he's just Raine when she's in Ruin Mode, giving her in to her desires, unable to control her maniac urges—"

Slap!

His sister just left a large bump on his head."

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Just like me? Could that mean he has another self sealed away inside him? Kratos do you know anything about this…?"

"…I have a slight suspicion about him."

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing" Kratos and Raine spoke in unison.

---

It felt like many hours to Kratos. He simply didn't know what kind of persuasive power that Emil and Marta had, now they had instantly befriends with the Sage siblings. It was unlikely you would accompany people that wanted to slay your friend.

But it was almost a normal thing: Genis was acting like he used to be a minute after he sorrowed about Lloyd's behavior. Even he was starting to talk about Lloyd with Marta and he overheard with Mithos was mentioned too. Emil was happy too, he didn't know why…Then Tenebrae explained that the Knight of Ratatosk expected Kratos to train him again. The Centurion was also glad to have him back.

And Raine…oh gods not her… Her Ruin Mode had inflected her once again. She then punished Emil and Marta with a 'brief history' of how the temple of Summon Spirit born all because the boy accidentally insulted her. Sometimes Kratos wondered which is worse: Raine's 'Ruin Mode' or Emil's 'Ratatosk Mode'?

They're right…just like the old times.

"Raine, did you hear that?" Genis cried.

Rained nodded, "It seemed Lloyd had finally fled with his Rheaird."

"That's the flying thing Lloyd uses, right?" Emil titled his head.

"True, we used to have one for each of us back on the last journey, but we gave them back. It seemed Lloyd borrowed it again."

"The fact that Lloyd can fly anywhere puts us a big disadvantage in the race for Centurion's Cores!" Marta declared.

Kratos spoke, "Correction, I have been following him the whole time. His flight was aimless. He didn't seem to know where to find those Cores."

"He didn't know that the Cores located the same place with the Summon Spirit?" Raine asked.

"Is it?" The Seraph stunned by that fact.

Genis filled in, "Somewhat it wasn't related, but it has its own reasons."

"He must not have realized it yet. That might work to our advantage." Raine spoke while she was in deep thought.

"I won't lose to him!"

"Emil, hold on. What happened in Palmacosta, that's just not Lloyd." Emil stammered.

"It's not just about what happen in Palmacosta…"

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't even explain himself to you. He's hurting his own friends. He even didn't bother to listen to his mentor. Genis, Raine, Kratos, Colette, all of you are good and kind. Good people, who are worried about him. He should be honored just to have friends like you."

This was totally out of Kratos' prediction. He thought the boy's hatred was far stronger than anything. But then he put his vengeance aside and concern more about the Seraph and the Sage siblings' feelings all along.

"Emil…" Marta stammered.

"Thanks for being concerned about us." Genis spoke.

Raine declared, "Regardless, Lloyd was never the sort to turn his back on his friends."

"And…I do not think he was completely turning his back on all of you…" Kratos suddenly spoke.

"What?" Everybody except Kratos asked in unison.

"You see, Lloyd didn't just escape from me. I did manage to stop him. But then he heard the monsters are attacking you. He hesitated. I could not bring myself for this. He begged me to rescue all of you."

"He…did?"

"Still, that couldn't explain why he can't talk to us."

"Indeed, he became an enigma."

"Just like his dad…" Genis quickly slapped his own mouth shut.

Kratos gave a deadly glare because the boy almost blown the cover.

"You meant Dirk?" Emil was still confused, "I don't think he's an enigma at all."

"N-never mind. Let's go!"

---

They finally got out of Triet Ruins. It's was good to breath fresh air again. All of them had gone out from the Ruins in perfect health, except for Tenebrae…who was punished with 'Prism Stars' for insulting the Sage siblings.

By the time they reached outside the mouth cave Emil declared that it had stop snowing.

It was…thanks to the hatching Cores. Kratos finally understood how serious these Cores were. Frankly when he first met the Centurions, he'd never seen then in Core states. The Centurions are always by on Ratatosk's side, complementing the Summon Spirit's every command. He never knew what trouble the Centurion Cores could be.

Raine then gave specific facts about the Summon Spirit, since the Centurion Cores whereabouts had the same location. Kratos had vowed to them on to not mention this information in any form to Lloyd…at least not until they can figure what happened to Lloyd.

The half-elf siblings have made suggestion to split the group but that attempt was pending. They need supplies, and of course once again the Sage siblings had to cover Kratos on questioning his lack of supply.

"Say… I never saw Kratos lend any money before." Marta started the uncomfortable conversation.

Emil nodded, "Come to think of it, he eats little during our journey and is always the night watch with Tenebrae"

Kratos gave his trademark silent, "…"

Tenebrae shared the silent as well. It was one of rare moment that he didn't make any spiteful jokes from that subject.

"That's uh… He didn't need any of them?" Genis gave a nervous laugh.

Finally Raine's theory saved the day, "Kratos was a well-trained warrior. He was taught to hold his hunger, pain, and thirst."

"Even with that training, I don't think humans can survive that much."

The former Regeneration heroes stunned for a while, until Genis blabbered, "M-maybe he was too busy looking for Lloyd that he forgot to gather supplies…"

…surprisingly they accepted this theory so easy.

"Oh that made sense"

"Yeah…Lloyd should've been more grateful to have a mentor that cares him so much." Emil pouted half envied Lloyd for having a better life than him.

The Sage Siblings gave a relief sighs while Kratos only managed a grunt.

Though in reality, even the sensible Lloyd wasn't that grateful to have him.

---

It was night on their way to Izoold village, the group decided to rest. Genis was almost preparing dinner when Marta and Raine offered him to help. Though to the half-elf boy perspective, their offering was a dreadful suggestion. Seeing him 'politely' reject the girls, Marta and his sister took it as an offense.

To save himself Genis made a distraction, giving the males on other task, "H-hey, Emil, Kratos. Why don't you go find Fire Woods?"

The Seraph and Knight of Ratatosk agreed silently. During their search for the fire woods they separated, hoping to find it much faster. It was few minutes until Kratos' angelic hearing heard a battle not far from him. He then paced to direction.

Emil was clutching his head in pain, while on his side stood…Richter.

"Emil! What's wrong?" He didn't seem to notice the Seraph appearance, because of the boy's condition.

"I don't know. I've been having these strange visions. Memories…"

"Memories?"

"Where you're trying to kill me and-"

"Easy… Don't try to talk."

"It's going away."

Kratos had finally reach them from behind, he called, "Emil…"

"Kratos??"

"…you…" The half-elf man hissed backing of.

"R-richter? Do you know him?"

However the avenger ignored Emil for a while, he pointed his finger accusing the Seraph, "Do you have ANY idea how much does that damage cost?"

Kratos didn't move, the fire woods on his arms were the reason he stiffed, "…"

Poor Emil he was caught in the middle, confused, "H-huh?"

"Aqua told me about you. Kratos Aurion… I almost couldn't believe that Cruxis-"

"I suggest you to leave this place…or face the consequences."

"Tch, Emil doesn't know who you are, does he?" he snorted.

"Why would I care if he does? Would that be the same thing to you?"

Richter took a step back, he felt threatened.

Emil was amazed, Lloyd was one thing, but Richter was afraid of Kratos too??

"Kratos don't fight him!" He suddenly defended Richter.

"Emil…" Kratos gave a warning tone, "You still let him be after all he did to you?"

"B-but Richter didn't attack me! He was helping me fighting the monster."

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

Richter sighed, "He's right though. I think it's time for me to go…" the half-elf turned the other direction.

"Wait Rich…" Emil stopped when Kratos held his shoulder.

"You should not interfere." The Seraph's wine eyes narrowed.

"But Richter was nice to me."

"…and you didn't know who he was entirely."

"But…"

"This behavior will put you downfall! You are too soft!"

Emil backed in fear, because he never seen the Seraph yell. He shivered and clutched his lime eyes shut, expecting to be scowled by the elder man again.

But nothing happed… On the contrary he seemed in deep thought drowned in sadness, whispering the words again, "…too soft…"

"Kratos…?"

"Never mind, let us return."

"Kr-Kratos…"

"Yes…?"

"Can you… Can you not tell the others that we met Richter today…please?"

The Seraph sighed, "As you wish…"

"Thank you!"

Nevertheless they found the others, already prepared for dinner. They were questioning the overdue task, but didn't suspect much afterwards. Although most of them were annoyed that Emil didn't find any fire woods.

---

**Hmm....jealous Lloyd, it's quite fun to write.**

**Okay I need people's opinion, should Kratos wondered around the Izoold longer with Sage Siblings and find Regal or... "Forget Regal, find Lloyd!!" tell me the reason if you may...**

**And please tell me which jokes you like =D**

**Feed the writer! R & R please**


	6. An unknown tale

**No, you guys are mistaken . I didn't say that they will abandon Regal completely. I asked if Kratos should stayed longer there or not.**

**But I'm surprised O.o a lot of you guys asked him to meet Regal instead. So there will be delay on meeting Lloyd...but**

**...this would be the only fanfic where Kratos was actually friends with Ratatosk a long time ago...**

**I still don't own anything.**

---

Izoold…

…A nice beautiful small village near a beach.

The group had arrived in the small town early in the morning; right after Emil secretly encountered Richter. When they got here, there was a strange burnt smell. It was quite a phenomenon for fire to occur in that place since it was located near the ocean.

"Hey, do you guys smell something it smells sort of familiar?" Genis started obvious.

Marta nodded while touching her nose, "Like someone's cooking fish or something."

"Izoold does have a booming fishing industry." Raine sighed.

"It smells like its burning." Marta replied.

Kratos then gave another logical explanation, "It might have something to do with their usual activity… Cooking fish, perhaps?"

"It smells more like someone's incinerating fish than cooking it."

"Ah! I get it! It smells like Raine's cooking!"

"What do you mean by that?" Raine glared at her brother dangerously.

But Tenebrae spoke honestly, "I interpret it to mean you are a poor cook, Raine."

_Ouch_…

"Tenebrae…do you have to speak it so bluntly? You can't even taste." The Seraph sighed.

"Oh do I? Even you secretly chant healing power whenever you consume that dreadful food."

Kratos wine eyes twitched, but only slightly. Nevertheless the Centurion of Darkness spoke the truth.

"How…dare you!" The half-elf woman stammered and then glared at the Centurion, a slight recipe of Centurion Steak had crossed her mind.

Then Emil came to the rescue, "Forget about that, let's go find the source of this smell."

"He's right." Kratos spoke.

Even though they didn't worry about Tenebrae's insult, the group was still discussing Raine's cooking. Eventually, they were talking about Raine's most astonishing discovery: Spicy Chocolate, and Candied Pickles.

Sometimes it was the best to not have a sense of taste.

When the group arrived near the water, the burn source was revealed. A cart was abandoned with a fisherman nearby watching it. Of course none of them realized Raine's gaze fixed to the ocean, she seemed worried.

"Raine is something wrong?" Kratos asked.

"Uhm… wha?? Nothing!! Nothing at all!" She stammered.

Emil's yell brought attention, "Look at that!"

"What do you think happened? The smell is coming from that box." Marta observed the place.

Raine then stepped forward and asked the man, "Excuse me, what happened here?"

"There were seafood gels in there but they all got burnt up." He answered

Emil brightened, "Ah, seafood gels! That explains the fishy smells."

Raine investigated again, "You say they got burnt? How?"

"An arsonist" The fisherman answered, "Some punk's been lighting up the town. We finally managed to catch him though."

Genis blinked in confusion, "Wait… if you caught him, wouldn't that mean there's someone else?"

"That bastard must've broken out of jail!" The fisherman roared.

"What makes you so sure it's the same person?" Marta titled her head.

"Whenever he sets something on fire, this strange bright light always appears. Same thing happened when these seafood gels went up in flames. I told them that dinky prison would never hold a huge guy like that."

Raine suddenly turned back to the group, "That's horrible!! We must put a stop to this arsonist before we leave!"

Genis titled his head, "Well, we could, but I'm surprised to hear that coming from you. You usually are all, 'Stay focused. We have to find the Centurion Cores' and stuff."

"W-What's wrong with that? It's not as if we're in a hurry."

"But we have a task to do." Kratos answered.

Genis continued, "Yeah! I mean maybe not you, Kratos and I, exactly but Emil and Marta still have to locate the Centurions Cores before Lloyd gets to them. Shouldn't we at least head to the harbor and find out when the next ship is leaving?"

"The harbor…" Raine muttered…she seemed to be paled.

"I see…" Suddenly Kratos already understood the situation.

Genis stammered, he too had realized, "Oh that's right… You can't swim so-"

SLAP!

Before the boy could finish, Raine had stepped forward and smacked him.

"Fine! We'll go to the harbor!"

---

Kratos took a long time gazing on the sky over the blue sea. He was looking…searching…

…nothing.

"Kratos?"

The Seraph turned his back to see the Knight of Ratatosk calling feebly.

"Yes, Emil?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking..." He whispered.

"Looking for what?"

"I was hoping that I could sense Lloyd, but…"

This must've been Yuan's work. As soon as Kratos almost got Lloyd, he just disguised his mana tracks. He muttered a curse to his old friend…

"You can sense Lloyd's presence?"

The Seraph didn't answer directly. He still locked his wine eyes to the sky…until he suddenly whispered, "You could also have that kind of ability, to track other people's mana…"

"Wh-what?"

Kratos then looked straight to the boy, "Emil…" He began, "You don't know who you are, did you?"

"What do you mean?" the boy blinked, "I'm Emil Castagnier, right?"

Kratos sighed, "Never mind… We should look for the harbor."

They joined quickly to find Marta and the Sages talking to a Sailor.

Unfortunately, a problem occurred…

"Sorry buddy, no ships are gonna be leaving port anytime soon."

Emil stammered, "Why not?"

"Well, you must've heard about that last fire we had. That arsonist must be on the loose again. If we shipped out now, he might escape by pretending to be one of the passengers."

Genis cried, "What are we supposed to do if we're in a hurry?"

"We just had another fire, and you're in a hurry to leave town? Seems a little fishy to me." The sailor snorted.

Emil's eyes suddenly became red, "What did you say? Why don't you try saying that to my face, smart guy?"

"What? If you're saying you're not then…" the sailor stammered.

Without warning, the red-eyed Emil grabbed the sailor's collar and chocked him, "Then what??!!"

All of the group gasped.

"A-argh! I can't breathe…"

Kratos stepped front and touched his shoulder, "Emil…let him go…"

"Shut up! I'm busy."

"Please be considerate…"

He began to hesitate.

"Emil, stop it!" Marta yelled.

And Emil quickly loosened the man, "I…I…"

The man choked as Kratos checked his injury. Emil stepped back, he was too shocked at what he had done.

"Forgive us…he was overwhelmed." Kratos told the man.

Genis spoke, "You can't go into Ratatosk mode here! Emil, you should apologize to the guy, too!"

"R-right, I'm very sorry."

"Ye-yeah…sure…" he shivered, while Kratos helped him to stand.

"S-so back to the arsonist, let's find him. Once we do we can leave on the ship."

"Yeah. Let's check out the jail first to see if we can find any clues."

"Y-yeah…" Emil began wondering what happened to him.

---

Now Kratos began to deduce who Emil was. But he realized it all along, how could this happen? As an angel for thousand years, he has the ability to sense Mana. This Mana however…leads to another power. He may theorize that Emil's mana was strong because Ratatosk lend him his power, but why trouble to chang his personality too?

While Kratos sank in his deep thought on the back of the group, he suddenly overheard him.

"H-hey Marta, does Emil really go into Ratatosk this often?"

Marta shrugged, she seemed worry, "Hmm I don't think it used to happen quite much."

"I wonder if there's something keeping him on the edge."

"Maybe having my sister and me around all the time is stressing him out…" Genis voice trailed off. It was a strange assumption he came up with, considering now him and his sister didn't have to hide that they're half-elves.

Raine still silent, she was in deep thought, she stole a slight glance to Kratos for a while but soon took her book again.

Assumption…perhaps?

"Tenebrae…" Kratos spoke quietly, calling the Centurion.

"Yes, Lord Aurion?"

"There's something had triggered that boy to be Ratatosk again…"

"Emil had been distressed lately, Lord Aurion."

"Could it possibly happened because...of me?"

"…" Tenebrae was suddenly silent, "I do not understand what you are talking about."

"Tenebrae…" This time the Seraph called with serious expression, "This is serious, if Ratatosk awakens someday. He would be in range to see my presence."

"Oh? By all means he was in Marta's forehead. What does it have to do with Emil?"

Kratos narrowed his wine eyes, "Do not change the subject, Tenebrae…"

"Lord Aurion, if Ratatosk awaken I would convince my master to be merciful toward you, if you were worried. After all you were his favorite human companion a long time ago."

Kratos winced mentally.

A flashback…

"_I am Ratatosk, the Summon Spirit of the Kharlan Tree, and Lord of the Monsters…and yet, you did not fear me."_

"_Because I found no reason to do so?" young Kratos looked up to him with honest expression._

"_You do realize that I can take your life easily. Since I am the administer mana around the world. Human's are weaklings after all."_

_Kratos snorted, "Humans are not weak. They have a heart, and strong heart can even change the world."_

"_Is that so? How amusing." The Summon Spirit smirked, "You're the bravest human I've ever met, and you keep that ideal sincerely."_

Ratatosk… He met Ratatosk back when he was young. Back when he was a teenager, before he was appointed to be one of the highest knights. A long time ago when Yuan and Martel were preteen children and Mithos was nothing but a toddler. They had a strange secret playground, Ginnungagap, where the Lord of Monsters guarded the Nifelheim. Ratatosk was amused with his bravery, they were quiet close…his first Summon Spirit friend.

But he betrayed Ratatosk, and he vowed to not trust human and half-elves again.

There was an old tale that says: It's easier to forgive enemies, than friends…

"Lord Aurion…?"

"Why do you still title me that?" Kratos sighed, "You remember what I had done…the unforgettable betrayal."

Tenebrae smiled, "We Centurions respected you, Lord Aurion. Your bravery for opposing Ratatosk… It's historical."

He frowned, then changed the subject, "Honestly Tenebrae, I do not care if he'll spare me or not, but…"

"Ah…" Tenebrae raised an eyebrow, "That red lad?"

"Y-yes…"

"It won't be easy. The lad had taken Lumen's Core, the Centurion of light. Ratatosk was quite touchy if any of his belongings were in possession of other than himself. That is…if Emil doesn't kill him first."

_Of course, Mithos once accidentally took something from Ratatosk a long time ago… Ratatosk was very peevish. _

_Kratos had to defend his half-elf friend, and convince the Summon Spirit to forgive her. Oddly enough, the Summon Spirit easily complied, and believed him._

Kratos gave an insignificant long pause until he spoke, "Can you at least let me converse to Lloyd first before Ratatosk will awaken?"

"Lord Ratatosk will not awake until all the Centurions Cores hatch. You still have time… Of course he might spare the lad if the Centurions return to him. It still depends on the situation."

"And…Emil?"

"Emil might have revenge on him. But he is far more merciful than Ratatosk. Of course it would not be that easy, he saw Lloyd kill his parents right before his eyes."

"I know Lloyd…he would never do such things like that."

"How do we know, Lord Aurion? From what I have heard that young man was your apprentice…so was Mithos. What is the difference? He will soon jeopardize our master again."

Kratos growled, "Lloyd is not Mithos…"

"Then please convince us so. The lad did not want to cooperate."

"I will…"

Maybe…just maybe…

---

They reached the jail, which was not that far away from harbor. It was a strange location for a peaceful city in Izoold. The group has been asking where the escaped arsonist went, strangely the jail guard scoffed. He told them that the man hadn't been anywhere, he's still in jail.

"He is!" Emil declared, while he looked at the barred window.

Marta stammered, "What's going on here?"

"If the arsonist is still here then the latest fire must have been started by someone else." Genis narrowed his eyes.

Raine then spoke, "Do you mind if we have a word with the criminal?"

"Sure but be careful"

And surprise…surprise…

When the group when inside they found Regal Bryant.

"Regal??" Raine stammered.

"Raine, Genis…and Kratos?" Regal spoke his companion's name, but the last was unexpected. Kratos was getting used to this, "What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering about your presence in this jail too." Kratos answered carefully.

"I'm embarrassed for you to see me like this."

No surprise, they saw him being a prisoner too on their first meeting…

"Is this a friend of yours?" Emil asked.

Raine nodded, "Yes, this is Regal Bryant. He was with us in the journey of world regeneration."

"He's also the president of the Lezarano Company." Genis grinned.

"Lezarano? But they're huge! Why would their president be starting fires?"

Kratos sighed, "I cannot imagine that fire was caused by him, Marta. He is a considerable man. He would not waste times to do such things."

"Indeed." Regal spoke, "To be honest. I don't really know myself. I was in town on business when I happened to meet a man named Berg, a gel maker who said he'd seen Lloyd."

Kratos perked up slightly…a man know where Lloyd went.

Regal continued, "While we were speaking. I suddenly found myself engulfed by this strange light, and just like that. I blacked out."

"When I came to, the building was in flames, and Berg was lying unconscious. I grabbed him and ran outside."

"Where you were arrested and blame all the fires." Raine spoke.

"Exactly, but I had nothing to do with any of it."

"Of course we would never think you would."

Marta then spoke again, "So you wouldn't know anything about the most recent fire?"

"What? There was another fire?!"

Kratos nodded, "We're looking for the person that started it."

"Arson is one of the most cowardly crimes. If I could leave this prison, I would gladly join you in your search." Regal gritted his teeth.

Marta then said. "The man you met, Berg. He didn't vouch for you?"

"Unfortunately, he's still out cold. He may have inhaled a lot of smoke during the fire."

"Hey, Marta. Do you think you might be able to use healing artes to help Berg?" Emil asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot." She answered.

"Then let's go. If we can get him to wake up, maybe we can clear Regal's name." Emil said enthusiastically.

"Good idea. Let's do that." Raine nodded.

"Okay!"

"I heard Berg was taken to his house. Please do anything you can. And oh…Kratos…can you stay for a while? I wanted to talk with you."

"Of course…"

After the group went to search Berg's house. Kratos was alone with the Lezerano's president.

"What is it Regal?"

"You were looking for Lloyd aren't you?"

Kratos narrowed his wine eyes, "I could have assumed the same thing for you."

"I've heard from Berg, Lloyd had gone to Flanoir, he was going to the Ice Temple…"

"Is he?"

"I suggest you should go there."

"We cannot leave you like this."

"They can't but you can. Please Kratos… From what I've heard Lloyd has become…different. He wouldn't talk to any of us. I think you are the only one who can."

"At least let me discuss with the group first… Please be patient Regal."

"I will…"

---

As soon as he headed outside, Kratos found the group.

"What happened?" He called.

Emil answered, "We had encounter Berg. But we can't heal him with Marta's artes. Tenebrae says we need to find Rosemary plant to heal him."

"Rosemary? In this place? I've heard the plants had become extinct due to the outlandish weather."

"Emil, had convinced us to search for it in the Camberto Caves." Genis declared.

Kratos commented again, "But the search would take a lot of time, and it will postpone your Centurion Cores hunt. Are you positive about this?"

"Yes… But he stubbornly wants to. He acts just like Lloyd, doesn't he, Kratos?" Raine smiled.

"…" Kratos grimaced slightly.

He could see that Emil blushed slightly.

"So Kratos, what did Regal tell you?" Marta asked.

"He told me where Lloyd was heading and he suggested that I go search for him."

"I think it's a good idea. We want to accompany Emil and Marta first to help Berg and freeing Regal."

"I don't think it would be wise to depart so soon."

"Oh we're going to be fine, Kratos. Go get Lloyd!" Genis spoke enthusiastically.

Kratos turned his attention to the grumbled Centurion beside him, "Are you all right with this, Tenebrae?"

"I am fine with any of Emil's decision."

"Then why so sore?"

"They're irritating me…" Tenebrae growled, "Why do humans and half-elves tended to call some creatures with strange names? It was a nazdrovie."

"The light frog?"

"Nazdrovie!!" He yelled suddenly.

Kratos blinked his wine eyes, "Ah, so the incident was caused by the light frog."

"You too…?" Tenebrae twitched, "Fine! See if I care!" He then disappeared into a black mist.

"Old people are so grouchy…" Genis giggled. And it took seconds for Kratos to realize, that he was talking about Tenebrae.

---

Kratos soon dispersed with them as soon as they gone to Camberto Caves. But Marta and Emil didn't say farewell anymore, they believed that they will meet again. The Seraph then flew to Ice Temple.

…and soon enough his search was aimless again…

He wondered if he should've stayed with Emil and Marta, at least their journey was more reasonable. He began to doubt Berg's direction. Lloyd wasn't anywhere near the Ice Temple. Thus, his search for his son took days. Even in the end he decided to stop near Flanoir's gate, hoping to find his son in that city.

He would expect the soft snow sound…

…but instead his angelic hearings heard uncountable people cries and screams of agony.

…and where he stood, people's corpses were everywhere.

He did found a man that was dying, barely alive. Kratos kneeled on the man's side, checking his injury. Sadly, there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Are you all right?"

The man couldn't think straight all he can say few words.

"Easy…don't talk too much. Who did this to you?"

"L-Lloyd Irving…" The man chocked blood.

_No…this couldn't be happening._

"W-where is he?"

The dying man raised his hand weakly. There was a trail of blood. When Kratos was about to ask the man again, he had died… For the sake of respect, the Seraph closed the man's eyes, inside praying that the man had found peace.

He then quickly followed the trails of blood. And eventually he found a cave with Lloyd inside it.

…in bad condition…

Lloyd was leaning against the walls of the cave. His brown eyes stared wide eyed in a bridge of insanity, his breath ragged uncontrollably. When Kratos stepped into the cave, his blade suddenly raised and was an inch of the Seraph's neck. The warrior in red then lowered his swords, when he realized it was his father.

He shivered while his eyes still blank, "Kratos…"

"Lloyd, what happened?" Kratos whispered, but he began to worry.

"Flanoir people…they…died… all…t-they…"

And then the hero in red collapsed, lieing flat on his stomach. Kratos quickly caught him before his son collasped to the ground.

"LLOYD!! LLOYD!!"

---

**Behold! this was the result! Another cliffy!! (receives glares from the readers*)**

**Feed the writer! Review or you will suffer the cliffy too long.**

**Now how will Lloyd get away from Kratos this time? Should it...**

**1. Lloyd will drug Kratos to sleep D8 (under Yuan's order of course)**

**2. Or Yuan come and take Lloyd from Kratos**

**Yuan: (see the second option) I assume the will was finished?**

**Me: So did you find your replacement?**

**Yuan: (drowns in sorrow....) not yet.**

**And yes! I will make another flashback on Kratos friendship with Ratatosk in the next chapter O.o...**


	7. Auburn vs Cyan

**Once my friend heard the story of Lloyd and Kratos' relationship and told me,**

"**It's a father complex…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You know? It means he focused in on one person. You said the father really cares for his son, right?" **

"… **I think this was more like 'son' complex. He simply can't let his kid go."**

"**Agreed."**

**I personally thank you for FurudeRika for giving me certain ideas, and suggestion for this chapter.**

---

Lloyd Irving didn't regain consciousness completely. His mind was hazy while his vision was blurred. He was weak, and he felt his body was being held. He felt so safe, so secured, and yet clueless. Thus he could only rely on his other senses.

His ears heard a soft boot sound sank to what it seemed to be snow, sometimes he hears steps. Or water dripping.

His skin sensed a…cold…but warm environment. And, he felt a fabric cloth…it's awfully familiar.

His nose sensed cold water nearby, maybe ice. There was…another scent, something mixture of mint and cinnamon, another's presence…

He opened his eyes to see a blurry image . He saw a man was holding him…

…yes he knew this man…

"Da…" he weakly whispered, almost lost his voice.

So he tried again, "Dad…dy…" satisfied on succeeding to speak that word, he buried his face to the man's chest.

---

Kratos stiffed. He stopped his tracks. The sereph caught the movement ofo the teenager he held on his arms, half checking if he was conscious.

_He did not say that. _He assured himself.

"But does it matter?" he sighed.

But it is strange, Lloyd was snuggling…_snuggling_ with him. A few days ago he attacked him in the ruins, now he was on Kratos arms acting like a vulnerable infant, seeking warmth from their parents. His mind soon changed into logical mode, he was thinking how to keep him warm. Lloyd was currently wet, and the cold atmosphere (even though it was warm due to the Centurion Cores again) wouldn't help this situation.

He must find a decent shelter, fast.

---

"He is my son…"

The old woman looked at him with caution eyes. This behavior was considerable, since Flanoir had just suffered a sudden attack. She was looking him at suspiciously, especially at the large bundle on his arms.

Of course she couldn't be expected to believe him easily. Kratos' appearance was a curse; he was 28 to a naked eye, while the bundle he was holding was a fully grown man.

Kratos stiffed, while holding Lloyd…who was currently wrapped in blanket fully. He realized the risk on bringing his son to Flanoir, wrapping him into blanket was the only available choice. If anyone recognize his child, it would definitely bring catastrophe. Plus his red clothes troubled him as the father seemed to doubt his son's taste in color. He then covered him on a blanket as soon as they got away from the cave.

When was the last time he held his son this way? Oh right, when he was a baby on his arms. Lloyd was currently wrapped in blanket, awfully similar to that scene. Only, he was much-much-much larger now…

"Why should I let him in? You might be a killer too!" she yelled.

"Please..." He muttered, "He's hurt, I need a place for him to stay. At least until he wakes up. If he's not well…I…"

Strangely the old woman looked at Kratos with sympathy, "My grandson has been missing. I don't know what to do too."

"I'll help you find him, once I treated my son."

"You…will?"

"You have my word."

---

_He didn't know what happen. This trip was supposed to find the Centurions. Only by doing that, the world will be saved. But all he saw were corpse. One of them still alive…_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Murderer…" that dying man whispered._

_No…no…_

"_MURDERER!!"_

"_I didn't do this!!"_

And Lloyd woke from his nightmare. He scrambled back to reality. The first thing he saw with his brown eyes was the ceiling. He blinked several times, while his memory began to build within.

Where was he? In a room? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was that Kratos found him.

Oh Martel…

Lloyd quickly sat up and scanned the room quickly. Apparently somehow, Kratos managed to bring him to a room. The stoic man had provided so much for him, a cozy bed, few bottles of remedy on the table beside him, and complete with a warm fireplace. He had removed his red jacket leaving him only wear his black torso. He found the jacket quickly, dangling into the chair nearby. The prominent hero quickly rose and took his red jacket. But as soon as he reached the door, it was locked.

And a note slipped within, written:

_Don't even think about it._

Lloyd twitched his brown eyes. He then pulled the paper and read the rest of the note.

_In case you were wondering this is Flanoir._

Flanoir?? How did Kratos managed to get him in?

_The old woman, who owns this house asked me to find her grandson, be right back._

So he was stuck here until the stoic man came back? The next note was for him directly. Lloyd can tell it had the longest sentences.

_PS. Don't take the red jacket unless it dries. There's a red bottle on a table nearby your bed, drink it, just one table spoon. If you're hungry, I left a bowl of cream soup beside he medicine table. And…Yes, I have your swords. _

Again, Lloyd's brown eyes twitched, but this time more hasting. Did Yuan learn to blackmail from Kratos? But the next sentence made him jaw-dropped.

_Sign: The Pompous 'Jerk'_

How did he?

Even though during their last journey, Lloyd never directly said that to Kratos, the 'jerk' title was too often, but never the pompous one. A slight memory returned to him. When he was asking Yuan about his relationship with his father, he did mentioning a strange fact that Kratos was a masochist. At first the red warrior thought that the old Seraph was just insulting him…until this small letter made him begin to doubt that…

So he scrambled back and…well at least do what he says on the medicine thing. He also ate the soup that his father provided. The red warrior crossed his legs, sat on the floor, and ate.

He didn't plan on staying there. But he was weak. He needed to calm himself down.

Apparently a ringed voice came. It was on the table, where his wing pack placed. Lloyd then postponed his meal time to get his communicator.

"Lloyd!! Where are you? I've been trying to reach you the whole time…and I heard Flanoir's been attacked…by YOU!"

"Yuan…" Lloyd weakly said.

The half-elf sighed immediately, "Are you hurt?"

"I fainted."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, aside being kidnapped by my Dad"

His godfather's poised turned and half praying, "Please tell me it was Dirk..."

"I'm afraid it's not him I'm referring to." How strange, it was the first time Lloyd called Kratos as his Dad. Even though not straight at his face…but still it was strange.

Yuan's eyes twitched from the monitor, "Kratos WAS THERE??"

"He carried me back to Flanoir. I don't know how."

Yuan somehow managed to mumble something about, _I haven't found any replacement_. But his face turned straight, "Wait there, I'll free you."

"Are you sure…?"

"No…" Yuan whimpered unlike his usual character, but in seconds he changed back, "I mean...YES!"

He turned off the communicator.

---

Now you probably wondered; where did Kratos get that large blanket to cover Lloyd? It was actually owned by Marta…he accidentally took her wing pack instead of his own. Though He found it quite useful, there were some gald he could use for Lloyd (since he didn't carry any), and there was some medicine bottle to heal his wounds.

The only thing that disturbed him was…Marta's spare clothes.

If his friends found this, they could accuse him as a pervert. But for now, he just gathered some supplies. He hadn't found the Old Lady's Grandson. Kratos then decided to turn back to Lloyd's temporarily room, just to check if his son had attempt to runaway or not. When he opened it, he expected Lloyd would be on the bed still unconscious, or at least, clawing at the door to get out.

But instead he found his son sitting on the floor with the bowl of soup he made…

Lloyd's head perked up, and glanced to him when he arrived. They paused for few minutes until Kratos decided to get in. Seeing the Seraph enter, Lloyd stood up.

_Here he comes, he will yell at me for locking him up_…

Out of his prediction, Lloyd had gone… quiet, mute, and silence as rock. His stand might be facing him, but his head hung low refused to face his father's glance. This was…Kratos had to admit, an awkward moment. He was so getting used to have Lloyd scolding him, yelling, or calling him jerk, etc. But the red warrior could only stand there, frozen.

Kratos then sighed deeply, he decided to take the first action. His hand reached to pick the empty bowl, hesitantly at first. He was half afraid this movement would set his son off, but Lloyd just surrendered the bowl with remorse.

The Seraph turned to the table and spoke, (miraculously he was the one who started the conversation), "Have you drank your medicine?"

He looked to his back to see the young lad slowly nodded his head.

"Are you cold?" He stepped back to face his son again.

And Lloyd shook his head this time.

"Do you feel any strange problems?"

"No…I'm fine…"

It was the first words he spoke to him ever since the Triet incident. But Lloyd's words made Kratos worried. This was out of Lloyd's usual character. He then stood up facing him, quite near. Lloyd still hung his head, so he decided to ask a difficult question.

"What happened back there?"

He did something out of the Seraph's prediction.

Lloyd at first shook, Kratos thought he was shivering. But since their gap was small, he suddenly rested his head to his father's chest. And then he cling his grip to him, and the boy had been…

…well…crying.

"Ll-" Kratos couldn't finish his call when he felt Lloyd's grip tightened.

"Th-they died…!!" he choked between his sobs.

Kratos could only sigh. He did what his instinct told him. He held his son carefully while his right hand feathered his brunette hair. It was unbearable. The last time he cried was…when he realized his mother sacrificed for his expheres, and Colette had lost her voice. On all the rest of his hardships, he would become slightly frustrated, but nothing more.

And this… Since Lloyd is a male it was probably hard for him to cry. That incident was surely an unbearable experience.

"…I tried…I did… But…I th-they said… Oh god…" He gasped slightly while his grip tightened.

It was one of the rarest moments in his life…Kratos didn't know what to do. He took a small notice that the boy had grown few inches since the last time he met him, but still long way to go until he can surpass his father. Kratos face was near Lloyd's brunette hair, while his son's head was buried in his neck.

He faintly hummed a hushed tone, "It's…all right"

"No it's not…" Lloyd mumbled. He still didn't let go of his grip. Tears didn't streamed from his eyes, but his sobs pained the Seraph mentally.

Whatever happened to him? Lloyd used to be supportive. He always thought every dead end had its ways. And now this? He was blaming himself, did he actually did those crimes? All question roamed on Kratos' mind, but seeing his son on the urge of loosing himself…he knew he couldn't ask more than that.

When Lloyd was calmed down, Kratos gestured him to sit on the bed. He complied easily…but eyes were still misted.

To subdue the silence atmosphere, the stoic man checked the boy's forehead. His temperature was still normal, but his mind was…well he didn't want to discuss it further.

"Dad…?"

Kratos blinked his wine eyes, Lloyd had called him that? He didn't remember the last time he did. It was his last departure, other than that, nothing.

"Why do…people easily die?"

More surprise, Lloyd was asking a philosophy question. Kratos sighed, "Sometimes…even though we have strong will. There are moments that you cannot win everything."

Lloyd hung low his head again. He remembered when his father said that a long time ago. Back then he was harsh, and he thought Kratos was being a concerned adult who was telling him to slow down. But he didn't know those phrase are meant for his dream on saving all souls.

"Did you… Did you feel the same way, about dead people?"

"All warriors must surpass the mental agony on witnessing death… Which is why, during our last journey, the way you stated your dream to save all lives, to me was simply just a child's dream."

Lloyd stammered, "Am…I that naïve?"

His father just gave a rare smile, while taking a chair to sit up next to him, "No Lloyd, It was me who was far more of a coward than you are." Kratos' eyes groaned sympathetically, "I shed lots of blood during the Kharlan War. All of those innocent beings…Even until today, their soul are still haunted me."

"Why did you do that?"

"…To carry my Father' duty. I was the son of the Army's leader, technically I inherited that position."

"You didn't want that, did you?"

Kratos straightened his back, "Yes… needless to say I never desired to take that position. Back then, when I was a child… I was almost like you. I befriend with humans, half-elves, even monsters, without caring about our situation."

"You did? But couldn't you talk to your parents about it?"

Kratos eyes began to narrow, but they were still soft to Lloyd, "My mother was slain in the war a long time ago that I don't remember her. My older siblings…all died in battle. I only had my Father left… In the end he died in the battle as well, taking a blow that was meant for me…"

"Kratos…I … I had no idea."

The stoic man continued, "Needless to say, my choice…for being the army leader was merely a salutation for my dead Father. I thought by doing that… I might satisfy him. Until…"

"Until what…?"

"Until one day… An old friend said otherwise."

"Yuan?" Lloyd blinked.

Kratos chuckled slightly, "No…I hadn't met him."

"Martel?...O-or was it Mithos?"

"I think, it would be wise for you to not know…" He smiled slightly, in his head mentally cursed, _would anyone believe it was actually Ratatosk?_

"Well? What did he say?"

"He said…

"_There's no need in drowning in sorrow. Why can't you see it was never your fault that he died? _

_It was his responsibility, as your Father, that he sacrificed himself for you. _

_Your choice never mattered, in the end."_

_Kratos' eyes widened in disappointment, "But he died…because of me." he then asked, "And…there's nothing I can do to repay him?"_

"_I only knew one thing. That unconditional love you spoke of, you cannot repay that. You can only pass it on to your child…"_

"I didn't understand what he meant…until now that is." Kratos gave another warm smile, glancing down at Lloyd while his hand feathered the lad's brunette hair again.

"Da…"

There was a knock on the door.

Kratos narrowed his wine eyes, "Stay here."

Lloyd complied, but inside of him he felt something will go wrong again soon.

---

Kratos carefully closed the door as he reached outside to find Yuan holding out a bundle of a bowl or something. As usual the Auburn Seraph didn't pay much notice on what he was holding.

"Yuan…"

"Hello Kratos…" His old friend sighed.

"What task did you force him to?" He growled.

"It is his choice. Martel gave us instruction how to control the chaotic weather these days." Yuan's eyes still fixed on Kratos'. He was oddly calm to this situation.

"But Ratatosk??? Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what he will do to Lloyd? Especially if the Summon Spirit knows that he is my son?" Kratos' voice was getting higher in the end.

"Hmm…yes, he would not be pleased. Ratatosk was the most malicious of all Summon Spirit, that we know. All of our traumatic experience came from him, the training with monsters." Yuan suddenly shivered, "He's also the one who give you the horrid experience of cooking, resulting your in hatred to Tomatoes...even today. That Summon Spirit's effect was still remarkable." Somehow Yuan still managed to give a sarcastic remark.

Kratos gritted his teeth, "Why are you discussing this matter now?"

Yuan rolled his cyan eyes, "Because I'm still amused by why Ratatosk picked you as his favorite among us. I thought he liked Martel because she cared the Tree, but instead it was you."

"He was only amused because I was the first human who ever insulted him." Kratos buried his face to his palm, "Ratatosk is a Summon Spirit of…gossip. Perhaps he only respected others who have nasty words…other than him."

Yuan nodded, "True… But he hated it when we betrayed him, he never looked at the half-elves and humans the same way again. And you are strictly became his most 'loathed' list. I'm aware of that. I told Lloyd not once to use your last name…"

"Did he ask you why?"

Yuan shrugged, "The boy was clueless. He thought it was the same reason to the other Summon Spirits."

"Do not insult my son, Yuan."

"I'm actually referring to you…"

"What do you mean?" He growled.

Yuan huffed, "… Either way Lloyd agrees. There's nothing you can do to it."

Kratos froze for a second, "Can it be me instead?"

"My!" Yuan gasped, "…and betray Ratatosk again? I let you in that party for reason, Kratos. I need someone to keep an eye on that boy."

A sudden image came to Kratos, he was traveling with Marta, Emil and Tenebrae. Does he have the heart to betray them? But Lloyd's life is the price here…

"But if it is for the sake of my son's life-"

"-It will do no good to anyone." Yuan protested, cutting his old friend, "You, Colette, Raine and Genis are our representative as humans and half-elves!...and who will substitute you? Lloyd? You do remember that the Knight of Ratatosk was traumatized. He saw Lloyd kill their parents."

Kratos massaged his temple in distress. Suddenly he perked "Yuan, there is another way."

"Always the stubborn one…" this time Yuan gritted his teeth, "I don't want to hear any excuses. Let Lloyd go…"

"Over my deceased body, Yuan" Kratos snarled.

"What? I just ordered food for him and you want me to waste it?"

"What food?" now Kratos took notice of the bowl that Yuan held.

"Food for him, care to try?" He asked, slightly raising his bowl.

The auburn seraph raised one of his eyebrows, "This is…?"

"…not telling, unless you try. Or four thousand years being a Seraph lost your taste of food?"

Yuan knew Kratos hated to be teased. And so without hesitation, after the famous 'Aurion' glare, Kratos took the spoon that jerked from the bowl. It seemed by the texture there was cheese. When he took a bite, and swallowed it.

Something went wrong…

"This is…!!" Kratos choked, but the food already on his digesting system.

BAM!!

On few seconds Kratos Aurion had fell on his stomach to the ground.

"Always the gullible one…" Yuan sneered, looking at his lying friend on the ground.

The door then opened, revealed Lloyd scrambling to go outside, "Yuan! What happened? I heard you and Kratos arguing but… Holy Sylph!!" He noticed his lying father on the ground.

"I must take the drastic measures, Lloyd." Yuan spoke firmly, without guilt.

"What have you done to him!?" Lloyd gasped, while holding his father, checking his face.

"Oh relax Lloyd he's fainted."

"You manage to get Kratos to faint??" Lloyd carefully let go of him, then stood up, "How did you do it?" He asked as if Yuan had known the secret of reviving the death.

"Uhm… I saved this for a special occasion." The cyan Seraph grinned, raising his bowl again this time to his friend's son.

"You drugged him?"

"Oh no, drug merely do nothing to him. I use something more dangerous… Arche's and Raine's cooking combine. Somehow I managed to ask both of them to cook something."

Lloyd's mouth dropped agape. He remembered Arche, a gleefully pink haired witch with deadly cooking skills (for real). There was some moment when the girl dared anyone to eat her cooking, Lloyd came out and took the dare. But Kratos interfered as he tried to 'save' him by eating the food himself…

…and well…he fainted.

Lloyd then hyperbolically swore his vengeance…but even he cannot survive that challenge. That girl is dangerous…and now Yuan added Raine too! Oh the horror!!

"What's…the food?"

Yuan gave a malicious grin, "Lasagna…Extra Tomatoes…"

Lloyd backed off to the wall in dreadful expression. He looked at the bowl like a venomous snake, half afraid if Yuan would force this food to him too.

"All right, enough schemes…" Yuan took Lloyd's swords off Kratos' belt, and threw it to him, "Get out while your father is still out. I'll catch up to you; gather your wing pack."

Lloyd took a slight glance to the unconscious Kratos. But he then ran off to escape.

---

"Ah there it is…" Yuan smiled triumphantly when he found the wing pack. He was surely in a good mood. He had defeated Kratos in the easiest way.

"Lloyd wait!!" There was a yell heard from down bellow.

Apparently Lloyd's temporary room was located at the second floor with a circle window. Yuan took a peek from the window. He was surprised that Regal was there…of all people, and the Knight of Ratatosk??

Yuan slowly opened the window. He let a little opening to catch their conversation. Thankfully, Regal and Ratatok's knight group didn't notice the sound of the squeaking linchpin…they were too focused on the stoic red warrior.

_Oh god no, Lloyd why are you pacing?? Run! _

"Lloyd, did you really cause all of this death and destruction? Tell me!" Regal called him again.

Lloyd didn't answer.

"I can't believe it. You despise this kind of cruelty –you more than anyone! Answer me, Lloyd!"

"I'm in a hurry…" That's the only answer that Lloyd can came out.

"YOU BASTARD!!"

_Oh no…oh no… The Ratatosk knight is furious...Kratos will kill me for this._

He saw the knight rush him as Lloyd blocked it with his swords.

"Ugh…You've improved…"

The knight stammered, "What?!"

"Looks like I'll have to speed things up."

Then Yuan gave a sigh in relieve. Lloyd had fled.

"Come back, you coward!!"

He heard the Knight yell, but there's nothing more than that. Yuan decided it's time to leave. He left through the back door of that house. Slightly cursing the red warrior, why on earth did he take the front door??

But there were other things Yuan had to worry about. As he left Flanoir, he took the Rheaird and flew to catch up the boy.

---

He immediately found Lloyd outside Flanoir. Both of them gathered together to discuss the next plan.

"Ah yes…so the Lumen's Core?"

"It's in the wing pack. The only Centurion Cores that I manage to get."

"It's all right. As long as Kratos keeps watchful eyes on that Knight of Ratatosk, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yuan…"

"Yes Lloyd?" He was in the middle of scrambling the wing pack.

"Why can't Kratos be on our side?"

An unexpected question from Lloyd, as the red warrior looked at Yuan almost...pleadingly.

Yuan sighed, "First of all if we did, he will force us to give him a long explanation… Second, if he knew our plan I don't think he would let you do this mission."

Lloyd scowled, "But I have defeated lots of Summon Spirits! I mean seriously, he just threw me at Mithos and some warriors but not to Ratatosk? Why did he become too protective, all of the sudden??"

"Because Lloyd," Yuan sighed, "The trials from the Summon Spirits aren't even their fully power. And well…we're talking about Ratatosk here. I swear he was the most vicious of them all. Origin himself feared him, although Ratatosk still complied to all of his command." And Yuan added, "Oh… Since Kratos is in father mode again, the third reason; he will kill me, for sure."

The cyan haired seraph scrambled back to Lloyd's wing pack…but found none.

"Lloyd??? Where is the Lumen's Core??"

"Wh-what do you mean? It's supposed to be right there!"

Yuan then found a small note inside. His eyes twitched when he read it.

_I know you had other tricks up your sleeve, Smartass…_

_Sign: the "Dingbat"_

Lloyd blinked his chocolate brown eyes. It was obvious that the note was written by Kratos…He just can't imagine he would write that way, "You called Kratos a Dingbat??"

However Yuan ignored him, "Among us, I was obviously the smartest, in cunning ways. Your father was a bit…too trusting. I used to find him an easy target."

"…"

"But it seemed he learned."

"I'm not sure, I understand."

_Does density have to be inherited? _Yuan thought about it and then stated to give the news to Lloyd, "He has Lumen's Core…"

"Wh-what?? We have to stop him! If he held the Cores too long, he will…"

The half-elf sighed, "Not to worry Lloyd. Kratos will be fine. He had the Mana tree spirit's protection…"

"Kratos was blessed by Martel??" the warrior in red stammered, confused as well.

"No," Yuan answered, "He had Ratatosk's blessing…a long time ago."

---

**Gee I'm sorry for making Kratos loose that easily XD but I really think I owed Yuan since I make him too pathetic... Yush I love lasagna :P**

**Fun facts: **

**Kratos hatred of Tomatoes was never fan-based. It was actually found on one of the skits saying, "I'd rather eat grass than tomatoes."**

**Arche's mischief cooking can be found in you tube. "Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. Arche's Cooking." Her cooking had become legendary since it had the ability to faint Kratos. I was laughing out loud when Lloyd screams, "Kratos!! I swear I'll avenge you!!"**

**Author's note:**

**I decided, that I think how 'Kratos met Ratatosk' will be in another story, still in progress…**

**I know this is strange that Ratatosk became some kind of "bishop" telling Kratos some wisdom O.o But I believed Ratatosk hatred of men because of their constant love of war, making his Tree wither. And since he's an observer of life cycle between animals…though he thought the survival of the fittest, I think he strongly believed in parental instinct. He didn't understand human's life style, he just assumed (for him) to repay your parent's love is to surpass it with your own children.**


	8. Lights, Kratos, poise!

**Cough* cough* (was sick) must...submit...ugh... enjoy...**

**I still don't own anything**

---

"Young man, are you all right?"

Kratos blinked his wine eyes when he noticed a familiar face staring down at him. It was the woman who owned the house. She was kneeling beside his collapsed body.

"I am fine…"

"What happened? Where is your son?"

"He's well and gone to do something much more important. About my misfortune, well, I…tripped." For those who know Kratos Aurion's personality, that was the most absurd lie he'd ever come up with. But of course the old woman who owned that house didn't know much of him.

"I'm glad to hear your son is well. Have you heard any news of my grandson?"

"No…not yet. Forgive me. I'll look for him this time."

The old woman nodded, "I'll be waiting on the front door until you find him."

---

While muttering a curse to Yuan, Kratos ran off, to Lloyd's temporary resting place. He picked up some of his things, Marta's wing pack, and…

He unlocked a hidden storage device near Lloyd's bedroom.

There, he took the Lumen's Core…

It has been such a long time since he'd seen Lumen. Since it's more than four thousand years he met her, he almost completely forgotten what this Centurion of Light looked like. Now Lumen was nothing more than a sleeping Core. He was aware the danger of skin contact with the Core from Emil and Marta's explanation. Of course that fact didn't matter to him, he had Ratatosk's protection a long time ago.

Hopefully that protection was still active today. The stoic man was packing things before he went outside of the house.

There's one way to convince Ratatosk to spare Lloyd's life.

Kratos knew…because he had befriended Ratatosk before. A friend always can predict most of reaction from their companion. Therefore, he had no fear in confronting the Summon Spirit later.

---

When Kratos was outside he immediately met Regal Bryant who was crouching beside a boy.

"Regal…"

"Kratos? Is that you?"

"Yes, I see Emil, Marta and the Sage siblings had freed you."

"Indeed, all thanks to Emil's stubbornness on finding a cure for my friend, Berg. So he can vouch for me. He really reminds me on Lloyd. It makes me want to accompany their journey to find the Centurion Cores."

Kratos took a breath to calm himself, "Then where are they? Emil, Marta and Tenebrae?"

"They're scattered, tending the injury people from Lloyd."

"He…attacked Flanoir?" Kratos stammered, his voice almost shaken. He did remember those corpses pointing at Lloyd. Then…did it mean he really did murder them?

"Kratos, I know this is hard for you to believe. I too refused to believe those incidents were cause by him, since I didn't witness it with my own eyes. But when we encountered Lloyd accidentally…he.."

"You've…met him?" the stoic man asked again. Half-afraid if they knew he was tending to his son.

"Yes, he came out from a house. I asked him but he refused to talk." Regal gave a sorrowful expression, "Emil went out of control, but he blocked that attack. Thankfully, he decided to flee. I still didn't think he'd done this, Kratos. Judging by the way he let Emil go."

The old Seraph was only half listening to what the Duke said while in his mind raging some thoughts to avenge Yuan.

_Damn you Yuan_… Kratos slightly growled, but maintained his emotion to calm his nerves.

He then noticed the boy beside him crying.

"Grandma…grandma…"

Kratos then kneeled to level the boy then spoke softly, "Are you Joshua?"

Joshua looked up with teary eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Where's my grandma…?"

The old Seraphim gave a rare warm smile, one of the rarest. The last time when Kratos was smiling was only when he used to have a family, "Don't worry little child. I met your grandmother not long ago, she asked me to look for you. Let us meet her."

He then stood and offered his hand to the boy as the boy hesitantly took it. Regal gave a slight smile while he walked beside Kratos.

"You really are a father. I tried to calm the boy before he didn't budge until you came."

Kratos sighed, "I am just experienced."

"Still, it must've been a great thing…to be a parent. If only my love could live longer, maybe she and I could raise a family?"

Kratos was silent since he didn't know what to say. But he kept walking until they met the old woman who had given him shelter. She was watching her door and refused to make contact with anyone who approach her. (AN: for those who played the game remember the old woman?) But by the time she heard the voice of her grandson, she finally looked back and greeted him carefully.

"Thank you young man, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"It has been a pleasure, madam. I'll be going on now" Kratos then turned to Regal, "Do you wish to accompany me?"

"No thank you. I should've waited for Marta and Emil."

Kratos ran outside until he decided to pace down and called Regal again, "Until we meet again Regal Bryant."

---

The first place that Kratos was looking for was the Temple of Ice, thanks to the clue that Professor Raine Sage gave. Speak of the devil, it was not long until he met the ravaging monsters that were out of control because of the unstable weather. A Fenrir was about to slash him as the Seraph readied himself to battle.

"THUNDER BLADE!!"

A sudden thunder killed the Fenrir before he had done anything. But Kratos didn't need to guess who cast that spell.

"Kratos!! You're here!" Genis cried as his sister followed him.

"Thank you Genis." Though he would win against the Fenrir, Kratos still grateful for the half-elf boy's help.

"Have you seen Lloyd?" Raine asked

Kratos hesitated when he was about to answer. But he answered it nonetheless, at least they're not with Emil and Marta, "Yes, but Yuan let him escape."

"Whoa, it must've been something. You guys fighting for Lloyd and Yuan managed to get through you?"

The Seraph gave a cold glare. That fact was not a pleasant memory.

"Well, have you seen him?"

"We followed him to this Ice Temple."

"Not a long ago?"

"Actually it's been quite few hours."

Kratos blinked his wine eyes. _They've seen Lloyd hours ago? I wasn't unconscious too long, and Lloyd should've been in my care by that time._

"Anyway, Raine delayed our search since the Celcius Tear was soooooo….fascinating to her." The half-elf boy rolled his amethyst eyes.

SMACK!!

"It is fascinating!!' His sister yelled and Genis earned another smack from her.

He protested, "Ouch! You don't have to hit me!"

Celsius' Tear? Well, although the weather was warming around the Ice Temple, there's a large root of the famous Celsius' Tear. The seraph was too much concentration on his forward that he forgot the icicle large root growing into the passage of it.

He soon found himself joining the Sage siblings, watching the view in amazement.

It was not long until they saw a moving shadow getting in to the entrance quickly.

Genis stammered, "H-hey what's that?"

"Is that Lloyd?" his sister blinked her amethyst eyes.

It was then Kratos decided to make a move, "Stay here, I'll go after him."

---

The shadow was fast and Kratos was beginning to suspect that it wasn't Lloyd.

But just to make sure…

The ice temple was full of monsters, Kratos wasn't that surprised. Walking with the servant of Ratatosk (lord of monsters) made him expect it. But he suddenly found himself alone without his 'shadow' target nearby.

…and suddenly…

SWISH!!

With a quick move he drew his Flamberge, while that 'shadow' appeared suddenly in front of him raising it's own weapon.

It was Sheena…

"K-Kratos…?"

"Miss Fujibayashi."

"What are you doing here?" they spoke in unison, both of them lowered their weapons.

And both of them blinked in surprise, equally in the coincidence speaking timing and the sudden encounter.

"I'm looking for Lloyd!!" they choired

"Hehe this is so scary!" the ninja giggled, "I can't believe it! You're actually here!!" She skipped happily, "Oh, wait till Lloyd hear this."

"I just met him."

"And…?" Sheena asked.

"It's complicated"

"Geez, can't you two get along?"

_If only it was that easy_, Kratos mentally frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Lloyd was heading to Flanoir… But there was a sudden attack on the city."

Kratos sighed, it seemed Sheena hadn't know the details of the attacker yet, "Indeed…"

"I was looking for the kidnapped people from Flanoir…. Care to join?"

"I cannot see why not."

---

In the ice cave, Kratos and Sheena looked for the kidnapped family for a while, but Kratos didn't expect the ninja to accept him that easily. After they exchanged stories about the recent news in Symphonia, they ventured deeply to the cave.

Another Déjà vu scene occurred. Flanoir was the memorable place where he talked to Lloyd.

…when he knew that Kratos was his father.

"It's looked like we're not the only one here." Sheena spoke, bringing him back into reality.

"What do you mean?"

"There…" Sheena pointed while they were hiding on top of pillars of Celsius' altar.

Below them was…a familiar girl with flower ornaments on both of her caramel hair and an old bald man who held a large staff.

Realization hit him.

"Marta…"

"Kratos, you know her?"

"One of my companions…"

"You actually made friends??"

He ignored her statement, "Marta's in danger."

"You mean that girl? She was following an old man. I think she's calling him, her Daddy or something."

Daddy or not, Kratos felt a strange aura on that man, he felt it like Lumen's Core, "Something is not right here…"

"Kratos…?"

"No time to explain." Kratos spoke, "Sheena, are you still capable of doing that Igaguri ninja technique?"

"Uhm yeah?" Sheena answered half proud of her ability.

There was a dead log on the cave. He took it quickly and searched for something on his wing pack.

"I have a plan…"

---

Marta couldn't believe it, it was her Daddy! All those days she had avoiding him. And now, he was here

She tried to reach him…but…

Someone suddenly grabbed her, a hand clasped to her mouth preventing her from screaming…

---

When Richter attacks, Emil often wishes he will change his mind and join him instead.

But this was the first time he could've wished his opponent's death.

Because Richter just stabbed Marta mercilessly.

"MARTA!!!" He screamed on top of his lungs, ignoring everything around him.

The avenger ignored him, he successfully took the jewel, Ratatosk Core, from her body.

"You bastard! How could you? How could you do that to Marta?!" Emi ran to him, red eyed, and ready to avenge her death with blood lust.

But Emil's attack didn't go that smoothly. Blinded by his rage, he accidentally slipped from the icicle floor of Celsius' Temple and gave a feeble attempt. Richter took this chance as he fled to the exit.

He weakly kneeled to the dead girl beside him, full of regret, and urge of crying.

"Damn it! If I was more powerful, I could've stopped this! If it was always me, I never would've let this happen!!" he chocked, still on his red eye, this time with sorrow.

Regal followed him carefully and kneeled by his side. He never liked these kinds of scenes, where a man had to watch their love to die in front of them. He didn't like to have people had the horrid experience like him.

And then there was a voice of a lady…

"You should take a good look at her before you start crying."

The Centurion Core hunter and the duke raised their heads.

"That voice!" Regal recognize it immediately.

POOF!!

A smoke suddenly appeared, and a lady presence came out from it.

"Sheena Fujibayashi, at your service!"

"-and Marta Lualdi! The lovely beauty who rose from the death!!"

Marta…Marta was alive!!

Kratos just walk casually behind Sheena, with arms crossed he then sighed, "-and Kratos Aurion...the mercenary who returns."

"Kratos you should've make a poise!!"

"....no…" He said sternly, slightly annoyed.

"Awww you're no fun!!"

"Marta…Marta!! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Marta's pouting to Kratos didn't last long. Without warning Emil had hugged her forcefully, afraid of letting her go.

"I'm sorry for making you go through that Emil…"

Kratos sighed, was glad nothing happened, and everyone was saved. Marta and Emil had the chance to be together again.

---

"Where did you get Marta's clothes?" Emil shook, looking at the old rusty log that clothed with Marta's spare skirt, "I don't think Marta was quick enough to dress that log…"

That log with Marta's skirt was actually the illusion that Sheena created, making Richter and even Emil and Regal believed it was Marta.

"Actually that old man had it…" the ninja pointed to Kratos innocently.

Marta stammered, "K-kratos!! How could you steal my clothes?? I never thought you're a pervert!!"

The Seraph took a deeeeeeeep breath, "My apologies, but you have been mistaken. We accidentally switched wing packs. There was your spare cloth in it. I have no intention to steal it. Do not think of me as inferior being."

"Oh…" Marta raised her bag, "No wonder there's a small picture of a woman there. Is that your wife?"

The old Seraph froze, he quickly snatched it.

"H-hey! Be nice!"

"Forgive me. It's private."

"Okay, okay!! Sheezh, what's with men and their private things? What's the different than you accidentally had my clothes!"

"Ah but 'that incident' had saved your life, hadn't it?" And the Seraph gave a playful smirk that made Sheena and Regal shocked.

It seemed Kratos will stick with the obvious teenager pair Emil and Marta again. But… he stole a glance where Tenebrae looked at him with displeasingly. It seemed, he had recognized the strange aura within Kratos' pocket.

He knew why, because in that pocket lies Lumen's Core.

For Lloyd's sake, let the bribing…begins.

---

**Joshua is my brother's name...I'm out of ideas :P**

**lol, so there was a purpose why Kratos had Marta's wing pack.**

**Sorry it was short, I had no power right now**

**Please R & R I was laughing when Marta forced him to poise**


	9. Carpe Diem

**Hello back again! I was currently busy with test that I had no time until now!**

**Right now I present a slight flash back. As the teaser for the upcoming fanfic. **

**Special thanks for tiger002 for beta reading.**

**I own nothing here…except Vegtam. Then again, he's not originally mine…**

---

_Four thousand years ago, during the Kharlan War times. Ratatosk, the Summon Spirit of the Kharlan Tree sat and watched a few children below him._

_The fact that Ratatosk was more six thousand years old didn't give any guarantee that he knew everything. He knew how to control Mana around that world, he knew the cycle of a monster's life. Yet…he could never predict human's heart. There once was a foolish lad that entered his lair without hesitation. No longer an infant, but not old enough to be an adult, he was just a rash teenager bragging about his life…a lad with red flaming hair._

_He called himself Kratos Aurion._

_The young Flame (or at least that what Ratatosk called him) was one of the most out of the ordinary humans he'd ever seen. For instance he was ignorant in the cruel world of discrimination, yet his friends were all are half-elves. One called the 'daughter of god', her younger brother the 'born legend', and the 'coffee garden' (1). The Summon Spirit basically refused to call them by their names. He thought names are much more to human's custom, creatures that he despised._

_Yet, as much as he loathed the humans, he actually befriend the young flame, Kratos. _

"_You seemed too fond of that lad."_

_Ratatosk blinked his double eyes, green and red, then turned his agile body to see an old man standing beside his lair. _

"_Vegtam…" the Summon Spirit addressed his master. (2)_

_He was surprised to see his Master was around. All the Summon Spirit knew, that Vegtam was a spirit that gnaws on the Kharlan Tree, that rarely goes to the surface. Ratatosk knew little about his master. The old wanderer was once an almighty powerful warrior, but abandoned his glorious days to seek wisdom under the Kharlan Tree. He was the one who planted the seed, thus the name giver, and also Ratatosk's master. _

_Under his dark navy wanderer's cloak, Vegtam's face wilted because of age. He was curious about Ratatosk, who was currently watching the children practicing fighting the dragons provided by Ratatosk himself. The 'young flame' and 'coffee garden' fought the dragon, while 'daughter of god' and her brother cheered for them. It was not long until 'coffee garden' became distracted by her affection. In that process he was burnt from the dragon's flame…thankfully the injury was minor. _

_The Summon Spirit sighed, ordering Aqua to heal him. To his expectation, Kratos was still able stand, even double his task by both helping his coffee garden friend. Aqua complied easily, she seemed happy to have that task, while took the opportunity to steal glance to the young flame. She even confessed to her master that she had a slight crush of him (3). But it was merely an admiration, just like the other Centurions, they seemed to have an interest in another life form other than monsters or their own Master in that lair, especially someone who dared to insult him._

"_You let them play in your lair."_

_Ratatosk snorted as his first reply. He then spoke, "They're merely foolish children. I didn't saw them as a threat."_

"_Indeed…" Vegtam smiled, "But someday they will be strong and save this tree." _

_The Summon Spirit was silent for a while. Apparently, he knew few of Vegtam's habit. He had tendency to predict the future. So the children will grow into heroes? It sounds tremendous, and Vegtam's predictions never flawed before…_

_But then there was some an uncertainty on Vegtam's eye._

_Seeing his master's doubt, Ratatosk asked, "What will happen?"_

"_That young flame…" _

"_Kratos?"_

"_Two of his apprentice will bring immense change to this world… Both will endure the same great pain, but take a different path in the end. One will rise but fall and in the end betray you, Ratatosk. The last…will bring the new morning and decide your next fate."_

"_You have said strange things ever since you drank the fountain of wisdom… I am a Summon Spirit. No one can control my fate." _

"_Each of every living thing has its own fate… The last will soon become my successor." (4)_

_Ratatosk eyes widen slightly, "What do you mean?"_

_It was not long when one of the children cried his name._

"_Ratatosk! I did it, I defeated the dragon!" _

_The young flame ran to the Summon Spirit, smiling proudly. He soon stopped when he spotted an old man beside Ratatosk. Perhaps Kratos couldn't believe that there's actually another human (other that he) that was in Ratatosk's lair. The young warrior blinked his wine eyes to the old man, realizing a strange aura surrounding him._

_He noticed…that old man had only one eye._

_Where was the other eye? Perhaps this old man was once an old warrior who lost a few parts of his body from battle._

_The wonderer walked slightly to Kratos. He gave a sorrowed face, "You will face hardships for the rest of your life… Few sparks of your life will bring your happiness. Only your own blood…will bring your salvation."_

_Kratos' wine eyes widen with a slight fear. The old man talked in riddles, but most of his revelations were ghastly news. The old man, walked passed him. And slowly he vanished into thin air, as he walked further away._

_Confused by his disappearance, Kratos returned to the Summon Spirit's side, "Ratatosk…who… Who's the strange man?" _

"_Vegtam, he's my master, the name giver of this tree." He answered, "And he's not an ordinary human."_

"_What he said… It wasn't true…right?"_

_Ratatosk could only grunt, it was one of the phenomenal events. He was a lord of provoke, but he didn't dare to tell Kratos that most of Vegtam's words are all true. _

_And that was the day, before Kratos' father was killed…_

---

"Emil…"

The boy suddenly snapped in reality.

Ever since he thought he lost Marta, his other inner as Ratatosk rebelled. Personality pressed, or at least that was Tenebrae told him. As he fussed with Ratatosk's battle mode, some of his memory…or at least that was he presumed they were, had given him a few glances of the Summon Spirit's memory. He knew it was not his, but why did it feel so real?

And when Emil was brought back to reality, he couldn't remember anything. It was almost like…a dream.

"What's wrong?" Marta asked. Her face was closed to his.

He saw behind her, Sheena, Regal, Kratos and concerned Tenebrae.

"I'm sorry… I think I had a slight dream. Or…memory, but I couldn't remember. I'm not sure what it is."

"What visions…?" Kratos suddenly was Marta's side, checking on Emil too.

Emil watched the man with confusion…suddenly he stammered, "…red flame…"

Kratos sworn he saw Emil's eyes turned red for millisecond.

"Pardon…?" the seraph raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…oh! Sorry I was just thinking… Let's keep moving!" He sluggishly ran forth.

---

The silence in Temple of Ice was unbearable. Perhaps it was because the place was cold, or it's because they're traumatized by Marta's incident, or maybe they're too busy trying to find the exit…

…or maybe the two of the eldest members of the group have a cold war.

No matter what formation, Kratos and Tenebrae were always in the back of the group. They had the tendency to be the watchers of the groups. Unfortunately, they seemed more watching each other with suspicion than guarding the group. As if they suspected one of them can be an imposter. Emil understood that the stoic man only spoke on necessary terms… But why was Tenebrae silent?

"Do you think something's wrong with Tenebrae?" Emil paced to Marta's side. He was carefully whisper as quiet as possible.

Marta shrugged, "Uhm, I don't think so why's that?"

"He seemed quiet…ever since Kratos came."

"Both of them are stiff. I don't think there's nothing wrong with that."

"Uhm…I guess."

Behind them, Tenebrae was not a happy Centurion. Even though it's true that among those servants of Ratatosk he was known as the calmest one, he found it hard to be serene at this situation. The only problem was, ever since Kratos came back he sensed a presence of his comrade… Lumen, he thought.

Why would he have Lumen's Core with him? From what he remembered it was stolen from Lloyd. Did it mean that he took it from that red lad? Or worse, they actually working together all this time?

Kratos couldn't betray him again, right?

But that couldn't be guaranteed. From the beginning of the journey Kratos never intended to be on their side. He only accompanied Emil and Marta to find a path to Lloyd Irving, the jewel thief. All he cared about was that red lad.

Why was Lord Aurion so concerned about him, of all the teenagers in this world?

---

Thankfully this time someone had broken the silence. The group wasn't surprised that it was Sheena who had the first words.

"Hey, Regal, Kratos… That boy's name is Emil, right?"

Both of males nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I've him somewhere before. Maybe it's just my imagination."

_But that's impossible…he thought Emil was… Then again if he really was him why did he appear as a human?_

Since Sheena thought it was rude to ask Kratos again who was in deep thought she then asked the boy herself, "Emil, do I know? I think I've met you before."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I remember meeting you." He nervously spoke, half afraid that he might offend her.

"Oh yeah? That's so strange. Your face looks very familiar."

_It can't be…can it? Sheena must be mistaken for someone else._

"Yes, I've definitely seen him somewhere. You don't think I'd forget someone dumb enough to fall for the oldest trick in the book."

Kratos looked back to the ninja and then realized something odd on the surface where she stood, "Sheena you're steeping on a…"

"Huh…? AAAAAAAAH!"

Too late she fell on a trap hole…

"I am sorry for this." Regal spoke embarrassed.

Marta was confused, "No, not at all. Let's go find her!"

"Right. She and Kratos saved Marta's life after all."

For the first time ever since they met Kratos again, Tenebrae spoke, "How should we proceed? Follow her down the pit ourselves?"

"We lack the proper equipment to safely descend from here."

Kratos then had a suggestion, "Why don't we first try to find a path that might lead to the bottom of the pit?"

"Good idea, let's look for another way!"

---

"Thanks Emil, for before."

"About what?"

"When you thought I'd been killed you got really furious. I half expected you to be relieved that this annoying girl was finally out of your hair."

"I'd never think anything like that! When I saw you get stabbed…" he paused, "All I could think about was how I never told you how I felt."

"What…?"

"I want you to forget everything I said earlier; about you telling me who I'm supposed to be. I don't really think that!"

"Wait, do you mean that you—"

"No, not that! It's just, I know I'm not the person you think I am, but…"

Marta cut his word, "-No. You're wrong."

"Sure when we first started out together, I had it in my head that you were this all powerful prince charming. But after a while I realized, you're actually scared of a lot of things."

The romantic sense has instantly vanished.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm so pathetic."

…or has it?

"But that timid Emil is the one fighting for me with everything he's got, even though he never asked to get wrapped up in all this in the first place. It touches my heart for more than a hero who fights without fear."

"What-?"

"I think that the real you, is much, much cooler than the fantasy I had in my mind."

Tenebrae spoke, "I'm glad to see the two of you so happy."

Regal chuckled, "After all that, don't you have anything to say to Marta?"

Emil blushed, "Uhm…I"

"It's okay. I'm going to go on loving you regardless of how you feel. You don't have to say anything."

Kratos' wine eyes misted, he felt he remember those words. A few years ago, a woman whispered gleefully to him. Her eyes glistened with innocence as she spoke those words.

_I don't care who you are. I still love you_

The quick turn brought back Kratos to reality.

"Well, let's keep moving. I hope Sheena's all right."

"Right"

Unable to control himself the Seraph paced faster until he had reached Marta's side. He then gripped her shoulder firmly, "He's just nervous."

Marta's face flustered, "Wh-wha…?"

"It is not a man's habit to express their emotion freely, we are more creatures based on action. He really concerned about you."

She's fidgeting her fingers, "Thanks Mr. Kratos… I haven't thank you for saving me. I'm sorry too for calling you a pervert."

He gave a content sigh, "There's no need. I just hope that Emil...didn't get through the pain if that happened." Not really sure what you mean here, but I know that last part is wrong

"What do you mean?"

"..." While Kratos' mind debated whether to tell her or not, Emil exclaimed his discovery of a passage.

"Hey, look! It led to a door!!"

They found a secret passage hidden between frozen doors of Ice Temple. There could be a possibility that the door led to where Sheena fell. Unexpectedly, when they were about to reach the door, Kratos stopped. Many times his angelic senses became a blessing…

But there are some times he thought it was a curse.

"I am not going in there."

"Kratos? Why?"

"There's …a horrible stench in there."

"I don't smell anything." Emil titled his head.

Emil and Marta did not notice that Kratos had acute senses. Only Regal had realized this; he then urged, "Perhaps you should wait here. In case we need someone to guard this door."

"Very well." Kratos accepted his proposal.

"Perhaps I should be guarding outside with him as well." Tenebrae suddenly volunteered.

The centurion did not do this just to help the group and Kratos knew that. He knew Tenebrae wanted to scoop out his secret, it was too obvious. As soon as the pair of Centurion hunters and Regal had ventured the tunnel, they left Kratos with the Centurion. He felt odd about this. Perhaps it's because Kratos always was the watcher, not being watched. With the exception for Pronyma, though the woman was careless, he could easily pry her off.

However, this was the first time he felt guilt since it's a Centurion who was watching him.

"Lord Aurion…" Tenebrae called.

"Yes Tenebrae?" Kratos sighed.

"I might be wrong…but… I felt a strange aura since you came back. It felt like…a Centurion Core."

"Why would I carry a Centurion Core?"

Tenebrae gave a nervous laugh, it was a very uncharacteristic laugh from him, "Yes, it would be silly, wouldn't it?"

Before Kratos answered he heard Sheena yelled, "Not so fast! Celcius!!"

Both of the ancient beings looked back to the tunnel to see the rest of the group run hastily to the surface, with Sheena.

"What is the meaning of thi-"

"Run, Kratos run!!" Marta yelled, without hesitation she pulled Kratos hand draging him out, while the other hand was pulled too, by Emil.

"What happened?" Tenebrae floated following them.

"It's Alice and Decus!! They're the one who planned to catch me!"

Maybe eventually Kratos would have to tell Tenebrae the truth. But for now, he somehow couldn't help but enjoy himself from the Centurion being punished by his own 'speaking ban' rule. His secret was save…for now.

---

When the group managed to escape outside the Ice Temple, it was the moment that Sheena had learned the truth. Of course, like most of Lloyd's friends, her reaction was predictable. She rejected the news.

"It…It can't be him!!"

"But if Lloyd was affected by the Centurion's Core, it's not unthinkable." Emil gave out the other reason.

But the ninja was still blinded by her shock that she turned to the other older males, "Kratos Regal… You guys knew this all along??"

And both of them nodded but Sheena asked again.

Perhaps she was hoping another denial to strengthen her disagreement, "Kratos… Lloyd couldn't be possibly do those things right? Come on Kratos… You said you just talked to him. He had explained things to you, right?"

The old Seraph gave a disappointed sigh. As much as he would have wanted to defend his son, he didn't have enough evidence to prove his innocence. His eyes misted into sadness once again, "I do not know to whom I should trust… He refused to talk to me."

"If he told us his reasons to do so, I would've believed in Lloyd, Sheena… He even attacked Kratos, that wasn't very nice."

Sheena looked amused at Kratos, "He was assaulting Kratos straightforwardly? He's crazy! Now, I'm beginning to believe there's something wrong with him."

Regal spoke, "Perhaps it's because he had confidence since he had won against Kratos before."

"Confidence my ass… I don't think that's all Kratos' power. I mean that guy just beat the pulp out of me. We all knew that Kratos always gone easy with him because he was Lloyd's-"

"-Mentor." Kratos quickly cut her, his wine eyes glare enough to silence her.

"Oh, uhm okay…Argh!!" the ninja suddenly burst her frustration, "I give up! There's no use in idle speculation. Raine and Genis are following Lloyd right now?"

"Uh, yes." Marta answered.

The female ninja's next sentences startled them, "Then I'm going with you."

"Huh??"

"If something's the matter with Lloyd maybe I can be the one to smack some sense back to him…" But she blinked and turned quickly to Kratos with a slight fear, "No offense Kratos…"

"None taken."

---

Now with Sheena added on their side, the centurion core hunters decided to stay in the Flanoir village for a night. They nearly didn't get any place to stay since the Flanoir Inn was occupied with lots of injured citizens from Lloyd's rampage. Eventually they had discovered the Glacies Core's location, outside of the town in the busy city of Meltokio. But since they had been through a lot in one day, a night on a cozy bed would be a welcome change.

They only managed to request two rooms. There's one for the boys, Regal and Emil and the girls; Sheena and Marta, while Kratos and Tenebrae chose to stay out for the night watch as usual. Emil and Marta quickly had fallen asleep, while the elders still sat in the guest room, discussing about Lloyd. Eventually all of them retreated leaving Kratos with Tenebrae. The Seraph half expected Tenebrae to observe the obvious hence again, but in the end he only bade farewell.

"I trust you can watch the night. If you need me, I'll be on Emil's room." Without any further discussion, he retreated to the boy's room.

Kratos didn't answer, or simply regret. He didn't understand why Tenebrae just bluntly declared his trust for him. If it wasn't enough, the most unexpected member came down to stairs to meet him.

"What are you doing in this hour, Marta? It is late."

"I can't sleep." She spoke it honestly, while rubbing her eyes in a way most young girl's behavior.

Her attire was something that Kratos rarely saw, it was her loose nightgown. It was probably was something she wore only if they stayed in an Inn. Nevertheless, without the stoic's permission she sat across him.

"Kratos sighed, "Did you have nightmare?"

"Nah… It's just."

"The bald man?"

"Yeah, too bad, he was actually Decus in disguise… I thought I'd finally meet Daddy."

Kratos nodded, he didn't ask further about Marta's family. He knew there's something awkward about it. During their traveling, the only thing she said about her family was that they lived in Palmacosta. She never mentioned anything about her mother. Which is slightly odd, since mothers are usually there for their children. There must be something that happened to her, that she was left to her father's care.

"Can I ask an uncomfortable subject?"

The stoic men gave a slight grunt. Marta's request was very unpredictable. Usually a girl would've share a secret only with someone her age and sex. But no…Marta was talking with a tedious old man who could send death with a single glare.

"Did your wife die in horrible way?"

"…" Now this was an unforeseen question.

"I'm sorry for asking." She retreated.

"Yes." Kratos spoke blunty, "But how did you figure that out?"

"Daddy was sad when my mom died… He never smiled after that happens."

"I am…terribly sorry for that."

"I'm getting over Mom's death" she shook her head, "It was Daddy who couldn't let her go. Ever since she died, he was so obsessed on getting to rule the world."

"That is indeed rather unfortunate."

"You…remind me of him in some ways. Daddy never smiled after that happened…and you. You never smile."

How ironic…did her father's obsession remind him of someone?

Kratos finally surpassed a sigh as his reply.

"It is hard for a man to lose their loved ones. Most of those events would lead them to insanity."

Marta blue eyes glittered slightly, "Regal was right! Among you guys, you are the most mature one since you had married!"

_Well sometimes Dukes doesn't know when to shut their mouth…_

"How long did you marry your wife?"

The seraph twisted his lips slightly in uncomfortable ways, "Five years."

"That was short…?"

He snorted, "At least we had a child."

"YOU'RE A FATHER??"

Kratos cursed his frankness, "Yes… Keep it down. People are resting in this Inn."

"I'm sorry! It's just unexpected." she quickly apologized to the Inn keeper. "So…so… What happened to…uh… him or her?"

"Him." Kratos buried his face to his palm slightly debating on his next answer, "He died when my wife was killed."

"Kratos, I'm so sorry…"

There was a slight long silence. Both of them were trying to remember the bitter side of their life.

"Sometimes I wonder… What is the purpose of loving someone if they'll end up dying anyway?"

"Like most people would say: Carpe Diem. To seize the day. Live the fullest as if it would be the last day you lived. That was what my wife usually told me. We exist to love and to be loved…or at least that is the principal I used to believe."

"So, Carpe Diem, huh?" Marta suddenly smiled, "At least before I died, I want Emil to know that I love him!"

The girl suddenly spoke with enthusiasm. Kratos garment eyes misted again, "I'm glad."

"Well, thanks for talking with me Kratos. I think I'm better now." She suddenly said, "Can I ask some tips on how to love Emil?"

He smiled weakly, "Of course…"

She skipped to the stairs until she was stopped by Kratos' whisper.

"Marta…" he called.

"Yes?"

"One thing for certain… Don't get yourself killed."

"I don't understand?"

Kratos took a deep breath, "To some people, death might free their souls… But to those who were left from their eternal depart, they will suffer."

Marta's blue eyes were still locked to Kratos, slowly observing his words.

"Just…" he continued, "Don't get yourself killed, or Emil will suffer."

The girl slowly nodded. She had gone to her room leaving Kratos with a dilemma.

Kratos Aurion had realized why he was so keen on traveling with the pair. Eventually, his relationship with Emil reminded him with Mithos. Not only because Emil is blond like him, his once timid personality, pure kind heart, the overdrive compassion, and constant weak smile matched to his once considerate student. And if his suspicion was correct, both of them might end on the same severe fate too.

…and Marta? Her stubborn and driven passion painfully reminded him of Lloyd. If that wasn't enough, the girl already thought of him as a father figure to replace her lost paternal love from her own father.

That conversation increased Kratos' doubts about betray them…

---

**Sorry! No Lloyd for now. I knew this is weird with Marta's conversation with Kratos. But their relationship pretty reminded me of me and my own Dad O.o My Dad was a stoic person much like Kratos, he ended up raising emo kids like him (lol) But thankfully my Mom was much the opposite. **

**As for explanation: **

**1) Kratos (red flame), Martel (Daughter of God), Mithos (Born Legend), and Yuan (Coffee Garden). I am aware that in reality Kratos haven't met them until he was already an adult and a high general, there was some sort of twist here. This was some teaser on my upcoming fanfic, and Kratos' age here was about 15 or so.**

**Yuan's name can be varied depend on the dialect. Last time I check, it had a hundred of meaning…including 'Garden' or 'Tree'. While my Chinese friend says, from the way I said it, it might be 'Money'. But Ka-fai DOES mean coffee. (laughs hysterically). **

**2) Vegtam is one of Odin's many names. Odin was the father of all gods in Norse Mythology. According to legend, Odin disguised as Vegtam the wanderer to seek wisdom under the Kharlan Tree, which is why Ratatosk would know him as Vegtam. To achieve that he sacrificed one of his eye and tangled himself to the Yggdrasil Tree (or in this case Kharlan Tree). **

**I might think that the one who plant Mana tree was most likely Odin. He was also fitted the role as the name giver, thus the master of Ratatosk.**

**3) Haha…there should be a rational reason why Aqua suddenly fell in love in Richter, maybe because they share the same looks? But don't worry it was merely a crush, her man was still Richter. **

**4) Pretty much obvious, he meant Lloyd. Eventually Lloyd became his successor: as the next name giver of the new Mana Tree.**


	10. Rampage

**While I'm looking at cuddle piccy of oyako-ness…**

**1st Friend: (accusingly) I knew it! You saw yaoi pictures!!!**

**Me: What?? Hell no!! They're father and son!**

**2nd Friend: That's his Daddy?**

**1st Friend: ……(went catatonic state)**

**2nd Friend: The Daddy looked young…**

**Me: He's ageless, he's even over 4000 years old!**

**1st Friend: The Daddy is… so bishounen…**

**Kratos: …**

**Me: Well, his look was exotic...**

---

**Meltokio**

The city was crowded from it's populations and so was Kratos' mind.

This feeling…guilt, dilemma, doubt… those weren't supposed to exist. This mission was supposed to keep Lloyd out of trouble. But instead he was befriending with the pair, and one of them had been trying to kill his only son.

He shifted his hand uncomfortably to his pocket, where Lumen lies. The only thing he would use to against them.

Kratos failed to notice Emil's gasp, since he never went to a big city than Palmacosta. Fortunately for him, the group wasn't taking his behavior as something uncommon. Silence is one of Kratos' famous characteristic.

After the unsuccessful attempt to obtain Galcies' Core from the shop, they decided to meet the King of Thethe'alla. Even more surprises, Emil and Marta had discovered that Regal came from aristocrat family. They affirmed that all of Lloyd's friends are great people…thankfully they still hadn't knew Kratos' identity.

By the time they reach the hall of the city, Kratos finally called the Centurion.

"Tenebrae…"

"What is it, Lord Aurion?" Tenebrae spoke, still in his invincible mode to prevent attraction.

"There's some important things that I wanted to discuss with you…" he eyed to the Centurion Core's hunters, "…alone."

"Oh okay, we leave you two right here while we're looking for the King of Meltokio. We're going back as soon as we know anything about Glacie's Core whereabouts." Emil spoke.

When the group walked to the stairs of Meltokio's Castle, Kratos was left with Tenebrae alone. Thankfully, there wasn't much crowd on that area, so Tenebrae didn't have to be invisible, or else Kratos would look like talking to himself.

"Is there something on your mind, Lord Aurion?"

"I want to talk to you about our last conversation from the Ice Temple."

"Oh, and that would be-?"

He took out the Lumen's Core, as Tenebrae's eyes widened.

"That's…that's…"

"-Lumen's Core." Kratos answered.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the centurion of darkness snarled, "You've been deceiving us from the start??"

"Tenebrae…" Kratos sighed, "This isn't what it seems."

"Of course it is!" he hissed, "Master was right. We shouldn't trust any human again."

"I had my reasons. I stole this from Lloyd."

This time he earn a raised eyebrow from the centurion, "Stole? You didn't cooperate with each other? But you were so eager to save his life from the start. Yet, from the looks of yours you wouldn't likely to surrender the Lumen's Core."

"True…but, that doesn't mean I want to betray all of you. Once Ratatosk had the rest of the other cores, I would surrender the Lumen's Core."

"Pray tell what your true intention is?"

For the first time in 4000 years knowing Kratos, Tenebrae suddenly saw something a he never saw from him.

Desperation…

"I just want him unharmed..."

The centurion took a deep breath for a while, debating his next move, "I do not know to whom I should believe, Lord Aurion."

His words suddenly cut by a chaotic voice upstairs near the Castle. Forgetting the tensed quarrel, both Kratos and Tenebrae looked up to the stairs.

"There's a fight on the top"

"I-I sense Emil is in danger!!"

---

When they reach upstairs, it was what Kratos and Tenebrae feared their friends are engaged in a fierce battle. To make it worse, Alice was the culprit, she released more deadlier monsters this time. The sadist casually sat on the edge of the stairs as if this matter of life and death are playful things for her. Though so, Emil's group seemed to be winning. All the small those small training with Kratos and Regal had changed the boy.

"Emil!" he called in worry.

"Stop worrying stiffed old man, we got this covered!" Ratatosk mode Emil answered.

"Yeah Emil, show that sadist what we got!" Marta yelled, before she cast another spell.

Regal and Sheena seemed enjoying this. Their fighting days had been deceased since the Regeneration Journey.

This was the first battle that Kratos didn't join in. While he was watching carefully at the heroes, Tenebrae laughed in pride, somehow forgetting their last argument, "Perhaps Emil did not require any monsters this time."

"I am not certain about that…" Kratos' grip tighter to his sword's handle.

The centurion raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And why's that?"

"The girl… I know those kinds of people. They are stubborn being that hate to lose. If she knew that her monsters are going to be defeated why she is smiling?"

Now Tenebrae's smile faded, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously to Alice.

It was not long until the last monster, the golem fell to the ground with loud thud colliding with the hard pavement of Meltokio's streets. Kratos and Tenebrae joined the group from behind, facing the most disturbing girl who was sitting on the street's edge.

Emil had become himself, but he still had confidence left from his Ratatosk mode, declaring their triumph to Alice.

"Give up Alice! You lost…"

But Alice didn't disturb at all. She just giggled while sitting there, bobbing her head like a playful child, "Oh, I don't think so…"

Without warning the Golem that died was actually rise and caught Emil by surprise, "AARGH!!"

The group circling the Golem, they thought that the Golem was only giving a surprise attack. But it just held Emil tightly and strangely glowing…

"This…"

"I've rigged the little darling with a special collar that self-destruct if he gets defeated. Pretty clever if I say so myself!" Alice explained happily, another disturbing giggle surpass her lips.

The group startled, Sheena then cursed, "What the hell!?"

Alice finally stood, "Bye bye Martmart! I'll be sure to let Commander Brute know that you're dead!!" On cue, a monster flied to her side as she skipped to its back and then fled.

Kratos usually knew how to control things, but this was one of the most inopportune procedures that he cannot control; using a monster as a bomb was foreign to him. All the group had given all they got to liberate Emil. Marta yelled, commanded the monster to release him. Sheena was more to physical approach pulling the monster's hand with no effort. Regal finally stepped in, lending her hand.

But even Regal's un-cuffed hands cannot release Emil's from the Golem's grip…Now this is GETTING serious.

"N-no…please! I don't want to die! Let go of me!!"

"Emil!!" Marta cried his name, afraid that this was his last.

Kratos then called Tenebrae who was debating on their next move, "What should we do?"

"I could…do something."

"Then? Why hesitate?" Kratos growled in frustration he never seen the Centurion was in doubt.

"Because if I do that, then nobody will watch over Emil."

Kratos paused for a while, "-you don't mean…?"

"Yet, if I don't…Emil will die." Tenebrae took a deep breath while closing his eyes, he opened it then decided, "Allow me!"

Tenebrae floated on top of the Monster's head, with his hand-like tail he held the monster's head slowly.

"Servant of Darkness…bend to my will!!" his voice echoed, a sign that Tenebrae released his hypnotic power.

Gradually, the monster complied, it release Emil who just suffered from suffocating. The entire group watched in awe when Tenebrae somehow had the power to float the monster as well from the ground. The centurion of darkness floated higher…away from that place.

Emil cried the centurion's name quickly after he recovered, "Tenebrae!!!"

When he and Marta run forward to follow the Centurion, Tenebrae warned, "Please stay back!!"

Kratos immediately pulled the two preventing them to pursue him. Emil and Marta struggled, "N-no, what will happen to Tenebrae!!?"

The higher Tenebrae float the faster glow that monster gave. Finally, without warning it exploded…

BOOOM!!

"TENEBRAE!!!" Marta shrieked as Kratos released her and Emil.

"Tenebrae!! Answer me Tenebrae!! He isn't dead is he?" Emil whimpered weakly, still watching the raining parts of Golem.

Kratos wasn't sure…even though he used to know Tenebrae a long time ago. He never knew if they're mortals or not.

"He can't be…" Marta's lips trembled.

"I-it's just like what happen with Corinne…" Sheena faintly whispered, relishing her dreaded memory.

Emil cried his name once again…but there was no sign of him. Marta then lost hope, kneeling and crying bitterly, and suddenly her forehead shun. Two of the Centurion's core came out from her.

Regal stammered, "What? What is this?"

"The Centurions…"

"-still not completely return to their original state but they're awake." Kratos finished the explanation.

The Centurion Core's floated as both of their voices choired:

_Centurions will rise time and time again…_

_All that is needed is the power of Lord Ratatosk._

Unexpectedly, both of the Centurion Cores entered Emil's head, radiated brightly in process.

Emil regained consciousness…but he didn't exactly the one who was awake…

"Ugh…" he grunted stepped to gain his balance, "This is the reason why I should be the one in control…"

Kratos' wine eyes narrowed slightly. He recognized the rough voice immediately. It was unlikely that 'the other Emil' came out on not in fighting stance. He slowly gripped his handle sword carefully, just in case his tantrum rage again…but 'the other Emil' just walk nonchalantly to his front.

"Emil…?" Marta called him, he finally stopped.

"Don't worry…" he assured her, "The Centurion told me that Tenebrae is only asleep… I'm gonna go after him."

Somehow deep inside Kratos' void silence he wondered, _does this means?_

"What do you mean go after him?? Where…??"

Emil looked back to his front, answering her question with full of confidence, "The temple of Darkness… If it's the same as the other Centurions we've encountered, there should be an entrance to the altar in there…"

"That's where we'll find Tenebrae!" Marta beamed with hope.

"Now I understand I'll go with you…" Sheena volunteered, she then asked to the other males, "What about you Regal? Kratos?"

"Kratos…?" Emil finally looked back to the stoic man. The most stand out of the three adults since he had an outstanding auburn hair.

His ruby red eyes watched the man with confusion…as if he was trying to remember something.

After a short inner debate, Kratos then answered, "Yes… Do you recognize me?"

"…" the red-eyed Emil still watch him again with curiousity.

Kratos wait, but he had a slight fear..._Had he figured it out?_

Emil suddenly scoffed, "Of course I do! You're the stiffed old man. What am I? Amnesia?"

_Ironically…yes._

But Kratos slightly relaxed, Emil didn't have to know who he was. Even though he had to endure more frequent insult at least his secret was safe, "I'll go with you…"

Regal then followed, saying that he needed to meet the Majesty in seeking of Glacies' Core. He chose to disperse from the group.

---

Temple of Darkness

Hence the name, the temple of Darkness was the darkest temple among the other. Although it was lighter than the last time the Regeneration form a pact with Shadow…

Apparently even Kratos (the supposed eldest of the group) did not know all parts of this mysterious temple. After the long search Emil finally discovered another path deeper to the lower and darker side of the temple.

"I never knew any of that place." He confessed to the ninja which stammered her since Kratos was relied to know it all.

"Y-you didn't?" she had carefully

"Apparently not." Kratos narrowed his wine eyes to the lower stairs, "I assume this was the original temple of darkness…before Yggdrasil build a temple for Shadow." He whispered stroking the old walls which perhaps are older than the Seraph's age.

To Kratos' standard, the red-eyed Emil was awfully quiet. Perhaps he was too concentrated on getting Tenebrae. He still had those usual ill habit on provoking either Sheena or Kratos. But he had a soft eye to Marta, reassuring her that Tenebrae was all right. Whenever she doubted this journey again, Emil comforted her.

"Relax… I can sense his presence."

"Really?" she approach him, her blue eyes shimmered with hope.

"Yes. Trust me. I'm your guardian, a knight of Ratatosk."

"Yeah…" she blushed her voice was slightly cherry than the last time she saw Tenebrae.

The group discovered a switch noticed by Emil. They hear a loud sound of moving rocks above them. When they got back to the hidden wall, it was finally opened.

"It's open!"

"Apparently the switched was linked to this wall." Kratos spoke scolding himself mentally, of course, that switch was the first place that Yggdrasil build.

"I wonder if Tenebrae is up ahead…?" Marta bit her lips.

"Probably…Though I'm sure we'll find some enemies waiting for us as well…"

"-the voices that we heard earlier…" Kratos muttered.

"The only people with any business in a place like this would be Lloyd or the Vanguard."

Kratos chocked, _Lloyd…in this temple? With red-eyed Emil? Tenebrae wasn't here to between them. Not…good…_

Marta yelled, waking Kratos from his thoughts, "We can't let them take Tenebrae! Let's go!!"

---

As they walk further to inside of that hidden wall, the light suddenly shone routinely.

"I sense… I sense Aqua!"

What they found was not Lloyd…but Richter and Aqua instead.

Something that Kratos was grateful of, but still a bad news to all of them. And yet, there's a strange darkness aura within Richter…Kratos felt that. Something was wrong…

Tenebrae was there…not fully but as a Core state helplessly under the mercy of the Avenger.

"So that energy I felt was Tenebrae returning to core form…" Aqua spoke, neither she or Richter noticed their presence.

"How convenient. If we destroy him here-"

Now Emil was out of patient, he yelled, "NOT SO FAST!!"

"Emil…" Richter looked back.

"You're not taking Tenebrae!!"

After Marta's warning the entire group unsheathed their weapons. Emil flipped his sword. Marta, on the other side, unfold her spinner. Sheena, in the middle, took out her cards while Kratos beside her unsheathed Flamberge as it raging the heat with fury.

"For someone who had resort to a cheap trick in Flanoir, you seem pretty sure of yourself." Richter spoke calmly approaching them.

"For someone who thinks that trick was cheap…you fell for it as well…" Kratos stated, resulting a grunt from Richter. Why this man was so confident? Didn't Kratos defeat him before?

"Just accept the fact you were beaten!"

Unexpectedly Richter chuckled darkly, "Yes, you're right."

_Something's wrong…I felt darkness presence from him… _

Before Kratos think further, Richter suddenly ran to him and Sheena. With a single kick…note SINGLE kick to Sheena. Kratos was unfortunately was right behind her, colliding as both of them were thrown aside. Richter them seized Marta and Emil's attack with both of his weapon while Kratos who recovered quickly helped Sheena.

_Since when did he become powerful? _

"Sheena, are you all right?" he helped the ninja stand on her feet.

"What the hell?" she complied, "He just thrown us with a single kick!"

"Something was not right Sheena… I-I felt a strange darkness presence within Richter!"

Somehow Richter was merciful to Emil…as usual, "Stop interfering. I don't want to fight you!"

To his disappointment, instead the awkward Emil he faced the blood thirst one, "That's too bad! Because I can't wait to kill you!"

Thus the battle begins…

Kratos was assured that this wasn't the last Richter he met from the first encounter. The last time when he protected Colette, he can defeat him quickly. But now that role seemed to reverse. When the girls had fell in exhaustion, it was Kratos and Emil left to stand…it's not a good sign.

But suddenly Emil presented a strange artes that they haven't witness before. His sword was glowing in strange radiant colors, Emil positioned himself to attack. Now Kratos took a deep breath he recognized this Artes.

"Ain…Soph…AUR!!!" (1)

The glow from his sword emerged into a large mast of power, thrown right into Richter's direction.

Apparently Richter recognized it as well…

"That…artes is…"

SWOOOOSH!!

"ARGH!"

The massive power crashed with Richter, as he shouted surprisingly. Besides the red eyed Emil, all of them watched in dread. But when the enormous deceased…the half-elf survived. Miraculously, Richter blocked it…something that nor humans and not even elves manage to do that.

The temple suddenly crumbled shaken by the massive energy.

"Sheena…" Kratos looked up watching some of the rocks rained.

"The temple!" the ninja yelled, understood Krato's worry.

"Guess you're tougher than I thought. Looks like I'll just have to hit you with another one!" Emil chuckled as he performed it again.

Richter stammered, "Emil…you're-- I just can't believe it!!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Emil…listen to me." Somehow Richter sounded…begging, "You must ceased being the knight of Ratatosk. If you won't, then I'll…then I'll have to…"

He refused to listen, "Quit your pointless whining! Die!!"

Sheena quickly stood between them, "Wait Emil!! Calm Down! Return back to normal. You're destroying the whole temple!"

"Shut up! Get out of my way!" He shoved her aside roughly and Kratos once again ran off to help her.

The problem was… when Emil cried his mystic Artes, Kratos' attention was too fixed on helping Sheena that he forgot Emil's in danger, or somebody else.

Richter block it again, this time he didn't just held it…he thrown it back!!

"Eternal Recurrence!!"

"W-what??"

Too late, the massive energy came back to hit Emil.

"Emil, look out!!!"

Kratos wine eyes widen when he realized who that voice belong too. There's a slight phrase that he remembered from Yuan a slight flash back, 'Teenagers never do what we say. They do the opposite.'

_Marta, whatever you do…don't get yourself killed._

The beam hit her, and knocked some sense to Emil as well, "Marta…?"

_If not…Emil will suffer._

"MARTAAA!!!"

Emil yelled her name frustratingly. He fell on his knees buried his face to both of his palm believing she was killed. He them scream his inner agony resulting another violent effect to the temple. The ceiling was shacking ferociously from his energy. Richter and Aqua realized that it's time to flee.

Kratos quickly rushed to Marta's side, ignoring Emil's scream painfully ringing to his sensitive hearing.

Marta was alive… She was hurt but unbelievably survived.

"Emil…Marta is fi-"

Too late, the whole places are crumbling. And the ground had finally broken.

Spontaneously, he released his wings. Marta was on his arms while he managed to catch Sheena slumped to his back. But he didn't manage to get Emil.

"EMIL!!" he cried his name but he was unconscious.

Was Emil fainted because of exhaustion of one of the falling rocks knocked him out, Kratos never knew. All he realized that the sorrowed boy fell to depths of darkness. Kratos then fly downwards. He can't fly carelessly because he had wounded comrades.

He just hoped that boy survived.

---

Emil was found on the place where he discovered the switch. When he landed there, the Seraph put aside the girls first few meters from the crumbled rocks. It took hours for Kratos to clean the wreckage rocks just to find the blond boy…and thankfully he was unharmed. Kratos assumed that the Centurions protected him. Then it hit him…what happened to Tenebrae's Core? (2)

Beside him…there was a hibernated Core laid.

And Kratos drew a long breath in relief.

Emil's state was better than Marta and Sheena, so Kratos decided to take care of girls first and leave Emil for a while.

The first who awake was Sheena, it was a hazy wakening. In seconds she was widely awake remembering the attack, "Kratos! What ha- Ouch!!"

"Calm down…" he ordered, "The places broke, Emil fall…but he survived. His injury was far more minor than both of you."

"That's a relief. W-wait you mean both of us? M-Marta!" She realized the fainted girl beside Kratos.

"Do not worry, she was fainted, but survived nonetheless."

As if on cue, the girl mumbled, "Uhm…Kratos…?"

"Marta you're all right!!" Sheena hugged her, "We were so worried."

"Marta…" Kratos sighed, "What did I told you about not getting yourself killed?"

"I…wait… Where's Emil?" Amazingly the girl still had strength to stand.

"He's on the lower side. He's fine." Even though with that information Marta was still worried, she walked down to the stairs until Kratos seized one of her shoulder, "Look…Please, heal yourself first. My 'first aid' is only enough for Sheena." (3)

She nodded as she walked further to find Emil.

"Do you think it's okay to leave Marta like that?"

"Honestly I don't." Kratos confessed while he treated one of her injured arm, "But she would rebel if I do,"

Sheena chuckled, "Hopefully Emil wakes up."

When Kratos had done his treatment she stood up immediately. Proceed on trailed down the stairs.

They met Marta who had Emil on her lap. She was continuously raising Tenebrae's Core but he won't woke up.

"Kratos what should I do??" She cried when she saw them coming.

"What happened?" The Seraph kneeled beside her.

"Tenebrae…Tenebrae won't wake up…"

Kratos grunted, he knew this would happen, "Wait until Emil wakes up. Ask him to touch it."

"What? What does it have anything to do with Emil?"

It was not long until Emil quickly awake, "W-where am I?"

This time his voice is timid, it was the orginal Emil.

He stood quickly and faced her.

"Emil…you're finally back."

"Back?"

Sheena then took the first approach, "Are you okay?"

"Sheena! Sheena you're okay too!"

"Yeah, I'm glad both of you and Marta is saved but…"

"But…?"

"Tenebrae…won't wake up."

"Tenebrae? So Richter didn't get him after all!"

The ninja raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? You grabbed the Core yourself!"

"Huh?"

Marta then performed the same ritual to wake Tenebrae, yet the Core was still immobile, "Look! I've been doing the same thing I always do to hatch Centurions, but Tenebrae won't wake up… Kratos said you should touch it."

"What? Why?" Even so he touched it without any hesitation.

"Whoa!!" The Core suddenly reacted…then came out Tenebrae!

"Emil, Marta… My humble apologies for worrying you so…"

And the pair cheered hug the Centurion almost suffocating him. They suddenly were forgetting the reason why Emil can wake him. But Krato knew it all along…

"I guess Richter was right"…He sighed, "It is him."

---

"Lord Aurion…" Tenebrae called, "I-I must thank you for watching Emil while I'm gone."

Kratos gave a slight wry smile, "I cannot leave them like this, can I?"

"I… Please, forgive me for accusing you."

"There's nothing to forgive, you're only concern on Marta and Emil."

"Indeed… Will you promise to return Lumen's Core once this quarrel between Emil was settled? I will find away to convince Ratatosk if you keep Lloyd away from us."

"Of course, I will do that without any hesitation."

"Though so I cannot forgive one thing from you…"

"-and that would be?"

"You…you from Cruxis aren't you? What have you done to my altar!!?"

"It seemed that Yggdrasil had ordered the angels to build an altar from here. Is this fact was unacceptable."

"Yes! You've ruin the quality of my lovely darkness!!!"

"What is the difference?"

"Difference?? Can't you see the difference? The quality of my darkness had changed without my permission, this is dreadful!!"

Kratos sighed. This had proven that Tenebrae lived longer than he was. Old living beings are grouchy indeed…

---

When the group met Regal on the mouth gate of the temple, informing that Zelos sister was the one who bought Ignis. Kratos hoped that their journey will be safe and sound once they reached Zelos' mansion and…

"I-It's Lady Seles!! Lady Seles had been kidnapped by Sir Lloyd!!"

_Oh Martel…_

"What?! Sir Bud kidnapped Lady Seles?"

"Sir Bud?"

"Are you talking about Lloyd?"

"W-well explain later!! Which way did he go?"

"Out the second window."

Without any hesitation, Kratos ran outside.

"Wait, Kratos!!" Emil yelled but he was running further.

---

He spotted Lloyd with Seles on his shoulder… Now why would Lloyd do something drastic like that?

Then again he felt his mana was different. Kratos shook his head, _Yuan really messed up his mana tracks_.

…but he somehow scented horrible stench from him…

Lloyd suddenly stopped on the end of the stairs fast enough for Kratos to catch up, but he encountered Emil as well. He thought he saw Zelos, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Lloyd Irving…I-" Emil's eyes turned into red, "I've been waiting for you!"

_This is definitely one of the most unfortunate times…_

Thankfully Lloyd ran off further, and Kratos was the only one who still chasing him. He thought Emil would do it too. But he was prevented by Zelos or something like that.

---

Lloyd's chase had taken Kratos further away from Meltokio. He then lost his son on the base that fitted enough for a villain. This must've been the Vanguard's base. When Kratos reached to the last floor he saw many of them, but none are dangerous enough. Some accompanied by monsters from vicious wolf into dust bunny.

As he reached the lower base, he saw someone emerge from the Darkness.

"Lloyd…" Kratos spoke barely a whisper.

Both of the two were standing there in silence, neither of them moved.

Kratos would've asked explanation from Lloyd, but he seemed lost his voice, one of the rarities from him.

Lloyd walked further he then asked a strange question, "Do you trust me?"

"I- what…?" The seraph stammered. He didn't expect this question out of these circumstances.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated the question again.

"Lloyd I do not understa-"

"I said… Do YOU trust me?"

Kratos paused. His wine eyes misted, whispering weakly, "I want to…more than anything."

Lloyd somehow smiled…a strange smile, "Thank you."

He charged at him without warning.

He was about to attack him…again.

---

**Currently the editor is busy, so the edited version will come soon...**

**Sorry guys :P until now. Try to guess if it's the real Lloyd or not who charged at Kratos.**

**1) Ain = me or one, Soph = wisdom, Aur = Gold. So Ain Soph Aur means: "My Golden Wisdom"?? O.o**

**2) Welcome to the most confusing part of ToS KOR. Like, how the heck did Emil get way down there? How on earth did Marta survived and…stand? Apparently with Kratos I try to make this as reasonable as possible.**

**3) As far as I know that's the only healing magic that Kratos had. If there's any please let me know.**


	11. The Aurion Mode

**Everybody! Thank you so much for telling me few information from the last chapter. I loved all of your efforts!! **

**I'm so happy!! **

**This is the first time I force people to guess and all of the answers are WRONG!! (sniff sniff*)  
**

**...well...except Poet Bucky and icyblueicy...but I consider that as alternative answer (bricked*)**

---

_"…by the way. You're always calm and connected."_

_"-I'm older than you. Time makes that difference."_

_"But even if I get to be your age. I don't think I'll be as calm as you."_

_"Ah…I'm not sure about that…" _(1)

---

"Do you trust me?" he repeated the question again.

"Lloyd I do not understa-"

"I said… Do YOU trust me?"

Kratos paused. His wine eyes misted, whispering weakly, "I want to…more than anything."

Lloyd somehow smiled…a strange smile, "Thank you."

He charged at him without warning.

Lloyd was about to attack him…again.

---

They say that time is paradox. Some believed it can be stretched, depended on each person's perspective.

When Lloyd charged at him, inside Kratos' mind raced many questions. Many question…

But when Lloyd was about a meter away from him, time froze.

Kratos' wine eyes widen in disbelief, looking at his son rapidly searching for answers. Until he saw Lloyd's lips speaking. He will thank his angel's sensitive hearing for that.

"Move…"

As soon as his sensitive hearing heard that command, the Seraph moved aside.

CLANG!!

Yet…another Lloyd was behind him.

He quickly backed off and watched them fighting each other.

Now Kratos understood. There are two Lloyds. This…this explained everything. There's an impostor playing this mayhem scenery. The one who was talking him was the real Lloyd, but he saw the impostor behind his father ready to attack him. Kratos didn't notice this before, his mind was distracted. Lloyd had no time to warn him, so he charged forward, took the blow and ordered him to move.

Whoever the impostor was, he was doing well at his job. He managed to deceive people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, his friends…even his father.

But the question was. Who was the real Lloyd?

"Kratos!!"

"The-there are two Lloyds???" Emil stammered.

"Then one of them is really Decus. He should reek of that cologne."

"But…the smell is overpowering everything. I can't tell which one is from."

"Kratos, can't you sense his mana signature?" Zelos asked.

"Yuan had ruined the mana track to prevent me from persuading him." Kratos growled, "I am as clueless as all of you."

"Damn it this is ridiculous!!" one of the Lloyd screamed.

"Silence impostor!!" the other charged at him.

"This isn't going anywhere! If this keeps up, Seles would be done for!" Zelos panicked.

They stopped fighting for a moment circling each other. Then suddenly one of the Lloyds had an idea.

"DAD, HELP!!"

The other Lloyd gawked surprised by Lloyd's sudden outburst, "H-huh??"

Kratos immediately narrowed his wine eyes.

_Score…_

He charged the stammered Lloyd and sent him flying to the wall. Ignoring Marta and Emil's gasp, Kratos sheathed his Flamberge.

The unharmed Lloyd stood up casually. He walked forward slowly to confront the impostor, standing beside Kratos whispering thanks to him.

It seemed Kratos had hit the right target. From the impostor slowly came out purple mist. It is a young man, whom Marta called Decus. He slowly rose to his feet weakly, with his eyes looked at the group with disbelief. Marta did mention him from the Ice Temple but he never met the young man before.

"Is this some kind of code? I could've sworn he called you 'Dad' or something." Decus looked at Kratos.

Unexpectedly among the entire silent group it was Lloyd who declared, crossing his arms in arrogance, "He's my Father."

Kratos looked at him with a slight disbelief.

Emil blinked rapidly in confusion.

Marta demanded explanation, "WHAT???"

"Oh, my…" Tenebrae whispered.

Only Zelos buried his face, sighing, "Oh, boy…"

If it wasn't strange enough Lloyd glared back at his rival Centurion Hunters pair… as if he was daring, "Got a problem with that?"

"That's your father…" Decus chocked, almost vomit.

"Knock it off!" Lloyd turned back to Decus, "You were the one who killed all the people in Palmacosta, and other cities, didn't you?"

"Crap! So you find me out." The impostor looked slightly unfazed.

"W-what are you talking about?!" the girl with flower stammered.

"Oh damn it! I was supposed to keep all of this secret from you…Marta!"

Marta shivered, "Then Daddy ordered you to-"

"Daddy? What do you mean Daddy?" Emil finally spoke.

The poor blond was so confused with this all scenario. He was just recovering from the shock that Kratos was actually Lloyd's father, and them Marta's unmentioned father…

"Oh I see…" Decus chuckled gleefully, "So you didn't tell them didn't you? Yes of course! If you did, you wouldn't be able to stay with them!"

"Marta…what's going on? What does he mean?" Emil lime eyes looked at her again.

The girl didn't dare to look at him, feeling ashamed. So instead, there was another girl answered it for them, "Our dear little Martmart is the only daughter of the Vanguard's great Commander Brute."

Much to all of the group's displeasure Alice appeared with Seles on her captive.

"Seles!!" the brother cried.

"Zelos!"

Alice giggled, "Don't you dare take another step! I just love breaking the arms of cure little girls like you."

"Why you little bitch…" Zelos growled.

"Long as I win!"

"Yeah! You better not badmouthed my precious little Alice or you'll have to answer to me!!"

"Decus, shut up!" Alice then turned back to the group, her smile stretched into eerie one, "Now be good kids and hand over your cores and weapons. Martmart can bring them to us."

Zelos looked at Kratos and Lloyd pleadingly. Both of them shook their heads not knowing what to do.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you want with the Centurions Cores?!"

"We only really need Ratatosk's Core. Commander Brute wants the rest for his little collection."

Alice pouted, "Ugh, Decus stop answering their questions!"

"S-sorry, my dear Alice!" He bowed.

"Now, Martmart! And please be quick about it."

Marta didn't ask any of the group to hand over the Centurion Cores. If he father wanted Ratatosk's Core the most, than that should be enough. So she stepped forward, carefully.

"Not so fast!"

A violet blur suddenly appeared behind Alice. Sheena appeared and stunned the girl. Unnoticed by Alice, she screamed fell, and release her captive. Quickly Lloyd captured Seles, while Kratos cast healing spell for her. Decus was about to help her until a golden round object flied to him.

It was a weapon from Colette who posed with Sheena, "We're not going to let you!"

"So sorry to disappoint you!" Regal appeared suddenly, kicking Decus on the way.

Zelos cried, "Lloyd, Kratos, is Seles all right?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd answered.

"Zelos! We'll take care of Seles! Lloyd, Kratos this way!"

"All right!" Lloyd complied, and Kratos followed him.

When they ran to the hall, Decus had interfered half of them. Kratos then hesitated, remembering Marta and Emil. He could've sworn that one of them calling his name. Seeing his uncertainty Lloyd then whispered, "You don't have to follow me, you know…"

"You suggested that idea because you want to escape me…or you were concern of them?" the Seraph sighed.

Unexpectedly Lloyd gave a strange smile again. This time Kratos remembered why his smile was strange, it was more like a forced sad smile…inherited from his.

Then he gave a simple answer, "Both…"

"Heh" he smirked.

"You're not getting away!" Alice yell heard from the hall.

"I will stall her." Kratos nodded to Lloyd.

---

Emil thought the fight is over. Though Decus had creepy technique, he can be brought down. When Marta retrieved the falling Glacies Core from Decus, he explained everything. Yet, he felt something's not right, and of course his hence was right. Richter attacked again from behind. Thankfully Zelos protected her in time.

…and well he declared war again. This time without hesitation, he will fight Emil. It was definitely not a fair fight, since they just recovered Decus brawl.

"Grave!"

A sudden magic was cast, Richter suddenly back away from the group. His emerald eyes narrowed slightly to the cast speller. There stood a certain man who shared his look alike standing on the hall. Much to his dismay, Decus, whom he told to follow Alice, ended up on the ground below Kratos' foot.

"Kratos!!" Emil called, slightly happy.

Marta stammered, "Why…? Aren't you supposed to be with Lloyd…?"

Richter chuckled, "Oh, so now they know who you are?"

Ignoring his statement, Kratos drew his Flamberge, "Lloyd can take care of himself."

"What are you going to do? You do know that you're not match for me." He mocked.

Kratos grunted, "Sometimes… Drastic situation may call for drastic measure."

"What do you mean?" Richter narrowed his eyes again.

The Seraph didn't answer, instead he positioned himself.

Zelos chocked, "Oh shit…you don't mean…"

_"__Sacred powers…"_ It seemed that Kratos was chanting for there are circle radiated on his stand.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!" Zelos screamed. He quickly picked up Emil and Marta and run as far away from Kratos.

"What's going on?" Marta cried.

_"…Cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls-"_ Kratos continued.

"Master Richter!!" Aqua screamed.

_"-Rest in peace, sinners! JUDGMENT!!"_

BAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

Richter was doomed for sure. His 'Eternal Recurrence' may block Emil's deadliest mystic Artes, but he cannot recurrence multiple attacks from the sky. When the endless beam ceased, the avenger finally fell on his knees.

But Kratos felt something was wrong.

He…wasn't hurt at all. Not even his shirt was torn. Could it possibly…an act?

"Richter!!" Emil suddenly freed himself from Zelos and run to him.

"Emil, don't-!"

Too late, Richter snatched his throat suddenly, and once again threatened his life.

None of the group can do anything about that, not Kratos, Zelos, Tenebrae, not even Marta. If the interfere, Richter will kill Emil, yet if they don't he will do that eventually.

"Emil…I won't ask you to forgive me. You can curse me in hell instead!!"

"No, Richter…" Emil whimpered, earning a softer gaze from Richter.

"A-Aster…" the avenger whispered.

"Master Richter?" Aqua called, but he roughly pushed Emil eventually, walking off to the door instead. The Centurion of water followed him calling his name for the second time. Slowly Richter disappeared to the door.

The rest of the group quickly ran to Emil, checking his condition.

But Emil whispered, wondering why Richter let him go once again, "Aster?"

---

"Seles!!"

Zelos run ahead from them looking for his sister after he relieved that Emil is fine.

That means Kratos was left behind…with the two of them.

"Emil…Marta…" Kratos called.

The girl didn't budge. She busied herself caring Emil who was still distraught.

"Marta, I did not lie to you."

The girl finally looked up to him, her expression was still unreadable.

"I am Lloyd's biological father…" Kratos confessed, "But I lost him and my wife when he was three. I thought he died like my wife…yet, I found him alive and well fourteen years later. He was raised by a dwarf named Dirk, whom you met before. When I told you my story, it was the truth because I did not raise him all those years. I was never worthy to be his father."

"Oh..." Emil whispered, "Is this why you tried to kill…me?"

"Yes… Now I tried to find another way, for all of you. Now you finally learn the truth that he was imposed. But to me it was wrong for him to steal the Centurion Cores."

"Do you know what he's plotting?" Tenebrae asked.

"I wish I could. He should have a rational explanation of this."

Marta lowered her head, speaking suddenly, "You should've apologized to Emil…"

"M-Marta…?" Emil stammered.

"Both of us lied to him, Kratos as Lloyd's father and me as…Commander Brute's daughter. We both are…even." Marta raised her head and gave Kratos a sheepish smile.

Emil blushed, "But…but…"

"Indeed" Kratos sighed, "I apologize, Emil."

"D-don't be. I'm should've thought that to Marta. It must've been hard for her running away from her father. And…and…I should've apologized to Kratos too… I accused Lloyd for no reason. I should've considered his feelings as his mentor…n-no, father. All this time it was an impostor who killed Lloyd. I'm sorry!"

"You dummy! Don't apologize much!!" Marta giggled.

"Yes…" Kratos gave a slight smile, "We are all even."

---

Since Emil was pondering and Marta was busy comforting him; it's up the eldest of the group to solve the mystery behind a certain name.

Tenebrae asked, "So who is this…_Aster_?"

"It is indeed a mystery. Why did Richter mentioned a flower (2)?" Kratos replied.

"I would theorize that it was more to a human name."

"If it is, the question would be… Is it a girl or a boy's name?"

"Well, he was looking at Emil, I would presume it was a boy's name."

"I would doubt it. When I met Emil for the first time, I could have mistaking him as a gi-"

Tenebrae cut his words, "-Oh, that is rude! No, _Aster_ could be a boy's name."

"In my birthplace, it should've been _Astron_ instead of _Aster_. If Richter mentioned _Musa_ it should have been more reasonable."

"You…" Tenebrae twitched his eyes slightly, "No wonder Ratatosk used to fond of you…"

"What is _Musa_?"

"It is an alternative name for _Banana_." Kratos spoke nonchalantly.

Marta was confused until her eyes set to Emil's stuck out hair…now she understood.

---

When they reached Lloyd and the group again, Alice and Decus (who had recovered and followed her) didn't dare to oppose them because they were outnumbered. The Vanguard leaders escaped. Before their departure, they ask Marta to join back…only to be rejected by her.

"No, body likes a strong willed little girl!!" she pouted childishly, "All right Decus let's go." She said as she left.

This time Marta lowered her head in shame.

"Ignore them." Kratos spoke.

"He is right, Lady Marta. Don't let them get to you."

"Oh, r-right…"

"We're all wounded and tired. Let's go back to Meltokio for now."

"Uh…yeah, you guys knew about the last entrance? We have a problem." Zelos spoke sheepishly.

"What about?" Lloyd asked.

"We fought Decus before and Richter suddenly attacked us behind our backs."

"-and?" the red swordsman demanded Zelos to continue.

"Your Daddy came to the rescue."

"Zelos!!" Colette winced, "M-Marta and Emil is…"

"What? Lloyd's the one who blown his cover in the first place!"

"Lloyd did?" Sheena gawked at him.

Regal muttered, "Well…that is unexpected."

The brunette gritted his teeth as he impatiently asked, "…then???"

"It was bombastic… But he went too far and destroyed the place."

Kratos buried his face to his palm… He forgot the cause of his action.

Everyone stunned while Lloyd look at his father shockingly, "You did…WHAT??"

Kratos grunted he glared back at his son's expression as if he was saying, _way the go, Dad_…

"Don't look at me like that." He spoke sternly, "The man had a dark aura surrounding him. I simply cannot hold back in there."

"Since WHEN didn't you hold back when I was in trouble?" Lloyd snapped. His voice was slightly louder.

"Wasn't it you who told me to help them?" his father raised an eyebrow, this time he crossed his arms in defensive posture.

"I meant helping Zelos. I didn't say help them!"

"H-hey!!" Marta yelled.

Lloyd snarled, "Stay out of this!"

Kratos raised his hands to calm her, "Do not speak of her like that."

"Oh, now you're defending her!?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. His last action was merely because he was a gentleman, concerning of Lloyd's raging behavior. This are kinds of symptoms that he quickly recognize as his father, he was facing Lloyd who stuffed up his emotion…soon enough it will blown away.

Somehow Lloyd accused him, he wasn't sure why.

Marta huffed, while Emil was sluggishly hidden behind her. The Ratatosk's knight may have faced various monsters but always afraid of quarrel.

"Whoa…whoa Lloyd!!" Zelos suddenly in between them, "You're not…jealous are you…?"

Everyone froze.

"I…I…" Lloyd stammered.

"You did!!" Zelos spoke gleefully, "You're upset because he was against you!"

"… Zelos…" Kratos gave a warning, "Leave him alone."

"Are you blind, old man? That's why Lloyd blown your cover! He was hoping that Emil and Marta will reject you!!"

Lloyd's face slightly…slowly fuming into red, "I DID NOT!!"

"Enough of this…" Regal suddenly spoke, "All of you are acting like children…"

Kratos glared at Regal, "I am much…much older than you."

"-ah of course Kratos…my apologies. What I'm trying to say is… if the entrance was blocked we should have find another way instead."

Zelos quickly turned to Seles, "You're right, Seles isn't looking good too." (And everyone will thanks Seles' presence because Zelos would busy taking care of her)

"There's another way when I was looking for Lloyd." Colette spoke, "But that was the time I found Sheena fell."

"Oh yeah…but didn't it take quite long time to get out of here?"

"I think it's about…few hours?"

Lloyd mentally shivered. Few hours? With his friends and his father? It sounded like eternity to him.

---

Lloyd tried…so hard rejecting his friend's question. Even if he was walking beside them, he still secluded himself. When they sat so Seles can rest for a while, he sat alone on the corner. He wasn't sure why he done that. Maybe it was for the sake of his secret mission… Or maybe he couldn't stand sitting there while Kratos talking Emil some tips of fighting. He needed distraction…NOW.

"I just realized Richter had tendency to use his Mystic Artes, but we could avoid that. Thankfully, he could be easily stunned. All we have to do is attack him openly while Marta could spell cast. Though this is not a guarantee, but I believe you had the chance."

"R-really? You think so?" Emil smiled a little since. He was raised with mentally abusive parents, he wasn't use to compliments.

"Of course, I believe you had the-"

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech…

Everybody winced at the sudden sound, especially Kratos…who had the most sensitive hearing among them. He looked to his side where Lloyd sharpened his swords, with a small sized portable grind stone he saved on his wing pact (3). When Lloyd realized he earn his father's attention, he shot back a nasty glare to him.

"What!?"

When Kratos looked back at the remaining member they were all covering their ears. They eyes were begging at him with earnest, hoping that he would scold Lloyd. The Seraph opened his mouth slightly…but it stopped on the middle, he turned back and tried to ignore him.

"Now about this strategy, I would not suggest you to use Ain S-"

SCREEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!

"-on second thought we should discuss it later."

…and the screeching stopped.

--

Colette, Regal, Sheena, Zelos…even Emil asking his recent activity.

"I have nothing to say." He sternly spoke. Obviously that tone was solid because of Yuan's mental training.

"Lloyd…" a deep voice from his back was calling him.

Lloyd chocked, did they bring out their 'secret weapon'??

"N-no!! I still have nothing to say, even if you're asking it!! Not even if you-" He sluggishly spoke with defensive tone.

Kratos raised one of his eyebrow, "I was wondering if you would like some of the food?"

"O-oh…"

The Symphonian heroes sighed, if only Kratos pushing him to talk maybe he would tell them. Eventually his old man decided to suppress this matter another time.

"S-sure…" Lloyd muttered shakily, "W-who's cooking?"

"Emil"

"I'll pass" he immediately spoke.

"Lloyd you haven't eaten anything. It's noon already."

Yet he ignore him, Kratos could only sigh in defeat.

---

Lloyd wouldn't speak to any of them, but Kratos was an exception. It was probably because he was the only one who didn't ask anything about his mission, though so if he did talk to Kratos it could only end in fight.

Suddenly Lloyd was standing straight in front of Kratos, demanding something.

"I-I want it back!"

"No."

The Symphonian heroes aren't sure what they're talking about. Of course only Tenebrae knew that they were fighting of Lumen's Core.

"Wh-what?? How could you say that!?"

"You cannot take something that doesn't belong to you, especially from someone who can kill you merciless."

Lloyd stammered. He can't believe it! Kratos spoke that tone like a parent who forbade a child not to do anything rash. It's always about his protection. Darn it! Kratos will never surrender Lumen's Core, "This is no time to talk about morals! I wanted to save the world!!"

"Try as you might. I will not surrender it to Yuan…especially to you."

"You-you jerk!!"

It's a miracle! Kratos actually argued back, "Stubborn."

"Arogant!"

"Careless"

"Cold-hearted bastard!"

"Gauche"

"Rock-faced!!"

"Temperamental."

"MOTHER FUCKER!!"

"…"

Everyone froze.

Lloyd realized that his words gone afar, and with Kratos around. This surely won't end.... pretty.

"LLOYD IRVING YOU DARE TO CURSE ME??"

Everybody gasped, startled by the Seraph's sudden outburst.

"Uh…Kratos? I don't mean to brag but that last statement technically is not a curse-"

"Silence, Zelos!!"

He winced.

Lloyd did have a slight glimpse of shock in his face. But after a while he gritted his teeth, and allowed his facial to be masked again, making it as calm as possible. He didn't answer his question, turning his head not to face his father. Seeing this, Kratos mentally cursed himself. Even though only few times he met that boy, he knew it was not his main personality to do so.

Congratulations Kratos Aurion, your son had grown to be like you…

"Answer me Lloyd!"

"D-don't you tell me what to do! I have nothing to say!" he stubbornly yelled back. But this tone was a bit different, there was a slight fear colorize his voice. Unlike a solid rejecting tone to his friends, to his father, it was a bit more awkward.

"That's it young man!" Kratos growled, he didn't remember the last time he was this mad, "YOU'RE GROUNDED!!"

For the first time, followed by his friend's shocking gasp, Lloyd Irving finally gave an unbelievable expression. His face then (still in shocking mode) turned frozen pale. Lloyd still didn't answer, this time for a different reason: he was too shocked to answer. Kratos sighed, he didn't want to go that far because of his parental instinct. But nevertheless he didn't regret his action, and never intent apologize to him.

"Mr. Kratos… You did manage to make him say more, but…" Colette spoke between them. She too seemed afraid to be yelled after seeing his anger.

"…Now our bud was too shock to answer." Zelos answered.

He gave another punishment to Lloyd, as he did the same thing: each of them giving silent treatment. While walking beside and face looked away from each other.

---

"How could this be happening? Kratos was too young! He can't be Lloyd's father. Lloyd was nineteen and he was like…what? Twenty?" Marta suddenly asked.

"Haven't I told you that Lord Kratos was far older than you think? He's even old enough to be Lloyd's ancestor, even."

It was Emil's turn to ask, "How old is he Tenebrae?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The first time I met him, it was a long time ago, during the Kharlan War. It is safe to say that he was over four thousand years at least."

"Wow!!" Both of the pair choired.

"I know this is amusing indeed."

"And Kratos said you're older than he was… You must've been very old, Tenebrae!"

"…ugh…"

---

"I got it!" Colette suddenly chirped.

"What is it Colette?" Marta called.

"I think I've just figure it out what's Lloyd's problem!"

Emil stammered, "You do?"

"Yeah! You see…Raine got his 'Ruin Mode' and Emil got his 'Ratatosk Mode'…then Lloyd must've been having 'Aurion' mode!!"

Everyone gave Colette a strange look.

"Just because he's Kratos' son you can't jump into that conclusion, Colette." Sheena sighed.

But then Zelos somehow agreed, "But you know what? I think I agree with her. I mean, two years ago Lloyd never acted like this. Now ever since he knew who his father is, he's starting acting like his scary old man!!"

"Shut up, Zelos!"

"Oh no! Now, he's giving me the Aurion glare!"

Lloyd gritted his teeth…

_Few hours…only damn few more hours and I can get out of this hell!_

---

**I was about to write more of that...but it had reach 5000 words so... You have to wait.**

**PS: I just realized that fanfiction category Tales of Symphonia sequel had merge with the first one o_o  
**

**(1) It's one of those skits where Kratos trained Lloyd before he betrayed him. From here you can see some of their conversations are...ironic.**

**(2) I just noticed that "Aster" is a name of a flower. It was named from a Greek word for "Astron" which means "Star". Since Kratos is Greek (hence his name) that is why he preferred "Astron". "Musa" is the Genus for Banana… Those who hate Emil probably understand this joke lol.**

**When Tenebrae says Ratatosk used to admire Kratos it's because Kratos sometimes had the tendency to spoke sting words to people, plus he spoke it expressionless…which make it more irritable XD**

**(3) This joke suddenly came upon me. The next day after I wrote it, my friend was grinding the kitchen knife with the lower part of place. That coincidence is scary!**


	12. Lloyd's Tantrum

The Centurion Cores hunters and the Symphonian heroes watched Lloyd's debate with his father…live.

---

**Lloyd: (screamed to Emil with all his might) _That's it!! Get away from my Dad. He's MY Dad not yours!!_**

**Alas…because I need to focus on Lloyd's change of heart so this sentence cannot be inserted. Of course it would've been fun if I did… So I can only put it here. ****Quote of the day (thanks Ancient Spoon for this)**

**Add Lloyd's tantrum, Marta's pout, Zelos' spice, Kratos in the middle and Tenebrae annoying question about his fatherhood…what do you have?**

**I don't own anything, enjoy...  
**

---

When Kratos looked at Lloyd once again, he immediately recognized this kind of behavior.

Tantrum was the word.

Even though he only spend three years as his father, that vicious behavior was obvious. However, he rarely saw that coming from his son, Lloyd may be reckless but he was rarely selfish. The last time he did was the time Lloyd was forced to eat tomatoes…the second time when he envied his father, though that was quickly replaced by admiration, then shattered immediately after he betrayed him.

Right now he had other problems. This is the first time that Kratos became the center of attention…since from the Kharlan War. Even 4000 years ago when he was a high Commander of large numbers of Thetha'allan soldiers he still in service of the noble family.

But now…he felt all eyes are watching him.

Marta saw him as a father figure, since he was the closest one to fit that role. Right now there's no secret between them she can share her problems to replace her longing for her unreachable father. And once again Emil eagerly looked up to him as his mentor. At this point he cursed his own resemblance to Richter. And whatever happened to the spiteful Tenebrae? Well…the old fogey was too stunned to say anything. Tenebrae was gawking at him with all his might, as if Kratos was the 8th wonder of the world.

Lloyd was still watching at him from afar. His wine eyes which inherited from him could pierce any rock aside.

The only person who didn't require his attention was Seles…who shared Zelos' gene for hating Kratos. Even though she was weak from her illness, if someone provided her a voodoo doll, she might making it look like Kratos and poking thousand needles to curse him.

Somehow Kratos didn't mind. If that happened he actually preferred that treatment than the constant stares from the Symphonian heroes.

They were looking at him silently asking, "What have you done to Lloyd?"

"I have nothing to say…" and he turned back avoiding all of their questionable gaze.

Zelos sighed, both of his hands pointing the father and son, "Look at them! It was like…they're switching roles."

"Couldn't you just explain what you meant?" Sheena was tired of Zelos pun.

"I mean, Lloyd's the one who have the death glare…and didn't you see Kratos was slightly…happier?"

"Maybe because he finally knew that Lloyd was framed."

Because of Kratos' attitude they all blamed his chromosome instead…

---

Tenebrae knew Kratos far long enough and obviously before Lloyd was born. Right now he was some sort of his satellite, a Centurion who was hovering, circling him. He even didn't know that Kratos was capable of falling in love even (though it took millennia, ironically). Then…this…unexpected incident, he discovered that the stoic man have a child all along… It was absurd!!

"For how long you will stare at me like that?"

"Until I convince myself that this is not a dream…"

"Do you need me cast 'Judgment' to wake you up?"

Tenebrae's lips puckered. He just saw the demonstration of Kratos' spell. He truly didn't want to end like Richter, though he miraculously survived.

"So…is this the reason why you were so hard keeping him alive?"

"…yes…" Kratos answered with low tone.

"Is it from your wife?"

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you tell me? Your behavior to this lad should be more reasonable if you inform me from the start."

Who wanted to tell the Centurions? As Ratatosk servants, the lord of provoke (1), they're all must gossips. There are high chances that they'll taint the real reports. But Kratos still has his manner.

He told the other reason, his biggest fear instead, "It's not that I distrust you Tenebrae… It's just Ratatosk currently won't forgive me. If he knew I had a son, he might take advantage of it. And if that happened, we both know you can't interfere."

"That may be true but… Lord Ratatosk could've fond of that boy, you know?"

Kratos raised one of his eyebrows. He was making sure that his sensitive hearings aren't deceiving him.

"Some rumors from the monster mentioned that you had a child. Of course we Centurions only favor real information, so none of us knew the truth. But if it's true, Ratatosk was eager to see your child. He confessed it to me."

"-and you expect me to believe that?"

Tenebrae shrugged, it was hard to tell since he was a panther-like dog, "Even though Summon Spirits can live secluded from other life forms. Sometimes there are the times that they felt…alone? His enthusiasm to see your child a long time ago it's probably because he was hoping the child would be like you, before you betray him."

"…"

"Though eventually he ended like you anyway…"

"I am what I am and Lloyd is Lloyd. He should have a good reason for this."

"Well… I suppose. And you had the Lumen's Core. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you.... You don't know how much this means to me, Tenebrae."

"No wonder my Master had recently dubbed you as _Pedophile_."

"I am not a _Pedophile_…" he growled.

"Your wife was far younger that you are."

---

"Uhm…guys" Emil and Marta sluggishly asked to the Symphonian heroes.

"What's up?" Zelos spoke up represent.

"Did Tenebrae lie to us? I mean Kratos couldn't possibly over 4000 years, right? Even if he's an elf, he couldn't live that long."

"I beg your pardon?? I may be spiteful but I'm not a liar!" the centurion of darkness yelled, yet he was ignored by all of them.

The symphonian heroes looked at each other anxiously and then end to Kratos. He sighed and allowed them to continue.

"You see guys…Kratos was…" Sheena began awkwardly.

"Kratos is an angel." Regal ended her sentence.

"O-oh really?" Marta gasped.

Kratos then showed his wings. He sighed quietly, because this was the second time he sprouted his wings after he returned to the unified world.

"He is!!" Emil stammered.

Marta gasped at his wings, "So, no wonder you're that strong. I…didn't know that angel can live that long."

Colette smiled, "We will as long as we hold the Cruxis Crystal."

"-and I can still have my beauty." Zelos flipped his hair.

…and once again everyone ignored him.

"So that's why you had the exphere." Marta's gaze fell to Kratos' hand.

Emil nodded, "Come to think of it his key crest isn't anything I'd ever see."

"Then…Lloyd was?"

The Symphonian heroes were once again silent. They hadn't thought this before. Apparently Lloyd's life was never normal from the beginning. His father was a 4000 year old angel. Her mother was an escapee exphere victim.

"Well…we're not sure." Sheena rubbed her hair in frustration, she hated thinking hard.

"Half angel perhaps?" Regal theorized.

"He's a good person. That's all what matters to me." Kratos spoke.

Everybody looked at him with surprise.

And then Emil suddenly asked, "So…why did Kratos become angel?"

Everyone was silent…that is…until Tenebrae suddenly distracted him.

"Yes! Haven't I told you how I met Kratos? Well, knew him ever since he was a teenager!"

"Tenebrae…" Kratos warned.

"No way!!"

But Colette was the only one who eagerly asked, "What does he look like? Did he look like Lloyd?"

After Colette's eager question, everyone began to curious, even Lloyd who was slightly far away from their resting place. The red warrior looked at them from afar with quizzical expression, but it seemed he was interest in this story.

"Hmm…not really I assumed the lad looked more like his mother… Then again he has his eyes…why didn't I see that?"

Zelos snickered wickedly, a devious question formed, "Dude!! Is he as reckless as Lloyd?"

Now Kratos was beginning to dislike this conversation.

"Depend on measurement of recklessness. But I think what I was about to told you, was far more insane. There was a time (I heard from the monster's rumors) he tried to ran away from his father. Since the father was the high commander of the ancient Thete'alla, he was bound to his responsibility in army. But back at that time he slightly hated that burden. So since there's no way out from the cathedral, the place where he studied. Afterwards he dashed out the window and ran off the roof!! It was a cathedral, for Mana's sake!! He could slipped off and fell down very high."

Everyone was gawking at the Centurion's information, and Kratos buried his face to his palm. But beyond laughter and snicker from the Symphonian eight he could've sworn Lloyd tried so hard not to laugh far away from his sensitive hearing…

"Man, this is rich!!! He was that crazy? I like him better that way if it's true." Zelos shed his tears of joy.

Regal chuckled, "I guess the tadpole will grow into a frog after all." (2)

"Of course it was true. How do you think he met Lord Ratatosk from the first place? He just crossed his territory and my Lord almost killed him."

Sheena asked, "Why…?"

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you see that Emil's Ratatosk mode was a blood thirst murderer?" Zelos interfered.

"Well Ratatosk maybe nasty…that's true. But he wasn't entirely cruel. He may hate men but he was slightly tolerable to women and children. He hated men partly because most of them out to war making his Tree whiter."

Emil then asked, "S-so why did he spare him?"

"He insulted him right in front of his face… Lord Ratatosk was amused, he let him live."

"……………"

"He is the Lord of provoke after all."

"Is this why Centurions are all annoying?"

"I beg your pardon!?"

Kratos smirked because this time he finally can get his revenge, "Because Ratatosk was the Lord of provoke. It is sensible why he had subordinates who all love rumors. Every Centurion has their own provoking trademark, each representative their element. As you can see here, Tenebrae was known as the Spiteful, like annoying darkness blinding your path and they laugh your stumble. You had met Aqua, she often spat cold remakes to her enemy, like a violent rain or splashing water."

"So what happen if they're awake?"

"Maybe they sit around drinking tea, gossiping, like…like older people would do!!" Colette chirped.

The rest sighed at Colette's comment while Tenebrae was left in his despair once again, "We're…not…that…old…"

"It was quite mayhem. I had witness they alive and mobile… They would circling around you like satellites and annoy you with constant questions."

"I guess this reviving Centurions plan isn't going to be a good idea."

Tenebrae glared at the male chosen.

"H-hey I was kidding!!"

"Of course…the time when Kratos was being angel is another story. You see…to make an angel from a human or half elf you have to insert a certain rare metal inside."

"Ah, I heard it from father…I think it's called, Aionis?" Marta spoke. She didn't know why her father knew that information, but since Richter was part of the Vanguard he must've told him.

The Symphonian heroes were quickly silent…and so was Kratos. They knew that Tenebrae wouldn't tell his secret already. But the stoic seraphim felt worsen, this is a Centurion…creatures who love rumors. If Tenebrae tried to cover him up, that meant he would changed the real information…not in a better way. He would've wished he told the real truth but…it was too late.

"A long time ago, Lord Ratatosk had made a bet on him."

Everyone blinked while digesting this narration, only Regal who spoke, "A…bet…?"

Tenebrae then continued, "Lord Ratatosk one day (out of his random question) suddenly asked if Lord Aurion here interest in any woman."

Now Lloyd had full attention to them, even though no one noticed.

"H-huh??"

"Dude… I know you're a spiteful at all, but that fact was seriously not sensible."

"It was sensible! Didn't I tell you that Lord Ratatosk hated men because they often gone war making his tree wither? This is why he was hoping that Kratos will marry and raise a family instead of going war like most young man at his age do."

Everyone shivered, "O…okaaaaay…"

"But Lord Aurion here was the only one he asked, because no one knows his interest. What I meant is…Well, this is bizarre. I have heard there were so many women were chasing him around. One must cursed since he was attractive, young and strong. Even one of our comrades, Aqua had a crush on…"

Kratos cut before he lost control of the Centurion's blabber, "-Let us surpass that matter."

"Oh yes… Where was I? His male half-elf friend had affection with the certain female green haired one which is why Ratatosk let him be."

"You mean…YUAN???"

"Who's this…Yuan…?"

"He was one of Lord Kratos' closest friends (it's not like he had many). It is a long story, Emil. As I was saying; Yuan had made a terrible bet."

"What bet?"

"He was saying that '_Kratos was so apathetic that no women will interest in him. Even if he succeeds, it will probably take thousand years for him to raise a family'. _Afterwards, Ratatosk made a nasty experiment; he stuffed the Aionis into his body making him an ageless being, out of curiosity on what his family will be. Soon enough, I never thought how ironic Yuan's words are…"

"Ouch…"

---

"They…actually believed that?"

"Well, they believed that Lloyd was a murderer, why wouldn't they? I'm so happy that children these days are very gullible." Tenebrae chuckled.

"You want some information, don't you?"

"Oh!! You do know us Centurions very well, Kratos. To us, the Centurions, tempting information was worth far more than any treasure in this world. If I did not disturb you, they will know your activity in Cruxis."

"Fine…" Kratos sighed, "What do you want to know…?"

Tenebrae took a deep breath…then he exploded with numerous questions, "Is it really true that Lloyd's mother was the brunette woman whom you're travelling with? My goodness I could've sworn she spat you! How did you end up together? Did you get married? How did the child born? How on earth can you stand the child's cry in the middle of the night? I thought you had sensitive hearing-"

…and Kratos patiently answer it one by one.

---

"Emil…you and Marta know this Richter person, right?"

"You know him too Colette?"

"I think we might be…friends?"

"WHAT??"

Kratos interfered, "Colette…he almost endangered you."

"Oh yeah Mr. Kratos was there too…"

"That man was almost stealing your Cruxis Crystal."

"But he asked me nicely."

He cut again, "-It's because I forced him to confess…"

"Now that you mentioned it, the Vanguard has been on the lookout for the Chosen."

"Maybe they need some Cruxis Crystal for some plan of theirs."

"What did he do to you?" Emil asked scarily.

"Mr. Kratos fought with him, and told me to run. But I was so scared that suddenly I turned around and ran smack into the fence of a nearby house and break it."

The Centurion Hunters was blank to say anything.

Colette continued, "The people who lived there were really angry. But Richter apologized with me, and even paid for the damage."

Emil somehow managed to whisper some words with Kratos, "That's not what happened, right?"

"…no… Though he did apologized to her and help her to stand. Actually the paying part…we ran and left the responsibility to him."

Emil whimpered, "This is why he upset about 'payment' when we walk outside Triet?"

"It is… And no, there's no reason for me to be guilty."

Then Colette starting chirp about her theory that Richter was a chosen maniac.

"Shouldn't you tell her what really happened?" Marta whispered.

Kratos crossed his hands in defensive posture once again, "She is the kind of person who believed that everyone has kindness deep within their hearts. It is my wish to let her be."

"More like you really don't want to do anything with it." Marta corrected, accusing him.

"My wife was more naïve that she was…"

Tenebrae, "-ah you do have strange taste for woman, Lord Aurion."

"At least I had married."

…this time Tenebrea lost words in annoyance.

---

"Ventus… Ignis… You wouldn't believe this." Tenebrae asked his colleagues in their hibernating forms. (3)

"What is it Tenebrae?"

"Kratos has a son!!"

"Nooooo…" Ventus gasped like most woman would do in the middle of gossip.

Ignis yelled in denial, "Impossible!!"

"It's true!! But it was the jewel thief all along!"

"Whoa…that makes things more complicated."

"Master will hate that, for sure. So, what does he look like?"

"Unpredictable… I must say."

"Argh! If only I can get back to my original state. I wanted to see him. I'm so curious!!"

"Why?"

"He doesn't look anything like his father. Except…he has his eyes. Then again they have different hair. If I 'accidentally' poured water on top the kids' hair perhaps we could see the resemblance..."

"Need I remind you Tenebrae, if he really is Kratos' son then don't touch him… Who knows what unfortunate fate befalls unto you if you harass his child."

"That's true…" Tenebrae grumbled in disappointment, "He almost chopped Ratatosk's knight's head just because he aggravated him."

"Touché"

"So, who's the lucky woman?"

"It's the brunette that travelled with him."

"I thought she hated him!"

"How on Aselia could he choose that woman…?"

"Yeah, the last time I heard that girl had smacked him real hard that his nose was bleeding."

"Oh my…"

"But hey! Master once said that he's a _masochist_."

"That makes sense. Maybe Kratos needed someone to torture him."

---

"I don't see it…" Emil mumbled.

"See what?" his female partner asked in curiosity.

"Lloyd and Kratos resemblance! I can't see it??"

"Why everyone is so curious about this matter again?"

Tenebrae took Emil's side, "Oh come on Lady Marta, why shouldn't you? This is Lord Kratos!"

"I know! But why can't we just drop it?"

"Actually Lloyd and Kratos are quite the same when they both smiled." It's always Colette who saw the good side.

Emil never saw Kratos smiled, and Lloyd was currently…unexplainable.

Sheena chirped in, "I'm not sure about anything else but they hate the same food."

"Tomatoes!!" Suddenly Lloyd growled. A tomato slipped off from one of Zelos' spices collection. Nobody knew if it was on purpose or accidental.

"Why does this malevolence fruit exist??" They can hear Kratos hissed slightly.

Then Zelos take the next turn, while gathering the falling tomatoes, "Hey you know what? They both look scary when they're glaring!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"This is all, your fault!"

"Uh-oh… Zelos was right…" Emil sluggishly back of.

"H-hey…wait… I didn't mean…"

"Emil, our anger was not meant for you…"

But it was too late; the boy ran off saying sorry per seconds.

And both father and son sighed…

"They both look the same when they felt guilt…" Regal commented in the end, amused.

---

"Kratos?"

Emil's question brought Kratos to reality when he was looking at his son.

"Y-you're worried about him again, aren't you?"

To Symphonian heroes it was a stupid question but Kratos answered it specifically why, "He hadn't eaten anything."

"I'm pretty sure he has something."

"No, I know him too well. He only brought some food for short visit. This detour was out of his prediction. We're too fortunate that we often bring more than we need, because of Emil's keen on cooking."

"Well if he's starving, he should've asked!" Marta pouted.

"I think his pride won't let him…" Sheena whispered to her.

And…without anyone's prediction…Emil suddenly stood with a bowl of soup.

"You're not gonna…" Zelos gawked.

"H-he…I mean…it's not him who killed my…my parents. A-and he haven't eaten anything. S-so…so..so…" He shivered slightly but his will was brave. It was amazing that his vibration didn't spoil the soup.

When everyone was about to tell Emil that it was a bad idea, Zelos got to Emil's side first.

"Weeeeelll I can arrange that."

"I don't think-" Sheena started.

"Oh come on! It's not I'm going to mess anything."

"…" the rest was trying so hard to say 'yes' politely.

"Sheeezh! Fine, let's go Emil." Zelos then circled his arm to Emil's neck.

When they finally reached Lloyd who was looking nonchalantly to his front, Zelos called for his attention from his back, "Yo, Lloyd!!"

Lloyd looked his back to find his flamboyant friend…with Emil standing behind him.

"Emil has something to say for you. Make sure don't kill him, kay? It's just a misunderstanding… Oh Geez, this is what I told your old man when he met Emil on the first time."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. So his father almost killed Emil on their first meeting?

"W-wha??" Emil stammered, he was hoping that Zelos explain his action…not letting him speak for himself.

"Oh don't worry…" Zelos patted Emil's who was shivering more violently than before, "Now since Lloyd's not the one who kill those people. I'm pretty sure he won't do anything to you. Hey, you said it yourself '_Courage is the magic that turns dream into reality'_. Good luck with it!"

Then he left.

"W-wait!! Zelos!!!" Emil whimpered, now he was left alone…with Lloyd.

Lloyd's expression was unreadable. Emil was confused, he was expecting to be yelled or vicious glare, but the red warrior could only stare at him. Now Emil was starting to understand why he was Kratos' son.

"K-K…Kr…Kratos was worried…! Y-you haven't eaten anything."

It took Lloyd five minutes to digest Emil's words because he was shivering. He then he sighed looked away from him and whispered, "He always worried."

Emil was confused again, he wasn't sure is Lloyd was sighing because he was bored, understood or glad. He then spoke another subject instead.

"I-I'm sorry that I accused you… Y-you didn't kill…kill anyone. I-it was wrong f-for me to say that t-to you…"

"It's not your fault." Lloyd spoke sternly as Emil was looking at him confusingly. Lloyd didn't mad at him in the first place. It was something else, "I had no intention of explaining my behavior from the beginning…"

"W-why aren't you telling your friends…I-If you didn't do any of th…those awful crimes?"

Lloyd paused for few seconds and then he answered, "Perhaps it was for the best."

"B-but…everyone is confused…and…and they're so worried about you. E-even Kratos came back from…from a faraway place…uh… Raine mentioned it, but I don't remember…"

"Derris Kharlan…" Lloyd answered.

"H-huh?"

"Derris Kharlan, it was the name of that place. He said he wanted to be sent there…and never come back… But all of the sudden he did. I never thought he would. With all of these things it's so…confusing…" Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence.

There was a slight silence until Emil slightly raised his voice...

"You…you should be lucky!"

Lloyd finally looked back at Emil who was looking at him with hints of rage. But since this is Emil, his anger was so…timid, flickering with little fire.

"You…you had a father, two in fact…and one of them was looking for you. Not all of parents do that to their children, and rarely knew theirs! My parents are already dead, and I witnessed their death in front of me. I…I know this isn't your fault… But don't you at least be grateful!?"

"Emil…" this is the first time Lloyd spoke his name, but it was cut off short by the blond boy.

He saw his lime eyes glittering, but the boy didn't cry. He shivered but he didn't cry.

"-A-and… You had your friends! They were all cross the worlds just to find you. I…I don't have any! My Aunt and Uncle didn't want me there, and they treat me like lower than dirt. All the kids in Iselia bullied me because they thought I'm part of Vanguard. Then Richter helped me… Richter came and changed it all. He may my enemy, but if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here…and Marta could've been slain. Marta…Tenebrae… I met them afterwards, and they're the only family I got who take me as I am."

Lloyd finally looked at Emil with earnest…not with anger or jealously but a slight sympathy…and deep down there's a shimmer of respect.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't work with us? The only way to stop the Vanguard and restore the balance of nature is to wake Ratatosk. And the way to wake Ratatosk, we have to gather the Centurion Cores. Are you so mad at me that you don't want me around?"

"It's not that…" Lloyd spoke with low tone, barely a whisperer, "It's my mission…"

"T-then at least tell your friends, so they don't think you're not different! That you're the great Lloyd who was great not because you saved both of the worlds, but a hero who's dear to his friends because of his heart!"

He finally understood why his friends are comparing him and this boy. Because his eager and compassion to help others…not because of skills or personality.

"I…can't…"

Emil paused for a moment. He then took a long breath a while…

After that he didn't shiver anymore.

"I…leave this soup here. P-please eat it." He put the bowl to the ground. It was an alternative technique he'd done for taming monsters, hopefully…Lloyd wouldn't be offended if he knew that technique.

When Emil joined the group, everybody was worried, because none of them heard what he said to Lloyd…except Kratos.

"Thank you…Emil."

"B-but…he didn't listen."

"No…I thank you because you finally believe that he is a good person."

For the first time Emil saw Kratos' warming smile.

"Ah... I think he finally ate your soup."

---

Kratos was getting used to Lloyd's constant glare. It was like needles piercing through his body. But he lived with it.

"Yes, Lloyd…?"

He didn't say anything, but Kratos can read his eyes…He was currently looking at his father's hand, a mug of chocolate. Something he used to make for him during the last Regeneration journey.

"If you want it, you could've asked."

"…it's nothing…" Lloyd quickly shielded his eyes, looking away from his father's gaze once again. He assumed that chocolate was boiled for Emil…or Marta or any of his Symphonian heroes. But it didn't matter, his question was clear that it wasn't meant for him.

Marta suddenly argued with Kratos, nobody knew why. Perhaps it's because Emil was starting to act nice to their rival that she tried to follow his example.

"Kratos, I can't believe this! Can't you see he's hurting?" She harshly whispered unheard by Lloyd who was walking further to his range.

"He said it was not a problem." Kratos sighed. He was wondering why all of them are so irritated because of chocolate drink, "Surely, you must've heard him."

Marta then gave another explanation. It was obvious that she knew exactly how Lloyd felt despite their 'glaring' quarrel, since both of them had the same problem with their own fathers.

(4) "Of course that what he says, that's what all the kids like us say!! They're not going to tell their father that they're dying inside. They give of signals…They act morose."

Kratos seemed amused by her theory. It was rare to see him amused, but Marta noticed his gaze was meant to her back. She looked to Kratos' gaze to see not surprisingly Lloyd. The boy had frustratingly gripped his hair.

He seemed aggravated…on something.

Marta then continued, "…s-sometimes they even have fits of anger!"

"Stupid stupid!!! Come on, WORK already!!" Lloyd screamed again, unnoticed that everyone was watching him from behind. They were all wondering how Marta's words matched Lloyd's tantrum in time.

It seemed Lloyd had put anger too much to his communicator, because he was punching it rapidly.

"-and finally if this keeps up they might even be driven to acts of violence!!!"

CRASH!!

They finally snapped back to Lloyd whose communicator had been destroyed on the floor. It seemed he used nearby rock to crash the device.

Lloyd was breathing heavily, now he noticed everyone's gaze, "WHAT?? That thing didn't work!!"

Marta concludes, "-and that conclude today's audio visual demonstration!"

"…" at this moment Kratos had a slight fear deep on his mind.

It was then until Regal was the one who decided to talk as calmly as possible to him, "Lloyd…we're in underground. Surely you knew that Communicator's signals are off-limits."

"…"

"O-oh…well…ugh…" Lloyd's cheeks were tainted in red. He grumbled in frustration because of his recklessness.

---

"Finally!! Fresh air!!" Sheena was the first one who ran outside.

"Maybe it's because you always fell down to pits that you rarely see the sun." Zelos teased.

SMACK!!

One point for Sheena!

"The fact that we're relieved it's not only because we finally had escape from that base, we knew the truth that Lloyd is innocent." Regal smiled.

Colette was worried, "But…now what we're going to do? The Vanguard leaders are still on the loose."

"I'm telling you what to do…" unexpectedly Lloyd answered from behind them.

…and suddenly he raised one of his swords to Emil.

"-you can start by giving me all of the Cores!" He demanded.

"Wh-what??" Marta stammered, she immediately ran to Emil's side who was quickly shielding her.

"Lloyd, but why?"

"This is for your own good! You shouldn't go out looking for Centurion Cores in the first place!"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Zelos stammered, "Lloyd…bud…please chill!"

"Lloyd…" Colette called her childhood friend desperately.

"Could you please explain your real intention?" Regal spoke.

"This isn't like you!" Sheena yelled.

CLANG!!

And suddenly Kratos' Flamberge 'slapped' his sword. Lloyd was stunned while his sword the one which once used to threaten Emil thumping on the ground.

"Your stance is weak." Kratos spoke sternly.

Finally Lloyd looked at his father who was now standing between him and Emil… The red warrior was still not recovering from his post-catatonic state.

Kratos then continued, "That means…you didn't mean to offend Emil…"

"I…I… You… You don't know who he is!!" Finally Lloyd yelled.

"I knew…from the first time we met." Kratos spoke quietly.

Lloyd's eyes widened in mortification, "Then why…why did you travel with him in the first place!?"

"Perhaps it's because what Dirk said. I'm too soft…like my son has been."

"…"

"If you had been following his order seriously..." Kratos mentioned Yuan, "…You should've kill him instead in the first time."

"You…didn't kill him, too…" Lloyd spoke weakly, no longer dare to look at his father.

"It is because I remembered your value of life..."

Lloyd looked at Kratos who did something unexpected, he picked up his fallen sword and surrender it to him. He hesitantly, but finally took it.

"Do what you must."

"I…can't…"

"Then find another way, like you tried once to me."

Lloyd then nodded… and turned back, "You're not…following me?"

"To know that you are innocent…is all that mattered to me." Kratos smiled slightly.

When Lloyd was about to run, in midway he turned back and spoke to Emil, "I didn't want things turn out this way. I'm not your enemy… But, there are some things we couldn't agree on the same thing. I'm still looking out for that Centurion Cores… And guys…thank you for everything…but right now, farewell..."

…and then they lost him in the shades of the forest.

"What's…going on?" Marta spoke.

"Kratos…?"

"Some secrets…are not meant to be revealed." Kratos finally looked at Tenebrae. The Centurion did not say a word, but his gaze to Kratos was questionable…

…and most of it is guilt.

"I believe: You should've looked for the answer by yourself." Kratos spoke, "For now, let us return to Meltokio."

--

**Sorry for the lateness but it is done! I took few days to make sure this chapter was done very nicely. Though I think it's still sloppy…but I'd done my best. This chapter was very crucial because in that game, I never knew how Lloyd actually changed his heart. They just keep make him mysterious and letting us wonder what his real intention.**

**I promised to bring Lloyd quickly on the next!! How? Well…you have to see it for yourself.**

**Check out my new Symphonian fanfic "Twenty!" If that continue hopefully it will be as funny as this fanfic.**

**It's polling time! Tell me which joke steals your heart!! XD**

**(1) Aaaaaaaalways based on Norse Mythology =D Lord Ratatosk is the lord of provoke from the Tree. Nuff said…hail the vermin!**

**(2) This is the famous phrase that came from Japan (or at least most Asians do have this). It was their verse of "The apple didn't fell far from the Tree"**

**(3) I seriously don't know how this happened… But use your wildest imagination.**

**(4) Believe it or not that argument was came from the serial "The Nanny – Ode to Barbara Joan" This episode the Nanny must face her colleague who was afraid to reach her father. Love that sitcom…encore!! **

--


	13. Aero Angels

---

**You know what's scary?? My friend said that Tales of Symphonia comics had reached country, Indonesia, AND I WENT BERSERK!!**

**So I did stop by and see the counter and they did sell it, two series already even!! **

**And I greedily bought the two of it and…the translation was sloppy and I suspect they stole the piccies from online manga…**

**………………**

**(Well piracy was quiet common in Indonesia, don't blame me XD)**

**So at least I've seen Lloyd speaking words in…Indonesia. It seemed weird 8D oh well…I should wait for the bonus chapter NO ONE CAN STOP ME…er…ehem…yes**

**On the story, this time we had skipping places…enjoy.**

---

**Road to Meltokio**

For the first time Tenebrae felt…awkward. It was strange, considering as a Centurion he had carefully arranged his plans. But Krato's appearance was out of his prediction, and soon he had discovered his darkest secret.

"So…" He called floating beside him, "How long did you know…?"

Kratos paused for a while, he then answered, "I have my suspicion… When I first met him, his aura was very strange. Then I felt nothing from Marta. It was strange considering I can read mana link as she had the Core on her head. Then again, if Ratatosk would want to help her he wouldn't hire some random human. He could never forgive me and Yggdrasil's betrayal, why should he trust any human and half-elf again?"

Tenebrae sighed, "I had underestimated you…"

"Actually Raine had suspected it first."

"She is a clever woman indeed despite her dangerous cooking."

Kratos chuckled.

"…you seemed…happier…"

"I knew my son was innocent at the beginning. If only my wife is still alive things would be more perfect, even if this world will be lead to destruction."

"It was almost like those years… Why couldn't we go back to those happier days, Lord Aurion?"

This time Kratos was silent, because that was the same question that Mithos asked.

"Am I wrong for doing this?" Tenebrae suddenly talked.

"No, I think you give him a chance to live the way mortal's do. You had given him a chance to see the world through our eyes…"

"…you won't tell Emil?"

"It is not my right to do so. And since I kept my silence, I believe you should have faith on my son."

Tenebrae's mouth was puckered once again, "He knew it too…?"

"Considering who had ordering him from the first place. I think he did."

"So what is he going to do now?"

"You may against him because Centurion Cores, but please let him live."

"That would be a challenge."

"I heard he did not kill Emil in their first battle. I assume this would be a fare trade?"

The Centurion of Darkness just snorted, "Very well. Let's just hope your son knows what he's doing."

"It's a pleasure to have business with you Tenebrae."

"Indeed. Now we have no secrets to hide."

Tenebrae offered his tail to shake his hand. Kratos was hesitated at first, because that gesture was awkward. But he then shook his head in amusement and then finally returned Tenebrae's tail.

---

**Yuan's Headquarters**

Yuan was twitching… He may not be able to tolerate his subordinate's failure. But if the failure came from a certain someone's child, he had no right to blame the kid. After all, his father had returned in this resurrected world. One slight criticism to the child and the karma will kill him back. It's just a matter of time until Kratos will barged in his fortress and have his revenge. Thankfully his son, Lloyd, was far more mercy than he was. He would've understood why Lloyd didn't want to kill their objective, why he can't keep up the boy on hunting the Centurion Cores, why he was holding back this time. Even so, there's one thing he couldn't comprehend…

"First you ask me to spare his life… I might understand that, Lloyd. But why…do you have to destroy my communicator…??"

The red warrior could only sigh.

Yuan mentally held his head with his hand. "Is it because Kratos is there with the boy instead of you?"

"…" Lloyd was silent while looking at the fresh green grass, restored quickly because of the new Mana tree nourished them. It was the first time he didn't deny…that he actually jealous because Kratos' attention was directed to Emil. But of course despite his hatred on that situation, he couldn't blame the Ratatosk knight. He had to trust Emil this time…for all the things happened to him.

Yuan finally changed the subject while he fixed the communicator, "So you said that Kratos finally knew everything?"

"Yeah… He knew it from the first time he met Emil."

"So, he has a name…" Yuan muttered, "I knew Kratos too long, Lloyd, I must say his reason was quite predictable. Now that I did not need to know his reason…why didn't you do what I said when you met that Emil?"

"He…" Lloyd lowered his head, "He was yelling at me because what I did in Palmacosta."

"Lloyd…" Yuan called calmly, this time he stood up and put both of his hands on Lloyd shoulders, "You are not the cause of the Palmacosta blood purge."

"But if I come earlier…"

"-Sometimes there are times that we can't save everyone." Yuan cut in, "Now what is the second reason?"

Lloyd coward his face to his side, "This time he was yelling at me because I ignore my friends…and my Dad."

Yuan didn't speak anything at first, he only sighed deeply, "You're just like your father." Finally his hands slipped from both of the boy's shoulder. The cyan haired man was back to his chair and slumped down.

"Because of what…?"

"Aurions tendency have rough exterior, but they have fragile hearts… Now then, can you describe why this Emil is trustworthy?"

Lloyd explained everything, perhaps the slight detour on the Vanguard base have it's purpose after all.

"Shocking…" that's the only thing Yuan said, "But you said this Emil had green eyes, but he had 'other side' on battle with red eyes? It was sort of like he had bipolar syndrome."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You actually think…?" Yuan smirked.

Lloyd shot a nasty glare but he continued, "I thought the red eyed Emil was his real form, but his green eyes..." he paused for a while, "I noticed from our last conversation that it was the real thing too after all."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Dad says I need to find another way. Now Emil is no longer had vengeance to me, think I can focus on hunting the Centurion Cores again."

"He told you that?"

"Er…no he let me do what I want."

"That's a stupid question, why I bother to ask…?" Yuan rubbed his temple.

"Hey, Yuan…"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Tenebrae…the Centurion of Darkness said that Ratatosk knew Kratos and you ever since Dad was a teenager? I mean... I know that you guys had been making pacts with Summon Spirits, but I didn't know any of you were close to one of them."

Yuan's blue eyes was looking at Lloyd's, he then answered, "When I met your father on the first time, it was between the great battles of Kharlan tree war. But among the soldiers he was the only one who didn't kill people unnecessarily. Most soldiers won't bother, but he was an exception. I wasn't against him technically, I was a thief. Thieves are common in those battles, they usually find swords, armors or any left item from the dead soldiers and sell those. But it was unfortunate for me to be caught by his subordinate, accused as a spy. Back then I cursed my half-elf blood, the discrimination was very dreadful. Just simply because of what I am, they blamed me for something I did not." He paused to wander off the place while he reminiscence the strange memory. (1)

The half-elf then continued, "So we went on. Eventually Kratos remembered that he met me in the forest. We often fought for the sake of defense, but no offense was taken since he saved my life when I was accused as a spy. I was surprised that he was actually the general back then; the youngest general that ever have authority over Thethe'alla's elite armies. He was just a teenager, very young back then, slightly younger when you saved both of the worlds."

"A general…? He did say he was a commander. But he didn't say when." Lloyd's garnet eyes widened astonished by his father's achievement.

"Yes, eventually I discovered that he was the son of the current Commander. The Commander…as in, technically he was your grandfather, didn't trust anyone but his son. I rarely know about him. All I remembered about his father that he was ordering the soldiers to do what he said, to release me."

"So…what happen next?"

"We met again on the usual forest. From there we met young Martel and Mithos who was still about five or six…"

**---**

**Zelos' Mansion**

When they reached Meltokio, the heroes settled themselves in Zelos' mansion. Even though they finally discovered Lloyd's virtuousness, but in the end, his last action led to other various questions. However, the Symphonian heroes are finally didn't look out for him anymore, focusing more on stopping the Vanguard. While they discussed their next action, Emil was finally gathered his courage to talk with Kratos once again.

"Uhm…Kratos…about you being Lloyd's dad…"

"Yes Emil…?"

"Aren't you mad when we're on Iselia…and…and I say appalling things about Lloyd's father that it was actually you the whole time…" the boy was shivering

Astonishingly, Kratos chuckled at Emil's information, "Do not be bothered, I intend to forget that." And drastically his voice grew dark again, "-Though, I do not tolerate that you state my wife as 'the murderous mother'."

Emil shivered violently horrified that Kratos knew his whisper, "I-I'M SORRY!!"

Kratos nodded. Apparently Emil's apology was enough for him. It was strange considering he was the kind of person who would slit someone's throat if he was harassed. He had returned to his composed state, "Now since you had discovered who the real culprit. I think you should forget your vengeance and focusing more on Ratatosk's revival instead."

"Yeah…even though he raised his sword to me, I'm sure he had good intentions…whatever that would be. You w-wouldn't tell me what's going on?"

The man's garnet eyes misted, somehow it shun regrets to the boy, "I am sorry Emil, for hiding things from you again. I it is you…who should find the truth once again. Because it would not be fair if I told the truth."

"Is it…bad?"

The stoic angel drew a deep breath, "It depends on someone's perspective."

"I understand…" Emil lowered his head to the ground, thinking again, "What happen if we met him again?"

"I'm not sure. We may have to fight him, but I'm sure he would carefully spare your life."

"He did that in our first quarrel." Emil shrugged, "Now I know the reason why. But…that means, if you meet him again, you will against him?"

"Sometimes we don't have any choice."

The Ratatosk knight shook his head, "You do! You could find him instead going with me. I-it doesn't mean I want you to leave but…I think it's better this way."

"Then what about you and Marta? You said you wanted to free all the Ratatosk Core and prevent the Vanguard from using the mana cannon."

"Marta and I can do it alone with Tenebrae. I think we have gotten stronger after few battles." Emil smiled, "I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves."

Sheena suddenly shouted from his back raising her hand with enthusiasm. She was offering her service, "Hey you're not going there alone, Emil. Count me in too!"

"T-thanks…" Emil was surprised, "but I don't want to burden you."

"To help a friend on saving the world, it is not an obligation not a burden. Of course, I always enjoyed working with both you and Tenebrae. I shall continue on accompanying all of you on waking the whole Centurion Cores." Regal nodded.

"Well, you had Sheena and Regal." Kratos spoke, "I supposed there's nothing I should worry about."

"Count me out! I think I'll go with you angel dude." Zelos chirped and leaned one of his hands to Krato's left shoulder.

"Stop calling me that, you're an angel as well… And get your hands away from my shoulder…"

"Sheezh! You're back to your usual grouchy self. Oh…what about you, Colette?"

"I think, I'll follow Zelos and Mr. Kratos."

"Cool! This shouldn't be a problem. All of us can fly." Zelos smirked.

"Oh that would be wonderful. We should have picnic on clouds!"

Everybody groaned…except Krato who was strangely getting used of her naivety.

"Colette… Clouds aren't solid." He stated calmly.

"That's sad…I wish we could."

"We could do that in ground…" the stoic man nonchalantly suggested it.

Everyone was gawking. They didn't believe that Kratos was actually supporting her.

"Oh good! I will bring more fruits!"

"W-well…" Emil nervously announced, "Thank you for everything Zelos, Colette, Kratos."

"Farewell then…oh Emil…" before the group splitting, Kratos called him. He placed his hand unto the boy's shoulder.

"Y-yes Kratos?"

"My son's mind once debate on what is the true meaning of existence…since back in the world regeneration journey was caused by discrimination. But in the end he concluded: No matter who you are, you're still you."

"H-huh…? It's about half-elf right…? Uhm…I like Raine and Genis…and Richter was a half-elf too."

"This isn't about half-elf Emil. But this is about how you see the world through your eyes. Now tell me Emil, you've been become Ratatosk knight because of Marta right?"

"Y-yes…?"

"I do not mean to offend you but… You're not the type of person who bravely jumps into that kind of trouble."

"Well…I did almost sacrifice Marta because I refused."

"Even so technically you weren't wrong. You could save her life after that small mistake and then politely declined the responsibility."

"Because…because…" Emil was confused his head hung low to the ground until he suddenly whispered, "_She asked for my help_…"

Kratos blinked for a while, he swore Emil's voice changed drastically in the last sentence, "What did you say, Emil?"

"Uhm…well I couldn't leave her like that."

Kratos could only sigh, "In time you will learn, Emil…"

---

**Yuan's Headquarters**

Lloyd froze, "But…wait? Dad says he didn't meet Martel and Mithos. Unless Mithos was about fourteen in the war and…"

Yuan raised his hand, "Please let me finish. Martel and Mithos as you know are siblings. They just lost their village because of fire. We somehow instantly became a team. I saved Martel; your father just saved Mithos who was trapped in the burning small house."

The red warrior didn't speak more. That information was too much for him. If Kratos didn't save him then…things could change significantly.

"Now…Martel and Mithos lost their parents. We know nothing about them but their mother's legacy…a map: a secret map that direct a path to the Great Kharlan Tree. Eventually we, Kratos and I, decided to accompany them. Your father was kind of eager to come, we suspect him at first since he was the only human among us. Though so, he had no ill intentions, and we pay the favor because he saved my life and Mithos'"

"Why did he want to go there?"

Yuan shrugged, "Until now, I had no clue. It has something to do with assassination with his mother and siblings."

"Wh-what…?"

"Oh right…he didn't remember." Yuan sighed, "Well you see. He was once apathetic, I always wondering why… The Kharlan War is a cruel thing; anyone could die in that battle. I lost my father but I barely know anything about him, so I was in my mother's care who often ill and I must find money from things I sold. However, Kratos told me one day that he lost everything from the war, only his father left. It was the same thing another with your dark past on how your mother died. But, you're only three back then. I'm sorry to say this but you should consider yourself lucky. You're too little to remember. Kratos's past was worse though…he had to watch his mother and siblings slaughtered right in front of his eyes…"

---

**The Big Blue Sky…**

Angel's trip, that what Kratos would've describe their union. Him, Colette, and Zelos…They're three ex-angel Cruxis soaring in the sky looking for a certain hero in red.

"So…Angel dude! Where do you think we should be going?" Zelos called, he seemed enjoying himself soaring in the blue sky now that his sister was safe.

"First thing first, I think we need to visit my old friend, if you don't mind."

"Uh…sure, but who's your friend?"

"It's classified…"

"Er…okay… Whatever… It's another secret again, Kratos? You're so low." Zelos pouted.

"I think he wanted to give his friend a surprise visit, Zelos!"

"You are very correct Colette. It will be a splendid surprise. Such a bright girl you've been…" Kratos smiled…but for somehow his surrounding aura turned eerie dark. The disturbing smirk wasn't meant for Colette, it seemed it was directed to whom his friend would be.

The failed Chosen of World Regeneration smiled back, completely unaware Kratos' twisted smile, "Why thank you Mr. Kratos!"

"Uh…Colette…I knew these days he strangely agreed almost anything to you. But didn't you see his scary smile?"

"I think Kratos was too happy that he will see his friend again."

The old Seraph gave chuckled outlandishly, "Of course Colette… I am sure that he will be 'pleased' to see me."

"You're seeing too much good things, Colette…" Zelos whimpered.

---

**Yuan's Headquarters**

Lloyd was confused. So his father had the same traumatic events? He did mention that his family except his father had died in the war. But he didn't mention anything about the slaughtering right in front of him.

"H-he…he…did…?"

"His father was sent in the other war, left him and the rest of the family. Unexpectedly, their city was under attack. Barbarians from northern lands had come to his hometown to kill all the people there, regardless if they're women or children. For strange reason Kratos was the only survivor. His father who immediately came home to rescue but it was far too late. He found his son from the ashes of destruction. So he lost his wife and other children, only Kratos left."

"Th-then…then…how did he forget everything?"

"I'm getting there." Yuan spoke as he raised a glass of water, drinking it. After his thirst was satisfied he then continued, "We reached our destinations, three groups of teenager and a toddler. I must say, it was a huge achievement. The legendary Giant Kharlan tree was actually exist in front of our very own eyes, no one have ever found it. For bizarre reason Martel and Mithos' mother inherit this path to them. Of course, as we reach the place, we finally understood why so many human died without reaching that place..."

"What is it…?"

"…There are guardians."

"Ratatosk…?"

"Oh no, it was the Centurions. But unfortunately, Ratatosk was considered the Lord of Monsters and the Centurions are more like the commanders of Monsters. Do you know what it means, Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head.

"We're fighting monsters…hundreds…hundreds of monsters. All of them are in every shape and sizes, and yes… I'll bet there are dragons in there, MORE than one."

Lloyd gulped at the tension, "There are…only four of you and Monsters are against you?"

Yuan shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we had no chances. In the end it was only your father who can only stand up. But he barely had any energy left."

"So what happened?"

"The King of Monsters, Ratatosk, eventually had stepped down. If you hear a ruckus in your kingdom, the king will eventually come out to see what happen. That's how it is."

"-and…then…?"

"Ratatosk immediately came forth and ordered the monsters to calm down. He was wondering why half-elves and a human managed to enter his chamber. Kratos was still on his stance. He somehow refused to give and tried so hard to protect us. He charged the Summon Spirit…but sadly, he was not on good condition, Ratatosk caught him easily with his tail and playfully shoved him upside down to his front. I think the Summon Spirit was currently curious, he was observing him, like most animals would do. Finally your father was frustrated, and then he insulted him. At first we…as in Martel, me and Mithos were worried. We thought that insult was some kind of 'last fight' before whatever the Summon Spirit would do to him. But instead, he was amused and then released him."

"So Tenebrae was right all along…" Lloyd sighed, "But how did you all get along exactly?"

"Remember what I told you? When he was eager on accompanying us? In the end we just find out. He needed some information. Before his mother and siblings were slaughtered. He heard someone warned his father about that and somehow he mentioned the Kharlan Tree."

"What does it have to do with anything?"

"Until now, I still have no clue. He did have a private chat with Ratatosk back then. I don't know how it exactly ended. After that the Summon Spirit somehow challenged him to come back and fight with the monsters."

"Why…?"

Yuan took another deep breath for countless times, "Your father was regretting himself for not be able to protect his family, then Ratatosk said it's no use looking for revenge if he's not strong enough protecting us."

"What about you, Martel and Mi…thos?"

"Martel and Mithos have no place to stay. As unbelievable this fact may be, Ratatok let them shelter in there. I might interest but I had a home in my birthplace, and my mother was there."

"-and Dad?"

Yuan somehow…smiled gently. It was very rare expression that came from him, considering that he was the one who almost blackmailed Kratos using Lloyd.

"It was very strange. This was sort of we have secret playground. We met on that place on certain time. Kratos had never been late, unless he was asked by his father to go war. We developed our skills, Martel and Mithos slowly can learn magic. Kratos and I are getting strong fighting the monsters. After several months we gained Ratatosk's trust so we became the first Ratatosk's knights."

Lloyd gawked, "Wait…that Ratatosk's knighting wasn't made up??"

"Oh no, how do you think we can manage to stop the war with just four of us? We were helped by the Ratatosk's monsters."

"You guys…don't have bipolar syndrome aren't you?"

"Well actually we blamed Ratatosk for Mithos drastic change of hear-…wait! Oh, for heaven's sake, NO!!…" Yuan's cyan eyes glared at the boy.

"It's just a thought!" Lloyd waved his hands.

The ex-Renegade sighed, "-and you knew why Emil had that strange other personality…"

Lloyd didn't reply. He already knew why. But then other subject stricken him, "But…but… You said that Kratos didn't remember? How come?"

"His father died."

"…"

"Few years later, when he reached age about twenty, he had lost his father and the will to be with us. And the problem was…since his father was the Commander of Thethe'alla's knights, he inherited that position. Ratatosk didn't want to associate with those who had relations to war, although he still fond of him. So to keep the Kharlan tree path secret, we made agreement. He must forget everything about us, Ratatosk, the Centurions and the meeting. The Summon Spirit was actually doing the favor for him, so he forgot about his traumatic events of losing his family, thus he was no longer sorrow because of them. After Ratatosk erased his memory, he barely remembered anything about them right now."

"So that's what happened…and…and then what about you?"

"It's the same thing for me. I too, must lose my memory with them. Martel and Mithos will remain in the Kharlan Tree, but they will forget everything about Kratos and I." Yuan sighed, "We had…fun…really. But in the end those joyful days must over."

"So…when Kratos met Mithos and Martel?"

Yuan smiled, "It was as if the fate brought us together again. You see Lloyd; you can erase someone's memory, but you can't change people's heart. Kratos may not remember Martael and Mithos, but his heart recognized them. That is why at the very end he left Thethe'alla for them. Isn't that too drastic? He had done that for some half-elves that he barely knew? But I don't think so, his heart remember them. He didn't exactly memorize who they are, but he knew them. He found Ratatosk again. The memory cannot be restored, but slowly as he talked to the Summon Spirit he gradually remembered the bits and pieces. At last they made journey together, this time to save the world from the endless war and eventually he met me and Noishe on the way."

"Then you…? How come you remember everything?"

"I didn't at first." Yuan confessed, "But when I met your father again, it was sort of déjà vu feeling. But unlike him I keep pestering Ratatosk with many questions."

"Ah…so that's how it happened…"

"Now…" Yuan rose from his chair, "Your next mission is to find Tonitrus." Then he suddenly chuckled.

"What?"

"Tonitrus is my partner. The basic rules on becoming Ratatosk knight is you must be accompanied by the Centurions based on your element. My element is Thunder, and Tonitrus is my Centurion partner, Martel had Solumn, Mithos had Lumen, your father had Ignis. We used to be 'teamed up' teasing your father, since he was gullible."

"…okay…"

"Good luck Lloyd."

"Hey, before I go. Can I ask you something, Yuan…?"

"What is it?"

"What is 'grounded'?" (2)

---

"Huh…? You're going to what…?"

"Just do what I ask and don't let Colette notice if you hear horrid scream."

"Time out!" Zelos cried, "First of, you asked us to visit 'your friend'. But somehow we ended up in some land of Mist, and we barely can see anything. And this…? What in Martel's name are you going to do??" the male Chosen backed off horridly.

"Like I said, I visit a friend…" Kratos smirked and Zelos once again felt the dark aura crawling from his back. Then suddenly the Seraph's face was an inch him, "Surely you have no objections for this…?"

"Y-yes…" Zelos cursed himself for his cowardice…but he'd prefer Kratos' honest gloom expression than this disturbing smirk.

"Very well then…"

"Is something wrong, Zelos?"

"Colette!!" Zelos' face turned cheerful as hard as he tried, "Kratos was…uh wanted to visit his 'friend' alone. So we have to wait here!"

"That's too bad… I just brought apple pie for his friend." She hung her head in disappointment.

"Er…uh…don't feel bad! Let's do something to kill time. Say! How about singing one of angel song?"

"That's a good idea Zelos!"

The two Chosen finally sang a harvest song until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!!!"

"S-someone's in trouble!" Colette stopped her song.

"N-no Colette that's was a bird's singing. He was v-very happy to hear us sing…" Zelos tried so hard for not shivering, and force the smile as wide as possible.

"Really? That's good to hear! Let's continue!"

---

Before Yuan fell down from exhaustion, he muttered a curse to himself for letting Lloyd go to early. Kratos narrowed his garnet eyes when he fell roughly to the ground. The mist strangely began to swirl, as if it was forming something. From the swirl, came out a lady with green hair, green garment, and a staff. The mysterious green haired lady looked at fainted Yuan and then turned to Kratos with disapproving look.

But as usual even with the lady's sudden appearance, Kratos was unfazed, as if he was expecting her. (3)

"He's not dead… In case you're wondering about it…"

This time the green haired lady was…pouting.

"Honestly…" Kratos rolled his garnet eyes, one of rare expression coming out from him, "He'd done the same thing to me when I often teased his relationship with you."

The green haired lady suddenly smiled warmly.

"Oh…right." The stoic man's voice was slightly disappointed, "You're not…her…"

Still smiling, the floated forward to him and unexpectedly gave a friendly hug.

Feeling surprised, Kratos then smiled a little and then lightly patted her back as he disappeared slowly.

"Yes…" he whispered wistfully, "I miss you too…"

---

"And just where have you been?"

"I came to retrieve something." He showed off the communicator, "This will help us find Lloyd."

"Hey, wait isn't that Lloyd's communicator…and why there's slight red taint wait... IS THAT BLOOD?"

Kratos quickly wiped it off, "I assume it has nothing but your imagination."

"…"

"Kratos!! Did you visit your friend?" Colette suddenly called from Zelo's back, waving her hand.

"Yes Colette." Kratos turned to his usual expression so the naïve female Chosen wouldn't suspect anything, "My friend just gave me this to help us find Lloyd."

"He's very thoughtful!" Colette chirped.

"C-Cole…" Zelos' call was abruptly cut by a hand which gripping his shoulder tightly. When he turned back Kratos' death death glare threaten

"Not a word about this to the innocents…" he ordered dangerously, mentioning Colette.

"…n-not a word…"

"Very well."

"Come on, Kratos, Zelos, we'll find Lloyd this time!"

Kratos gave a slight smile to her and proceed on pursuing her while Zelos the last followed them weakly, "Right…behind you…"

---

**Few days later in Altamira**

Lloyd felt…immediately alone. Though it was only few days he dispersed from his friends to go another way. He never had done missions alone before, back then he wondered how his father can be alone away from Mithos and Yuan for 4000 years. But eventually he met his mother…perhaps that's why he immediately fell in love with her. After loose in another hunt for Tonitrus…or it was more like he let Emil won. Lloyd soared, again thinking another way to finish this.

But then…he crossed to the burning Altamira.

"Murderer!! S-stay away from us! You may not a Vanguard, but I've heard what people say about you."

He should've run away. But then…he was cornered again by his guilt.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm trying to help…"

"Lies! I always knew that people such as you could never be trusted. You're probably just want to deceive us!"

"You killed my aunt in Palmacosta!!"

"How could you?!"

"Get away from him! He's nothing but the cold hearted murderer!!"

"Bastard!"

"I…I…"

He remembered Yuan's word on not to let his guard down. But since his concentration was chaotic someone grabbed him from behind, covered him in darkness. Even though he rebelled the kidnapper was stronger than him, taking him nowhere.

"HEY!! HMPH-"

His yelling was cut when there's a pressure to his mouth silencing him. Then again why should he yell? No one would help him and his friends were away...

Whoever his captor was very professional. Lloyd couldn't stand a chance since he was completely covered with some garment clothing. Even if he was a fugitive, this red warrior was a hard catch. He had escape from millions hunters who was out looking for him, how come he was caught this time? He couldn't be caught! Thanks to his training with his mentor…who was none other than his father…

Speak of the Devil…

He was released but his mouth was covered again in case he was screaming. He realized the hand was covered in purple gloves. He was familiar with it.

"Hey…Bud chill…it's us!" Zelos whispered suddenly waved his hads on his face, "Sorry to drag you out like this…"

"Lloyd…" Colette was behind him, looking at her childhood friend longingly.

"Are you all right?" That voice was belong from his captive…when Lloyd looked behind, or more likely, slightly upward since he was tall, there's Kratos.

His friends and father was there…he never was alone. Lloyd fight urge to cry when Colette hesitantly but reluctantly reached his hand. He didn't flinch but he hated himself for not gripping her hand back. If it weren't for the secrets of his mission, he would let himself go, hugging Colette like there's no tomorrow… Heck, he would hug Zelos! But all he can do was standing there unable to meet his friend's gaze.

It seemed Kratos had covered him with a traveler's cloak and carried him to some alley in Altamira.

"Oh come on Bud…" Zelos whispered again, "You may kick us out, but we're still looking for you."

It was one of the rarities that he would rather hear Zelos rambling chit chat than silence.

"This situation was worsening…" Kratos whispered, "The Vanguard had surrounded and plant destructive devices."

Lloyd finally whispered, "I-I heard they got Regal."

"W-what about Marta and Emil?" Colette squeaked.

"Relax I heard they're back with Raine, Genis, and Presea."

Lloyd's head finally perked up realizing Presea was finally involved in this.

"Whoa! Finally the Rose bud join us! So what's the plan again angel dude?"

"We may split up. You two should find Emil and Marta. I'm staying here with Lloyd for a while. I think he needs some time to think."

It was then Colette and Zelos finally split up and Lloyd still had his hand raised after his childhood friend released it. He was slightly disappointed that she and Zelos left, but at least Kratos was still remaining there.

"That mask won't held your identity if you're still wearing that appalling outfit."

Kratos criticize again…perhaps he was so worried that he didn't know what else to say. It was also some kind of fishing his son's emotion, he was testing if his usual cocky personality still intact. No words coming out from him…in truth deeply Lloyd's wouldn't mind much, he actually missed his father's that he was too proud to admit it.

But enough is enough, finally Kratos asked.

"Lloyd… Why do you act like this?"

The red warrior bit his lips, and finally answered, "I was wondering…if I can be strong like you. Maybe if I just suppressed my emotion so I can gain more attention."

Finally Kratos was facing his son, "Lloyd…" he began slowly, "You're not me…"

"I-I know it's just-…" he was slightly stammered, completely disappointed that his father disapprove this decision just because he can't be as better as him.

But Kratos cut him, "No Lloyd…you're not me. You're better than that."

Lloyd suddenly looked up to him surprised.

"You can never be like me; a man who ran away from his problem, the man who cannot help his friends, who killed his wife at his very own hands, who didn't look out his son, who can't overjoyed because he was actually alive… I may tell you to suppress emotion for your fight, but you're far better than that."

This time Lloyd felt a hand reaching his face. Kratos never… never stroked him before, not since the last farewell.

"With your smile and eager you joined your friends despite their differences and backgrounds."

Kratos finally cupped slightly from the side of his face.

"I made mistakes and I ran away… But you… You always come back and fix yours and even mine or the world's… And you did nothing wrong."

For few days his heart aching and finally...Lloyd cried. This time he remembered his mother, his friends, and his father who embraced him. Kratos' tall figure was shielding him from everything, emotionally and physically.

…for the first time in his life he felt safe.

---

**Gaaaaaaah!! I realized between the chapters there aren't enough Oyako. Must…put…family fluffyness!! **

**(1) Finally! The Blast from the past. If you want the detailed version, it will be upcoming chapter in my other new fanfic "Twenty!" It may not approprate but I tried my best hearing the source from Tales of Fandom. If I'm still making mistakes...then consider it as AU lol...sorry.  
**

**(2) No seriously…I don't know what 'Grounded' means at least when I was about teenager. I blamed it all to culture shock. In Indonesia, my country, we rarely punish kids that way. We're more physical approach (though not too much considered to be abuse). But Dirk had punished Lloyd that way…so meh… I assumed Lloyd didn't know.**

**(3) Appearance by request! Why she didn't talk? Uh…I dunno? I like it better that way. Yes it's the Goddess herself…or probably as a mascot of all the spirits, anyway it's just a friendly hug. There won't be pairings in this fanfics except hints. **

**Oh my gosh! We almost reach ending what are we going to do? If you had any ideas, please do tell me =D but sorry, I don't take request for pairings for this fanfic.**


	14. Feast with the King of Beast

---

**SO…SORRY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME TO UPDATE!!**

**I had very harsh week these days. But I couldn't assume it was that bad… I mean I became trainee as Director's assistant…and sometimes I worked till midnight…which is why I barely had time to update.**

**WARNING: This chapters is ridiculously strange…very strange. Not only that this chapter had to be the hardest to write. But I manage to write…somehow. You notice there's slight change on characters position than just "standing there". But I think it's for the better. Hopefully you will enjoy it!**

**---**

_Dear, Mr. Kratos_

_We have trouble when going on the Temple of Earth. I met the "other" Emil again._

_I haven't seen the 'other Emil' ever since the Temple of Darkness, he was secluding himself from us ever since. And then he asked me…almost shyly, if I mind his presence. _

_I said no immediately, I mean, he's Emil too right? So I still love him regardless. _

_Anyway…I'm looking forward on meeting you again! Hope you'll find Lloyd before trouble finds him._

_Best wishes from Marta._

_---_

_To Mr. Kratos_

_Have you find Lloyd? Is he in trouble? I hope he wasn't hurt because there's a lot of people want to hunt him._

_I know most of people would say I'm crazy because I'm actually worried of my enemy._

_But none of it matters anymore, doesn't it? I mean, he's not the one who killed my parents._

_But anyway ever since the Temple of Darkness, strange things happen to me._

_This…'other side' of me keeps coming frequently. I usually don't mind since he's helping me a lot._

_But these days, I rarely remember anything when he takes over. _

_Hopefully things will get better. _

_I'm looking forward to see you! from Emil_

_---_

_Dear Mr. Kratos_

_I know I heard you know things from Emil…_

_But I never thought the truth could be this bad._

_After Emil fainted from reviving Glacies Cores, Regal and Sheena finally told me the truth about him based on Raine's theory._

_They said…they said…Emil isn't Emil. They said that Emil might be another person who had amnesia! _

_In Sybak there was a boy named Aster…a close friend of Richter even!_

_They say he looked like Emil. Could it be? The once killed Aster is Emil who had amnesia?_

_But Emil had Uncle and Aunt! That couldn't be possible, could it?_

_Good luck from Marta._

_---_

_Mr. Kratos…_

_This isn't my day... _

_We aren't able to reach the Temple of Earth, so we decided to go to the other Temple. _

_By the time we wake Glacies Core, I faint…again. How embarrassing…I ended up in Sybak Inn. And yet the "other me" talked to Marta before, and I didn't remember it!_

_But that's not the real problem. When I awoke from the strange memory, I tried to find the whole member._

_I did found them, on the Plaza. Regal and Sheena seemed to talk serious things with Marta…_

…_and they told me I might not Emil…_

…_Is this what you've been trying to say Kratos? _

_That I might not myself? But why I had memories of my parents? Then why do I have Aunt and Uncle as "Emil"?_

_Perhaps that's true…but....but… _

_Then again the reason Regal and Sheena didn't say anything is because they're afraid I as Emil might disappear because of the Revelation…_

…_But whoever I am, it might not matter._

_Because Marta and all of my friends say that they care about me regardless who I am._

_That's why I'm trying to help Marta right now. Wish me luck!_

_From Emil._

_---_

_Dear Mr. Kratos..._

…_It's been a while since I send you letter, but things getting out of hand these days._

_I had a fight with the "other Emil" ever since we gain Centurion of Thunder, Tonitrus. _

_But I'm surprised I found Lloyd but only short of time. Or perhaps he was busy so he couldn't catch up with us?_

_I slightly disappointed… I thought we were almost going to meet you. _

_But anyway…back to how the "other Emil" pissed me off. When he tried to protect me from Decus he sent him to the other dimension, with an innocent girl (a friend of Aster) to other dimension!! When I asked what will happen to the girl, he said that he didn't care!_

_How rude is that!!??_

_I refused to talk to him. That is…until he cheered me up before we go to the Temple of Earth._

_But I guess, even though he was a jerk… This other Emil tried to cheer me up, that's why I'm grateful._

_Things getting worse when we reached Altamira, I'll be back soon the Vanguards invading us!_

_Please be safe, from Marta._

_---_

_Hi, Mr. Kratos, this is Emil again._

_I'm sorry that we haven't able to send you any letter… Actually it was caused by the Vanguards and their mayhem in Altamira._

_You see, they invaded the people of Altamira to accuse them for kidnapping Marta, because she's Brute's daughter._

_And Marta had given herself!!_

_But when I tried to stop her, my "other self" had invade me again…I think?_

_Or at least that's what Tenebrae said when I woke up._

_Anyway, don't worry. We manage to escape…but we left Regal._

_Surprisingly when we got out a girl helped us escape from Alice…her name is Presea. _

_Maybe you remember her, Kratos? I mean she was one of Lloyd's friends from the Regeneration, right?_

_I told her that you came back to this world, she was surprised…or at least that's what she said._

_We had gone to Ozette, but…oh no! Vanguard invaded that place too!_

_But Presea had other ideas…I think it will work._

_Wish us luck…Emil_

_---_

_Dear, Mr. Kratos_

_We reached Ozette…though we can't go in because Vanguard invaded that place._

_But Presea managed to get through to it with…strange idea. _

_Anyway…We decided to hide into Altessa's house. He's actually a dwarf in Thete'alla, while Sylvarant have Dirk._

_Presea mentioned that this was the place where Lloyd finally knew that you are his father._

_I'm not sure what actually happened two years ago, but by her looks that incident wasn't that…pleasant._

_Then again Magnar is aftering us…again!_

_But wait!! This whole time Magnar was a member of Vanguard…so…so he made up the part where he was the soldier from the Church of Martel?_

_Ugh! Is there's no end to this? So with the help of Presea we managed to fight Magnar._

_Since we endangered Altessa by staying here, we decided to run to the village of Mizuho._

_Until now I'll keep on posting…_

_Hope things will turn out okay…Marta._

_--- _

_Hey, Mr. Kratos it's Emil again._

_We arrived on Mizuho with Raine and Genis again! It's been a while._

_But after we talked most of things with the elder (he was Sheena's grandfather right?) they decided to capture the Commander._

_But that's horrible! I mean, if they aren't careful the Commander, Brute, could've been killed! _

_Raine said they didn't plan on killing him, but if he was captured, he could've been executed in process._

_And…Marta… I feel bad about Marta. Though she said it doesn't matter._

_I refused to stay still and let it happen. But Raine ordered me to stay and protect Marta._

_So I found her and talked about it. She said she'd rather let her father punished than meeting him._

_I tried to convince her. At least she should've talk to her father. _

_She was afraid…_

_And all I can do is offering my courage to her._

_With luck…from Emil._

_---_

_Mr. Kratos…it's Marta again…_

_Since we have lots of time in Mizuho, I decided to send you letter again. _

_Remember when I sympathize with you on Triet? Where you tried to talk to Lloyd but things didn't turn out good?_

_And then you said…you said I talk as if I had the same experience?_

_You see Kratos… You now know that I had a father in Vanguard…the commander even. The truth is I've been running away from him since he changed._

_He changed…ever since Mother died. He blamed the Symphonian heroes for failing the Regeneration journey._

_That's why my father created Vanguard. _

_At first, the Vanguard didn't became this fanatic, but things changed so was daddy! _

_He was obsessed since he possessed the Ratatosk's Core, until I snatched it out from him._

_So I decided to runaway. I thought maybe if I wake Ratatosk, the Vanguard will stop this nonsense._

_Speaking of Vanguard…they reached Mizuho too! I'll send other letters next time._

_Miss you, from Marta._

_---_

_Dear Mr. Kratos_

_I would say this is the last letter I give to you since…Marta finally chose a big decision. _

_After we ran out and help Raine, Genis and Presea to fight the Vanguard. My "other self" take over again…I think?_

_Anyway, we defeated them, and most of the troops runaway and the village is safe, thankfully!_

_My other self speak something to her, and made Marta finally decided to talk to her father once again._

_I'm not sure what he said to her…but Marta confessed it was the same thing I discussed with her before in Mizuho village._

_Raine, Genis and Presea finally agreed on this…but Raine saying something she would rather leave me behind? _

_I'm not sure that's what she said…but I guess that wasn't important._

_We will finally reach Altamira in no time._

_Tenebrae said this Vanguard's sudden captive of Regal would attract Lloyd that he wouldn't miss it!_

_That means we can meet you again!_

_I always believe…that Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality!_

_See you soon, from Emil._

_---_

Lloyd flipped some of his father's letter. It was amazing that out of this rushing situation, he and Kratos had time to read small greetings from Emil and Marta. They send some small letters, each minimize into small notes since they're busy wakening the Centurions. However, by reading most of these small letters he knew their progress…and soon enough Emil will know his real identity.

When he finished reading it he lent it back to Kratos.

"How did those guys send the letters?"

"They had their ways… When they were accompanied by Regal, he had help from the Lezerano company. The letters are postponed until they reach Mizuho, where Sheena's scouts can lend it to us. Zelos' maids and butler helped it too. They also send letters for Zelos and Colette."

Lloyd then read Emil's letter, concerning he mentioned his identity problem.

"If Emil is…" Lloyd stopped the middle of his sentence, unable speak further, "Then why is he look like Aster? Who is he anyway?"

Kratos was silent for a while, and suddenly Lloyd was getting used to that. If someone asked Kratos a very complicated question, he would gave a silent as a first reply…then conclusion. At that time people usually forgot their question…

"He's a friend of Richter… I am not sure what kind of role he had with Ratatosk. But he was... Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Lloyd asked slightly annoyed, loosing his patient. They're in the middle of running…and his father's late reply wouldn't help this situation at all.

Suddenly Lloyd cried, cutting his father's train of thoughts while pointing the end of the room, "Regal!!"

"What happened?"

"I spotted him, the Vanguard girl, Alice had him!"

There is was…far away, the president of Lezarano was in mercy of Alice. But before Lloyd could reach them, the floor below them were suddenly lifted. It seemed Alice who didn't notice Lloyds sudden appearance, had dragged him to a secret elevator.

"No!" Lloyd frustratingly slammed his fist to the wall nearby.

"Calm down, Lloyd!" His father hushed him.

"But, Regal-"

"He was taken to the main office." He spoke then walked to the small circulated room which the secret elevator where been, "Wait a while…I think Brute was there…"

When Kratos looked the ceiling, Lloyd followed him closer to his side. Both of them realized the upper level was the main office…

Commander Brute's voice echoed to that room, "Enough of these foolish games! The time has come. Hand over all of the Centurion's Cores you have, or your friend here dies!!"

There was a tensed silence until…

"Stop it!!" Marta cried.

Emil was there as well, "You coward!"

Lloyd growled, "Damnit! We can't stay here, Dad. We had to go there!!'

"Of course" Kratos spoke as he offered his finger point as a base to jump, "Jump in…"

Brute's loud voice echoed again, "It's obvious that you don't understand. Means and Methods are insignificant in the eyes of justice!!"

Kratos could see his son gritted his teeth as he prepared his jump. It is obvious that he hated that word. He finally yelled on top of his lungs that his voice echoed to the next room.

"Don't even start spewing the word JUSTICE!!"

Both Lloyd and Kratos had broken the elevator, saving Regal and knocked Alice away in process. Lloyd helped Regal support Regal while Kratos went to Emil's side.

Lloyd eyes meet Emil's. He…finally…for the first time, trusted Emil. Because his friends and his father lend their power to help Emil and Marta, so he must trust them.

So now, he yelled, "Now, Emil!!"

---

The Brute fight was a challenge considering he possessed Solum's Core. But Kratos noticed how Emil and Marta became strong. However things didn't turn out that way. After Brute has fall, Marta cried his father and ran to his side. Lloyd had moved Regal to Raine as she healed him.

And then suddenly Decuse barged in…

"I found it!!" He screamed. His eyes was drowned into insanity caused by his previous possession of Solum's Core.

Emil tried to stop him, but he was rolled over easily.

"Decus!! How did you…?" Marta didn't finish her sentence because he was shoved by Decus. Kratos immediately caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Give it to me…!!" He spoke it with uncontrolled hunger, "Give me the Core!!'

"Decus…" Brute called weakly, finally regained his conscious, "You…?"

He didn't finish his sentence as the insane man had forcedly take the Solum's Core out of Brute's chest. He caught it, the yellow core in sleeping state as Brute lost his conscious again and fell to the floor.

"DADDY!!" Marta cried, she tried to reach his father but Kratos held her warily on what Decus could do.

Thankfully Emil attacked him. The Solum Core fell to the desk. He finally let Marta go.

"Daddy…daddy!!" Marta reached to her fainted father followed by Raine and Colette on her side while the rest remain guarding the door. Lloyd came to Emil's side to help him held Decus since he still wanted the Core.

Tenebrae floated to the Solum's Core and pled, "Lady Marta, hatch the Core!"

"But Daddy…Daddy's going to die!" She frantically said as she was about to cast healing spell.

"If you don't hatch the Core, Decus would not regain his conscious. Please… we will heal him." Kratos assured her while he gathered Colette and Raine, readied them the heal Brute.

"B-but I…"

"Please Marta, leave it to us, just hatch the Core." Colette spoke.

"The Core!! Give me The Core!!!" Decuse crawling to the desk, but he was pulled once again by Emil and Lloyd.

"Quickly now!" Raine voice rose, urging her to do it.

Marta hesitantly but finaly agreed, "Uh…yes!"

The healing process was slow, even though they had Kratos, Colette and Raine combined their powers for Brute. But Raine had given his healing to Regal, while Brute's injury was caused by the mystic powers from Solum's Core.

When Marta managed to hatch the Core, Decus regained his conscious. Realizing this, Emil and Lloyd let him go to the ground, while watching Brute uttering words to Marta. But it was not long until Alice silently called Decus to run. Though he tip-toed leaving the room, Lloyd noticed it and then pursuing them. This also had earned Kratos attention. He usually let Lloyd go since he was capable on taking care of himself.

…But he had strange hence that Lloyd was in trouble.

He then left the healing to Raine and Colette.

---

Why should he worry? Lloyd will be all right, won't he?

Besides Zelos, Genis and Sheena had followed him. (AN: How did they get down in the first place? O_o)

But this fear crawled Kratos to his bone. When he reached downstairs (where he assumed where Lloyd would be), he was almost rained with bodies.

First Genis was thrown away, then Zelos, and then Sheena was last.

He found Lloyd who stood there bewilderment facing the cause of his fallen friends…

Richter…

Lloyd was exhausted, Kratos can tell immediately. He had no strength to defend himself. But Richter CAN defeat all of Lloyd's friend. What's left right now is exhausted Lloyd whom he battled for only few minutes. Both he and Lloyd didn't realize Kratos' presence.

Richter charged again taking advantage since the Eternal Swordsman is fatigued.

At the same time Kratos barged in and blocked his sword from his son.

No one will hurt Lloyd… Not Kvar, not Mitos, not Ratatosk…not even this damned servant from demons.

His mind hissed as his mouth growled threatening Richter, "Don't you dare…"

Richter didn't back off, there was strange power merging from his body that the pressure increased.

"Dad!!" Lloyd yelled, he ran immediately to his side and helped him.

"I'm fine…" He grunted, stood up immediately.

The elevator made bell sound, when it opened Emil, Marta and Presea. It seemed they were dumbfounded to see all the fallen heroes while only Kratos and Lloyd remained.

"Why… Why are you so powerful!?" Lloyd then asked to Richter.

But Kratos answered him first, "He made a pact with the demon…"

"Wha…what…?" Lloyd stammered.

Richter then proceed on his next attack, "I guess the heroes of the world are no match against the power of demonic realm…"

Emil then rushed to Lloyd's front raising his arms to stop his former ally, "Richter…why?"

"Emil…I've finally made up my mind…" He answered slowly without changing his posture.

"Your form no longer matters to me. I will kill you!!"

"You're so stubborn…" Emil's voice lowered suddenly. Marta was no longer surprised "the other" Emil had finally returned. But he didn't bother to talk further. Emil raised his sword and form his deadly Artes again.

"Emil wai-" Kratos warned but it was trailed off.

"Darkness devours…AIN SOPH AUR!!"

Richter blocked it again until he finally said, "This artes…this timing…so indeed… You are Ratatosk!!!"

The red eyed Emil didn't have time to defend himself. But when his deadly attack was about to hit himself, he was numb.

All he can hear was Marta's scream.

---

He didn't know what to do…knowing the truth was hurt…and he had no energy left to do anything.

"_I…remember… And then- "_

"_-And then all of the sudden, he…HE-!!"_

"_I will avenge Aster's death!!"_

"_So you think means and methods don't matter as long as you get what you get what you want?_

_First you kill Daddy to kill all of those innocent people, and now you want to kill Emil, who always believe in you?!"_

Marta…he had to protect Marta…

"_Aster was also innocent!!"_

He heard sword clashes…someone defend Marta…

"_I can't let you kill Ratatosk!!"_

"_Lloyd Irving! Why do you insist on getting in my way? Why does it matter to you?"_

"_At this moment, I'm going to stop you as Emil's friend!"_

---

"Ah…friend…" Emil lost his conscious he manage to smirk for a while, "That stubborn fool…"

Marta screamed as she support him, "EMIL!!"

The boy slowly stood up wobbly, helped by Marta.

"They got away...Richter, Alice and Decus. Are you all right Emil?"

"I'm fine… I was just…" Emil's voice sounded strange. It wasn't the feeble voice that he used to, it was more like… "I am Ratatosk…"

His voice suddenly stern, as the boy…no…the Summon Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree awoke, red eyes blazed slightly. He raised suddenly ignoring Marta's protest.

"Emil…?" Lloyd stammered, he was confused.

"I am Ratatosk," he denied Lloyd's calling, but then he suddenly pointed to his father, "And…I'm damn well remembering you…Kratos Aurion…the traitor!!"

SLAM!!

Without warning Emil had slammed the handling of his sword to Kratos' gut. Making the Seraph immobile, kneeling to the floor in instant.

"KRATOS!" Marta gasped. She was about to stand between them to help but Presea pulled her to safety.

"I don't know how the hell you still alive and rotten in this world, Kratos… Just looking at your face makes me sick."

He then positioned himself to perform his most deadly attack, pointing to the Seraph. It was a nightmare. Kratos had never thought that the aggressive Summon Spirit finally had recognized him.

But there's something more horrifying to the Seraph than his death. Lloyd was suddenly stepping in front of him.

"STOP, DON'T HURT HIM!!" he yelled.

'Goddamnit Lloyd, move!!' Kratos' mind cried, 'This role supposed to be reversed!'

But…he didn't know why. Ratatosk…in form of Emil, seemed hesitate when he saw Lloyd blocking him.

"Who are you to tell me? You had no idea what this damned man did to me."

Kratos tensed, Ratatosk did not only recognize him, but he also remembered his painful betrayal. But he worried his life far much less than Lloyd's. He still stubbornly stand between them, one wrong impatient move from the awakened Summon Spirit and he could be hurt…or worse! His son didn't even bother to raise his sword. He only spread his arms, making him an easy target. Kratos then rose; he immediately clutched Lloyd shoulder to stand back.

"Enough Ratatosk, it's just you and me. This boy did not know anything."

Ratatosk snorted. Apparently this is the first time they actually agreed on something, ever since he regained his memory.

"You heard the old man? Now, move…"

"NO!!" Lloyd stubbornly forced his father to move back, his garnet eyes flared to the Summon Spirit, "You can't hurt him!"

Ratatosk, suddenly calmed down. He slowly stood straight forgetting his fighting stance. His blood red eyes, which once blazed with hatred, are now dimmed into curiosity.

"...Aren't you…" He narrowed his eyes, "The jewel thief? Aren't you the one who stole my minions?"

He slowly walked closer to him and then his eyes widened, "Wait you're…you're…Krato's child."

Kratos eyes widened slightly in incredible disbelief. How did the Summon Spirit know Lloyd's identity? Surely his powers haven't returned yet? He then turned back to the Centurion of Darkness, seeking a sign of betrayal. But Tenebrae was as clueless as he was. He floated immediately to Ratatosk.

"Lord Ratatosk… It is a pleasant to see you had awaken. But I think you're mistaken…"

"Silence Tenebrae, I know Kratos' child once I saw one!"

"But…"

"Back off!" He shoved his servant away as Tenebrae looked at Kratos regretfully, "So you're still alive?"

But after a slight silence, the Summon Spirit suddenly walked closely, slowly, approaching to them. Ratatosk then stooped about a meter from Lloyd and Kratos, whom neither of them moved. His crimson eyes were observing, sometimes to the Seraph, then to the hero in red. He was comparing them…and yes little by little the Summon Spirit can tell the faint similarities between those two warriors.

Lloyd did not move. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He could feel his father's finger pressure increased on his shoulder. Kratos Aurion had rarely feared anything, but if you looked closely enough, his figure was tense. Only certain people can see that. Certain people…such as Ratatosk realized his fear.

Ratatosk still approached them and finally his ruby eyes locked to Lloyd's.

"I never thought…" he whispered… and faintly raised one of his hand and was about to touch Lloyd's shoulder. He was trying to convince himself that the man before him was not a phantom.

But when his hand hovered above the red warrior's shoulder, in one split second Kratos raised his sword threaten the Summon Spirit's neck, while with his other hand pulled Lloyd from his shoulder to his back protectively.

CLANG!!

"…If you dare lay a finger on him…" Kratos growled.

Ratatosk remained calm, even though he aware the sword on his neck. The tip of Flamberge was a centimeter away from his skin, but the Summon Spirit was unfazed, he paid no mind to it. His shot a warning glare to Kratos and then his eyes once again fell too Lloyd. But his hand hung limp on the side of his body, "The jewel thief, my nemesis was the next Tree's name giver…and he was Krato's child?"

"Lord Ratatosk this is not what it appears to be. If you just calm down and rest-" Tenebrae interfered once more.

"I'm not asking you, Tenebrae." Ratatosk harshly cut his minion's objection, "Now, Kratos answer me. Is he your son or not?"

Another chilling silence, none of them answered. But Kratos knew Ratatosk very well. The summon spirit was very impatient. If they keep mute, this would not end very nicely. He had to think of something…

Yet after while a small voice answered both of them, "Yes…"

Kratos looked back disbelievingly to the source. Lloyd was the one who answered that. He didn't know what how much it cost his son…to expose the truth when a long time ago during the Regeneration Journey, he rejected him.

"Llo-" He was about to protests when Ratatosk cut his sentence rudely.

"-Don't." Ratatosk hissed, "Let him speak."

"I am his son."

"Dear Odin…" The Summon Spirit muttered a curse. He then subconsciously rubbed his temple, "This revelation makes things more complicated. But if you've been plotting a plan to against me, then why did you save me from Richter?"

"But…I…wasn't exactly against you."

He chuckled darkly, "That's the same thing what Kratos say to me. Do you honestly think by saying that I would easily belief your insignificant words?"

"Emil!!"

He turned back to the girl who was now standing between Kratos and him, "How you could say that to him? Kratos was our friend!"

"He's trying to kill me! He didn't care anything about me. He followed us because of his son. He'd spare me because he was listening to his child!"

"What's the different on what I'm doing? I'm part of Vanguard! I've been running away from Daddy, and I put all the responsibility to all my friends and you!!"

Ratatosk then sighed. He closed his eyes slowly, and then controlled his breathing.

"Your father is still sick?"

"I…yes…" Marta spoke feebly. She was confused on why he changed the subject suddenly.

"And you still haven't found a doctor for him…?"

"N-no."

Unexpectedly Ratatosk leave, leaving all of them confused. Marta then hurriedly followed the Summon Spirit with Lloyd and Kratos following them. When he reached the main room, where…not long ago they have massive battle with Brute, his appearance startled all of them.

Colette and Regal looking at Ratatosk who paid no attention while keep walking to Raine who was healing Brute.

Realizing there's intruder, Raine gasped, "E-Emil…? What…"

"Move aside…"

Raine demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

The Summon Spirit then growled to Sheena, "Please… Step aside."

"Emil…" Marta's voice heard from the back.

Ratatosk was impatient but he tried so hard to suppress his temper. He then eyed Marta from his back and spoke, "Do you trust me?"

Marta didn't answer for a while, until she spoke, "I…I trust you."

The half-elf lady didn't like the decision. Emil suddenly barged in and suddenly asked her to away from Brute. Marta's father was still in critical state, and she had no time on arguing to him.

"If I moved, what is your intention?"

"Please…" Ratatosk spoke again with hoarse voice this time, "Leave him to me."

"Lord Ratatosk you mustn't-!!" Tenebrae then yelled, realizing his intention.

"By the power of the Mana lineage, I ask thee Vegtam, the spirit of the tree, to bestow me power to return this man to his original state…! RESTORE!! "

A bust of light emerge from Emil's hand it dimmed when it reach Brute. Whatever that thing was it made Brute's injury healed and his breathing had steadied. Emil…or Ratatosk in shocked all of the people in this room, because he healed Brute!

Satisfied, Ratatosk grinned but it faded as he fell backwards loosing energy.

…Kratos and Lloyd caught him in time before he fell to the ground.

"Emil!!" Marta cried so was Tenebrae.

"Lord Ratatosk!"

Ratatosk paid no heed to their worry. He can only chuckle sardonically at Kratos. "You may have hard exterior, Kratos. But you always have soft inside of you…"

Kratos didn't say anything, but spoke a sudden truth, "You did not attempt to dispose me, back then."

"Hmph…you noticed." He snorted, earning surprise expression from Lloyd and the others, "I didn't try to kill you, because you're the one who had better chance to win…especially in my current state. However…It would nice just to slap you few times."

"-which is why you suddenly attack him…?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course…Heh… I made you worried. You thought I was going to kill your old man."

Kratos narrowed his garnet eyes, but it was slightly with concern, "You use restoration… That isn't healing artes, you're just use time to return the man to his original state before he had your Centurion Core. This is your way on manipulating Time and Space since you are close to Origin… But your action could drain your Mana."

"E-emil…" Marta's mouth open when she realized the truth.

"Don't…" Ratatosk raised his hand, "My minion's Core had hurt your father. I should be responsible on what happen to him. Don't worry…I will regain my Mana in no time…"

Kratos sighed and then proceed on helping him to his with Lloyd's support. Seeing this Ratatosk chuckled more on their action.

"You know me so well, don't you Kratos?"

"You have done the same thing to me a long time ago." Kratos spoke as helped him to a chair nearby, "That spell was risky."

"It's your fault for getting into so much trouble." Ratatosk spat weakly, "You're more troublesome than your half-elf friends combined!"

"Either way you still choose to do that."

Ratatosk chuckled, "Selfishless I guess…? Tsk, I sound softer, bleh…"

Marta then finally approach him carefully, "Are you…are you all right?"

"I told you already I'm fine. Go care your father…and clean the Vanguard's mess!" Ratatosk complained, but he cared Marta so much that he refused to have sympathy from her.

The flower girl then carefully picked his hand earning silence from Ratatosk.

"Thank you…"

"Don't bother." He managed to speak…but he turned his head from her shyly. Ratatosk ordered the Centurion of Darkness, "Tenebrae go with her!"

"Lord Ratatosk, I must disagree with you. You hadn't fully recover from your-"

Ratatosk gave a deadly glare at his Centurion.

"M-my apologies. I will go with her."

"Now…" he turned to the swordsmen before him, "As for you two…"

---

This was strange.

Few minutes ago his life was almost dangled by that Summon Spirit.

A while after Kratos and Lloyd were actually sitting on a desk, feasting with Ratatosk. Metaphorically, you are eating with a carnivorous lion that can eat you anytime. The Lezarano's restaurants were all closed due to the abduction of the president. But Regal managed to provide them with a room complete with a kitchen. Only Kratos and his son who can accept his strange invitation, the others due to the injury were tended by Marta and Presea. Preparation of the meal was quiet fancy, as if those swordsmen were invited by a King…on this case…the Prince of Monster.

And all meal was actually prepared by the Summon Spirit himself… He regained his strength shortly after he asked both of them to feast with him.

The Summon Spirit himself didn't eat much. But surprisingly, he just found a bag of gingerbread man cookies. As Ratatosk looked at them closely, he ate the cookie…

…but he was only chewing the head of the gingerbread man vigorously...

Now Kratos was really disturbed…

Poor Lloyd was actually dragged to this. Now he was looking the plate before him. His eyes gazed to his food, and a slight disturbing feeling crept inside his mind. Ratatosk was strangely calm on this, his ruby eyes still locked to either to his guests.

"This is Ratatosk's way on gaining trust with others…" Kratos eyed his son warily, forcing him to be polite, "I suggest any of you do not refuse his invitation."

The Summon Spirit gave a sadistic laugh, "You know me very well, Kratos."

But Lloyd could only blinked few times rapidly to his father then to the Summon Spirit. He was…really lost in puzzlement.

Ratatosk sighed. He somehow pitied him and explained, "You see… I am the king of Monster. Monsters don't do complicated things to gain trust. We are simply animals…we kill to eat, we only harass if you mess with us first, as simple as that. The only thing mattered to us, is to survive. Being exists for a time being, and one of them is eating."

"I…I'm not sure. I understand."

"Somehow judging by your lack of attention I began to doubt that you're really Kratos' child."

"H-hey!" Lloyd was slightly annoyed.

…and then Ratatosk snickered, "But when you're annoyed your face looks sooo… much like him…" He chuckled sinisterly, "This could be much fun."

"H-huh?" Lloyd mumbled, being confused again.

His laugh deceased when Kratos garnet eyes dangerously warned him, "Do not insult him… You're the one who couldn't explain it enough."

"To make it simple… We declare feasting together, as a sign of trust. Unlike half-elves or…humans…" He hissed treacherously to Kratos, "We monsters and monsters had always been faithful to promise. Even though you're my enemy, but I'm worried Richter far more than you. I too must thank you for covering me from that Richter bastard. Now eat…"

The red warrior bit his lips in dilemma. This "so-called" food is…wasn't tantalizing at all.

"Are…you sure this is…food?" he whispered to his father. Carefully not to let Ratatosk misheard this as an insult. He somewhat envied his father disability for taste. He just ate the meal little without any trouble...

"Most of his meals are actually pleasant…though at that time he was consciously as Emil. But nevertheless it had the same taste. Emil had slightly advantage score because his meals had…less disturbing appearance."

Ratatosk snorted, half cared of his reaction, "Don't worry. It's not poison...much."

Lloyd sighed, and then took a bite, surprised, "It is...good?" He then relieved the result was not horrified.

The Summon Spirit then gave satisfying smirk, "So, Tos-tos…" (1)

"Tos-tos?" Lloyd almost chocked his meal, as he looked at Kratos with disbelief expression.

Kratos sighed, "Yes, vermin rodent?"

"Rodent…?" Lloyd's gaze turned back to Ratatosk.

But despite the insult, the Summon Spirit snickered, "Just like the old times, eh? Tos-tos? We used to be good friends a long time ago."

Lloyd wasn't sure how to react on this situation. He knew his father had befriended with Ratatosk a long time ago, but he wouldn't think the Summon Spirit still admit it. Even after he consciously attacked his father, he then considered that act was normal to their degree.

"You didn't seem to surprise." Ratatosk commented taking the obvious expression from Lloyd.

Lloyd spoke…slightly feebly, "I know about your friendship with Kratos…more or less."

The boy ignored his father's raised eyebrow. Though so, Lloyd could hear him say, "Where did you find out?"

"F-from… Yuan…"

Ratatosk eyes flickered again, "The coffee garden?? He's alive too?"

"Co..ffee garden? Yuan's alternate name?"

"Well, at least that nickname I give is still civilized...rather than calling him Yui…"

Lloyd almost chocked his food again. He then forced his food, trying so hard not to bury his laughter. Looking at this behavior, Kratos pitied Lloyd's situation, and shook his head as well.

"Yeah, we used to be…good friends, before that betrayal..." When he spoke that Lloyd could've sworn he saw Ratatosk's eyes misted, "I even give a protozoan to him, as a token of our friendship." He continued.

"Noishe??" Lloyd's blabbered, "Noishe was actually given by you???"

"Noishe is a protozoan, first creature that was born from mana, when the Giant Kharlan Tree was born. Therefore he was once used to live near the Kharlan Tree with me, until I entrusted him to Kratos… I guess it was a mistake. The last time I heard he became easily afraid. What have you done to him, Tos-tos??!!"

Kratos sighed and buried his face to his palm, "I would appreciate if you start calling me simply by my name."

He snorted, "Why not Tos-tos? What's the different on calling me a Rodent?"

"That's because you _are_ a rodent." He spoke nonchalantly.

Lloyd could see the Summon Spirit's mouth twitching in annoyance, but it's safe to say he was just feeling insulted. He cooled down eventually.

Then again…Lloyd has been curious on what Ratatosk's real form was. Being a boy named Emil Castagnier was surely not his real being.

Kratos answered, as if he read Lloyd's inner question, "He's a squirrel."

Lloyd could only blink few times to him, then twice…his mouth opened agape unable to speak. Since Ratatosk was considered as the 'King of Beast' he would imagined this Summon Spirit would took a form of a vicious animal, maybe he's a fierce dragon! He's a wise eagle or…or…he's a lion at least.

…but no…he's a squirrel…

His father added again, "He's a Squirrel with a large helical tusk. And he would wonder of the Kharlan Tree and speak nasty things to you." (2)

Now the boy was seriously disorientated.

Ratatosk scoffed, "It's better than being a human! I'd swear, I thought I will be burn in hell because of my wrong doings. But noooo…! Being human is worse than being burn into hell!!"

"-And speaking of human…" Kratos looked at his betrayed friend solemnly, "How did you end this way?"

The humanoid Summon Spirit closed his eyes for a while, as if he would gain concentration by doing so. Few minutes passed he finally spoke, "Well, since this conversation had gone nowhere… Let's make a deal while we exchanging some information. I'd tell you what happened to me. As long as you tell me what happened in this world. Few years almost in sleeping state had made me ignorant to this changed world."

Kratos nodded calmly, "Very well then… Who would start first?"

"You" He simply replied, "Start with what happened to Mithos… I left my Centurions with stupid fantasy, that he was still the so-called Mithos the Hero. But I'm the only one who knew the truth. That's why Tenebrae still believe in you. He knew I was betrayed by four of you. It's just he didn't realized it was the ungrateful half-elf boy who used to lived with us became Yggdrasil and manipulating all the nature in this world for 4000 years." (3)

The ex-Seraph sighed and paused for a while. He then spoke weakly, "He died."

"Oh…?" that was Ratatosk reply with no emotion whatsoever, "Really? How did he die?" The blond boy titled his head and raised an eyebrow, he seemed amused.

"I…well." Lloyd took a glance at the table, lost in thought, "He was killed…by me."

"Ah... Let me guess your father bossing you around to kill him instead doing it by himself."

"Uh…I…"

"I know Kratos' bad habits. He is a masochist after all, letting his student's twisted ideals consuming him. He can't fight back, he can't kill him…so was Yuan."

"I'm not a masochist." Kratos slightly annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't blame him… It is Martel's dead wish to stay by his side. But he takes it too far… He did it, but for four thousand years…"

"Martel's…dying wish?" Lloyd turned his gaze to his father, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Hmm…?" Ratatosk smirked, "I guess he just want you to keep thinking him as a bastard forever. See? He's a masochist…"

"And you…a sadist? You seemed thrill to hear Mithos' dead."

Ratatosk was silent for a while, until he spoke, "True…I waited for a moment like for a long time but…strangely…I wasn't as thrilled as I expected to be." The Summon Spirit rested his back to the chair, half laid there.

"Maybe…" Kratos suddenly suggest half whispered, "Because Mithos and Martel spend most of their lives with you. That you considered them as a family."

"I accept that Martel is a family but NOT Mithos." Suddenly Ratatosk hissed again, but then he sighed deeply, "But he was such a bright boy back then… He was filled with dreams and peace. Then after Martel killed…" He gave a long sigh, pausing for a while, "Oh, why does the good one must die first?"

"Fate does not follow what we wish." Kratos muttered subconsciously when he spoke that.

"Of course…" Ratatosk spoke, "I heard your family died, your son lived… But your wife cannot be help. It was such unfortunate…she was a kind one…"

Lloyd blinked once again, "You know my Mother?"

"I met her once. Actually I did meet all of you. You and your parents."

"Wh-what? How?"

Kratos explained the unknown tale, "It was accidental…and we forced to hide there his realm-"

"-since they were persuaded by Desians." Ratatosk continued, "And it wasn't a pleasant memory, either. We intent to forget our encounter back then.

"Why…?"

"We fought…" Kratos garnet eyes narrowed to the red-eyed Emil who glared back to him.

"-But we cool down eventually. Of course you don't remember meeting a giant squirrel with tusk on his head… You're so little back then, you couldn't stay still. You are very contrast compared to your stoic father. Your mother however…was a VERY peculiar woman."

"Why's so?" Lloyd had no idea what his mother like. Kratos rarely mention her basically because he always hurt to memorize her each time he done that. But he had another story was about to be told unexpectedly from his nemesis. Needless to say, despite this situation, he was interest on hearing more.

"But she didn't seem afraid to any of the monsters. Maybe because your father said she was captive in the ranch ever since she was a child resulting small knowledge of the world around her. She never seen a Summon Spirit before. Imagine that, she thought we can make truce and then shake my large paw and she…she…called me…" Ratatosk chocked unable to continue.

"-Mr. Squirrel..." Kratos finished it, trying so hard to suppress his emotion.

Ratatosk immediately slammed his face to the table in humiliation, "…and I began to worry Kratos' sanity on marrying her…"

Lloyd gapped like an idiot for a while. It was until he narrowed his eyes to him, he thought Ratatosk disgraced his mother.

"Oh no…your mistaken. Your mother didn't mean to humiliate me. She was a woman who believed in peace during those damn times. But since she thought her 'nickname' was harmless which make things worse… I was unable to fight her." He groaned.

"You hate fighting woman." The Seraph stated.

Ratatosk snorted, "Women are creatures who bare mana for their future children. They're much different than man who only can do destruction."

"Even so then why do you want to destroy the entire human?

Ratatosk slowly raised his head, "Ah…we forgot to discuss that matter…" When he sat up straight he then spoke, "Now…about my being."

"What happened to you…Ratatosk…?" Lloyd then asked

"No…" He shook his head, "I often mistaken as Ratatosk, since I bare his memory. We were divided…"

"Please explain yourself." Kratos urged.

The red eyed Emil was in deep thought until he prepared himself to speak, "Before the Palmacosta blood purge… Two men had awakened one of my Centurion Aqua. They find my chamber…in depths of Ginunggagap near the door to Niflheim. A half-elf and a human who was named Richter and Aster..."

"Richter…? Aster?"

"They request my help to balance the unstable Mana since the world Regeneration. I was in the post-sleeping state in thought that this new tree can restore the balance of this world… But eventually this new tree was so small. It hasn't mature yet…so was the name-giver…"

There was a slight silence until Ratatosk spoke again, "Yes, I acknowledge it was you Lloyd Irving. Though you bare the 'Irving' name, I had no idea that you actually the son of Kratos." He rubbed his temple in distress.

"But I…"

"No…" Ratatosk cut Kratos plead, "It is not mattered whether you're Kratos son or not. You had my Core… That is something I cannot tolerate."

"What Lloyd done is my responsibility-"

"This is something you can't cover, Kratos… You should be grateful at least. If it someone else who stole my Core such as Richter I would dispose of them immediately, if only he didn't have his power from demonic realm. But your son here…he's the mana tree name-giver. I cannot kill him, not now at least…"

This had brought confusion to both father and son. Though so deep inside Kratos mind, he was relieved.

"How…how did you know that I'm the name-giver?"

"Rumors…" Ratatosk answered it simply, "But your recent activity had brought question to all of the Summon Spirits…"

"I told you I'm not against yo-"

"-And yet you refuse to tell me what do you planning to do."

"…I…"

"You're still young…" Ratatosk sighed, "To be a Mana tree name-giver at your age is impossible..."

"Lloyd can…" Kratos spoke suddenly, earning surprise from Lloyd.

"Yet your son here is not mature enough to bare all of that responsibility because he hasn't been worthy to be my Master."

"Ma…master…?"

"We…the spirit of the mana tree referred the name-giver as the master. Although you're not my tree's name giver, you're technically had the authority over me. But…"

"…You're still upset about the Core."

"The Core was the least of my problem. And since the last Core was in your possession I would rather let it be, rather in Richter's…" He confessed unexpectedly, "I cannot lend you my trust, that's the problem. Not because you're the son of Kratos. The problem was far a long time ago back when I was betrayed by Mithos…"

"So…how do I earn your trust?"

"Not sure if it will happened…we might have to fight in the end."

"I'll find another way…"

Ratatosk sighed, "Tsk…you can't."

"I will! And I will find another way to have your trust, without fighting you!"

Ratatosk spoke finally, "And you don't want to know why Richter wanted to kill me…?"

Lloyd was silent for a while.

His father conclude, "Because you killed Aster."

"I thought you want to hear how I turned out to be this way…"

"Please carry on."

"As you can see I was divided into two conscious… The one as Ratatosk's conscious who named himself Emil and the one who had Ratatosk's memory."

---

**BAH!!! IT'S WEEEEEEEIRD!!!! **

**But I tried T_T this chapter taken 10000 words and I can no longer have power left. I'm so sorry!! I'll swear on making the better chapter on the next one… Please don't kill me. This is pretty much confusing, but I hope I can explain it to all of you after this.**

**As for the poor writing thing...I'll fix it later -_-;  
**

**(1) The Tos-tos joke owned by Ark Navy… Epic!**

**(2) People can be pretty forgetful on this fact. Ratatosk isn't 'just' a Squirrel; he's a Squirrel with a tusk! Hence his name Ratatosk= "the traveler with tusk" or "a rat…uh…rodent…squirrel thingy with tusk". The mythology's story confused me, did he had Tusk on his teeth like saber tooth or actually his shaped like Unicorn like Narwhal whale? Either way I choose the picture from the ancient Norse…(which it didn't helpful much because it was like undone sketch… But it seemed Ratatosk tusk shaped into something like…Narwhal whale structure. So I'll go with the unicorn shape. I don't know how it actually possible but meh… Myths are meant to be weird.**

**(3) I made a mistake on how Mithos was mentioned on Izoold chapter instead of Yggdrasil. But either way, I hope this theory was sensible for all of you.**


	15. It's a Rhetorical Question

---

**ATTENTION: I did post this chapter earlier but there was problem, then suddenly nausea attacked me X_x the post was postponed. **

**Squeeee!! The manga had reached 4****th**** edition and this was the part that Lloyd knows his Daddy!**

**When Kratos protected Lloyd, it was written "Syukurlah" which means "Thank goodness" instead of "Good." XD**

**But after that the translation went sloppy again -_-;**

**Me: Lloyd! Say "Ayah"!**

**Lloyd: What the heck is "Ayah"?**

**Me: That's how we said "Daddy" in Indonesia ^^**

**Lloyd: But I hadn't accepted him as a father yet.**

**Me: Damn! Point taken… I want the 5****th**** edition!! Hurry up and publish it already!!! Grrrrr!!.**

**---**

Lloyd didn't take the food eagerly. Despite Emil's…or Ratatosk food was actually delicious to eat…no it's not about the disturbing appearance. It's just he didn't have the will to eat the food anymore. In truth he had inner debate with the next of his action. He was still spinning his spoon unconsciously while watching the ancient beings that were a lot older than their real being.

Between Kratos and Ratatosk, they still exchanging information. But that made…Lloyd sad, somehow. It was more like a give-and take situation, like merchants. This was just a matter of business.

Ironically they didn't trust each other. This is another matter of mannerism.

Ratatoks was handling Lloyd's life technically. But in his current state, he needed a handful help from Kratos.

While Kratos…well that was obvious, he didn't any harm to his son. He would do anything just to get Lloyd out of this muddle.

Lloyd tasted the food on the tip of his mouth…another attempt out of his concentration, while his garnet eyes were hazed into confusion. He thought all back to his first intention. His first mission was supposed to seal Ratatosk within the gate of Ginungagap. But when he met Emil for the first time, even though it was because he wanted to avenge his parents, it made Lloyd's guilt worsened.

When Emil had befriended with his friends this was almost like a measurement. While he was spending his times with his friends, slowly…Lloyd can see his true character.

Out of this chaotic event, Ratatosk had regained his memory…he wasn't as vicious as he thought to be.

He had decided to trust Ratatosk. For Lloyd, if he said such words, those words like an omen. It is a promise of a lifetime.

His dilemma worsened. What should he do? This means that sealing Ratatosk would kill Emil. Though he technically won't kill him, but Emil was Ratatosk, if he sealed him, it would break all of his friend's heart…not the mention Marta.

"Now about the Lumen's Core…" Ratatosk words suddenly brought to that matter.

Without warning Lloyd clumsily stood up banging the table and declared, "I- I HAVE IT!!"'

That startled both of the ancient beings.

And his father shot a disapproving look.

"Of course you have it…you don't have to yell out of it." Ratatosk sighed without feeling suspicious.

"Ratatosk he didn't mean…"

"Right…" the blond boy rolled his red blood eyes, "Here, your son was too honest and on the other hand I had to listen to you, the one who betrayed me. You expect me to believe in your words?"

The old Seraph whispered harshly to his son, "What are you doing…?"

"I had enough lying to him."

"What on Aselia are you talking about? The Lumen Core is with me!" He hissed.

Before Kratos could protest further Lloyd quickly changed the subject.

"Richter had informed that Aster was killed by you."

"Yes" he answered it without any expression.

"But…why?"

"My hatred to human race was so strong… When they awake me I ordered the Centurions to destroy their kind."

"But…that's…that's wrong! Every living thing is significant!" Lloyd's voice slightly rose.

"I'm not in the mood on hearing those words again. Keep in mind that Aster was died because he was pestering that matter. I suggest you should watch your mouth…" Ratatosk opened his eyes, it flickered for a while when he looked at Lloyd,

"But…"

"Lloyd…" Kratos warned once again, this time his garnet eyes slightly pleaded.

"But the boy was right…" Ratatosk sighed, mentioning Lloyd, "Karma had punished me. Richter killed me after it happened. Aqua betrayed me in the process."

"Then what happened?"

"I was in the Core state when it happened, that is until Tenebrae saved me. He fled me in the surface only to be caught by Vanguard. They seized my Core to be offered as a give for their Commander, Brute...and there was a girl. Apparently she was the daughter of the Commander, but she has dispute over her father's will. She took pity on me and ran from her father stealing my Core away from him."

Kratos immediately know who this girl, "Marta…"

"Correct… She was persuaded by the Vanguard. Once she was cornered, she pled my rescue. So…that's how I became, Emil..."

"Why do you disguise as Emil…"

"This is not a disguise." Ratatosk muttered.

"Then…?"

"Emil was born between Richter strong wish to see Aster alive…that's how I got my form. He had memory from a dying woman who was killed by your son's impostor. She was the mother of a Palmacosta boy…who was the real Emil Castagnier. The boy was killed during the blood purge. And his heart…" he paused.

"His…heart?"

"His heart…was born from my compassion side to save Marta, the girl who saved my Core. Emil was born, from my conscious into perfect form of human who had memory and heart…" Ratatosk paused as his eyes misted, "My compassion was so strong…that I rejected my being as a Summon Spirit. I left my Core to Marta's forehead as a ritual…apparently that was a mistake."

"That Core…on her forehead was a fake?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I acknowledge her danger being my Core in her head. That maybe a fake Core, but it left some of my power in her. That is how Marta, despite her being as a human, can perform magic ritual." He drank a glass of water and then proceeded. "I can't help her on my state, so I left my body, the core in Marta's forehead to Tenebrae's care. I made him promise to stay by her side, until I regained my powers. He eventually lured me here. Ever since then I met Marta, I vowed unconsciously to protect her under disguise as a Ratatosk knight. That eventually was me…"

The silence clouded all of them once more.

"This was out of your character." Kratos spoke calmly, "You were reborn and risked your life to save the girl."

"She was endangered because of me. I was doing a favor for her, as simple as that." Ratatosk spat back, "And what gives you right to determine what I used to be? When you meet your wife that was more unlike of you…"

"That's because…I fell in love with her."

Lloyd paused when he heard his father spoke those words.

"Why?" Ratatosk asked back, there wasn't any annoyed tone on his sentence. It was slightly more to…curiosity? "You left Cruxis, your glory, Mithos, and all of your pride for her?"

"I loved her. There is no reason behind that. There's nothing more."

"Love…" Ratatosk muttered weakly, "Happines, adoration, to keen on, warmth, those are strange feelings. We, Summon Spirits do not feel. But I have turned into a human, and perhaps…I began to feel those strange feelings. What exactly is this feeling?"

"I too…cannot explain that even though I had experience it. It was far more ancient than any being, bigger than any of us, even conquer than the mightiest."

"So how did you fell in love with your wife…?"

There was a pause, and Lloyd was worried.

Even though when the time he discovered that Kratos was his father, Lloyd couldn't bring himself asking his father about his mother.

To ask Anna from Kratos was more like opening a wounded heart and he could see that his father was slightly trembling.

Yet…at the same time he was curious.

He was curious how much his father really loved his mother.

"When I met Anna…" Kratos eyes misted once again, this time he spoke the words half consciously, "Fear was my first impression. Slowly I began to have comfort just by her side. I did not recognize that feeling that is until I realized that I fell in love with her…"

Ratatosk eyes were starting to flicker once again, "Why fear?"

"You had known that I am Immortal. I live more than four thousand years. I met countless women but I had never met anyone like her. She was one in a million, yet she is still a mortal. A normal human being, her life span was no more than a blink of an eye to me. Not the mention she was an exphere victim, she could die shortly. It was then until she realized my feeling…she confessed to me that she felt the same thing too."

"Yet…you still enjoy being with her side."

Kratos titled his head while his eyes closed.

But both Lloyd and Ratatosk swore that they saw a slight smile curved from the edge of the stoic's man's lips.

"I am still a human, I am still selfish. I kept that feeling because that felling gave me the urge to live the fullest. It was like a thirst…a terrible thirst. And I abandoned Mithos and all of my authority. I left my chance on being a mighty deity, and rather just to be with her as a weak human. Until then I decided to keep that feeling, despite her short life. In the end, I cannot accept her death in the end because she was killed by my own hands. Nevertheless I did not regret on falling in love with her. Because by loving her, I felt freedom…"

"Freedom?"

"True freedom. The real freedom I felt for four thousand years. I was truly doing what my heart told me not my logic, other's opinion nor rationality. I was no longer think, I _felt_…"

The silence clouded the room once again.

_Freedom? _As Ratatosk asked himself inside his mind. Even though he lived longer than most living being, he had not understood this.

"I felt freedom when that girl had awakened me." He muttered subconsciously, "My soul was restless, if I was beside her."

"On the contrary… You were only disturbed, because you cannot be with her." Kratos spoke that blandly.

Ratatosk gritted his teeth because the old Seraph had read his thoughts.

"I cannot love her, for I have eternal duty. We all know that." He then rubbed both of his temples in frustration, "Love… is a dangerous thing."

"Very…" Kratos could only comment that word, "So…?"

Both Lloyd and Ratatosk stared disbelievingly at Kratos sudden carefree reaction.

This angered the Summon Spirit far more than his betrayal. Because by acting like that, Kratos had given a shimmer of hope that there might be a chance he can be with Marta. The worst part was because he had experience that feeling before.

Alas, no matter how sweet fantasy can be, Ratatosk can only see the reality.

He no longer wanted to discuss that matter he dismissed, "Leave…both of you. Tomorrow will be a rough day. We'll see what fate might bring to us. Farewell Kratos…and Name-giver."

---

The door was shut rudely.

It was very clear that Ratatosk did not want to be disturbed.

Both father and son clearly understood that message.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd turned to his father's side, demanding answers.

"He was comparing his feeling with Marta…"

"He was…"

"He loved Marta, either as Emil of Ratatosk himself. As unbelievable as it sounds, he had feelings with Marta."

Lloyd stammered, he had never heard such possibility that Summon Spirits are capable of being in love with a human, "H-how did that happened? I thought Marta was the one who fell head over heels to Emil."

"-not just Emil." Kratos cut his son's theory, "I travelled with them, Lloyd. Marta didn't love him as he was, both as Emil and Ratatosk, without caring who Emil actually was. Perhaps that is why Ratatosk grow keen on her. Apparently it was no longer as one-side love."

Lloyd was stunned on that word. He was too shock to do anything until he ask another topic, "Do you…really mean all of that?"

"About what…?"

"About you…and mom…"

Kratos sighed, "Of course why would I lie about that…?"

"It's just… I'd never seen you like this. And suddenly you had to confess it all out."

Kratos slightly frowned at this…but raised his hand to the side of Lloyd's hair. His hand gently rubbed Lloyd's hair, "Even if you don't believe me. That is the only truth I can offer."

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just… It's strange to hear you actually confess that." Lloyd muttered while his mind was completely aware his father's caress. "I didn't ask you before because…I know it hurts you."

He…subconsciously leaned his head to his father's shoulder.

Normally Lloyd would be protest Kratos behavior if they aren't alone. People would be amused to see two full grown men acting like this, completely unaware of their real relationship. Not the mention if his friends accidentally pass by. They would be _very_ amused.

However no one was there but both of them, Lloyd couldn't help that he felt…very comfortable.

The Déjà vu feeling surpassed Lloyd's instinct to lean on Kratos.

His inner child…

When Lloyd reached 14 he was unable to hug his foster father due his being as a dwarf.

Kratos was taller and that made Lloyd felt secure.

"Of course…" Kratos whispered as he lightly hold Lloyd's head. He had grown tall. On their first meeting when the Oracle came, Lloyd was about Kratos' shoulder length. Now he was only few inches different from his father. That left him wondered how tall his son can be.

Since the stoic father's head was beside Lloyd's, he can feel his breathing in and out.

The red clad swordsman let him do that. He closed his eyes reluctant of this gesture though he hated to admit it. He muttered quietly between the fabrics of his father's cloth, "You missed her?"

"More than you can imagine…" Kratos sighed.

Lloyd felt his father's embrace was slightly tighter, but he didn't say anything.

He let him do that again.

Finally Kratos let him go after…well, almost felt like eternity.

But he held Lloyd face with both of his hands slightly, "You looked remarkably like her. Even though my looks dominated your appearance, but you had her spirit."

Lloyd face slightly flushed with embarrassment. He wanted to scowl at Kratos but the man had proceeded on ruffling his hair again.

Once again, Lloyd hated to admit that he enjoyed that gesture.

Though ironically, it was Kratos who break the serenity.

"And are troublesome like her as well…" He let go of his hand from his son's hair, "It was foolish of you to let Ratatosk believe that the Lumen's Core was in your possession."

"That won't do good if he know you had it, Dad!" Lloyd protested, "If that case happened, that means he thought you will betray him again!"

"After what he almost did to you, honestly I would careless."

Lloyd stammered,"T-that's…that's cruel!! How could you say that!?"

"Lloyd," Kratos growled, "You didn't explain to him that the Lumen Core is no longer in your possession. Now he had your life in his hands even though he hadn't done anything to you."

But his son didn't care, he protested again, "Why are you doing this? He's your friend! Don't you care about him anymore?"

"He's no longer the friend I once knew…" Kratos sighed, looking away from his son.

"W-what do you mean?"

"When I heard that Ratatosk killed Aster…just simply because he spoke of his idealism, I was aghast. A long time ago Ratatosk wouldn't do necessary things to kill anyone. Even though Mithos, Yuan and I had betrayed him, he just banished us from his tree. He might defend himself, he may vicious, but the Ratatosk I knew would never kill anyone."

"You just believed what Richter said over him?"

"He may the cause of this catastrophe but his rage was born from his honest revenge. Yes, I would rather believe him than watching my son's cruel death like Aster's."

"But he changed!" Lloyd stubbornly defended Emil, "He seemed nicer when Emil had brought to this world…"

Suddenly Lloyd froze…

"Lloyd…?" Kratos asked in concern.

When Emil was born…Ratatosk was more considerate…could it be… could it be that Emil was his conscious?

"I got it!!"

"What…?"

Before Kratos ask further question, Lloyd had ran off to the corridor in search of signal to call Yuan.

Kratos was alone in the alley as he sighed in acknowledgment, "As stubborn like his mother…"

He then gave a wry smile.

---

"Yes… We could do that? Awesome…! I can ask him to come by there tomorrow morning… No Yuan, please believe me in this… Okay bye…"

Lloyd turned off his new communicator, after his emergency call to Yuan. He sighed and relieved to know that there's another way to solve this problem.

Speak of the devil…

"So, the boy had made a late night call."

Lloyd quickly looked up from his balcony, only to see Ratatosk leaning casually to the edge.

"I thought you're asleep."

"Marta was there…" Ratatosk muttered, "We have separate bed but on one room, and she can't leave me alone. She would worry about me. I can't face her right now. Now I'm waiting for her to doze first."

"Did you…hear anything I said?"

"Not interest." Ratatosk scoffed, "I'm worrying more about my next fate."

Apparently Ratatosk didn't know that Lloyd had a plan.

"Ratatosk…"

"Hmm?"

"If you will destroy humanity, won't Marta will be killed?"

The humanoid Summon Spirit was silent until he muttered a curse, "Confound it… I haven't thought about that before."

There it was again…another silence.

"What did exactly my Dad meant when he and Mom met you?"

The Summon Spirit grunted, "If I told you, he wouldn't like it. But…"

Suddenly Ratatosk stood on the balcony. He then jumped to Lloyd's place and facing him.

When he was few meters from Lloyd, the Summon Spirit gave a smirk, "Let's just say you didn't hear it from me."

Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Well then…" Ratatosk began, "I assume you were three years old when that happened. Your parents are forced to hide in Ginungagap. I don't know exactly happened but you and your parents are separated when you got there. You were lost in near my chamber founded by Ignis and Tonitrus."

"But…the Centurions said they didn't know me."

"The accident was so unpleasant that I erased their memory." Ratatosk answered simply.

"I actually have been to Ginungagap? How did it happened?"

"Your family is Nomad. How else could they travel back and forth between Thethe'alla and Sylvarant? Obviously your father knew crossing that was possible with Otherworldly gate. Since they done that several times, stranding on Ginungagap is possible."

"So when the Centurions found me. What happened?"

"Both of them brought you to me. You were crying and they simply cannot leave you there alone. At first I was irritated. But there was a fact that bothers me, they're in invisible form, yet you were able to see the Centurions. My Centurions can be seen by certain people. There must have been something from you. So we let you rest for a while in here. Eventually somehow you wonder off again away from my sight. The worst part came; your father hysterically barged in to my place."

"What happened then?"

"Your mother couldn't see the Centurions. We can easily seize her down and shove her away. Your father was the problem. He was desperately looking for you and forced me to tell your whereabouts. Alas, I don't know what happened to you. When I spoke that, he fought me frenzy. All of monsters defeated, all of Centurions had immobilize into Core state. Now all of what's left was only your father who was threatening me. Just like what he did before, he raised his sword to me, near to my eyes. He said if I didn't tell where his son been, he would kill me."

Lloyd was silent, his mouth slightly opened in shock.

No wonder why Ratatosk said his father had more chance on defeating him, he had done it before.

"Of course I was laughing, "Ratatosk continued, "He knew the consequences on killing me. What good it'll bring? He still won't know where you are. And if I die, there would be no one who will hold the balance of the world. His doing won't help his situation."

"So…" Lloyd gulped, "What did he do…?"

Ratatosk smirked, he stepped closer to Lloyd.

"He did something I didn't expect."

Lloyd unconsciously took one step back.

"He begged," Ratatosk finally answered, "He was on his knees and begging pathetically. That was very first time I've seen him like this. He begged pathetically until his head reached the ground. But he was desperate on looking his son that he begged like a wretched, hopeless, worthless dog."

Finally Lloyd screamed, "Don't say that!! You don't know anything about him!"

Ratatosk smirked, "Oh I know him ever since he was a teenager. But I must say this was the first time he'd done that. Besides, he made a nice offer."

"And what would that offer be?" Lloyd narrowed his garnet eyes. The infamous Aurion glare…the one he inherited from his father.

"He begged me to take his son to his wife and let them go." Ratatosk was still unfazed, "In exchange he would exchange his life if I do that."

Lloyd froze.

"Eventually you came out, running to him." He continued, "He clutched at you like there was no tomorrow and that offering was still available."

"So…you wanted to kill him?"

"Honestly I wasn't interest. I just asked your father to help me revived the Centurions and I let you and his wife go. So after that, I told him not to come back. So there you have it…"

"Where…was I? When that happened?"

"Vegtam took you. I didn't know why or how it happened."

"Vegtam?"

"He was…someone who had big role on this world." Ratatosk slightly whispered, "He died sacrificing his life for this tree and became another wondering spirit in there."

"Why would he take me?"

"Not sure." Ratatosk spoke, "But he didn't take you permanently so you came back to my chamber."

Silence muted both of them once again.

"Marta should have been asleep by this hour." Ratatosk suddenly spoke, "I should be going then."

Ratatosk jumped back to the balcony of his room, leaving Lloyd who was still stunned from that fact.

"W-wait…Ratatosk!" Finally Lloyd called back.

When Ratatosk reached his room's balcony, he turned around slightly annoyed, "What is it?"

"You…you had chance to kill my Dad." Lloyd spoke, "But you didn't do it, why?"

He sighed, "Because he's an idiot."

"I still don't understand."

"Of course not," Ratatosk facing Lloyd but still on the edge of the balcony, "When I met your father, it was the time he lost his younger brothers. He understood my own feeling on losing my brothers."

"You had brothers…?" Lloyd whispered.

"I was not the only Summon Spirit in that tree. There was Vedrfolnir and Nidhogg (1), my elder brothers." Ratatosk stated, "-and guarding Niflheim was originally Nidhogg's job, not my responsibility. Nevertheless they all died a long time ago because Nidhogg, my second eldest brother, was tainted by the devils of Niflheim. He was overpowered and then attempted to kill me, Vedrfolnir interfered him, defending me. Both of them died in process leaving me behind."

"Ratatosk I had no idea…"

"Definitely you are not." Ratatosk cut Lloyd's words, "Only your father understood that lost. We somewhat tolerated and understood each other. And because of that I cannot bring myself on killing him."

After that Ratatosk opened his balcony door and entered his room.

Lloyd looked at him with amusement.

Even though Emil hadn't born, Ratatosk still had mercy on his father...

---

**Short…mostly because the last chapter was long… **

**Please review? T_T**

**(1) The fact that Ratatosk had brothers was Norse based again. Although in reality there was an unnamed eagle instead Vedrfolnir… Vedrfolnir originally was a hawk that had role as the Eagle's partner. But since the Eagle was unnamed, I ignore him.**

**This is the current Oyako that I can offer. Enjoy it then… :) **


	16. Morning Break

---

**Happy Holidays ^^**

**Of course this Xmas I was very busy T_T and the internet is being a lame lately.**

**Before I began I want to state my mistake from the previous chapters. A long time ago, I did say that there won't be couples but the last chapter I seemed that I ignore what I said. I gave a clear statement this time, there's only about two couple in this fic. **

**First of all, obviously there should be KratosXAnna…otherwise Lloyd wouldn't be born. Second, there was EmilxMarta. Some of you might oppose this, but this was essential for the story. In the game it can be seen that Ratatosk through Emil was hesitating to destroy the mankind because of Marta. And even if love has nothing to do with all of the story, Marta was the reason Emil was born. So there you have it…enjoy =D**

--

_Lloyd was so still little back then, he shouldn't remember this incident. But after that conversation with Ratatosk he remembered a small memory when he was taken by a strange spirit in that place._

_He was runaway from his father…because his father wanted to leave him. That though had hurt him. He ignored his father's call when he ventured too deep to Ginunggagap._

_There he was found by some strange monsters that talking. He can see them. They said that was an achievement. Those strange monsters didn't hurt him, but they take him to a large Squirrel. The large Squirrel didn't hurt him either, although Lloyd could sense that he wasn't pleased. But Lloyd left the giant Squirrel and the strange talking monsters because he was so curious about this strange underground of Ginunggagap._

_Since he had never being all alone without his parent's watchful eyes, even without their presence Noishe often beside him, not the mention some blue haired man he claimed to be his uncle. Wait…what is his name?_

_What Lloyd saw in front of him was a well…a large well. But anyway, since he was still about two or three years old, everything should've been large to him. When his thirst overpowered him, he bent to drink the well without thinking any action._

_He was so thirsty that he didn't notice a man behind him._

_"I haven't seen a child for a while."_

_Little Lloyd quickly stop drinking and stumbled back to face the source of that sound._

_There was an old man. Lloyd wasn't sure how old he was, he might be very ancient. But he remembered when his mother often spoke that his father was so old than any normal man. So Lloyd can't figure the real age of this man._

_But his eyes were strange. There was one visible, but the other was closed._

_Lloyd wasn't sure what to say. Soon he asked the obvious question, "What happened to your eyes?"_

_He felt strange that he suddenly can speak fluently like older boys._

_Or is it because the old man's presence that made it that way?_

_The old man only smiled, "I only had one eye left."_

_"Why…?"_

_"-Because I drank that Mimir's well." (1)_

_"I-I…I drink it!" Lloyd said in panic, "Will I lose my eye?"_

_This time the old man chuckled, "No, the well does not require sacrifice any longer. I had sacrificed a part of my body so I can drink this well."_

_Lloyd then walked closer to the man. He didn't understand why people must sacrifice just to drink this well?_

_"Why did you have to hurt yourself?"_

_The one-eyed old man kneed to Lloyd's length, "Most of the time, one require sacrifice…"_

_There was something hidden behind his words. Apparently the old man didn't tell Lloyd that so many living being wanted to drink this well. This isn't some ordinary well something will happened if one drink from it's spring._

_"Why…?"_

_"That is the nature's way."_

_"Why does nature wanted sacrifice?"_

_He asked the oblivious repeatable question, but the old man keep answering, "Man seeks wisdom. It is not a valuable gift. One must sacrifice something to gain it."_

_Lloyd shook his head, "I don't understand… Why must people go through all that trouble? Is that worth it?"_

_"Men are not satisfied. They seek the truth far too long and too further. At the same time, they began to forget their humanity, forget their brothers and sisters and forget their Mother Nature, resulting destruction in everything. In the end, sometimes…even sacrifices are not enough. There will the time when mankind are judged."_

_"That sounds like… what that big Squirrel said…"_

_"Ah Ratatosk." The old man muttered._

_Lloyd meekly spoke, "He…seems angry?"_

_"Forgive his behavior, he had been betrayed too many times." He started again, "That reminds me… Do you happen to know a small story about a man who as God your similar question? Why do we have to sacrifice? Why does Nature seemed unkind to human?"_

_Lloyd shook his head but he seemed enthusiast to hear._

_There was a story when a man asked God why nature was merciless to their mankind. Even if mankind was responsible for their treachery to nature, some of the mankind are also innocent, those who oppose the other mankind who destroyed nature. And so God ask the man to sit on the ground and wait."_

_"…and then…?"_

_"It turns out the man had sat on ant's nest. The man sat on the ground and wait…until ants crawling to his knee. One ant had bit his leg and he shoved all the ants. It took one bit from one ant and that man killed all the ants. God then answered, that is why. Nature do not concern the life of those to destroy them, not even sparring the innocence."  
_

_Lloyd bit his lip, "I don't like this story…"_

_"That is the sad truth."_

_"That's just not fair…"_

_"Nothing was fair."_

_"Nu-uh…" Lloyd shook his head, "Thing's shouldn't be this way, that's what my Mommy believed…and Daddy was looking for a way to make people happy."_

_Little Lloyd then paused. He had realized that he was mentioning his father. Perhaps the old man was right, this is reality._

_His tears trickled, "But he was making me sad…Because he was leaving me."_

_"I do not think he was leaving you, though…" the old man spoke._

_"But he said he wanted to leave me in some house." Lloyd's cries ceased to hiccup, "And he wanted to leave me there."_

_"He wanted to leave you in an orphanage, in hoping that they will give you more protection than he can offer." The old man continued, "Because he loved you dearly that he wanted to leave you there. Now they were looking for you."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I know too much of things…"_

_Lloyd hadn't thought about it at all. When he realized his father was doing that because he was worrying about his son._

_He decided to leave to find his parent. When he was half-way to the big Squirrel's place, he stopped remembering that old man again. The mannerism that taught from his mother had told him to say at least a thanks for that old man._

_"Old man thank yo-"_

_But when Lloyd turned, the old man was gone._

_Though so, he can't wait long for that old man because he wanted to find his parents again._

---

"He hadn't awake yet?" Regal asked peeking from the front door of Lloyd and Kratos' hotel bedroom in amusement.

His hotel was full of injured Altamira people. Lloyd was forced to share his bedroom. He immediately chose only his father, since he can't face any of his friends who had finally learn the bitter truth about Emil.

In addition, Lloyd would explain his action in the next morning, partly because they were all exhausted. And it wasn't fair to discuss the next move while Emil was unconscious.

Kratos wouldn't object his son wishes to keep the secret about his mission for a while longer. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Lloyd was content with his idea on picking his father as his roommate once again. This was proven that he can sleep peacefully as seen on his bed this morning. As if despite all the mayhem in Altamira yesterday, he slept like all the troubles are deceased.

…and yet, he was overslept. It was past eleven in the morning.

Kratos was standing right bedside Lloyd's bed. He was fully dressed and crossing both of his arms in annoyed matter. He didn't like Lloyd's expanding sleeping hour. And Lloyd's slumbered drooling face won't soften his glare.

"That is typical… Just like his mother, a heave sleeper." The stoic father commented.

"You seemed unfazed. Didn't Lloyd ask us to wake him early?" Regal muttered.

"I am getting used of his habit like his instant vanishing enthusiasm." But needless to say, Kratos was relieved that Lloyd had became more like himself ever since yesterday.

"So what are we going to do now?" Regal finally reached Lloyd's other side of bed.

Without warning Kratos pulled the bed sheet under Lloyd's body and flipped it roughly. This resulted Lloyd's rough landing on the floor of the bedroom.

BAM!!

Then came a reply from the slumbered boy, "OUCH!!"

"It's late, get up already."

Lloyd groaned, his eyes are still shut closed amazingly. Though he was on the floor he was still on the urge to sleep. With peaceful face he muttered, "Five more minutes, Da-"

"You said that you had something to say to Emil that you wanted to invite him for…whatever Yuan asked you to."

"HOLY GODDESS I FORGOT!!"

"Lloyd calm down, change your clothing first. Honestly, you cannot walk off to downstairs wearing that!"

"But Daaaaaad!!" Lloyd scowled.

Regal gave a nervous chuckle. He thought it was strange that Kratos act more like a father each day to Lloyd. And the red clad dual swordsman responded his father's behavior naturally as if it was the most coherent thing to do.

To calm him down he informed, "Don't worry Lloyd, Emil wouldn't gone anywhere."

"Well I think I'd better be going… We all remain downstairs, waiting for your explanation."

It worked though. Lloyd was calmed down, so he proceeded on wearing his red jacket.

"Hey Dad…" he called.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"I had a strange dream, about an ghost of an old man living on a giant Kharlan Tree."

Kratos then sighed, "That was not a dream. I do not know why you had that kind of dream, but a long time ago Ratatosk did mention that tree was born from a sacrifice of an old deity. He had many names, Ratatosk called him Vegtam, old people called him all-father Odin, the father of most ancients gods."

"Ancient gods?"

"Before the religion of Martel" Kratos paused then continued, "There was another belief that this world was once ruled by gods. The eldest and mostly the father of those ancient deities is Odin, that old man." (2)

"Is that true? This world was once ruled by deities?"

"I do not concern on what should have believe, honestly." The stoic father answered, "But I did met Vegtam a long time ago when I was young, back when I still alliance with Ratatosk and had adventure in his lair with young Yuan, Martel and Mithos…"

"So…how did it happen?"

"He appeared out of nowhere talking to Ratatosk and then I approached him. He then walked closely to me and spoke ghastly things about my future. I did not… believe it at first. But it turned to be reality."

"How's so?"

Kratos inhale the air deeply before he proceed, "He predicted Mithos and your birth. Eventually he predicted my tragic assassination to your mother. But I remembered he conclude a happy ending for me."

"Really? What did he said?"

Kratos then put his hand on Lloyd's head, despite the boy's grown height, "He said my blood became my salvation. I think he meant you."

And for one of little rarest moments, even though Lloyd was clueless on his saying, Kratos smiled gently.

---

There is a saying that life is a joke.

Zelos used to believe it, until he met Seles his sister. Then he thought his life was unworthy until he met Lloyd and his friends.

But now he thought that life is joke.

Though so, he did not refer that statement for his life, what he meant was Emil's.

When he awake from that annoying unconscious slumber (no thanks to Richter), his mind was rushed into too many information.

Emil was just some mistaken memory. There was no such thing as the quiet, yet lovable and eager Emil. His real thing was his nasty side, a very old pissed-off Summon Spirit Ratatosk.

…what a joke.

That was one of the worst breakfast he'd ever had.

The luxury breakfast provided by Regal's Altamira Hotel won't bring appetite to him. Well he wasn't the only one who thought about that.

He was sitting with all of the other Symphonian heroes. Apparently beside him, Sheena and Genis was also had that news late. Since both of them and Zelos was fainted because of Richter's attack."

Sheena denied that fact, she then yelled, "What do you mean Emil is Ratatosk?"

"B-but that is impossible… I mean he had-" Genis attempted to explain with his intelligence.

But after a while he can't came out with any theory. It all died dimly with the shocking truth shoving mockingly in front of him. Sheena had finally calmed down so was Genis and they both sat down quietly, eyes widen in disbelief.

They all did. Reality sucks…

Raine bit her lip in distress. Colette was quiet, forcing her usual merry down to her sorrow. Presea was watching everyone's expression closely one by one. It was her usual habit, but one could tell she too, did not like that truth.

"Oh come on!" Zelos yelled, "You guys just can't give up on Emil that easy?"

"What can we do, Zelos?" Raine hissed, "He was a fabrication. Even though we all keen on him, this is the real truth I can offer."

"So what if he does?" the male ex-chosen dared, "Didn't Lloyd say it doesn't matter who you are? That you are what you are? That no matter, whoever Emil might be, he's still our friend?"

"Lloyd had known it all along." Raine muttered, "That is why he was against Emil. He knew that Emil was Ratatosk."

That was another bitter truth mentally rammed to Zelos' gut. Even the person who shared his biggest inspiration had turned against that wonderful idealism.

"But that was illogical. As far as I could tell, Lloyd wouldn't try to kill Emil. Remember, Lloyd spared Emil on their first meeting. He's still the Lloyd we knew!" Genis started again.

"T-that's true! I haven't thought about that!" Colette cheered as if she had found the light of this clouding darkness.

Presea agreed gradually by nodding slightly, and then she added, "From the way I saw it, Lloyd had approximately seventy three percent chance to assassin Emil Castagnier. Yet he did not take that opportunity."

"He was holding up," Sheena approved, "I can see it from the way he fights."

"Even so he changed drastically ever since the Mana tree was born." Raine sighed.

"Hey Lloyd is still our Lloyd. Besides that Decus bastard was the impostor after all." Zelos concluded in the end, "I know my Bud's behavior all along. In the end all of this rejoined worlds are blaming him and goody two shoes bud was taking that blame too seriously."

"Speaking of drastic change in behavior…" Regal muttered, "Haven't anyone notice that Lloyd's current behavior had became more like his father's?"

"Oh yeah…" everyone mumbled in agreement.

That thought scared them.

But far away from the main elevator, there was a yelling.

It belonged to the teenager they were mentioned earlier, Lloyd Irving.

"I'M LATE!!"

And here was the comical part that amused the rest of Symphonian heroes…

CRASH!! BOOM!! BOOM!! CRASH!!

Despite Lloyd's well-trained swordsmanship, Lloyd was currently had a poor footing and stumble on multiple stairs. Perhaps he was hurrying to see Emil and Marta before he would tell the truth. Though so, as one of the Symphonian heroes with less injuries, he shouldn't be excused for his lateness.

"Holy Shi-!! That hurts!!"

Even so, when Lloyd screamed his fatal falling, his friends just sat there immobile with amusement. What's more humorous, Kratos had hastened to his side mumbling worries and checking if he's all right. It was almost like those funny years again, when Lloyd had a dopey grin that was so contagious to his friends and Kratos was being all overprotective father-mode to him.

Lloyd raised his head, "Nobody move!!" Where's Emil and Marta? I've got to talk to them!!"

The red dual swordsman was bleeding from his nose due to the sudden rough landing on the floor. Not only that, his hair was a mess.

Out of nowhere between the silence of the Symphonian heroes there was a giggle…

It was Colette's giggle.

And then after her giggle everyone burst out on laughing, save Presea…who was only smiling.

"Why's everyone laughing?" Lloyd mumbled that question in annoyance while his father helped him on his stance. His voice was muffled because he was covering his bloody nose with Kratos' lent handkerchief.

Colette didn't answer. She just stood up and ran off to him. At the same time Lloyd was stand up fully to his own feet.

She hugged him suddenly startled the teenager boy, "We missed you…"

She was followed by Genis on his other side, hugging him too.

Sheena, who was as tall as Lloyd gave a friendly hug nudging his face.

-and ended with Zelos' gagging his neck from behind. A slight failed attempt on hugging from behind.

But Lloyd was very grateful that they're all caring for them. While he was in content with this gesture he can see Raine, Regal and Presea was standing them smiling behind. He can feel his father's patting his hair the millionth times from behind.

When the group hugging session was over they all walked to the breakfast table once more.

"Where are Emil and Marta?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena informed, "Emil had a visit to Marta's father again."

"Aw man! What was the rough morning call for?"

"Lloyd, it's eleven already. It's noon!" Genis sighed.

"Hallelujah!! Our Bud has returned to his ignorant state!" Zelos praised.

"Why does everyone thinks that's I was better being an idiot?" Lloyd mumbled while gobbling his food down.

"Well it's better than being a dark, gloomy, I'm-going-to-kill-you face like your old man here."

SLAP!

Since Zelos was near the wall. He saw a butter knife was thrown in an inch of his face. Even though he was all right, that butter knife had cut some strands of his pride face. He turned rapidly to the red head elder with furious face.

"I'm sorry…" Kratos mumbled, "My hands are slipping."

"Are you crazy, old man?! You could've hurt my face!!"

"Oh, you want me too?" Kratos prepared other butter knives. They arranged perfectly and deadly between his fingers ready to be thrown. Zelos in response back up to the wall immediately.

"Dad, quit it. Leave Zelos alone…" Lloyd mumbled while he chewed his bacon.

Kratos scoffed, but he complied with Lloyd's wishes.

But Zelos manage to swore, "Mark my words, old man!! I will have my revenge!!"

"We had enough of revenge!" Raine stopped them, "So Lloyd…about Emil."

"I'm sorry. I think it's better to wait until Emil was here so we can all hear the truth. If we're discuss this right now I felt it was like talking him from his back. I don't like it." Lloyd sighed, "Plus, I think it wouldn't be cool if we were eating down here while I was telling him the truth."

Apparently Lloyd hated dining conversation ever since what he had it with Ratatosk last night.

"How about Regal's Sky Terrace, the upper floor of his office?"

"That would be splendid." Regal nodded in approval.

---

"Well, Kratos…"

"Yes, Raine?"

"How's the last night conversation with Ratatosk going?"

"It did not go well." Kratos muttered, "He remembered me and he still curse my existence. He was horrified when he discovered my true relationship with Lloyd. But thankfully he put aside that matter. We discussed it on one dinner, he provide it for us. Don't ask us how, it just happened."

"Wait? Really? No way!" Genis gasped.

"How cute! Ratatosk wanted to play tea party with Kratos and Lloyd!"

"Colette…" Sheena muttered.

"Well there was tea…" Kratos conclude.

"No way, dude! So what does it like to eat food made by Summon Spirit?"

"Believe me you don't wanna do it… It looks gross, but it turned out good."

"Fascinating!" Rained yelled in ecstasy, "You should've asked me to come by! Ratatosk was about ten thousand years old right? And I want some samples to that food!"

"Not a good idea Raine." Genis spoke, "He's pissed-off with Kratos already. Coming his dine with Kratos and Lloyd and barging him with millions of questions won't help his situation. Besides, Sheena and Regal said that they tried it before."

"Rough but tasty…" Regal complied, "It was Emil's food…but in different appearance."

"Fascinating!!" Raine yelled with sight envy.

"I don't see why that violent Summon Spirit would dine instead have a normal talk."

"Ratatosk wasn't exactly violent. He was just an angry animal. An animal didn't see any value for treasures they only thought on food. Since he became a human, dining was the best way to gain his trust. Actually it wasn't the first time he'd ever done to me."

"Oh yeah… Tenebrae told us that you befriended with Ratatosk a long time ago."

"To be exact I met him of the first time about four thousand years ago, back when I was about Lloyd's age…slightly younger."

"Really? You'd never told us before that you befriend with that Summon Spirit."

Lloyd answered, "Dad had troubled with Ratatosk ever since he was appointed to be the next Commander in Thethe'alla's elite soldier. He didn't want to associate with those in war who withered his tree, so he erased his memory."

"That is complicated…" Presea nodded.

"So how does it like to befriend with a Summon Spirit?" Sheena asked again.

"We spend days mocking each other."

"That's a…strange relationship." Lloyd muttered.

---

"That is truly fascinating!!" Raine yelled, "You would've known what Ratatosk looked like before he was reborn as Emil!"

"That is true."

"Guys you don't…really want to know." Lloyd warned weakly.

Too late, everyone ignored him, the readied themselves with various theory.

First it was Zelos, "Maybe he's a shape of a lion! I mean as a king of Beast should've it be best as a lion?"

Raine yelled, "A phoenix! Since he was an ancient being and had the ability to reborn back! He was supposed to be wise and easy to anger much like a phoenix's element."

"Maybe both. He could've been a Sphinx! Wise, old, and strong, a Sphinx has it all!" Genis added his idea.

"He should've been elegant and full of magical! I'd say he's a Unicorn or a Pegasus!" Colette chirped.

"He made lots of pact of most of the Summon Spirits. A cunning wolf, fox or coyote should be the best description." Regal spoke his deep thought while his chin was held by one of his hand.

"Anything with paw pads should be fine by me." Presea gave a slight smile, "However I had a feeling that he should be a strong animal. I think he should be more like a Bear…with paw pads of course…"

"From the way I'd see it. I think he's an orient dragon!" Sheena proudly announced her idea, "Orient dragons have all! They represent most of animals, they're cunning, old ancient beings, very wise, hell-yeah very powerful and they can be reborn few times!"

"He's a…"

Lloyd winced when he heard his father's voice…

One…Two…Three…

"He's a Squirrel…"

"…………………"

That had shattered their amazing imaginations.

---

"No…" Before Lloyd went outside to see Regal's office, he forbid his father on following him.

Of course, this reaction had annoyed Kratos, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You had to stay here and wait for Emil and Marta with Presea."

"You cannot be serious-"

"Oh I am, all right. Quit abandoning your friend, Dad. Shouldn't you be grateful for Ratatosk? I mean, I know he's a jerk. But if you look at other perspective, if it wouldn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't know if what I'm about to do is right or wrong. But I don't want to kill another friend. Not after I've done with Mithos, never again…"

Kratos didn't say anything, he was still silent.

"I know you can do better than this, Dad. The past is past, even though you had quarreled with Ratatosk before, he hadn't done anything to me yet. Right now on that top floor Emil was there confused with this incident. He needs us, Dad. Stop running away from your troubles."

With or without Kratos' approval Lloyd had gone already leaving his father who was lost in deep thoughts.

This was the second time Lloyd had taught his father another valuable lesson.

---

"Kratos…"

Kratos saw Emil walked to him. Marta was his side, with Presea on the other who told them everything, Tenebrae was floating on top of all of them.

He then nodded, "Let us go to Lloyd. He is waiting for us."

They were silent for a while. Even Marta who was the loudest of the five shared the silent as well. When they reach the automatic boat to reach the Lezerano's headquarters, they saw an open blue sky, and clear blue Ocean on the horizon as far as eye could reach.

"So…you knew it all along. This is what you've been hiding?"

"I had my suspicious a long time ago."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Your identity was yours to begin with." Kratos turned to face Emil for the first time ever since the Altamira incident, "I had no right to tell that to you. That is why I let that decision to you."

"But you decided to go with me?"

"-Which is why you were the one who would likely succeed on assassinating Lloyd."

Those words…hurt Emil to his gut.

"Even so, you trained him." Tenebrae added.

"I can't lie… I missed Lloyd. Though so, he was right, despite my old age, I am a coward."

Emil was silent listening more to Kratos.

"It is true I took advantage on all of you Marta and Emil. But I failed to realize how wrong I was to do that."

"That's okay, Kratos…" Emil gave an unexpected smile, "Even though you will betray us, I know deep down you're doing that for good. That's the same way I thought about Lloyd when I knew Decus was the impostor."

"No…"

"No?"

"Do not excuse me from what my wrong doings. Lloyd was right; I should never take advantage of your trust. You may be Ratatosk, but he was not evil. He might be cruel but man from the Kharlan War had made it that way. I know him well because I used his friend."

"Then are you my friend? I mean…me as Emil's friend."

Kratos paused and then spoke, "Yes… I think you as a friend Emil, and so was to Marta…and Tenebrae."

"Kratos thank you for believe in me." Emil smiled sadly, "Even if I was once Ratatosk, I tried to believe in you…as a friend."

---

It should be a quick journey, their destination was to go to Regal's upper floor. But they felt like eternity to reach that floor.

When they meet Lloyd and the rest of the Symphonian heroes, they informed them first where Richter went.

Lloyd was inviting Emil to the Kharlan Tree. He mentioned that Emil should have gone to met someone who might help him, the Guardian of the new World Tree.

When it was over Lloyd left without say goodbye. He noticed something.

"You're not coming, Dad?" He spoke carefully that only his father can hear it, "You don't have to wait for Emil to get ready. I mean, you're the only one who knew that Yuan was the guardian."

"There's no need."

"That's funny I thought you were eager to meet him because…"

"…" that was only Kratos' reply.

"You already met him? You didn't do anything to hurt him right?" Lloyd's eyes twitching

"He had put you enough trouble. An eye for an eye…so…"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!"

---

"Guardian of the new World Tree? That is something new…"

"Why's so?"

"When the new tree was born, there was no guardian at first."

"Come to think of it, I wonder what the guardian of the World Tree is like?" Genis had a sudden question.

"What will we do if he's mean and scary?"

Sheena interrupted, "Come on, Colette. Don't start. You're going to make me all nervous!"

"I, for one, hope the guardian is a beautiful maiden. Come to think of it, I won't accept anything less."

_Oh for the love of goddess, it's always Zelos with his imagination…_

Then again Kratos often teased Yuan because his hair was long like a girl. When they were young

Regal replied to Zelos' theory, "At least you are consistent, Chosen One."

"Come on! Rather than some buff, axe-wielding dude. Wouldn't you rather have a hottie guardian with a killer bod? I mean, I'd take an elegant petite guardian too, of course."

_Sorry to disappoint you, male Chosen…_

_That was the best to describe Yuan. But instead wielding the axe he had double edge sword._

"I hope the guardian has paw pads." Presea spoke her inner wish.

Kratos fought the urge to scoff sardonically. But since everyone seemed try to spoke their imagination. He decided to leave Yuan's image and play along. At least this was one of his revenge…

The old Seraph then muttered, "Well, Ratatosk was the previous guardian of the tree. He was a Squirrel, he had paw pads…"

Regal as the fan of the paw pads too was enthusiastic with that idea, "Yes, I concur."

"Remember, we are speaking of the guardian of the World Tree. It's probably akin to a Centurion, filled with knowledge of the ancient world." Apparently Raine had other vision about the guardian of her own.

_Well that was true…among the four Kharlan Heroes, Yuan was the smartest…_

_Not the mention that he was the 'nerd'._

"A creature like me? Then that would mean-" Tenebrae gasped.

"The guardian's really old." Marta commented

_That fact was right too… _Kratos thought.

_He was as old as me. But Yuan was two years younger than I am. Curses, that meant I was older than Yuan.  
_

Tenebrae grumbled.

Colette then finally concluded, "So to sum up, the guardian is as wise old lady with a killer body and paw pads!"

The mental image had poisoned the heroes' entire mind.

Emil muttered, "I really hope not."

_Wait until Yuan hears this…_

---

**Happy New Year!! In Indonesia, we reached the new year faster than most of the country. =D**

**My favorite skit in this chapter was when all the Symphonian Heroes tried to imagine the look of Ratatosk. I'm very delighted when I write it down ^^ I like all of their imagination, but Sheena's was the best, partly because I love dragons XD **

**(1) It seemed I can't get my-self out of Norse myth… Oh well… Mimir's Well was a very legendary well in Norse mythology. It was a well of wisdom, and Odin the all-father deity drank that well. He had to sacrifice one of his eye to gain that wisdom. Which is explains why Lloyd can talk fluently even at this young age. But it seemed had temporary effect for humans.**

**(2) Odin here…I considered not as a creator, just a guy who happens to be powerful. He had became melancholy ever since he drank that Mimir's well. **


	17. The Longest Journey Ever

**Genis: I've got a question...**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Genis: If Lloyd drank that so-called wisdom well. Why is he dumb?**

**Me: Lloyd is not dumb, he's an ADHD like me.  
**

**Genis: O_O eh?  
**

**Me: If you don't know what it is, I would explain it on the next chapter.**

**Today's chapter would be a lot of skits. I decided to slow down this story a bit :P eventually most of my reviews would be sad knowing it will end. However, there's also lots of skits and small ideas i haven't inserted so, to me this is the best time put it :D enjoy...**

---

Lloyd's invitation was not a clear destination.

The only thing they could see when they arrived was misty place.

The area was clouded with thick blank white mist, much like what's inside Emil's heart. Obviously the blond teenage boy was anxious with that hazy environment. It reminded him much like his new-found relationship with his other self. So shallow so many gaps between him and…

…his real-self.

Emil had realized that he might not who he think he was. He was not the Palmacosta boy named Emil. He might not Aster.

But he was positively was Ratatosk the great old ancient Summon Spirit of the previous Mana tree.

Emil was grateful though, Marta still loved him as he is. His new-found friends accepted his problematic identity crisis. Surprisingly the fact that he could be a monster had not bothered him yet. About Kratos…well he wasn't sure. The actual immortal had gone silent as usual. But the Symphonian heroes said that Lloyd was looking a way so they could work together. Strangely he heard that his other side, Ratatosk, hadn't harm Lloyd. As long as he was not in Lloyd's, Kratos wouldn't mind. At least that was what he tried to believe.

Tenebrae had gone silent ever since his muttering shocking theories back in Altamira. In truth he was so eager to blabber too many information to Emil. But he decided to be patiently silent under the watchful eyes of scolding Marta. The girl with Ratatosk's fake core was forbidding him to tell Emil much of this, she was so concerning on Emil's current unstable emotion conditions.

It wasn't actually his fault. He was Ratatosk's servant. He was also concerning very much of Emil's identity in different way. While everybody valued Emil over Ratatosk, he was the opposite one.

But it would be soon answered once Emil reached to Lloyd's pointed place.

The mist cleared out.

---

The tension of the group was quickly vanished for an instant.

Mostly it was because the group had finally seen the REAL guardian of the tree.

It was the same disappointment once they knew that this guardian was far from what fantasies which the Symphonian heroes made. This was much like those random theories on what Ratatosk looked like before he was reborn as Emil.

"Yuan…?" muttered Raine (expect a slight disappointment tone here), "So you're the guardian of the new world tree."

"Haven't I seen you before?" Marta suddenly asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Now I remember you! You're that weirdo from the Asgard!" Marta blurted that fact accidentally.

Yuan's eyes twitched, "Uhm…"

The flower accessorized girl closed her mouth with both of her hands when she realized her mistake, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Yes indeed, Marta. He is bizarre to begin with."

The other tension was built when they hear Kratos' voice. Yuan had lost his holy role as the guardian of the new sacred tree. Instead he had another childish mental competition with his auburn rival. There were a lot of people in the presence where the World Tree dwelled, but the uncomfortable aura was released between those ancient men. Kratos and Yuan had another 'staring contest' with each other again. At the same time Lloyd buried his face to his palm in embarrassment. The dual swordsman quickly withdrew his hand when he realized where he picked his habit from.

"Kratos Aurion…I am not glad to see you." Yuan spoke sardonically.

"Well hello Yuan…are you well?" In rare times, Kratos can play along with this sarcastic greeting game.

"Fine… I've been better ever since that attack…no thanks to you."

"Revenge is sweetest thing I'd ever experience. Don't you think so, Yuan?"

"Guys…" Lloyd whimpered, seeing he was ignored for a while, "This is soooo not cool…"

---

To be honest that was the longest and most serious speech that Lloyd's friends ever heard straight from that red clad swordsman. Ironically they were amazed that he can put so much concentration for more than five minutes. But Lloyd was being Lloyd, perhaps he could be more serious if he was concerning people's right.

Maybe it was the main reason he did not care of Ratatosk's existence at first. But seeing him as Emil, as a human with desire for other's happiness, that had made Lloyd care him as a friend. He would do anything to help his newfound companion and making happiness for him. As a sign of their friendship he offer his hand to shake, Emil then replied his gesture.

It was a symbol of trust.

At the end of the meeting, it was only Yuan, Kratos and Lloyd left.

The ex-Renegade leader asked, "Lloyd decided to help Ratatosk. Are you all right with this?"

Kratos gave a slight sigh, "It is hardly for Lloyd to hate anyone…"

"Even if it means he would kill your son?"

"But I…" Lloyd tried to rephrase that matter.

"-Lloyd would win." Kratos cut his words, "I trust his judgment. I trust his skill."

"D…Dad…" Lloyd looked at his father with a slight smile.

"Of course that is because I trained you, the result should be expectedly superior. Once you fail, you will disgrace me."

"Heh…" Lloyd chuckled, he was getting used to his father's sarcasm, "Whatever you say, Dad."

"You spoiled him." Yuan spoke again sardonically, "You would take any advice from your son."

"Nevertheless he was right about Ratatosk. He was once our friend." The auburn seraph continued, "If it wasn't for him you wouldn't survive after some people had discovered your heritage."

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be so phobia of tomatoes."

Lloyd groaned, here goes their stupid sarcastic games.

"…" Kratos paused for a while, he then continued, "When it comes to food it is merely a matter of taste. I dislike tomato…not fear of it. Aren't you the one with the phobia? The fear of fire?"

Yuan groaned, "In that case it was Ratatosk's fault." (1)

Lloyd asked, "So Ratatosk…?"

"Let's just say our younger days would have been better without him." Yuan muttered

Another sound was heard from their backs.

"It's not my fault that you are so sucks at defense."

It was Emil…unexpectedly a red-eyed Emil who came back to their presence. He was accompanied by Tenebrae.

Too stun to see his sudden emergence, the ancient men and Lloyd could not speak. They realized the danger to let Ratatosk go near the new tree, though so… Ratatosk haven't done anything. It was the same strange decision he'd chose when he discovered Lloyd's relation with Kratos.

"So this is the new World Tree."

Lloyd only nodded. Yuan and Kratos were slightly tense, although it was not shown.

"It's been a while…Yuan. Four thousand years in fact."

"…Ratatosk?"

"Yes it's me…" he scoffed, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Your appearance…was out of ordinary."

"No thanks to those who betrayed me a long time ago." Ratatosk snorted.

Both of the ancient men were slightly flinched.

"I heard you were engaged to Martel before…that happened."

"I…yes…"

"I'm sorry…about what happened afterward. I guess…things often didn't go as we expected."

Yuan could've plucked his ears to convince himself that he was sane. Ratatosk was sympathized? Wow, perhaps apocalypse was getting near. Or perhaps the fact that he had a girlfriend was making him softer?

"Well…I…" He muttered, loosing words. A very unlike behavior came from cold Renegade leader, "I am sorry to betray your trust."

"Indeed…" Ratatosk snorted, he hated to remember those awful memories, "I remember both of you used to like each other." Ratatosk's eyes were misted for a while, "And then you were so nervous at her. There was a time you lost concentration on battling my dragon monsters because Martel cheered you up and then you were toasted."

Okay, he returned to normal. Lloyd had discovered the reason why Yuan didn't like fire.

"You don't have to use dragons… For goddess sake, we were teenagers back then! I could've sworn some of them wanted to chop us for dessert."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" The blond boy shrugged, "You wouldn't lead the Renegade if you're still sucks at defense. And oh! You created an anti fire vest at such a young age, what a revolutionary."

For a while Yuan forgot his cautions with the Summon Spirit. He accused, "You didn't do anything to Kratos…"

"Trust me…he did not play favorites…" Kratos denied.

"Kratos wasn't budging much when I tortured him from training dragons… Instead I tried to torture him in a different way. Culinary was the key, he's sucks at cooking tomatoes."

The mentioned stoic man muttered quietly, "It is…just…food."

"But food was essential and the best way to gain trust with monsters-"

"You're splashing the tomato soup straight right to my face."

Yuan nodded, "He yelled his hatred to tomatoes… Since he was soaked in red liquid, I was mistaking him for blood. It was slightly horrified."

The humanoid Summon Spirit titled his head, "That was you? The one who was screaming?"

Kratos mouth puckered slightly.

"You were very harsh. It left a very hard mark until four thousand years even…"

"Did I?"

"So it was your fault…" Lloyd accused, now he realized the real chronicles on how he hated that fruit.

Ratatosk defended himself, "What did I do?"

Lloyd could only glare but not enough to hate at the Summon Spirit.

"By gods…" Ratatosk muttered, "When you're irritated. You're awfully looked like your father."

Lloyd rolled his garnet eyes which he inherited from the mentioned man. He often got that phrase a lot lately.

Ratatosk tried to explained, "Well it's just…"

"It reminded him of those early days." Tenebrae finished it for him.

"Exactly… It was strange how life could turn in four thousand years." Everyone in that place could've sworn that Ratatosk smirked, "The apathetic one raised a family, while the sneaky one became the guardian of the World Tree. Wait…you are the guardian of the new world tree, right?"

Yuan nodded, he was still aware in case Ratatosk would ask the real name of that tree.

Instead, Ratatosk maliciously informed him, "You should've heard what those guys thought about you before…"

---

Yuan's yelling echoed through the mist that surrounded the new World Tree.

"They think me as a WHAT???"

"…Hm… I don't know. But Zelos description was almost tru-"

"Enough of this!" Yuan halted, "This is all your fault, Kratos!"

The stoic auburn man raised one of his eyebrows, "Pray tell how it is entirely my fault?"

"You played along with them!"

"Oh if it is my fault then it should be a pleasure…"

"You… dear fellow…are a masochist."

All right, this is getting personal.

"Here I am talking to a lightening rod." Kratos was mentioning Yuan, insulting his thunder element.

"Why I'd never....!" Yuan gasped, he then replied with another insult, "I should not take those words from the most apathetic man I'd ever face!"

"I do not know which was the worst, me being apathetic or you the stalker."

Lloyd groaned. He was tired to make peace with those two old men. He thought he was insane because he was hearing laughter from his behind. When the red clad swordsman turned he saw that laughter came from Ratatosk.

"What's so funny about it?"

"They never changed." Ratatosk regain his control for a while but continued to chuckle, "They may mature but they haven't change in the inside. Their current behavior was just like the old days back when I met them as a teenager."

The guardian screamed, "Ancient!"

"Yuan, you're only two years younger than me…"

"Well, that concludes it, right? You are the eldest!"

"Correction, Tenebrae was twice our age."

Tenebrae puckered.

"Ratatosk was older…" Yuan continued, and that statement had snapped Ratatosk's last nerve…

"All right you guys are starting to piss me off. Knock it off!!" He scowled of them.

"Indeed like the old times…" Tenebrae muttered.

Lloyd winced, and then he decided to leave that place to follow his friends and ignore Ratatosk's rage.

---

Ratatosk hadn't done anything…again.

Even so Yuan could've sworn he real purpose on making the sudden presence was to mocking him.

But he didn't touch the new tree, he just looking at it, barely observing for more than five minutes. It was strange…considering Ratatosk should've at least looking at that tree with disgust. The new mana tree was supposed to be like Ratatosk's rival, an annoying junior that replaced his role. It sprouted from the great seed after Ratatosk's hibernation, as if that previous Summon Spirit was no longer needed.

Nevertheless all that cautions are lowered once Ratatosk leave with the group. Gone where, instead observing the new world tree's progress? Perhaps finding identity was more to his concern than thinking the bad idea on leaving the responsibility of the mana lineage to the human race.

Kratos wasn't sure why he behaved that way. Slowly, he was similar to the old Ratatosk whom he met a long time ago. Tenebrae still in silent, he wasn't worried a bit. To the Centurion, Emil was becoming as important as Ratatosk. If he wanted to seek his identity before fighting Richter, he wouldn't object. Perhaps it would be the better benefit when Emil has accepted Ratatosk as his other self.

Lloyd was the least to be worry, he was downright happy. Though he was sympathized that Emil could've been gone with that decision, he was too happy to worry this event. He had his friends back, and his father came along too. It was the rarest and best thing happened in his life. That rare opportunity he only have that coincidence during the Kharlan Tree germinates uncontrollably. No more secrets to be hide, except that his father still had the Lumen's Core (for the benefit of all of them).

When the group had ventured the other places before back to Iselia, Ratatosk rarely come. He only appeared during battle, yet… Marta confessed he was more 'tame' unlike the first time she met him. When she was asked if Emil's true identity bothered her, she denied it. Marta was indeed a strange girl, considering she insisted that Emil and Ratatosk is same…though it was clear that both of personalities are the opposite.

To Kratos her behavior wasn't strange to him. Lloyd's mother, Anna, said the same thing when she knew who Kratos was.

Few days later Lloyd noticed his father was training with Emil once again. It was sort of strange considering he was supposed to be Ratatosk, and giving Emil training session will only strengthen him. To illustrate that situation was to give strength to their enemy. Nevertheless Emil had asked politely to Kratos, saying this purpose was to fight Richter again. Kratos didn't deny it, but he wasn't enthusiastic with that idea… Well it actually quite impossible to make Kratos enthusiastic, one can see small rare glimpse of that expression whenever he was with Lloyd.

Nevertheless no one complained, but of course there's always exception for other reason. When Emil readied himself with Kratos, he realized a long gaze from his actual son.

"I hope you don't mind…Lloyd."

This earned a chuckle from Lloyd, "Heh, it's nothing really. I'm okay with it."

Even though Lloyd's famous carefree personality had returned, Emil was still uneasy with this awkwardness. One can see his smile was unusual, not a bright smile but a weak smile, a habit he got from Colette. Smile whenever there's something wrong, to not make people worry.

Lloyd tried to insist the younger blond. He practically turned Emil so his back facing him and then push him forward slightly urging him to go.

"Now go on. You can't make him wait. I once late to his training session that it hit his nerve, trust me, you don't want that happened." After a sudden wink from the famous hero of the Newborn world, Emil took his advice and ran off to Kratos.

So when Emil left Lloyd looked to see Emil had gone. Unexpectedly Zelos was at his side.

"What's with the blue feeling?"

"Zelos…" Lloyd sighed, "Really…it's not a big deal."

"Come on, you expect me to believe that from my bud?"

"It's just… I don't mind he was training with my Dad."

"But?"

"I hate to admit…"Lloyd had finally confessed, "Back when I met him for the first time, before I know who Kratos was, I tried so hard on making impression. But now get the funny feeling that he gave so much positive remark more than he did to me. Heck, I didn't remember the last time he actually did it to me. I know, it's childish for me to think that."

Zelos raised his hand, "Hey, you're still a human. I don't know why you need that jerk's attention, but I guess most people will do everything for their parent's love. I'm just one of the few who doesn't… So you're being selfish for once, it's okay. I mean, you've done so much for other people it's a fare share that you'll think for yourself for once."

"R-really..? I…haven't thought of it before."

"Well, that's what happens if you're the eldest child."

"Eh?"

"You were the only child from the beginning. From the forgotten days that you had your parents, when Dirk adopted you, and then the return of your old man's presence. The only child will be spoiled worse than last child. So it would be a strange feeling when suddenly you had a competitor. Well I've been there, but I cared my little sister than my parents. But I did have that strange feeling that she was my competitor once."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on!" Zelos groaned, "Don't you get it? Emil here was some sort playing a role as a little brother to you. Let's just say we forget Ratatosk for a while matter."

"Er…yeah, he was some sort of my Dad's mentor…weird."

"-and speaking of positive remark. I have a best description for it. When you carried a wagon and you had a whip. Who should you hurt more? The donkey or the horse?" (2)

"Zelos…" Lloyd groaned. He hated quizzes more than anything, "Are you trying to proof that I'm dumb again?"

"Oh come on Bud, chill! I knew you can answer that one. If you're wrong I'm not gonna laugh."

Lloyd sighed, "I'll whip the horse."

"Why?"

"Because horses are stronger and better than donkeys."

"Exactly…"

"Wait, what does it have anything to do with my Dad?"

"Well, during the world regeneration, you wanted to save both of the worlds. Your old man realized it and then he wanted to grant it for you. But the fact that you're his son, he grinded you to death until you were better. Then he left you like trash being used, but on the other side he wanted you to rely on yourself. I didn't mean to compare between you and Emil, but everyone can see you're better than that blond junior. Because of that fact, Kratos treated you differently mainly because he saw that you have more potential than Emil."

"Zelos…"

"Well about Emil? Let's just say he was just sympathizing with him… I mean the poor kid may died, not the mention he knew who Emil was from the beginning."

Lloyd gave a long thought until then he spoke, "Thanks a lot Zelos… I felt better now." He smiled.

"Anytime bud."

"Who knew behind your shallow brain you actually had wisdom?"

"I could've sworn your sarcastic comment was beginning like your old man's."

"Heh…" Lloyd laughed dopily, despite he slowly regain his father's behavior he still act like his own self.

---

In the middle of the somewhat merry journey, Emil asked, "If Kratos was about four thousand years old... How old is Lloyd?"

Genis answered, "He's nineteen, he's pretty normal… Well almost."

Lloyd spat, "Well at least my mom is normal human!! …uh…pretty much normal."

"Hey, I've been wondering. Since we're together, why can't we say our age?" Marta suddenly came out an idea.

"Hum that's a good idea! I'm 24 by the way! Veeeeeeery young and beautiful for all pretty faces ages!!" Zelos declared

Everybody seemed to ignore the flamboyant male Chosen.

"Great! So I've said it again. I'm Nineteen!" Lloyd cheerfully spoke.

Marta the answered, "Sixteen!"

"Uhm…I'm about Marta's age? But I really don't know…" Emil sighed.

"E-eighteen!" Colette spoke sheepishly.

"I'm fourteen" Genis wasn't that proud saying that.

"I'm twenty one!" Sheena proudly announced.

"Twenty five." Rained used her teacher voice again.

"I'm thirty…in a body of a fourteen…"

Everybody looked at Presea with amusement, half in horror. Genis was always the exception, still being the admirer of the girl.

"I'm thirty five, of course. I was the oldest of all of you…" Regal suddenly felt it was a wrong sentence.

In fact everybody looked at him disapprovingly, they forgotten the much (much!) two ancient members behind them, silence as rocks.

All of their attention turned to the Lloyd's father and Ratatosk's most faithful servant, both of them gave a strange disturbing aura...

"This is…the most disturbing topic of all…" Tenebrea's eyes were about to twitch. And the fact that he was twice older than Kratos didn't help this situation at all.

Kratos being on his side finally spoke, "For once I agree with you…"

…then they decided to not discuss it further…

---

Zeloz proposed another idea to Lloyd again, "Now Lloyd, I know you want to still keep calling your old man, 'Dad'. But I'm pretty sure that everyone here is confused with that statement."

"What's wrong on me calling him that?" the red clad swordsman mentally groaned.

"Nothing…it's just…we're confused! Are you going to keep calling him Dad while you had another one in Iselia? How would to do that?"

"Other…?" Emil asked.

Marta reminded her adventure partner, "Remember the dwarf named Dirk in Iselia? He was Lloyd's foster father."

"Oh okay, now I remember."

Lloyd groaned, "You got the point but…is it necessary??"

"Yes! You had two choices, give another nickname for Kratos or change your nickname for Dirk."

Lloyd looked at Kratos pleadingly. He was tired of making decisions.

The stoic auburn man shrugged, "It was not mattered what you want to call me as long as it's not insulting."

"Okay…Zelos what do you have in mind?"

"Well I would still call him old man…I mean he was really old and-"

"Pass…" both father and son rejected that idea. Never trust the male chosen on giving ideas.

"I…I call my father Daddy." Colette smiled, Marta nodded in enthusiasm. She'd called the same thing to her father.

"What's the difference with Dad?"

"Mine was formalities. That's what dukes are. I once used to call mine simply as 'father'."

"Too long." Lloyd lazily complained, "What about others?"

"What about 'Papa'?" Presea asked.

Kratos chuckled.

"What?" Lloyd noticed his father's strange behavior.

"You used to call me that, when you were a child."

"I…I…" Lloyd blushed as red as the fruit he hated most, "I'm not…three! Pass!" He stammered groggily but Kratos kept chuckling.

Everybody looked at Sheena who was struggling on speaking her idea.

"Uhm…in Mizuho language it was quite complicated."

"How's so?"

"We had three version: Chichi was the most formal one for Father. Otou-san was the most neutral one. Oyaji was the less formal." (3)

"Oyaji?"

"More like the humorous compared to the word 'father'."

"Well we might…"

"I refused." Kratos rejected that idea too quickly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Rarely fathers wanted to be called Oyaji by their children…" Sheena laughed feebly, "Oyaji can be parodied into Jiji…which almost rhymed with Oji-san...it meant Grandfather. Old guys..."

"Uh…okay."

"Though young adults usually called parents Oyaji. It was almost same like Pop."

"Hm…Pop eh?"

It was then he settled. Lloyd will call Dirk as 'Pop' while Kratos remain as his 'Dad'

---

"Kratos…Lloyd. Of course they're related, both of them are fearless! How couldn't I see that? I wish. I could be like them."

Tenebrae spoke, "But Emil, Kratos was 4000 years old angel. Under few circumstances I think fear would be a distant memory for him now."

"Even the wisest warrior has his own weakness. I still can feel fear after those long years of living."

"Kratos? You can be scared?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Let me guess…this has something to do with Lloyd?" Emil sighed.

Seeing his reaction was some sort of insult, Kratos barked, "Of course I was frightened!!! Do you have any idea how horrified it is to watch your wife in labor?? If you fathered Marta's child then you would feel how terrifying this moment was!!"

"Wh—what…" Emil trembled, half scared by the Seraph's sudden spark of outburst. The knight of Ratatosk was shaken thinking the sudden image marrying Marta… Well, he didn't mean it was horrifying, but he was certainly wasn't ready.

Kratos ignored him, then continued, "I have been living thousands of years but never occurred to me how long does it felt when Lloyd was born, even if it was only took hours. My! I could even hear her screams traumatized me enough!! But...the look of my wife's face when he was born, it was felt like seconds. From that moment, somehow I think to myself, how lucky I was to marry her…" His tone was suddenly gone warm.

Everybody on the party was amazed how Kratos suddenly expressive. Especially his son, "Dad…"

Kratos blinked when his son called, he seemed slightly embarrassed, "Yes, Lloyd?"

"You talked…about mom…" Lloyd whispered, amazed.

"Forgive me… Are you uncomfortable with it?"

"N-no, it's just… You never talked about her lightly before. I'm so happy, this was the first time you mentioned her without being sad... Well, you were mad. But I think you're more open." A smile suddenly grew on Lloyd's face.

"…" feeling embarrassed, Kratos looked away, but Emil could see his face was a bit flustered.

---

"Emil! I should've thank you!" Lloyd suddenly called the boy.

"F-for what…?"

"Dad was finally talking about my mother. I can't believe it!" Lloyd then gave a slight sad face, "He used to talk about her very little during our last journey. Every time I tried to get to know her, he seemed so sad. I couldn't bring myself to ask further. But now, he seemed okay with this!!" The red warrior grinned.

"I don't think I'd do much about it." Emil sighed, "But why Kratos was so sad whenever he talks about your mom?"

"He was involved on how my Mom died. Though, it's not entirely his fault, he still couldn't forgive himself."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lloyd smiled again, "Hey, Dad! Now since you're confident enough. Can you tell me what's sort of person Mom was?"

"What do you remember about her?"

"Well, I can't put any finger about it… I can only assume she was like Colette? Pretty, sweet, flowery type one?"

"Actually, if you need comparison, your mother's personality was mostly like Marta…"

"WHAT?"

"Oh wooooooooow!!" Marta suddenly comes in, "You're saying that I'm pretty enough that I reminded you of your wife, Kratos?"

"Marta?"

"You know what Emil? Since Kratos says I act like his wife, maybe you'll be as brave as Kratos someday. And then we get married and have children as awesome as Lloyd!!"

"M-Marta cut it out!!"

"Marta...I don't think my Dad mean…"

"Hush Lloyd, to interfere a girl's dream is rude."

---

"Kratos…y-you don't happen to have a crush on Marta do you…?"

Kratos fight the urge to vomit at Emil's bizarre theory. He took those words as if he was sent in a blind date with a five year old. Though Kratos was millennium old, Marta was younger than his own son. He was never interest in anyone in term of romance but Anna. Even his intimacy with Lloyd's mother was considered to be a dumb luck miracle.

"Emil, I only said that her spunkiness reminded me of my late wife. That doesn't meant I have that kind of interest on her. I merely admire her courage…"

"Oh…good… I guess?"

"You sound upset earlier."

"W-well, I…"

"Even so, when Marta was angered, she can only manage to pout like a harmless kitten. When Anna was angered…well…"

"Dad, you're exaggerating… I mean, how worse Mom would be if she's mad?"

Tenebrae decided to came in, "She hit him with fried pan, few times."

"Oh come on! Tenebrae that's rude!! How could you say that? That's not true, right Dad?"

"…"

"Dad…?"

---

**I quickly made it, so I had no time to edit...again. Though so if you wanted to correct some of it please PM it instead reviewing it. **

**No flames...because I probably wouldn't understand American's curses o_o**

**Next chap...THE HOT SPRINGS! Oh yes!! I had trouble on what should I write but I overcome that problem now...muahahaha!  
**

**Here comes the theory:  
**

**(1) I made a small description that Ratatosk used to be like a cruel teacher. **

**Oh, about the same hatred food between Kratos and Lloyd, my friend said that hatred to a certain food cannot be genetically passed. Although the child could hate the certain food s/he saw their parents hated them. So it was possible.**

**(2) It was a small story I used to read from a certain children magazine (Bobo if you readers happens to be Indonesian)**

**(3) In honest saying I'm not too much fond of Japanese culture, simple reason... I'm an asian :P ****But I did get a help from an expert on this kudos for my friend.****I noticed there are varied nicknames on how children called their father. It reminded me of how Ranma said "Oyaji" while Akane keep calling her father "Otou-san" from Ranma half. Ojayi was more to kids who had grown up, by doing so the father role used to be less authority/ less formal.  
**


	18. Changing Lanes

**Sorry for the late again, I have some other business to do. It turns out, watching a woman in labor IS frightening. You had to see lots of blood everywhere X_X  
**

**PS. Sometimes I take suggestion. But I only take it if I like it. :D This time some bits of RxM  
**

---

There are few conditions can make Ratatosk appear beside on the battle, such as this one when they reached Hima. Ratatosk often appeared when he was alone, looked up to the sky basked in complete silence. Sometimes he talked a word or few, to Marta or Tenebrae without any real meaning behind his sentences. No one knows the reason of this behavior. He did that again in Hima, the place that was once crowded with monsters are now lessen. Thanks...to Decus.

Before they reached the highest peak, Decus was there. The others had been aware of his presence because of Alice sudden previous encounter in Palmacosta. Unexpectedly Decus had no interest to attack all of them. It made sense, a dozen heroes versus him, he was outnumbered. Instead, he told them a little tale of his childhood with Alice, and the reason why he devoted to the sadist. He showed the demon bone, the reason behind Hima monster's increase population.

After his short depressing tale, description of Alice's power, and the reason of all his intention, Decus destroyed the demon bone. In large scale, he had helped the residence of Hima by lessening the monster's unstable population. It was contradicted compared to his cruel assassination in Palmacosta.

Emil let him go, despite his buried revenge on Decus…and so was Kratos who would likely to slice that young flamboyant man for imposing his son.

This left Ratatosk to think about all Decus words. He would say it was corny, he would say that guy was delusional. But there was one sentence that stayed in his mind. Emil had returned to his red blood eyes. From the far peak of Hima he looked far to the blue sky. There are millions thoughts across his mind. If his thoughts can be drawn like letters in the books, Decus' strange quotation will be the highlighted one.

"The rest of my life belongs to her."

What was his reason of being? Well, according to his creator, he was the giant Kharlan Tree and the living seal of Niflheim, he was also the mana administrator. He was just another important essence to this world. But was it all? Then why Emil came into his existence? Wasn't he born because of…?

"Emil…?"

He cringed when he heard her voice. Marta was the girl's name.

"Yeah?"

"The others are waiting below. They said we should wait for a while in Hima."

"Fine…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking…" He mumbled lazily.

"About what?" Marta continued she was on his side now.

Ratatosk slowly looked at her, in return Marta hadn't looked anywhere else, and she was patiently observing him back. He had realized his personal conversation with Marta had been minimized ever since the Altamira incident. The Summon Spirit find it odd, because now she was unusually quiet and smiling a bit…making her slightly attractive to his eyes.

"-too many things…" He spoke, almost confessed that he was thinking why Marta's eyes are the color of perfect azure. She didn't have those sparkling star eyes in state of love fool during their first encounter. Her eyes are more lucid and Ratatosk could've sworn his eyes reflected to hers.

"Like what?" she insisted.

Refused to confess his long gaze to her eyes, Ratatosk turned away. He felt his cheeks are burning…what on earth? What is this strange feeling? He'd never experience it before when he was a Summon Spirit. Why his chest was pounding rapidly? Why it only happens when he was with her? He doesn't understand…

"I…I can't explain…"

Goodness he was muttering timidly, Tenebrae would laugh if he was here.

"Oh come on…" Marta turned to face him, "You can tell me!"

She should've known the slight cheeky pep talk to her other girl's friends like Colette, Presea and Sheena is not exactly effective to guys. This made Ratatosk's breathing tempo was unstable.

_Come on say something!!_ He mentally thought, "I…was thinking…"

It was a stupid answer, she heard him saying that before. Marta didn't mind, she was patiently waiting for him to say something. He never thought he would do drastic things on what he was about to do next:

He was raising his hand to the side of her cheek. She didn't flinch, didn't even giggled crazily like she did on the first adventure. Marta only smiled…and oh god, she leaned to his palm. Now he was looking rapidly to every detail of her face. Her sandy brunette, the stupid flower charms but they were arranged neatly to her hair, her milky face, her peach lips... This is absurd, his sharp eyes was once used to defend the seal of Niflheim now are used to see every detail appearance of that girl.

"Yeah?" she asked again now her eyes are closed, feeling content of Ratatosk's hand on the side of her cheek.

"If I am not a Summon Spirit…what would I do?" He finally said it, although he was distracted.

"Well we might never meet." Marta frowned, "But if you're just a normal boy, and I'm not a Vanguards leader's daughter, we should have our own adventure forever."

"If…I'm a normal boy." He sighed. He was about to withdrawn his hand.

But Marta pulled his hand back to the side of her face as she opened her eyes, "What I mean is…if only you didn't have this much of a responsibility. You must be sad living alone for ten thousand years, bearing the responsibility to be mana's controller, and as the living seal of Niflheim."

"Summon Spirits don't have feelings…" Ratatosk stated that fact.

"But you have."

"Perhaps it's because I have turned into a human. I deceived you, used you…yet you didn't anger at me when you find out who I am?"

"I didn't disappointed that you are a Summon Spirit. It was sort of cool that my knight is a king of the monsters."

He chuckled, "Cool huh?"

All rationality washed away as Ratatosk's face was closer to her. He leaned his forehead to hers, looking deeply to her azure eyes. He lived ten thousand years in the chamber, with monotone colors red, brown and yellow magma. He had never seen such blue radiant color such as her eyes…

"What if…?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah…?" she muttered, now it was her turn to be flustered, he cheeks are slightly. She looked like a blooming Alraune…

"If I am not a Summon Spirit." He whispered, "What is my purpose?"

"If you are a human, you made your own purpose, silly…" she giggled with a slight uncertainty. She wasn't sure how to react at this moment. His face was close. His breathing was smell like some sort of wild forest scent.

"If I'm making my own purpose…" He closed his eyes, "…like Decus before. I would devote my life for you."

"I…" she was speechless. He should shut her loudful mouth instead.

Besides, his mouth was only an inch of hers and…

"Oy! Emil!!"

_Why that little devil_… Ratatosk groaned when he heard a yelling not far from where he and Marta standing. As if they were awaken from a good dream, Marta and Ratatosk withdraw each other in embarrassment.

It was Lloyd who was shouting at him, he waved his hands carelessly, "Oh, it's Ratatosk." He innocently looked Marta and the humanoid Summon Spirit, "Am I interrupted something?"

Ratatosk wanted so badly to yell 'YES!!' but anger had overpowered him so he could only yell, "WHAT??"

"Tomorrow, we're leaving Hima. We would have a detour to Hot Springs, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I don't care!" he snapped.

Lloyd raised one of his eyebrows. He was unfazed by Ratatosk behavior. The humanoid Summon Spirit snorted, he should congratulate that boy's courage. There are only few people that didn't afraid of his yelling, that was included his father. Confound it! If only that old man wasn't here, he could've slapped the boy's idiot face.

"Well someone's tense." Lloyd sighed, "We're preparing for dinner in the inn. Come now, Raine hated to wait."

Ratatosk snorted, he had realized the sky had turned darker when he had his 'moments' with Marta, "I refuse."

Marta would've complained about Ratatosk's behavior, but she was to shy at the moment.

"Everyone's waiting." Lloyd grumbled, his voice was slightly raised, "You're going inside, like it or not. Now"

"Make me."

Lloyd narrowed his garnet eyes dangerously.

---

Kratos read the cooking instruction carefully. In the Hima Inn, Genis wanted to try a new cooking. Even though, they can enjoy the buffet in the Inn, Genis was taking advantage of the situation because they had the entire utensil that he needed. So the stoic man helped him, by reading the new recipe, correcting and guiding the little half-elf boy along his cooking. It was not long until he heard a yelling outside.

"LET GO OFF ME!!"

Genis whimpered as he lost his concentration, in response, Kratos lowered his manual slightly. His calm garnet eyes watching the silhouette from the Inn's window. They can see two shadows of men wrestling each other until they reached the door, followed by shadow of a girl.

Tenebrae who was floating nearby gawked at the sight.

Lloyd was panting heavily. His arm was opening the door forcefully because his other arm circling Emil's (or in this case Ratatosk's) neck, trapping him. Marta was outside, sighed at the two men before him. She then laughed sheepishly when she saw Kratos and Genis.

Genis' eyes twitched, his cooking pot spoon dropped slightly and drowned to the ingredient.

Tenebrae's mouth trembled because he had never seen his master in such a state. He was trapped in the arms of a young boy.

Kratos, as usual have nothing to say.

Finally the red-eyed Emil was released as he yelled, accusing the stoic man, "He's crazy as his father!!"

The blond boy then ran to his room, followed by Marta. Lloyd slumped to the door grinning, he satisfied his mischief ruthless plan. Everything returned to normal afterward, Genis tried to 'fish out' his spoon, Kratos with his eye gave an instruction for telling his son to sit down.

Later the dinner went well. Genis new cooking was a success. Ratatosk had calmed down, returning his state into Emil once again. He apologized to Lloyd more than dozen times and of course, Lloyd said it was nothing. Kratos smiled by the sight. His son didn't treat Emil differently. It's just the matter of reaction, if Lloyd was treated badly he would fight back. If people treat him nice, he would return the kindness. But in the end no matter how bad of the situation, Lloyd tried to treat anyone respectably.

If Ratatosk said he was crazy because of that…he wouldn't mind.

---

"Is it true?" Lloyd asked Tenebrae after the morning after.

"About?"

"Ratatosk…when he said that I was as crazy as my Dad?"

"Of course, he was no different with you when he was about your age."

Lloyd mentally groaned at himself, "How worse can he get?"

"You know if Ratatosk didn't have any issue with you. He would blackmail your father by telling all of his embarrassing events to you." The Centurion of Darkness chuckled, "Your father must've told you that Emil's real form was a Squirrel?"

"Uh…yeah…with abnormal tusk or something…" he slightly shivered.

"Correct. But despite his strange form, he can change size and control time, because he's the first summon spirit after Origin. In battle or any necessary formal occasions, he would be as large as the house. At some rare event however…he might enjoying himself in a small size, as small as the normal squirrel. When he does that, he favored perching on top of your father's broad shoulder. He was the only one with that wide shoulder among his half-elf friends."

"Really?"

The Centurion nodded, "He tried urging Ratatosk one day, saying something thoughtless idea like 'he needed fresh air' or something like that. This had result some complaints from my master…it didn't well. Few times he, as a rodent, defended himself scratching his face. Unfortunate for that young man, when he tried to catch my master, he didn't succeed. Because Ratatosk can be on his gigantic size pinning him down. You are fortunate however. You succeed catching him, taking advantage of his trapped human form."

"You expect me to believe that after what you said about my mom?"

"I may spiteful Lloyd, but I'm not a liar."

"Most of your talking is rumors!"

"We thought the idea of your father having a child of his own was a preposterous. Apparently it wasn't."

"Geez can't you Centurion talk about topics more useful other than my Dad's life?"

Tenebrae's mouth puckered, "Considering our life was nothing to accompany Ratatosk for ten thousand years, of course we lack of entertainment."

"Forget it. I don't believe my mom was that vicious."

"She's a mother Lloyd. A mother is a dangerous creature that had ability to tend and care their child…yet, they destroy anyone who threatens their child's life at the same moment. Your father had harsh times with her, in good or sickness. Especially when her emotions are unstable during pregnancy, it was dreadful what she might do to your father. Somehow, I think your father wouldn't mind he was a bit of a masochist."

"What the hell is that?"

Tenebrae gawked, "You don't know what masochist is?"

"No."

"You better not know."

"Fine then!" He huffed, "What did Dad do to make her so angry that she slapped his face with a frying pan?"

"Are you familiar with those…'upsy daisy' game that most father would do to their child."

"Er…yeah?"

"According to the monsters that followed your family, your mother had requested your father to behave…more like a normal father. In the end, Kratos had a somewhat bright idea to start it with this 'upsy daisy' game. He was rather careless, forgetting to unequipped his exphere, it result the worst. It was started when he throws you in the air slightly. Then, without warning: he throws you with such force, the next thing he knew, you were up floating in the sky."

Lloyd chocked. It was truly unbelievable that his father, with his entire perfectionist obsession could carelessly do something like that.

"No wonder you have became an 'air-headed'" Tenebrae laughed, "Get it? Air-headed??"

"Enough!" his laugh suddenly cut by Lloyd's father who suddenly emerged to their conversation, "My son was never a fool! He was-"

"…was?" Tenebrae asked, dared for the Seraph to go further.

"was…?" Lloyd whispered.

Kratos answered hesitantly, "…b-blissfully ignorant…"

"Dad, you don't have to cover it for me." Lloyd sighed.

---

"No, I was wrong Kratos. You are right. Your son was never a fool. In fact, I suspect that he had mental disorder!"

Kratos almost stumbled during their walks before reaching the hot springs. He shot a glare to Tenebrae, "Dis…order?"

"This explains all! No fool could have achieved something so great like becoming the new world tree's name-giver. There's something wrong with him!"

Raine objected, "What? That's insane! My student is not having a disorder!"

"Besides, how did you know all of those things, Tenebrae?" Genis sighed.

"A long time ago a man had accidentally ventured to Ratatosk chamber. Before we investigate, he was swallowed by the monsterrs. He dropped his book along the way. Eventually, the book contained interesting facts about human's mental sickness."

"What kind a lie is that?"

"Our routines are dull so we read the book." He spoke his pathetic excuse, "I wasn't lying."

Genis laughed, "All right, if you're telling the truth. Can you tell us what's wrong with Lloyd?"

"He's having an ADHD…type H." (1)

"What?" Raine squeaked. Kratos had merely raised one of his eyebrows.

Genis informed while he was gawking, "Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder with Hyperactive type."

"-The disability to concentrate." Tenebrae conclude.

The teacher objected, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, can't I? He is impatient, intolerant to frustration, easily irritated, loses his temper, angers quickly. He hated homework because it was low physical activity or sedentary work and he'd rather have highly active stimulating jobs."

The Sages were speechless when Tenebrae revealed the symptoms. Kratos narrowed his garnet eyes dangerously.

"He was listening to me very well when I trained him." The stoic man stated, he was still refused to admit the problem of his child, "He succeed greatly later. There's no such thing as such disorder."

"It is hard for their parents who refused to admit it. ADHD was a mild disorder that people mistakenly treated them with normal people."

"But Lloyd was…so different ever since he was framed. He was kinda… I don't know. He was sort of becoming like Kratos?" The sage boy spoke sheepishly, he wince when he felt Kratos' eyes watching menacingly to his back.

The Centurion snorted, "That was simple. Lloyd was having a drastic personality change when all the world was blaming the crime he did not committed. Who wouldn't be serious at the time such as that? Besides, Colette and Sheena said he was more becoming himself when all the truth was revealed. As for the swordsmanship, it was his interest. Fortunately unlike most disorder, ADHD have it's own benefit. If someone with that disorder was given the job s/he dislikes, the result will be dreadful. However, if s/he was given the job they like, their performance would be twice better than those with normal mental state. An ADHD cannot be cured, but it can be controlled gradually when they were older. Their strength was based by their teacher. He didn't seem well on academic though in swordsmanship Kratos was doing it well with him."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A BAD TEACHER?!!" Raine screamed on top of her lungs.

"Oh dear…" within then, Tenebrae would thank his master for making him have the ability to disappear.

---

The hot spring was a woman's paradise but it could be a woman's hell when it comes to peeping tom. When Marta insisted that the woman should go first, this hot spring which should be woman's heavenly treatment was out of their prediction. They caught a peeping tom…who was none other than Lloyd. This was one of the rare moments that Kratos wasn't able to save him. Women's anger was out of his reach, he could only sighed carry his son away from the spring for a treatment.

The next incident was more dreadful. Marta and Emil are in the same bath, completely naked…together.

Seeing there's nothing the boys can do, Lloyd can only pathetically comfort Emil sharing the blamed title together as the infamous 'Peeping Tom'.

The women were complained, this event was repeated again…or at least that what Marta heard from her girl friends. So Raine and Sheena had a plan on revenge.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Colette whimpered she was hiding in the bushes.

"It's not fair either that guys can get away with it." Sheena muttered.

"Yeah!" Marta yelled.

"Marta, you sounded too excited." The ninja sighed.

"Be quiet all of you!" Raine hissed.

Presea who was silent all the time had finally ask a question, "What is the purpose on doing this?"

The woman was peeking when it was the men turn to bath. In the other words they're spying the men in bath…

"But it's the same as peeping them!" Colette complained.

"Hush!" Raine final word was hushing them.

Here comes the first victim. It sounded like Zelos' voice followed by Kratos and Regal.

All of the hidden women's jaws were dropped at the view. The three elder men were naked with only a towel on their waist. They knew those guys have a attractive figure underneath their armor, but the women had never thought it was this gorgeous.

Regal was the bulkiest, his figure was quite rare compare to most lazy aristocrats snobs. Zelos the Casanova's figure more to a Greek sculptured body. He wasn't as built as Regal's body, but he had a nice leaned mild six pact figure. Kratos was the most eccentric. He had the most interesting well built muscle. Although he wasn't as bulky as Regal, his body was the most perfect measured one. Numerous scars surrounded his body. Those were probably gained from untold battles of his long four thousand years life. The scars may heal quickly caused by his immortality, but it cannot be removed. However, that had made his body more...appealing.

The girls almost didn't breathe until those men washed themselves in the hot spring. Even Presea, who was supposed to be the calmest one had her eyes glued at the figure only Marta who wasn't satisfied with that sight. She was dazed for few minutes but recover the fastest. She had never thought the auburn old man who was accompanying her and Emil had a nice...well, handsome figure.

The next was making Colette and Sheena gasped, Lloyd had emerged. His muscles are built well over two years. He had not as better as the elder three before, though so, he was growing. In few years, the girls were sure, that he can be as strong and well built like his father.

He waved his hands calling someone or two with enthusiasm. Two of the last male had arrived and this time Marta squealed happily.

Emil and Genis were the last…and sadly to say, they're the least and skinny figure. Though Marta was so excited when she saw Emil (apparently seeing him naked on the previous bath was considered too haste for her, she needed a round two). Genis cursed his young appearance when he saw the elder three were already in bath. Two years ago, Lloyd was as skinny as him. But his best friend had overgrown him. He was very grateful that he wasn't alone. This time there was bashful Emil beside him.

"Ah come on Emil! Cheer up!" Lloyd jumped at the hot spring.

After the blamed title, Emil lost his spirit. He was carefully entered the hot spring with Genis.

"Nobody would believe me." Emil muttered.

"Welcome to the club…" Lloyd muttered as he submerged to the water although he didn't go deeper until the length of his chest.

The brunette winced when the hot water collided with his skin.

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked, concerning on his son's brutal ambush by the girls.

"I'll live. The hot spring was making it better" He replied, "Besides it's Zelos fault from the start!"

Kratos immediately shot a glare to male Chosen.

"It was your fault that I was almost killed by the girls. I was trying to prevent you from peeking them. It happened on our last journey of Regeneration too!"

"Hey, you don't have a proof of it!"

Unfortunately for Zelos, after that confession, the girls who were hiding had planned devious idea on disposing Zelos after this hot spring.

"Oh bud, come on don't get mad at me. You're too slow anyway." Zelos gave a friendly slap on Lloyd's back.

But Lloyd didn't expect that pressure, he accidentally drowned to the hot spring with a splash. When he came out from the water, all of the male were stunned to see him.

"This is why I don't want to change my hairdo…" The eternal swordsman snorted.

Lloyd's amazing hair had damped, unlike the spiky raised hair he once had. There had been rumors that Lloyd could have been like his father if it only not his hair. That had made Kratos, deep in his stoic heart, he was pleased.

"I see twins…" Regal chuckled.

---

The hot spring break is over. After their departure from that place Zelos was immediately ambushed by the girls, there's no further explanation...at least Lloyd was satisfied. He recovered quickly, taking advantage of the chosen being. The next day, Emil confront Lloyd, asking for a peculiar advice.

"Um…Lloyd…?" Emil feebly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering… Marta hasn't been her usual cheery-self lately. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, I'm not sure." The red clad swordsman rubbed the back of his head. She's probably worried so much about you."

"I don't want to burden her." The younger blond sighed, "Maybe I could do something to cheer her up?"

He sighed, "Gee, honestly I don't know so much about cheering girls."

"Maybe I should ask Zelos."

"Hold that thought! I remembered something!" Lloyd tried so hard taking Emil away from the male chosen, "I…uh…I once cheer up Colette by giving her a pendant. She wore it ever since."

"Oh…so you're making charms to the girl you like?"

"I…she's…" his face suddenly flushed into perfect red.

"But you're good at forging." Emil whimpered, "I'm not good at anything."

"Ah that's not true, I mean you're a summon spirit! But I've heard girls like flowers. Why don't you give Marta flowers?"

"That's a good idea, Lloyd!"

Few minutes after Emil was inspired he confronted Marta with a 'gift' behind his back. Lloyd was watching from afar, he smiled when Emil had gathered his courage

"I…I…want to thank you for everything you had done to me." Emil whispered, "So…so I brought you this!"

Lloyd was slapping his face with his palm when he saw what Emil brought for Marta. It was a flower indeed, a monster flower! Emil had misinterpreted Lloyd's message that he brought a monster flower. The small monster was called Lailah. It was a rare monster, a half-length from real human, white framed with pink patches, beautiful, adorable, but it had dangerous blades on each side…

All of them are frozen, Emil was worried, but Lloyd was taking the tension worse than anyone in there.

"Awww Emil! You don't have to! It's so adorable!" Marta squealed and hugged Emil tightly and the monster was sandwiched between them.

Fortunately Marta would take anything from Emil, Lloyd can sighed in relief.

---

The group had returned to the Mana Tree once again to see it's condition. This time Yuan informed them about the possible of the third summon spirit of the tree. The spirit was some-what Emil's descendant, because it was born from Emil's branch. (2)

"Have you been in Derris Kharlan?" Emil asked suddenly he was in front of the tree with Kratos while everyone had been waiting outside. It seemed Yuan had trusted Emil without any reason.

"I lived there before I met Lloyd again." Kratos spoke.

"So how is it up there?"

"Dull…" He confessed, "There's nothing much to see…"

"I don't get it." Emil frowned, "Why you lived up there when you had Lloyd here?"

"There are so many things I had to accomplish there."

"So when things over with me… What would you do next?"

"I am not sure." Kratos sighed, "Perhaps if you well I might ask you a favor, returning me to Derris Kharlan."

Emil froze as if the world stops spinning. He turned to Kratos disbelievingly. "W…why…? I can't do that!"

"It is a duty I had received for a long time. I cannot abandon it. Even if you refused, I had Yuan to assist me."

"That's not it!" Emil shook his head vigorously "What about Lloyd??"

THUD!

As if fate was torturing him…

"Lloyd…" Kratos almost choked.

He saw his son immobile when he was about to approach them. He had heard all of it. It was supposed to be the best journey of his life…he didn't know it will ended up like this.

"Lloyd I can explain." He took one step but his son took few steps back.

Then he screamed three words that will haunt him…

_"I HATE YOU!!"_

---

**Sorry for the changing lanes :P I suddenly think different ways. Hopefully it'll be better on the next chapter...**

**(1) Why do I have a crazy theory that Lloyd was an ADHD? Because I...myself was an ADHD XD I can sense an ADHD when I saw one. While Lloyd had the "Hyperactive" type I had the "Inattentive" type. My attentive type had a bad habit on procrastination. When I saw Lloyd, his main problem was 'lack of attention'...but to me, it's not enough to be considered dumb. If he's dumb how come he listened to Kratos' instruction carefully? **

**The other fine example for people who had ADHD problem was Percy Jackson from the book 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians". Though, according to the book he had an ADHD because he's a demigod maybe Lloyd has it because he's a half-angel? GASP! I'm a demigod?? lol If you thinking that you had this disorder, I'm not sure... I had to fail about 2 schools which is absurd because I was accepted by other three good quality schools. After that incident my parents didn't know what's wrong with me until they take me to psychiatrist. There was no real explanation how people can have this disorder, the best possible was it was biological, but nobody was sure.  
**

**  
(2) I did wrote a theory about this to a friend, I did some mistake. The other tree they mentioned was the tree in Derris Kharlan name was unknown while it's Summon Spirit was called Norn, a very important character for the previous game _Tales of Phantasia=Nakiri Dungeon _or something. She was described as a lady who was a "blond greek version of Martel". **

**Her term as "Emil's other child" was probably from the fact that she was born from a part of him. In Dutch this technique was called "steak". Making a new tree by peeling of one of the branche's skin and then covered it with soil. When the root was grown from the branch, they cut it, plant it on the ground, and the new tree was as good as the previous one. I'm pretty sure that's how the elves created the new tree.  
**


	19. Trust

**It was late, I'm so sorry. I was so busy these days. Lame excuses again.  
**

**As you can see there is some few changes. Yes, I changed the name of the story from previously "The Rules of the Father" into "The Rules of Kratos"**

**Why? Actually...it was originally was named like that at first. But then it was first published in "DotNW" site that I had to take his name out, fearing those people didn't know him (that was silly thought, I know). **

**But now the site was merging with the previous game that I change it back...also the previous name wasn't that original...sorry for being so lame T_T  
**

---

The Symphonian group plus Marta and Tenebrae had prepared themselves before reaching Iselia after various small adventures. Now, they're settling back to the new Mana Tree, waiting for Kratos and Emil who had a serious conversation before they headed back to Martel temple, and who would be better job asking them come out? It's Lloyd of course. Unfortunately, that was a big accidental mistake in the end. They hadn't prepared on what's next problem.

First, they heard shout from the mist, they assumed it was Lloyd. So in instant, the group ran quickly to see the problem. They thought the tree was in danger, or someone came to threat it that cause Lloyd to shout. In the middle of running, they shortly met Lloyd…who was running furiously in the opposite direction.

The group stopped and confused. Some of them called his name, but he paid no heed. It seemed he was…pissed off.

They saw Emil and Kratos who were running, trying to catch him. Kratos caught his son's arm first.

"Lloyd!" Kratos' voice sounded rougher than before, "The tree in Derris Kharlan was-"

The red clad swordsman swatted his father's hand, "Shut up!"

"Don't use that tone to me."

He spat back, "Don't you dare telling me what to do, after all this time you'd done nothing but leaving me!!"

Suddenly all the presence in that place realized that those two were having a dreadful fight. But as much as they wanted to leave those two having their private moment, all of the group can't move as if their feet were glued to the ground.

Kratos had some sort of temporary catatonic state. His reply was often slower than usual, "I do nothing of sort. I thought you died on the cliff, and then I left you to find a way for you to gain the eternal sword. This time, my presence was needed in Derris Kharlan."

"That's the whole point!" Lloyd screamed, "You'd never do anything concerning me!"

"It's the matter of the people who lived in Derris Kharlan. Don't be selfish, for your own needs."

"I had right to be selfish, damn it!" he screamed again, "I'm your son, but there's nothing I can do to change you isn't it? It's clear to me now that you never care about me at all!!""

Silence befell on that misty land.

But when Kratos froze, he was too trapped by Lloyd's words.

Of course, Lloyd wouldn't wait for that man. He abruptly turned around and left. His friends were looking at him and Kratos confusingly, looking for answers. Finally Zelos decided to go after Lloyd first. He was then followed by others, Colette, Genis and then soon all of them, only the Centurion hunters remained beside Kratos.

"Kratos..." Emil called.

The elder man didn't answer, this time his head very slowly lowered to the ground. Emil couldn't describe what Kratos expression was. He was fully freezing and Marta almost thought he didn't breathe at all.

"Kratos, are you all right?"

He still didn't answer, but this there was a slightest sign. Kratos raised his head though no one can be sure if he was focused.

The old seraph spoke, as if nothing happened, "I am well. Forgive me if things getting out of your hand."

Kratos apparently had long four thousand years mannerism. Sometimes that habit was so inhuman that his mind can be switched into auto-pilot.

"But…what happened?" Marta asked, a little bit urging.

"Sometimes living with other people can bore misconception, but it was entirely my fault. I'm afraid if I remain by all of you will cause disturbance. We should depart from now on."

Now this…they expect that conclusion. It was like a bombshell, it exploded with unexpected result.

"Where are you going?" Emil stammered.

"I have a feeling that all of you still had business to attend before going to Martel Temple. If you need me I'll be in Iselia."

"Wait!" Marta was too shock as well, "B-but why?"

Kratos turned around suddenly, he was ready to leave.

"Wait Kratos you can't go! Why can't you stay on our side? You should've straightening things up for Lloyd." Emil suggested.

The stoic father stopped for a while and answered, "If I remain with all of you, our tension will disturb your mission, Emil. I can't allow myself to be a burden for all of you."

"Kratos!!" Emil called, "I don't mind! We could work it out… I mean, why you are so eager to leaving him?"

He didn't answered it immediately, instead he was looking at the sky…as if he will found the answer by doing so, "I can't leave now. If I do, Norn will…"

"Who?"

Tenebrae had finally spoken for the first time after Kratos' last fight with his son, "She was the Summon Spirit of the mana tree in the Derris Kharlan, the one that was born from the branch of the previous tree."

"Your daughter…?" Marta asked in a weird tone despite the previous tension.

"Technically speaking, she was a part of Emil, planted individually as a new tree." Tenebrae explained quickly, "It seemed some way or another, the summon spirit of Derris Kharlan tree, Norn had chosen Kratos as her guardian."

"Correct" Kratos replied as this statement earned another gasp from Emil and Marta.

"But whatever it is… Was it so important that you have to abandon Lloyd?" Marta asked.

"No, I cannot leave Norn be. If I stayed too long, the mana tree will be left without any protection. People would take advantage the Derris Kharlan and sooner or later they will jeopardize the balance."

"Is there another way?"

"If there is one, even the most irrational way, I will choose that path and never again abandon my son…" Kratos spoke with full determination, but his eyes misted again, "But in the end, things cannot turn out that way."

"How much time you had?"

"At least until your problem solved. I had time. I'll see you in Iselia."

Then he left.

Marta tried to stop him but Tenebrae gently pulled her shoulder with his tail, preventing her.

"Come on Marta, we have to tell the others."

---

They found the rest of Symphonian heroes by the edge of clearing. Lloyd was standing there secluded from the others, though some of them tried to reach him.

"Where's Kratos?" Raine asked as she realized quickly that Emil and Marta returned without the certain ex-seraph.

Lloyd noticed it too, but he only looked from afar. His garnet eyes were watching carefully without moving a muscle.

"He said he will arrive in Iselia first after we finished our business here."

"Why…?"

"He thought that he would get in the way."

Lloyd snorted at that reply. He quickly turned over, ignoring the calling of his friends.

"Lloyd!" Marta screamed, "You can't just leave him and walk away like that!"

"What's the difference with him anyway? He's doing the same thing to me."

"Lloyd, please… He had a good reason for this." Emil tried to tell.

"It's always the same thing!" he snapped. But then the red swordsman sighed, speaking weakly, "I was never better enough for him to stay..."

"…Lloyd…"

"He was right about one thing, though. We need to get focus and readied ourselves to Martel's Temple for Emil. I'm sorry for dragging you in my problem."

"It's all right… I guess we need to get ready to Iselia."

---

"What did he meant when he said he left him for the second time?"

"Excuse…?" Sheena blinked her eyes when Marta asked the sudden question.

"Kratos said once to me that he left Lloyd when he was a kid, but he didn't know that his son was alive, the third time was when he left him for some comet. But what did he meant for the second time?"

"…" Sheena gave a silence as her first answer, but then she spoke, "I can tell you but… You had to promise me, never discuss that with Lloyd, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You see, he had a very complex relationship with his old man. Perhaps that's what happened if you had a dwarf as a dad, and then believing his real father never show up. Eventually, Kratos came out of nowhere fourteen years later. But he was immortal, he hadn't aged since then. He can't expect Lloyd to believe that he was that man. But that's only the beginning of our adventure."

"What happened?"

"In a way or another…technically Kratos was our enemy. We didn't know that, he was disguising himself as a lonesome mercenary, but he knew who Lloyd was to him. At first, we had the same goals, I was the one who didn't, but we worked it out so I was turned into their ally. Really...it was easy thing to see, we had one mission, one goal, one way to achieve it. Unfortunately, Kratos was the only one who knew the details. Soon enough we had faced the reality, Lloyd objected that idea. He still didn't know who Kratos was. Then there goes the problem, he betrayed us in the end."

"H-how…?"

"He's being an enigma for the whole time, stabbing our back and left us like dirt. Lloyd took his betrayal the worst. Before that happened, Kratos was his mentor, the one whom he always believe the most. You can imagine his expression when that old man raised a sword to his neck."

"That's horrible. Why would Kratos do something like that?"

"Well, looking back…perhaps he was trying to make escape for us, it didn't turn out to be what he expected, but we managed. Our next mission was a catastrophe, with Kratos who no longer was a part of us. Lloyd took his place as our leader. So we went on, crossing with Kratos, still as an enemy, but he left us some clues and stuff to gain our goal. That was weird, we all agreed, and of course it's not exception for Lloyd. In the end we realized that he was doing all of those awful things to us, so Lloyd can achieve his goal."

"That was a…uh…a complicated way to show his concern to his son."

"Well, we never know until some accident made Lloyd realization that Kratos was his father…he didn't take that truth very well, he even deny it."

"Kratos must've been hurt."

Sheena commented, "Perhaps, it was hard to forgive a friend than an enemy. Lloyd didn't exactly mean those words. But he denied it, because Kratos, who had known all the time, was betraying him. He was hurting so much that he denied it."

"So…what happened next?"

"Things go downhill from there, Lloyd was forced to kill Kratos because he was the last key to reach his main goal. He didn't do it though, he forgive him in the end. Despite the hard adventure, Lloyd managed to save the worlds, a happy ending at last. However, it's not entirely a happy ending. A friend of us died and Kratos had to leave for Derris Kharlan. I guess there are no such things as happy ending anyway."

"Yeah but… It's not a sin to believe it right?"

Sheena then gave a wry smile. It was strange to hear that statement from Marta, because no one can tell what will happen to Emil next, the boy whom she adored most.

---

"I thought. I was the grumpy one."

"Leave me alone, Ratatosk. Why do you come out all of the sudden?"

"I came by my own decision." He snorted.

"To what? Sticking out your nose about my problem with my Dad?"

"Who said anything about your old man…?" he sighed.

"Then what…?"

The red-eyed Emil sighed, "We almost reach the Martel Temple…"

"We're doing that to find way to help you and Emil." Lloyd stated the fact more clearly.

"Yes, before something happened..." he sighed, "I…want to thank you for saving Marta, twice even."

Lloyd stopped at his tracks, he didn't expect a compliment from a Summon Spirit who loved to provoke.

"-especially the first time you saved her. I was in a Core state and merging into a human form. If Marta was killed back then…I wouldn't know what to do. I know this sound so strange, but…can I ask something when we had conclusion with Verius?"

"What is it?"

"If things didn't turn out what we expected and if I will have to go against all of you… I want you and your friends take care of Marta."

"Why don't you take care of her with us, together?"

"If things were that easy…" he muttered and then left Lloyd in unexplainable confusion.

Seeing him left, Lloyd was getting used to Tenebrae's sudden appearance. He then asked to the Centurion, "What's with him?"

Tenebrae titled his head, "I'm not sure what it is. But since I lived long enough to calculate his personality, I would say he's…guilty?"

"Ratatosk? Why would he be guilty on me?"

"No…never mind. I must've been mistaken."

---

Lloyd stopped his tracks when he saw a certain auburn haired man in front of the Martel Temple's entrance. He was talking with his other father, Dirk, the dwarf of Sylvarant. When the dwarf spotted his red clad adoptive son, he waved his left chubby arm excitedly.

"Lloyd!" Dirk called, he sounded too happy. Kratos might have informed their entire journey to the worried foster father.

"Pop!! Uh…I mean, I…I had to call you that because…" Lloyd couldn't continue. He eyed Kratos from afar.

"Aye…it's my new nickname, eh? Don't cha worry about that, it saves our trouble from confusion, right Kratos?" he laughed while Kratos just nodded.

It's clear to see that Dirk weren't aware the tension between Kratos and Lloyd. He hadn't realized that they had a fight.

They exchange glances, but no words came out from their mouth. Dirk's laugh deceased slowly.

"Well…aren't you in a middle of something?"

"O-oh, yeah right. I'm taking Emil to the Martel Temple, Pop. I hope you don't mind taking care of Noishe for me."

"It's all right. You have other things to do." The dwarf grinned.

When Lloyd and all of the gang reach the door, he paused, because Dirk was calling his name again, "Wait, Lloyd!"

"Yeah, Pop?"

"You wouldn't take Kratos with you…?"

Lloyd was unsure on how to answer that.

Kratos however, decided to help him, "It is fine… I'm sure Lloyd can take care of them."

"Dad…" Lloyd whispered without realizing it.

"If you need me, I'll be in Dirk's house." Kratos didn't reply Lloyd's faint call and Lloyd didn't exactly want him to answer it.

"-Oh Lloyd…" Kratos suddenly called.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Be careful." With that word Kratos gave a bitter smile and left.

---

When Lloyd continued to enter the Temple, he heard Emil muttered something, "I envy you…"

"About what?"

"I'm I envy you and your Dad. I was never able to get along very well with my relatives."

"Heh, I guess that's amazing about Dirk, he took me despite our differences. Anyway, don't feel bad about it, I'm not too good with my real old man either."

"Actually, I'm more envy your relationship with Kratos, even though both of you had difficulties. I guess that's what makes you and him a family, right? We always have fights and disagreement with our loved ones."

Lloyd paused. He was surprised by Emil's sudden wisdom.

"I guess so…" he muttered back.

Emil continued, "Zelos once said that sometimes families fight, but they will get to know more each other by doing so. As for me…I don't think my uncle and aunt wanted my presence in their life."

"You know it's not too late…"

"What…?'

"If you get the desire, it's not too late to try. You still had time."

"What do you mean?"

"You can do anything as long as you don't give up. Of course, I know that's not really true for everything. But that's no reason to stop trying. Maybe you can visit them after this and talk things out."

"Yeah…it's not supposed to be late if I want straightening things up. But I think you had your chance too, Lloyd."

"Huh…?"

"Even if Kratos will leave, you still had time to make up with him." The blond warrior smiled.

"Yeah… Yeah I think I will…"

Before they knew it, they had reached the Verius dwelling. It's time for Emil to make big decisions.

---

For millennia years Tenebrae blamed himself. He'd done several mistakes: He miscalculated Richter's action, he realized Vanguard's true mission too late, but most of all, he forgot to bring…Kratos to come by. He shouldn't be concern about the small conflict family matters, things were more troubling than he'd predicted. He thought everything can be settled once they reach Verius, but no…Emil had to make decision for himself.

It was only the beginning, the earthquake was starting. Richter had opened the door. Emil in mid-state Ratatosk was troubled. The seal, which was based on his own soul was forced to be open. Everything was out of control, as electricity violently jolted from his body.

He needed the Lumen's Core…NOW.

"Emil is there anything we can do…?"

"Lumen!! Give me the Lumen's Core!!" It was Ratatosk's voice, he was in utter pain that he lost slightest of his sanity.

"I…didn't have it." Lloyd bit his lips, he knew Ratatosk needed the Lumen's Core right now, but it was in possession of Kratos and he was nowhere in sight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT??!!" Ratatosk screamed.

In milliseconds Lloyd was suddenly in the mercy of the red-eyed Emil, who was roughly caught him by his collar. Lloyd accidentally was on his knees as Ratatosk's sword rose to his neck. This earn gasp from the others, but no one move a muscle. They knew the Summon Spirit's sanity was in peril because of Richter's harsh action, one slight move and Lloyd could be hurt.

"I don't have it, all right?" Lloyd choked it defensively. He realized that he had to confess about his father, but he refused, "If you calm down we will find the last one."

"You Idiot! Richter will open the door, the world will be perished!"

Lloyd almost didn't care. Despite his previous quarrel with Kratos, he still…in fact, loved that man as a father. He wanted to protect his motive, even if the Niflheim gate was about to be opened and even if he might lose his head.

"Tell me where the Lumen's Core is!" Ratatosk scream almost deafening his ears, but Lloyd refused to answer again. He shook his head and the pressure his grip was increasing.

"No…" he chocked, "Please…you have to listen to me-"

"I have enough of this crap!" Without any warning the red-eyed Emil swung his sword backwards, it was about to swing back to harm him. Lloyd shut his eyes while in the middle of this chaos. He can hear his entire friend's screams.

"Let him go…"

The sword was few centimeters away from Lloyd's neck. The red-clad swordsman opened his eyes to see Ratatosk's shocked face. He then turned his head to his side to see Kratos…who in face standing straight with Lumen's Core on his hand.

"You…" Ratatosk spoke with disbelief, "It was you all along!"

"Let him go and you can have it."

"Are you betraying me again Kratos?" He growled.

"I'm just holding the Core until it was required."

"Now it's the dire time for it, you fool!!"

"It's pointless to harm Lloyd. Let him go and then you can have the Lumen's Core…"

Ratatosk tried so hard to regain his emotion, but he did what Kratos told. He roughly pushed Lloyd away as he was pulled by his defensive friends. Kratos toss the Lumen's Core quickly.

"Lumen!! Obey me!" He screamed as the Core shun with endless light, blinding everyone in presence.

---

Shortly after this sudden attack, Emil's condition was suddenly gone stabilized. He lost in conscious once again drifted into Marta's lap. The Symphonian groups had millions question to Kratos who was actually had the Lumen's Core all along. Though so, they decided to ask it later. They were soon divided into two groups, one caring Lloyd and the other to the flower accessorized girl was frantically calling Emil's name.

"Are you all right…?" Kratos called reaching for his son.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kratos sighed, "I'm sorry. I should not leave you."

"I'm the one who's sorry. You had to blown your cover."

"Why you didn't just inform him the Lumen's Core location?"

"He might go after you." Lloyd spoke weakly.

Kratos shook at his son's unbelievable decision, "I'd rather die in your place…than letting you killed."

It might sound too dramatic, but Lloyd knew there's unmeasured determination in his eyes.

---

Emil felt terrible when he awake from his sudden slumber. He just remembered the dreadful memory when he was awaken with Aster's body, but he wasn't the one who rescued Marta, it was the real Lloyd who was there in the nick of time. To make it worse, he remembered his attack to Lloyd. The humanoid Summon Spirit was nervous after they went out of the Martel's Temple. Even though Lloyd had forgiven him, he hated himself for attacking him.

To make it worse, Kratos, being Lloyd's father, he didn't' accept this excuse. Now he was watching him from behind. His wine eyes felt like acid burning his back. Ever since that sudden attack, Kratos didn't say anything, mute as lifeless doll. His glances was still deadly, it was sort of like device waiting to attack him.

Everyone knew that Kratos technically didn't hate Emil, he was only aware of Ratatosk. He was also blaming himself for making a wrong decision eventually, because the Lumen's Core was in his possession the whole time. The group was once again was basked in another different tension. At first it was the uncomfortable negative energy, because Lloyd was upset. Now they had to confront the tension between Kratos who was watching Emil too carefully, while the blond boy was in self-blame.

Despite that tension, they had no time to have peace. Once they reached the outside world, the Iselia, Dirk was confronted by the monsters. All the problem was forgotten, the group aided Lloyd to save his foster father (even though that dwarf technically can take care of himself).

There is one problem though…a dire problem.

In the battle, Emil always turned himself into Ratatosk-mode. Only this time…he stayed that way.

"So…once a traitor, always a traitor." Ratatosk snorted as he declared that statement when they won the fight from the monsters.

"Eh…? What's going on?" Dirk was confused but at that time no one had time to explain the details to him.

Lloyd stepped forward, ignoring Kratos' protest.

Once he was a meter of Emil's presence he declared, "My Dad…only did that to protect me."

"Now you're defending your father?" Ratatosk snorted.

"Is it hard for you to trust humans again?"

"I had been betrayed by too many people." Ratatosk shook his head, "Your father was only one of the few. Those who had such ideals are liars."

"Why can't you see that the past is past?"

"Because it always the same scenario!" Emil raised his sword challenging him.

This time Lloyd was prepared. He dodged some sudden attacks from the angry Summon Spirit, concentrating fully.

"Lloyd!!" all of his friends called but something went wrong, none of them can move from their spot!

"Wha…Why can't I move?" Raine muttered.

Dirk gulped, "What the devil…?"

"I…can't move…" Marta shuddered.

Zelos cried, "My legs!"

Genis was panicking, "What's going on??"

"This is…" Kratos muttered he realized something.

"_Vegtam roots_ spell." Ratatosk darkly chuckled, "I can freeze anyone because of the invisible roots made from mana. You however…are the lucky one. You had the blessing of Martel, the next tree."

"Take that spell back!" Lloyd barked.

"Shut the hell up!!" Ratatosk charged again, "You're the one who can't shut up about all of this 'trust' crap!"

"Why is so hard for you to trust again? Just because I'm a human? You and I are no different by heart!"

The sentence last sentence made Ratatosk freeze.

"Ratatosk…" Lloyd called.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELLING ME ABOUT IDEALS!!" Ratatosk yelled as he raised his sword once again and attacking Lloyd brutally.

While dodging his attacks, Lloyd carefully lured the Summon Spirit away from his freezing friends so they were out of harm. There was something wrong with Ratatosk's attacks, he was more forceful than his sudden rampage in Martel Temple. His eyes were pure insanity. Lloyd can't tell what's the reason of his fight.

"I tried, I tried, and I tried!!" Ratatosk screamed again, "I sheltered you with your sister in my place. I welcome you as a family and then you left me all because you're too weak to face your sister's death! You had been manipulating my tree for years, because wishing insanely for her revival. So what did she do when you succeed? Oh my bad! She rejected you. But you still trying and didn't give a crap of this world. Why?? WHY??"

Lloyd shivered, realizing that Ratatosk mistaking him for Mithos. Ratatosk was blinded by rage that he…without his sanity attacking Lloyd, wishing it was the fallen hero.

"Ratatosk snap out of it!"

Lloyd had enough of the Summon Spirit's scream, he skillfully take his sword from his hand. Lloyd had won the battle. But Ratatosk was faster than him. Without warning, he was choking Lloyd's neck and gripping it with one of his hands.

"I've been waiting so long for this…" Ratatosk chuckled darkly. He was still out of his mind. "Do you know why I was feared than most of the Summon Spirits?"

Lloyd couldn't answer. He saw a glowing light between Ratatosk's fingers.

"NO!!" In one of rare moments Kratos had screamed in fear.

"I am the administrator of mana in this world…" Ratatosk laughed in pure madness, "That means I can take out mana, the source of life from any living form easily."

Now Lloyd realized something...

This is why Kratos didn't allow Ratatosk touching him.

This…is how Aster died.

---

**Uhuh...another cliffy, and I suspected that there is more mistakes in here. It was a rush and I didn't sleep when I'm making this XD If you do see the errors, please tell me specifically. Thank you so much for reading it! ****So, Kratos wasn't being overprotective that he forbid Ratatosk to touch his son, he had a good reason for it. This fic will be over soon :P hopefully I'll update it faster.**

**Now time for nap...zzzzzzzzzz.  
**


	20. The Reason

**FINALLY!! The 5****th**** chapter of Symphonian comics translated into Indonesian has arrived**

**-and it was the worse adaptation among the previous chapters. Oh come on! I know they're pirated but can't they at least careful when they print it?? Few pictures have white blobs T____T**

…**now wishes for the extra chapter…please let it be here (prays*)**

**PS: Sorry if the conclusion didn't what you expect.**

* * *

There's one thing that Marta and Lloyd had in common. Both of then hated when someone was in trouble and they couldn't do anything about it. After they met Verius, the entire group had surfaced outside Martel's temple. But Ratatosk had taken over Emil's personality once again, and stayed for quite a longer time. He hadn't taken the situation very well, attacking Lloyd because he was blinded by his own rage. Marta and the rest of the gang was forced to watch the devastating scene, unable to move because of the summon spirit's curse trapping them.

"Tenebrae do something!!" She yelled at the Centurion, demanding another action.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything in this state. You may label me as being useless, but there's nothing I can do as Ratatosk is my creator. It is like you're asking me to confront my existence."

"But he's attacking Lloyd!!" Her voice was louder.

"Look at the situation Marta. Lloyd is winning."

He was, as Emil's sword was slipped away from his hand. Lloyd was winning, but they didn't predict what came next. Ratatosk immediately grasp Lloyd's neck and the hand that gripped the swordsman was glowing. Of all screams and shouts from Lloyd's friends, Kratos finally yelled.

Now Marta was scared. Because a calm and collected warrior like Kratos wouldn't scream unless something must be devastating.

"Tenebrae what's going on!?"

"…I… I'd never thought he would cast that spell again!" Oddly enough, the Centurion of darkness was panicked as well.

"What spell?"

"The last time he used it when Aster was…"

Marta's azure eyes widened. She had heard that Aster was killed. So, did that mean that this spell would kill Lloyd? When she turned to the friends, they were frantically calling for him while Kratos was paler than before. Lloyd didn't deserve to die now! Even though he was their rival in hunting the Centurion Cores, he had fathers and friends waiting for him. Emil would be called a murderer, but Marta was sure he didn't mean for that to happen.

"No! Emil…Emil stop!!" Marta cried.

Tenebrae interfered, "Lady Marta you mustn't move. That spell has a dangerous effect. It chained your mana that was flowing down your feet. You could lose your feet!"

Marta didn't care though. She forced her legs to move. It was like breaking out of invisible, frozen ice. Once you were out of the barrier, it could still damage the skin. Marta could finally move, but she her feet where in extreme pain. After few stumbles, as she had trouble with her footing, Marta was finally released.

Marta sprang to Ratatosk and clumsily, though successfully, caught Emil's waist.

"STOP EMIL, STOP!!" She cried, while holding his waist tightly, as if Emil would disappear if she didn't.

Startled with the sudden impact, Ratatosk accidentally released his grasp, Lloyd was freed.

Unfortunately he was still drowned with insanity, "WHY YOU…!!"

Lloyd saw his chance when he was released. Before Ratatosk clawed Marta who was still holding him, the red clad swordsman slammed his fist to the Summon Spirit's face with all the strength he could muster. In slow motion Marta fell on her knees because her feet were too weak. Lloyd quickly picked his fallen swords returned to his stance. He stood in front of Marta to defend her in case Emil was still in Ratatosk mode.

Though in his mind Lloyd wished briefly that Emil came back to his senses, he was wary on Ratatosk's current unstable mental.

His fear was answered when Ratatosk recover and then screamed, "Be damned to you all!"

Ratatosk screamed his cursing while he took his sword and attacked Lloyd. This time his blow so hard that Lloyd was thrown aside. The twin swordsman fell, earning screams from his friends. Now the red-eyed Emil aimed for Marta, and Lloyd didn't have enough time to recover.

Suddenly the summon spirit of the Kharlan Tree froze on the spot.

"Don't…please…I…" He whispered, hands still in position to strike Marta.

"Please…please…Emil…" Marta whispered. Her eyes glazed with tears.

"Emil…?" Lloyd was recovering, he tried to get up, "Emil, snap out of it! Don't let him take your control!"

"Shut up... Don't…hurt them…don't…I…STOP!!!"

* * *

_Emil wasn't sure where he was. At first he was at the green grass of Iselia, now he was on a black white background, with colorful mana flowing freely around him._

_"This is in your mind, you dumbass…" Ratatosk informed, calling him from behind._

_The green-eyed Emil turned. He had finally…for the first time, met his twin counterpart._

_Ratatosk was there…although to be exact he was still as Emil's form. The red-eyed Emil._

_"What are you doing? You almost kill Lloyd and Marta!"_

_His red-eyed counterpart widened his eyes for a brief seconds but then his face hardened. Even though Ratatosk realized he had lost his control, he still couldn't admit what he did was wrong._

_"Are you gonna get in my way? They're not important…"_

_"WRONG!! Our friends are important! Every friend will bind us from our soul!" Emil yelled._

_Ratatosk gritted, it was the first time Emil referred them as "us"._

_"Summon spirits don't have feelings. It is useless to let them live."_

_"I won't let you hurt them! I won't let you hurt our friends… I won't!!"_

_"-and what are you going to do with that?" Ratatosk challenged, "I am a part of you, you can't kill me, and my existence held the balance of the mana in this world. The only choice we have is for me to regain my power!"_

_"No…there is another way." Emil whispered._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"I…have decided…"_

_"You mean you're going to-" Ratatosk startled, "You fool!! It's only a matter of time before Richter opens the door!!"_

_Emil didn't stir, he only opened his eyes slowly and whispered, "But don't you see? I am a part of you…You and I have to take responsibility for what we've done."_

_His red-eyed counterpart growled, "Do you understand what you're saying?"_

_Emil ignored him as he raised his hand, stretched vertical fully to the illusory sky._

_"Verius!! Lend me your power… I know that you can see what my heart has decided."_

_Verius voice echoed to that place, even though he wasn't in present, "Yes… I understand…"_

_A bright light suddenly appeared and landed to Ratatosk…_

* * *

"Is…he all right…?" Marta asked Lloyd, since there's no use calling Emil again. She wanted to reach for Emil, fearing his state. Despite it was obvious that she was hurt more.

Emil was currently frozen like a stone, with face held up to the sky, while his body was completely immobile.

"I'm not sure." Lloyd hadn't said anything. He was laid on the ground, though he managed to support his upper body with his elbows. He was still too weak to stand up.

"Hey!" Genis gasped from afar.

Lloyd quickly turned his head to see all of his friends and fathers on their knees.

"My feet are…lighter…" Sheena whispered.

Tenebrae informed, "The mana bound spell from Ratatosk had been broken."

After Tenebrae stated that, Kratos quickly ran to Lloyd and Marta. He cast multiple healing artes non-stop. Once Lloyd and Marta had enough strength to stand, the girl ran to Emil. She patted both of his cheeks gently…there was still no reaction.

"Dad, I'm okay…" Lloyd spoke his health state to calm his father.

Kratos didn't seem to notice that, he keep on the spells.

"DAD!" Lloyd caught both of his father's shoulders, "I'm fine!"

Kratos started when his son called him, "You are… you're all right…" This time he was convinced. Lloyd saw his father's eyes glazed though he shed no tears.

"Yeah I…" Lloyd's voice was cut off when his father quickly embraced the young man with such force.

"…you're all right…" Kratos muttered it all over again and again, "you're all right…oh thank Martel…you're all right."

Lloyd bit his lip, realizing his father was traumatized by the thought of his death. He remembered the time Emil envied Kratos' worry of him back in Vanguard's headquarters. He just witnessed that his father cared for him more than he could express. All of the Symphonian heroes had gathered around them. They restlessly asked what happened or Emil and Lloyd's condition…at that time Emil had regained his conscious. Marta was startled when she felt warmth on her hands, which were both on Emil's cheeks. Emil lime colored eyes glazed when she saw his adventure partner's worried face.

Suddenly the memory struck him. He took a few steps back from Marta…

"Emil…?" Marta called.

Emil didn't answer, fresh tears still dripping across his cheek. He swayed back and whispered, his body still shaken, "What… What have I done…?"

"Emil, it's not your fault…" Lloyd called as he pried himself gently from Kratos. His tone was gentle enough, concerning the blond boy.

"Yes, it is!" Emil grasped his hair in stress. He couldn't hear most of his friends calling out to him nor Marta. He feared all of those present were judging him, "I shouldn't…I…almost killed you. I…Marta! What have I done??"

Emil ran suddenly away from his friends… But what friends? He did not deserve any of them!

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran through the Iselia forest away from his friends. Because he thought he didn't deserve any of their kindness. He had attacked Lloyd twice, he betrayed his trust. He almost killed Marta. He should've disappeared.

Marta called, "EMIL!!

* * *

Emil felt sincere when he was hidden in the forest. If he could disappear forever and never face his friends again…not after what he did. He startled when the people mentioned called his name.

_"You know…they're looking for you…"_

"How did you…? I thought I locked you away?" Emil startled.

The voice snorted, _"Never forget, I am a part of you. I was never gone. I only can't take control of you."_

"I can't go… I did…bad things…"

_"You didn't do it."_ He sighed, _"I'm the one who lost control."_

Emil raised one of his eyebrows, though he didn't stare into nothing, because the voice came from his heart…

"Why were you attacking Lloyd?"

_"…He was just like him."_

"Him?"

_"You'll remember him soon enough."_

The voices were louder. Emil shrank back further, hiding himself in the leaves.

"Why do they care? Either I will be useless or I will kill them…" Emil muttered.

_"You're wrong…I… We… We're here for a reason."_

"Emil!!"

This time Emil's head snapped forward. That voice belonged to Marta.

"Emil, please come back! We're worried about you. We don't care what just happened…well at least I don't care! I know you didn't mean it to happen."

The green-eyed summon spirit had inner debate whether or not to answer her calling.

"Emil, don't leave me!" She cried silently, "Please, don't leave me…"

Tenebrae muttered helplessly, "Lady Marta you must… Oh please, I can't stand a lady's cries."

He took the handkerchief with his tail, offering it to Marta. The girl swatted the offered tail, refusing it. Her cries worsened as she buried her face in her palms. A few moments later she was on her knees, as her feet were still weak from forcing herself out of Ratatosk's spell.

"Marta…"

She turned her head to see her blond adventure partner. Marta's heart sprang in joy and almost leaped to him. But she stopped when Emil didn't do anything.

"Emil…I…"

She didn't imagine him to do this: Emil caught Marta in embrace, one hand to her waist, the other cradled her head. His face buried on top of her brunette's hair.

He chocked almost sobbed, "I'm so sorry…"

Marta's regained her shock as she slowly embraced him back, "It's all right…"

"No, it's not." Marta could feel Emil's shaken again, "There's no excuse in what I'm doing! I shouldn't attack you and I almost killed Lloyd. What I did was terrible!"

"I believe in you…" Marta whispered, "I know you're a good person. You didn't mean all of that."

Emil sobbed harder even though tears didn't fall. He held Marta determinedly, while she was clutching in his embrace. She was warm, but that was almost impossible! Summon Spirits didn't have feelings! But Ratatosk was reborn as Emil, he was became a human. A human with a heart, and it was all started from a wistful form from a vengeance from his nemesis, a memory of a boy's mother's wish, and his heart that rebelled to respond Marta's pled.

Yes, he was here because he had a reason, and Marta was his first one.

* * *

Tenebrae didn't know what to react in these kinds of situation. On one side, he was ranked as the most responsible Centurion, and had to acknowledge the limited time of the Ginunggagap's door. Yet, on the other side, he couldn't bring himself to break the moment. Both Emil and Marta were on their knees, but Emil was still embracing her muttering random apologies and everything. Marta didn't mind but she wasn't fully cheerful. She was aware of how hard it was for Emil to seal away his other self.

None of them knew how long they had been like that. Of course, Tenebrae suspected Lloyd's group was still looking for them.

"It's actually my fault." Marta muttered.

"Why?" Emil looked at the girl with confusion.

"I shouldn't have asked you not to kill Ratatosk… That was selfish of me. I should have known how difficult it would be for you. I loved both you. I'm so selfish…"

"Marta that's not it!" He shook his head, "Ratatosk and I…are one. But because you love the way I…we are… We both…"

Zelos interfered, "There you are!"

Sheena who was on his side, called the others. She yelled, "Hey guys! We found Emil and Marta's here!!"

"Oh goodness, are you all right?" Raine ran to their side checking Emil for injuries.

Soon enough all of them gathered around, this time including Dirk. Lloyd was the one who approach Emil after Raine.

"Emil, are there any injuries?"

"How could you still caring for me." Emil sniffed. He was still overcome by his guilt.

"We forgive you Emil…" Lloyd spoke, "In fact, to me you didn't do anything wrong."

"No…" the blond boy cut his words as he stood up.

Emil Castagnier declared after the previous incident, "Everyone… I want to tell you all that I attacked Lloyd and Marta…purposely. Therefore I'm sorry."

"Emil, wait just a minute-" Lloyd tried to cut.

"-No Lloyd, I can't be excused. It was wrong for me to attack you and Marta, no matter how much I disagree with it."

"So what?" Zelos snorted.

"…" everyone looked at the Chosen stunned.

"You attacked Lloyd twice and apologized for it? So what's the point? Your other self is evil? Give me a break… It was Richter's fault from the beginning. He was about to open the Ginnunggagap's door which made Emil berserk, so he threw his own tantrum to Lloyd whom he thought had the Lumen's Core. There's nothing to apologize for Emil."

"Yes, you even apologize for something that wasn't entirely your fault, a very true man indeed." Regal smiled.

"You're very nice Emil." Colette clapped her hands lightly, "Even though you're other self is scary… but I think deep down, he was a good per… I mean a good summon spirit."

"It is never easy to control yourself, living inside a shell with fake memories. But even though you're only a fabrication, you're as real as Ratatosk, Emil." Presea said, encouraging him.

"Everyone…"

But then he noticed the silent auburn swordsman beside Lloyd.

"K-kratos…?" Emil called.

He didn't know why he did that. The party was also stunned when Emil addressed the Seraph. Emil's favorite motto must've been on his heart.

"…" Kratos didn't say anything, but he watched Emil sternly, signaling that he was listening.

"I-I know that you wouldn't forgive me for what I did to Lloyd… I…"

"Enough…"

"I'm sorry! I'm truly am!! I shouldn't attacked Lloyd like that and-"

"I said that's enough!" he suddenly grabbed Emil's shoulder.

Tensely, Lloyd gripped his other arm, and pleaded, "Dad!"

Kratos took a long breath, he didn't even look at his son, but he continued, "I should thank you…instead."

"Wh-what?"

"You saved his live, Emil."

"But…but I tried to kill him!"

"No, it was Ratatosk who attempted to. But you suddenly stopped and sealed him away… I know this was a hard choice for you to make. I apologize for what you must have gone through. But I am thankful to you for choosing it to save my son."

"Dad…"

"And…I don't think Ratatosk meant him harm either…"

"What do you mean?"

"He- he mistook Lloyd for the one who betray him, a long time ago. I think he was losing himself when he almost killed him."

"Your student…?"

"How-?"

"He told me. Ratatosk told me. But right now, he can't control me."

Lloyd startled, "You mean-?"

"Yeah, I asked Verius to seal him away. I've chosen my life…as the Summon Spirit Ratatosk." Emil lowered his head. "All that's left to do is defeat Richter in Ginnunggagap and seal myself to end this chaos. Lloyd, Marta, all of you. I need all your help."

"We're your friends, Emil." Lloyd smiled weakly, "A friend won't abandon their friends just because they did something wrong. A friend should support them until the problem is fixed. Back in the Vanguard's Headquarters, you said no one cared for you. Well… you're wrong." Lloyd declared, stretching both of his arms showing all of them, "We're all here for you. We're all your friends…a family that cares about you."

Emil couldn't describe his feelings. Sorrow, regret, shame and then ended with joy, relief, surprised, every of his emotion mixed.

He had more than one reason for his existence.

For the first time…Emil felt complete.

"Thank you…all of you…"

* * *

**Forgive me if my version was lame. I just needed more drama. To me in the game Ratatosk hadn't (note "hadn't", he just threaten) done bad enough reason for Emil to seal him. So I need a drastic change, almost killing Lloyd and Marta...oh that would be splendid! **

**Sorry! It was short, too many huggies not enough storyline. I was aftered by deadlines, my works piled and I write this chapter in midnight. Anyway on the next story. I'll skip the Altamira's scene. Why? Because as much as I love EmilorRatatoskxMarta that scene was sappy :P **

**Anyway I need polling!! It's been a while I didn't made polls! Which Kratos' costume is the best? The awesome white judgment outfit? Or the calm and collected purple mercenary outfit? I would love to hear your opinion. Well, there's also the Mizuho outfit. It was cool too! But I just want to know only between these two XD **


	21. Welcome Back

**Yet again, sorry for the late… I'm very busy during Easter…yes Flicker's Owner is a heavy Christian. I played role as Maria back then -.-;**

**The Tethe'alla chapter of Symphonia anime had arrived! =D more awesome suspense when Kratos faced dilemma will he defend Lloyd when Yggdrassil attack or he just standing there? T_T**

**I want to thank you personally for tiger002 for beta reading and correcting the half early chapters.**

**Then, to SymphoniaFreak to first and last chapters.**

* * *

_"So are we heading to the Otherworldly Gate now?"_

_"No, we should make preparations for the trip first."_

_"I agree, Emil if you're really resolved to guard the Ginnungagap… Emil?"_

* * *

Just because Ratatosk had been sealed didn't mean he wouldn't disturb Emil. Ever since his first encounter with the red-eyed doppelganger, Emil had submerged within Ratatosk's mind. Slowly he had seen Ratatosk's ideals, emotion, and memories; all ten thousand years of his existence. There was so much piled up in his head that Emil was in an almost catatonic state. The information was too much for him. Unlike the humans who would forget, Ratatosk would remember everything.

With all the information that had been sealed away pounding in his head, Emil failed to hear what his friends were saying.

"Emil!" Zelos called his friend's name for the second time.

"Uhm…what?" The blond boy shook his head. He realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! I'm sorry that I spaced out, really…it's no big deal." He stammered, pushing the thoughts to the back of his head.

They were silent. It was a sign that they weren't convinced.

Zelos looked at him with concern, "I said… if you're really resolved to guard the Ginnungagap, then I think it's important for you to say goodbye to all the people who've helped you in your life."

Emil blinked for a while, pondering whom he should thank.

"Yes, you're right." Emil agreed.

"I'm sure we all have matters we'd like to tie up before we go. Let's split up for now."

"Let's agree to meet back in Altamira. Until then…"

Everyone went their separate ways until only Marta remained. Emil felt happy when she smiled at him. Not only that, but Ratatosk seemed to be bottling his emotions towards her. Emil knew that he liked Marta; even the day she mistook him for someone else. But this feeling was doubled when he met Ratatosk. Of all the memories Emil had, the ones of spending time with Marta where the best. And it wasn't because those were the recent; considering there are memories of other friends and Emil's fake childhood memories.

There was something special about her…and Emil hadn't seen it at first. But now, when in a matter of days his life might end or turn in a different direction…

"What are you going to do?"

"I think-"

Random images passed through Emil's mind, but then he remembered his uncle and aunt.

"-I'll go to Luin." Emil finally said. They were the first two people who helped him, and even though they didn't want him there, they were the ones who raised him after his parents' deaths. He remembered in an instant Lloyd's words…perhaps it wasn't too late to talk with them, after all this might be his last chance.

Marta looked bashful as she said, "After I've checked on Daddy in Altamira, I want to spend the rest of the time together with you." She looked down with both of her hands behind her back.

_"You look stupid."_ Ratatosk spoke in Emil's head, _"But then again, you sort of look adora…oh god…did I just said that?"_ There was a slight warm feeling and a hissed inside his head. Ratatosk didn't seem happy…or he was annoyed that it was only Emil she was talking to?

"Oh sure. I guess that would be fine."

"Really? Okay, then let's meet in Altamira, tonight!"

"Sure, got it."

_"See you then…"_

All of Emil's friends were scattered around in this new, unified land. One by one, they told him their final thoughts. This made Emil feel bad because they all thought he was going to die. The last person he saw was Lloyd, saying that he didn't want to kill a friend again. At that statement, Emil felt even worse about his decision. The next person he ran into…gave him an idea.

"Kratos…?"

The stoic man turned to see Emil. A while ago he didn't notice the boy's presence, because his eyes had been fixed on the far horizon. Of all places in the world, Kratos chose Hima; standing with his garnet eyes glued to the horizon, up on the highest peak of Hima's mountain.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"If you want my honest opinion, I would prefer looking for Lloyd. But he had other things to do… And you?"

"Oh, I was out here seeing the world…before my last."

"I see." Kratos replied, and in a rare moment, his expression slightly changed to sympathy. "Well, have you…by any chance seen Lloyd?"

* * *

_Emil's flashback:_

_"Lloyd? What are you doing here? Your impostor did bad things in Flanoir."_

_"I know…but I didn't do anything wrong, so I'm not afraid."_

_"Does Kratos know you're here?"_

_"Well actually…no. You better not tell him Emil. It's not like I'm still mad at him. It's just… he'll get cranky if he finds out what I'm doing."_

_"I agree…"_

* * *

"No, not really." Emil said sheepishly. Thankfully, Kratos wasn't looking at his face so he fell for the small lie.

"Hopefully he won't run into trouble. Even after saving the world I always had the strange feeling that he attracts mayhem like a magnet."

"Eh…heh…" Emil laughed nervously, but Kratos still didn't notice.

Fortunately, the ex-seraph changed the subject, "Well Hima has become a better place, although I'm loathed to admit that it's thanks to that impostor."

"Why are you here anyway?" Emil still couldn't suppress his curiosity as he walked to Kratos' side, joining the gaze into nothing.

"This is Hima…" Kratos sighed, "The Tower of Salvation used to be here. This was the last place we were together, before I betrayed Lloyd."

Emil looked back at Kratos, feeling surprised, "Really?"

"You could see the Tower of Salvation if you were standing right here."

"I've heard that story…. So where did the Tower used to be?"

"Over there." Kratos drew an invisible line, picturing the endless tower where it used to stand.

For a few moments the unlikely duo watched the scenery up on the highest peak. Kratos talked about how it all started, and how he and Colette shared a terrible secret without telling the rest of the group.

"I don't get it." Emil said, "Why do you want to be hated so much?"

"Because, I thought it would be for the best." Kratos said wearily, "After all, one of Lloyd's goals was to make pacts with all the Summon Spirits. To complete the last one, my life was the key."

Emil didn't understand what Kratos was talking about, as it was too complicated for him to understand. Maybe if he was a father he would experience the joy and the complexity that Kratos was. But he wouldn't experience it anyway; he was going to die.

"It was the perfect plan. Make Lloyd hate me enough to give him a reason for killing me, while watching his group's progress. But in the end, it didn't turn out as I expected. We had a duel, one to one. He won, but refused to kill me."

_Forcing your loved ones to kill you… That's a good plan._

Emil blinked when he realized that he had an idea. But there was another disturbing thought that had been haunting him.

"Kratos…about the time when you thought Lloyd died."

The stoic man paused, "What is it?"

"I, uh…" Emil spoke, with hint of nervousness in his tone, "I have something to ask you…"

"Yes?" The auburn-haired man narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious.

"Do you know why you couldn't find your son?" Emil asked, but his voice was dry, as if he wasn't the one talking.

"I couldn't feel his mana signature." Kratos confessed, even though he didn't like to mention the most terrible moments of his long life. "My logic overpowered my feelings. I always thought he was vulnerable and then he fell down to a cliff when he was a toddler. I did have a small hope that he survived and finding his mana signature was my only chance, but then…"

"Do you know why you lost his mana signature?" Emil was nervous but his tone was firm. Maybe he wasn't the one talking, and a certain, red-eyed alter ego did it for him.

"No, I have no idea why. It might have been because his foster father's house is near the Martel temple, and there is a possibility that his mana signature is unstable. Why do you ask?"

Emil locked eyes with the tall, auburn-haired man for a while, but then shook his head nervously and said, "Nothing…it's just, I found it odd when it happened."

"I should have looked harder." Kratos sighed, casting his enigmatic eyes to the sky once again, "But perhaps he was far safer than he would have been with me."

Emil bit his lip in regret.

"Pray tell, why you are interest in this subject?"

"I'm sorry," Emil said, dodging the question, "I have to leave. I need to go to Luin."

Kratos once again looked at Emil in slight confusion, but as usual, he didn't press that matter, "I've heard that's the place where your aunt and uncle live."

"Yeah, I want to say goodbye before…" he choked, and couldn't finish.

"Good luck then. Against all odds, I do believe that things will turn out good for you."

"Thank you, Kratos…"

* * *

The blond boy tried to wipe his tears away after meeting his uncle and aunt. He didn't expect them to change so drastically after he terrified them in Luin. But perhaps Uncle Alba did care, and he refused to let Emil go with Richter because he feared for his safety. Even though they did care, they were afraid of what people might have thought of them; raising a boy who possibly came from the Vanguard. So they thought of another alternative; keeping the boy in the house and discouraging him.

When Emil left Luin, they had been afraid of him. But then, Flora realized that she had lost her sister and Emil was the only one alive. Alba had been aware that Emil was not the same person he used to know. Eventually, they came to regret their actions. When Emil returned, they had an awkward conversation. But having Lloyd on his side had helped his reputation, and the villagers no longer condemned him.

He was now standing, laughing a tiny bit, next to the small statue of Lloyd. He wondered how he used to hate that statue, as he now admired it.

_"I know what you're thinking…"_

Emil paused, fearing what his other-self would do when he found out his secret.

"W-what do you mean?"

_"Don't play dumb with me. That old man was giving you inspiration to… Wait, I'm over 8,000 years older than he is…. But anyway, you're planning on being a masochist like him."_

Emil unconsciously wrinkled his tiny nose, feeling uncomfortable.

_"Do what you want… Your life is mine, mine yours. I cannot object to anything."_

Emil closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Ratatosk…"

_"…"_

Tenebrae had been silent the entire time, as he was aware that his master was having an inner debate. Emil was surprised that Ratatosk would allow him to carry out his plan and he decided to share his idea with the Centurion of Darkness. Tenebrae wasn't pleased, but as Ratatosk's servant, he could only complain. Nevertheless, he would do as the blond boy instructed.

* * *

Emil stood up as he readied his Rheaird in Luin. He had one last thing to do before he headed for the Ginnungagap. That was going to Altamira…where Marta waited.

The morning after, Emil still couldn't get over what happened last night. He kissed Marta…his first kiss.

That was…wow.

_"You humans have strange ways of showing affection."_ His doppelganger was interfering with his thoughts. Thankfully, he didn't bother Emil last night, but he had a funny feeling that Ratatosk was nervous.

"Oh…uh… What should I do then?"

_"I, uh, I don't know myself. I…saw… monsters show affection. Birds mostly touch each other's beaks…"_

"Then how do Summon Spirits show affection?"

_"We…don't. Although was a moment when Origin showered diamonds from a meteor to Luna."_

"I thought you said Summon Spirits didn't have feelings."

_"Considering we live a long life with important obligations, I guess having an affair was not suggested; we were bound by our commitment."_

"But since your role has been replaced by the new tree, aren't you out of a job?"

_"I'm still the Ginunggagap's guardian."_

"…"

* * *

It was the morning after his private night with Marta and Emil wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He suddenly bumped into Regal and saw the group watching another comical event. Lloyd was being lectured by his father.

"Did he…somehow find out that Lloyd was in Flanoir?" Emil whimpered, feeling guilty.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marta shrugged, "But remember about Lloyd proposing to Paul's mom? Yeah…Kratos doesn't seem happy about it."

"Oh…" Emil blinked, slightly relieved.

"I fail to see why you had to marry that woman because you're feeling guilty about the boy."

"He just lost his father because of our mistake."

Kratos was silent for a moment, then said, "Some mistakes can't be prevented, but marrying her will not solve the problem. You can still be the boy's father in heart without marrying Lilia."

Lloyd rolled his wine eyes, "I know…"

"Honestly, if you know, then why make drastic changes? Marriage is not some mindless commitment. It is risky and will change the world and your life forever. Keep in mind that I left Cruxis and my old comrades of four thousand years for your mother."

"…"

Kratos rubbed his temples, the tension was lowered once more. "My son is attracted to older women. Where have I gone wrong?"

"All right, all right! I'm not doing it again!" Lloyd stammered with embarrassment.

The elder man pondered, slightly sluggish, "It might be my fault because you have little experience with having a mother."

"Dad, stop trying to blame yourself for everything!"

"-and goodness, that woman could be almost a decade older than you."

"Says you! You and Mom have an age difference of-what?-four thousand years?"

This time Kratos didn't complain.

* * *

"You know this really brings back memories." Lloyd suddenly told Emil when they reached Iselia.

Emil turned to him, surprised with this new topic, "I guess you're always on some kind of journey. Before this, you were looking for Expheres, right?"

"Yeah, and I still am. It's taking much longer than I expected, though."

"I knew it would take a while, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to keep my promise to my dad in time."

"Which dad did you make a promise to?"

"Kratos, actually…" Lloyd turned to Emil. "We were separated because of my journey to rid the world of Expheres. I promised to collect the ones in this world while Dad collected the Expheres in Derris Kharlan."

"Oh…"

"We made that promise two years ago. I'm not sure how far he's gotten, but I also don't know when I'll finish. None of us knows how many Expheres are scattered in the world, or how long it will take to dispose of them. But anyway, I've dedicated my whole life to searching for Expheres; so no matter how long it takes, I'll see it through to the end. Dad will probably leave me again…"

"Cheer up, Lloyd." Emil smiled, "He did manage to see you again. Maybe there's a chance you will meet him again.

"I hope so." Lloyd gave a wry smile.

"Lloyd, about your Dad…"

"Yeah, Emil?"

"You know…he's not the type of person who will give his son up easily."

"Emil, you know that there's nothing I can do about his life-long obligation in Derris Kharlan. I've already accepted that fact."

"No, it's not about that." Emil shook his head, "When he thought you were dead, it was because…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…never mind." Emil cast his eyes aside.

"Are you okay, Emil?"

"No…it's nothing, really."

Lloyd wasn't convinced by these words. Emil's personality was similar to Colette's in some ways. They had a habit of saying that things were all right when they were not. However, Lloyd was a man who respected people's rights, and if Emil chose not say anything, then perhaps there was a reason.

* * *

This journey with the Symphonians was no longer a merry one. With the possibility that they would have to sacrifice Emil's freedom, it was more like a funeral procession. To make it worse, Lloyd's reputation was still in tatters. They found this out after making the mistake of returning to Flanior.

As they entered the city of winter, Lloyd was suddenly was hit by a man who blamed Lloyd for what had happened in Flanoir. It was the brother of one of the victims and Lloyd didn't move a muscle or attempt to defend himself, unlike his friends. The bruise was visible, crossing his face, yet he was numb. He made an excuse to be alone for a while, which wasn't a good idea since some people might be wary of his presence. But, all of them agreed to let him think by himself.

So, Lloyd had gone to his favorite spot in the city: the tallest balcony where he could see the city's view. He sensed someone behind him and, as he suspected, it was his father.

"Hey." Lloyd greeted him and smiled weakly. He remembered this scene all too well.

Kratos' expression was as stoic, as usual, but his voice sounded concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, come on Dad, it was just a punch."

"I am always worried about your physical condition, but it is your heart that worries me the most."

Lloyd said nothing, so Kratos walked closer and stood beside him.

"I'm okay." Lloyd brightened up a little. "I know this isn't easy but it'll be okay, eventually. You've been through things like this for four thousand years. I know that I'm not you, but since you could do it, so can I. After all, I am your son."

"If you say so…" Kratos sighed, gazing at the view of the city. "It has been a while since we had a conversation like this."

"Heck yeah," Lloyd chuckled, "It sure brings memories, huh? Remember when we talked like this in Flanoir the last time? You talked to me about everything: birth, Mom and her death… It feels like my life has been uncovered and everything has just popped out of my memories. Like a weird déjà vu."

"I'm sorry…" Kratos' eyes misted as Lloyd mentioned Anna.

"Hey, don't be sad; it's over now. We can't change the past. I really wish Mom was alive now, but you only killed her to save me." Lloyd smiled weakly.

"I still can't forgive myself."

"You will." Lloyd told him. "I had a hard time dealing with the fact that I killed Mithos."

Kratos narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do you regret it?"

"No, that's how it should have ended. He wanted it too; though there's something that I still can't shake."

"And what would that be?"

"He referred to me as his shadow. Now fragments of his life have fused with mine. Because of this, I have seen his visions, dreams, memories, and feelings. Will I become like him?"

"Indeed, both of you have the same dream. But-" Kratos slightly turned to face his son. "-no, you are very different from him. The world we're living in is constantly changing. Mithos did not accept that change; he ran away from it, and forced the world to change according to his ideals. You accept the change in the world. No matter how ill or unfairly the world treats you, you can change it. But you let the world change as well, for better or worse. I cannot say which path is better… But I know that you are not Mithos and will never be him. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Dad. That means so much to me."

After a shared silence, Kratos said, "I am proud of you, Lloyd, more than I can say. Your mother's spirit is proud of you as well."

Kratos attempted to ruffle the boy's hair, but stopped midway. His hand hovered over the boy, who was taller now. Kratos feared that the gesture would annoy Lloyd. However, he silently agreed by taking his father's hand and gently pushing it down to his head. Lloyd smiled with a feeling of true contentment, which had been absent since starting the hunt for the Centurions.

Lloyd didn't feel ashamed. On the contrary, he leaned his head on the old man's shoulder. He was indeed taller, but right now it was nice to have his Dad there.

Unbeknown to the both of them, Emil sighed sheepishly as Marta came up beside him, "I was going to try to cheer Lloyd up."

"Looks like someone beat you to it." Marta giggled, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The group had finally reached the remaining roots of Kharlan Tree, which was actually the portal to the Ginunggagap. Emil felt that he recognized this place, but of course this was supposed to be his domain; where the real Ratatosk dwells. When they entered, it seemed even more familiar to the blond boy. Dark places with giant roots everywhere; the deeper they went, the thicker the tension grew. The only light in this deep, dark dwelling was some swirly orb. Emil suspected it was the flowing mana.

_"Welcome to the Ginunggagap… It's not the best place in the world, but you're welcome here."_

Emil could hear his doppelganger snort sarcastically inside his head, "We used to live here?"

_"More or less. I used to live on top of the tree, but my darn brother Nidhogg began neglecting his job, so I moved to the Ginunggagap to protect the gate of the Niflheim."_

"You must've been lonely after our brothers died."

_"Well… Not entirely. The Centurions were born afterwards, so I'm not that lonely right now."_

"We'll be lonely soon, you know."

_"…"_ Ratatosk didn't answer when Emil whispered that idea.

It was strange that this summon spirit was agreeing with Emil. But, perhaps after Ratatosk became human, he saw the world through Emil's eyes and began to understand the value of human life.

"I can't lose, no matter what. Even if it means I have to fight Richter." Emil said it loudly. It was a promise: to Ratatosk, to Richter, to his friends, and to Marta.

"Time to say you-know-what."

"Yeah, courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

"Give me your hand." Marta smiled, supporting Emil with all her heart, "I want to give you whatever power I can."

"Thank you-" Emil was about to clasp his hand tightly with Marta's when suddenly…

"All right! Take my hand as well!" Lloyd interfered as usual.

When Lloyd interferes, the rest always follow…

"Mine too!" Genis stated.

"And mine!" Sheena added.

Colette continued, "Me too!"

"Take my power as well…" Presea offered.

Raine joined. "You need guidance!"

"I may not have much to offer, but…" Regal lent his hand nonetheless.

"Wow, Regal. Your hands are huge!" Colette commented.

"Of all the—What are you guys doing? You remember what we're here for, right?" But Zelos couldn't resist holding one of the girl's hands.

"Dad…" Lloyd called.

His father hesitated, "This is ridiculous."

"Oh, come on, for old time's sake? I want to remember how it felt to hold your hand when I was a kid," The brunette boy pleaded.

"…very…well." He gave up, offering his hand slowly.

"You guys are killing the mood!" Marta yelled.

* * *

**As I agree with one of my reviewers, we agreed that there will be no Flanoir event except Kratos, so now char bashing, stupid romance, and everyone will be happy. **

**Sorry if it wasn't much, but I had troubling with some part of the story, many skipping.**

**I try to avoid the repetitive storyline because I know that some people here can watch the game story in the youtube. So, I'll only write something that aren't in the game and spend weeks on figuring how things should turn out to be. Some reviewers requested about Alice and Decus spotlight but I'm not that enthusiast on writing them. They are interesting, but the only have most realist personality when they died. **

**Sadly, yes, I will make them die in the end. But I try to see from Alice views, because she will be the last to die and so was Aqua… Richter? Yeah…he's still important.**

**On the next chapter it will DRASTICALLY CHANGE. I warn you. Honestly the real storyline in the game (either good, bad, or normal ending) wasn't much extravagant. So I will add something that change the ending drastically. Though I will try my best to make the plot goes on the same flow. **

**ONLY TWO CHAPTERS' LEFT! Hopefully it will be updated, Until next time! **


	22. Remorse

**Hello again and welcome back to, I am…(insert pathetic excuse here) that my update was so late. I had several reasons…**

**I had the most terrifying trial in my studies (I dunno how you western called it. It's the last trial before I got graduate). **

**I had a terrible author block… This mainly because in this chapter. I had to describe every of my least fav characters, the infamous Alice and Decus, Aqua, Richter, and yeah…Emil.**

**Good news: **

**I am graduated…yay! **

**Since it's almost the end of this fanfic. I will write other new ones for TOS :) and also the most possible revival of the dead fanfic one.**

... ... ...

**WARNING: I no longer followed the original script in the game, the last chapter will brought different conclusion…and different villain o_o **

**ANOTHER WARNING: It is still raw… and I was bloody hell lazy to check it again. Sorry for my frustration.**

... ... ...

Richter could felt everything in the dark chamber the dark, eerie and mystic border to Niflheim. Since he had this strange ability fusing his mana with Ginungagap, the cold realm between the place where demons dwell while the upper land was where the light creature dwell. The avenger can felt every living thing in this place, as if the mana flows give him senses. He had felt another presence from above the world.

He had expected, because he had desire to eliminate one of them. The boy named Emil Castagnier…who was none other than the Summon Spirit Ratatosk. But it's all too late now, he would never turn back. Not after he made pact with her…

"Richter…" She called, "They have arrived."

"I know." The auburn haired avenger replied apathetically. He was in dilemma, though he was ready to kill Emil…no, Ratatosk, "I won't fail."

"I am not assured by your feeble words…" the woman's voice I ordered you to kill the boy from the start of my pact, but you are hesitating."

"Back then, there was more importance to do than-"

"You are hesitating, Richter. I can sense your heart." She cut his denial, "What is it? Is it because Ratatosk had the face of your friend? I am the one who had chance to resurrect your real companion. All I ask is to dispose of Ratatosk's temporary form and bring the Name-giver to me. It seemed you are not capable of doing it."

Richter's jade eyes narrowed, even though he spend years being discriminated because of his being, he did not want to be underestimate.

"In the end you can only manage to lure them out here…so I can finish them off myself…pfft… weaklings. Your heart is not determined. Focus more so we will have our deal."

"About the Name-giver…" Richter interfered, "It would be difficult to approach him since he had his father on his side?"

"His father?"

"Not human?"

"Elf?"

"Not an elf, nor a half-elf. But he was powerful. He had blue wings…"

The woman was silent until she gasped, "Him? He was the father of the Name-giver? Well, their relation is uncanny…"

"You know that man?"

"Yes, I think I knew that man. Ah… It might be wise for you to handle Ratatosk…while I handle the Name-giver and his father himself."

"As your wish…" He can only close his eyes and patiently waited.

... ... ...

Aqua waited too long in the borderline, she didn't regret any actions. Despite her sudden memory when she got closed to one of the Centurion Cores.

"You are crazy, Aqua."

"I don't care!"

"I know you are in love with that man. But he will not be live long enough through centuries like us. And you are opposing Ratatosk? That means you were opposing the real reason existence of your life!"

"It is not about Richter!" she yelled.

"Then what, Aqua? You were willing to sell your master's life. But it's not just his life you will sacrifice. The world will be perished once it happened."

"Because Ratatosk are no longer the Lord I used to know!" she yelled.

"…"

"When I was born… He gave the task to relish the world, he was aware of the imbalance energy, he used to be compassionate! But now…now he just killed one person, and he just ordered us to dispose the entire human race. I am doing what he had forgotten, to protect and keep all the life forms in this world. What is the true meaning of our existence's purpose if we will destroy it in the end?"

Aqua snorted when she remembered her speech. Like Richter, she can feel the arrival of his master.

"I won't disappoint you, Master Richter."

... ... ...

"The guest have ariiiived…!" Decus grinned.

"Shut up, Decus! I know that already."

"Well we should be prepared in case…"

This comment however, brought fumes to Alice's mind, "Are you saying that they can beat us?"

"Awe… awe… Alice don't be maaad…"

The girl raised her whip right in front of Decus nose, "I WON'T lose to a whimp! Especially Marta, she can't stand up for herself with her pansy boyfriend!"

"Hey, that kid's got surprise of his sleeve."

"Say that again, and I'll smack that nose of yours!"

"Well, since we're here on our last battle…if we win. What should we do?"

"I want to achieve what I want in the whole world."

"Oh really?" The azure haired guy asked, "What would that be?"

"Power…" Alice answered, "The unlimited power that only I'm the one who had it."

Decus frowned while titling his head at the same time, "Why would you want that?"

"Because I was nothing!" Alice snapped, "My parents died because they're nothing. They're weak and hopeless and believe a fiction goddess. If I had power people will look up to me and I will become everything."

"But…you are everything to me. Wasn't that enough?"

Alice blinked for a while. She wasn't expecting that kind of reply from Decus. To make it worse, she felt her cheeks warming.

"You're stupid Decus… it's not enough if it's just you."

"Do you know what I wanted in the whole wide world?"

"I don't want to know." Alice mumbled those words, but Decus continued anyway.

"I wanted you to confess…"

Now Alice turned her head to Decus' direction, "You want me to confess what?"

"I wanted you to say that you loved me!" Decus said it gleefully.

"Dumb Decus…" Alice grunted, "I could've just lied you know…"

"It doesn't matter… I just want to hear it only from you." The Azure haired young man smiled once again. It's not one of those lovey dovey goofy smile, it's just a plain sincere smile, "Can you please say it to me? Just once?"

"Of all times, does it have to be now?" Alice was getting frustrated.

"Please…? Only three words?"

"I…" Alice wasn't sure why she whispered the first word. But then she decided to fulfill Decus' wish. What harm could done? It was just a stupid and simple lie, anyway.

"Yeah?" Decus voice rise a little, slightly full of hope, "…go on."

"I l…"

Three stupid simple words and Alice somehow couldn't say it. It was right when she looked at the boy who devoted his life to her unexpectedly, she had loss her voice. Something was preventing her from lying. Something told her it was more than just words. Perhaps it was real…

"You're idiot!" Alice snapped finally, it was slightly trembling but she cover it, "We don't have time for this! They're coming."

"Oh, all right. It's okay." There was a slight disappointment on Decus voice, but he manage to cover it, "If you're not comfortable with it, it's all right with me. As long as Alice is happy."

Alice didn't want to hear it, or at least she tried to ignore it. She had a strange feeling crawling inside her heart. She had a disturbing feeling that she will regret for not saying her feelings straight to Decus.

... ... ...

"This place seems different from the other places we've seen so far…" Marta whispered when she felt chills right through her bones. It's not the first time she had this bad omen. It's just this air seemed more thickly devious than the other floors.

At first they heard Colette screamed then she disappear…

One by one had disappeared, even Kratos, Lloyd was the last who said the last clue, "The Derris Emblem!"

"Tenebrae what happened?" Emil panicked.

The Dark Centurion investigate the place where they went missing, "Amazing…" he spoke.

"What just happened?" Marta covered her mouth, fearing the worst.

"It appears the others must have Derris Emblem."

Emil was confused he had never heard such thing, "What's the Derris Emblem? What does it mean if they have it?"

The Centurion of Darkness explained calmly despite the sudden disappearance of the other companions, "The Derris Emblem was created on the world of Derris Kharlan. It utilizes any mana surrounding it to protect it's owners."

"Protects it's owners? But they weren't protected at all!" she complained.

"That is because you, as Lord Ratatosk, were purposefully avoiding a visit from the owner of the Derris Emblem."

"I was…?" Emil asked meekly, he was oblivious to what he had done in the past.

"Yes, long ago…" Tenebrae sighed, "You gave Derris Emblem to a young half-elf boy and his companions. But you were betrayed by them."

"Wait…that's…"

"Lord Kratos' student…and yes, unfortunately that trap was meant for Lord Kratos as well."

"Mr. Kratos?" Marta gasped, "So Ratatosk, set a trap in case the owner of the Derris Emblem ever came here?"

"Correct."

"Then the others…" Emil trembled.

"The others are imprisoned somewhere within this place. The only one who can save them is Lord Ratatosk…that is to say, it's you Lord Emil."

"But Kratos…" Marta was still worried, "What would happen to him?"

"Well, I wasn't sure…" Tenebrae pondered, "He was the exact person for the trap. Perhaps he had different secluded area. Then again Lord Ratatosk would likely to send him specified place such as your own chamber? But I wouldn't worry too much for that man. If he is currently placed where he was 'welcomed' by the monsters that guards this place, he can defend himself…at least until we reach him."

"Let's waste no time, then!" Emil nodded, "We have to save them all, before it's too late."

Emil quickly took Marta's hand as he ventured deeply inside the endless abyss of Ginnungagap.

They didn't realize the pair of menace named Alice and Decuse had waited for them…

... ... ...

So what Alice wanted more than anything?

Does power seemed everything to her?

No, not really she began to understand lots of things after Emil and Marta had beaten her.

She didn't exactly fight to avenge Marta because of her lack of fortitude, but it was a battle to proof the Brute's daughter that she was stronger. Her enemy had beaten Alice in the unexpected solution. Marta had killed Alice to defend Emil. The Vanguard commander was surprised, but she for the first time…appreciate Marta's effort.

But strength proof was not mattered to her anymore. Because Alice just lost the most precious person whom she adored secretly beneath her cold heat. Alice rested her limp body beside Decus'. She didn't know how long she lost conscious after she was left from Emil and Marta. She thought she had died already…in hell or heaven…or neither.

Unexpectedly, she had a little power before her last breath…what's more she saw Decus opened his own eyes.

Her love wasn't dead…yet.

"I…" Alice struggled to speak her unfinished words when Decus' eyes met hers. It's hard to speak since she had few minutes to live, "I lo…"

But Decus smiled weakly putting his finger on Alice. He didn't need words.

He knew already from the start, that's why he loved her.

For the first time after she forced herself being strong, Alice shed tears in both happiness and sadness. She scooted into Decus' welcoming arms, as she was hearing Decus heartbeat slowly dying.

It wouldn't be long until she joined him.

... ... ...

After their ghastly silence since defeating Alice and Decus, the Centurion hunters proceed on finding their other friends. They reached a deeper and stranger place in Ginnungagap, darker and more eerie aura of flowing energy and mana.

They spotted something red running to them, it was Lloyd.

"Emil! Marta!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd!"

"You're all right!"

"Everyone was turned into stone, but me! Unfortunately, I was the only one who was protected by Martel's protection. But Dad…" He panicked, fear and worries described well from his expression. "I can't find Dad anywhere…where is he?"

"Kratos wasn't there?" Marta bit her lip, her fear came true.

"Lord Ratatosk set a trap to those who possessed the Derris Emblem?"

"What? Why…? I didn't expect them to work against us." Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Yes, you see your father was one of the reasons he prepared that trap. Lord Ratatosk still couldn't forgive him for what he done."

"Then…Dad… What will happen to him?"

"Calm down Lloyd, Tenebrae said he was sent to the deeper room." Marta convinced the red clad knight.

"He's in the other room? Will he be all right?"

"Hopefully he will until we reach him we all know he is stronger than us."

"I hope so…" Lloyd muttered. His eyes are downcast as he averted his gaze to the ground.

It was so unusual to see the confident Lloyd was worried. He was terribly terrified. He was also worried about his friends, but he can saw them, soon enough Emil's presence will ensure their salvation. To loose his father had reminded him of his childhood trauma, like opening his old scar. That anxious feeling was slowly devouring him.

"We should help the others first, then we can find Mr. Kratos. How can I save them, Tenebrae?"

He nodded, "The spell should be broken once you touched them. As simple as that."

"Okay, then let's hurry!" Marta called, asking the boys to catch up as she ran.

Before Emil followed Marta who had run to seek the other, Lloyd called Emil. His mind was disturbed, it's the same feeling when he befriended with Mithos. It's not the fact because his half-elf friend betrayed them. It was his decision to be a self-sacrifice that haunted Lloyd ever since.

"Emil…" he caught the boy's shoulder from the back preventing him to follow Marta. Emil complied, he was facing Lloyd now. He proceed asking him, "You've accepted the fact that you're Ratatosk, and made up your mind to do your duty and protect the door, Correct?"

"Yes." Emil nodded.

"But you…" Lloyd bit his lip. His awful premonition had gone worse, "You're not thinking of letting Richter defeat you, sacrifice yourself so you became the lock of the door?"

Emil didn't answer, he lowered his head.

"Emil!" Lloyd gasped, "Just because you were guilty on killing Aster, you can't-"

"No!" the blond boy denied suddenly, "I won't let Richter kill me."

Marta called from afar breaking the tension between the boys, "Come on guys! We don't have time for all this chit chat!"

"We-we're coming!" Emil stammered.

"I trust you Emil… Don't let me...and all of us down."

Tenebrae from afar could only silent. There are too many ironic things which he wanted tell. Yet, he had promised to Emil so he vouched to the vow.

... ... ...

"Master Richter, I was only able to buy you a little time. Please forgive me." Aqua spoke those words in both physical and mental pain. She was a Centurion known as the most stubborn one, she refused to be weak. But now, she became a weakling again, trapped into a bud-flower-shaped Core.

She knew the consequence if she against her own mater. She readied herself before she was used by the Summon Spirit she despised most.

When Emil saw her Core in his own hands, now that he had one step ahead before becoming a fully Summon Spirit. Though so, he wasn't in a hurry. He can take down his previous enemy before. Emil had the confidence without relying. His power with Aqua… Besides, even though he was guilty when Aqua exclaimed his crime as Ratatosk one by one, he tried his best to redeem his sin.

"Marta, will you hold on to her for me?" Emil passed the small Azure colored Core to Marta.

"Okay, but aren't you going to make a pact with her?"

"No, it can wait." Emil felt the Core stiffened, though so, he continued, "I think it would be cruel to hatch her and then form a pact with her right now…"

"Oh, I understand…" Marta nodded.

…and Aqua almost regretted betraying her own master.

But perhaps her master is changing once again, to a better and compassion one.

After the last Centurion obstacle had been defeated, now all it's left to do was the last half-elf man who was opening the door through Niflheim.

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed when he saw a familiar tall figure standing before the main door before Ratatosk's chamber. His somber quickly vanished like dew in the morning. Without thinking Lloyd embraced his old man from behind, "Dad, are you all right?"

Kratos smile a little, "Yes, I'm fine Lloyd. I was trying to prevent Richter from opening the demonic realm door. But I cannot go further…nor can I escape from this place."

"It seemed he was unharmed." Marta sighed in relief.

"Why didn't Mr. Kratos turned into a stone? I…I mean I'm glad he's unharmed but…"

"That's because his trap is exclusively made for him and all of his half-elvf companions." Tenebrae muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You see this trap was meant for you and your student." Tenebrae spoke.

Kratos gave his acknowledgement by grunting slightly. The wordless 'humph' escape from his lips, "Yes, I'm…aware that he still couldn't forgive me."

"Well, technically this trap meant so you will face Lord Ratatosk himself. If that happened, there are few possibilities. He may make deal with you, he may attack you, or he just killed you instantly. Since my Lord's temper was currently unstable, he most likely takes the third choice."

Lloyd grimaced. He couldn't imagine if that possible.

"Fortunately since Ratatosk was currently being Emil with us, so he was left unharmed… There's no point on discussing this matter."

"Right! Richter is near the gate. Everyone…this is it. This is the finally battle, we're going to stop him!"

... ... ...

_Richter stood, waiting for Aster outside of the academy. The council had been rough with Aster once people realized he was befriending with a half-elf. When a certain teenager blond stepped outside, he walked to him._

_"I am sorry…"_

_Aster was in ominous mood, but he quickly brightened his face, his smile grew and asked naively, "Oh, Richter… Why are you sorry?"_

_"Lately the council academy isn't agreed with your theory…partly because they thought you as a black sheep. Their once proud prodigy had befriended with a half-elf."_

_"Richter…" Aster smiled when he his position to face him, "There are times when you didn't get what you want, but you get what you need. We often didn't realize it. Because we were too focused on what we want, we became ungrateful that we're alive. I didn't get the good achievement that I want in academy, but I got what I needed. I had the most loyal friend, you, Richter."_

_Richter was trying to suppress the soaring feeling in his heart. It was rare for him as a half-elf to have compliment, "Then what happened when we didn't get what we most wanted after that hard work we've done? Shouldn't we deserve it after all the trouble we've been through?"_

_"There must be a reason why we can't get that or sometimes those things aren't mattered…" Aster's friend whispered slightly, making the enigmatic half-elf paused. "Some things…" Aster continued, "We wanted it so badly because the thrills on getting it. Once we get it, in the end, it doesn't even matter anymore."_

_"It didn't matter…?"_

Richter Abend had awakened from his recollection moment. He ended his thought once he felt another presence entered the last border to Niflheim. As he turned, Emil with his friends, Marta and Tenebrae, accompanied with Lloyd and the Symphonia Heroes.

He cannot tell if he was or wasn't expecting them to come this far.

"So…you've came…"

He had prepared for this battle. It was too late to turn back. He doesn't have any regrets. Reviving Aster is the only thing mattered to him.

But that part where he remembered Aster's words, he began to ponder.

Is it really mattered?

... ... ...

It is over, Emil had his victory winning Richter and preventing him to complete opening the Niflheim's gate.

Emil quickly walked to the gate before Niflheim. All Centurion Cores were gathered and used as the keys. Emil stood right before the gate as he extended his hand. Unlike most of the previous time where he consults with Tenebare, Emil done it instantly almost like it was the most natural thing to do. It seemed his memory with Ratatosk had fully recovered. The Cores which were the seals for the gate reacted, they shun brightly, growing powers to strengthen the lock. Emil can see the several doors closing.

He took a deep breath and then spoke to his other ego, "All right Ratatosk… We were going to against our friends. This is it, are you ready?"

Ratatosk wasn't answering, he didn't show any sign of refuse either. Suddenly there was a great impact forcing to open the door to Niflheim. Emil winced as he was trying so hard to keep concentrate closing the door.

"The demons are using all the power they have to open the door!" Tenebrae informed.

_"Emil…"_

Emil almost jumped surprised at that sound in his inner heart. He soon realized it was Ratatosk's voice. He sound petrified… What had scared the Summon Spirit?

_"Emil, stay away from there!"_ Ratatosk yelled.

"I can't. I had to close down the gate…" the blond boy gritted his teeth. Keeping his mental powers enough to hold the demons from the hate is unbearable. His alter ego's voice wasn't helping the situation.

_"Get away from there before she-"_

STAB!

Emil gagged…

He heard an instant flash when he realized there was pain in his gut…a terrible pain.

He suddenly saw a woman in front of him. She was a beautiful woman in mid twenties, dark hair, decent black clothing with red accent. Her eyes are toxic green colored, glowed with sinister. Only one problem… half of the woman's body was a skeleton…she's half dead.

Emil realized the woman carried a large scythe...which…it was stabbing his gut.

He heard a trickle flowing…it's the sound of his blood.

That woman murdered him.

Emil suddenly felt limp. He had no power to scream from his agony. It hurts too much that it had taken his energy of life instantly. He heard screams…many screaming of his name. Marta's was the loudest. Few memory flashes ran through Emil's mind as things getting darker. Suddenly he couldn't feel anything right now, all of his senses numb except cold. The darkness embraced his vision as he fell to the ground…

... ... ...

Marta's screech echoed in that dark room, "EEMIIIIL!"

Lloyd had not moved the spot. He couldn't believe what he saw. All of his friends almost couldn't breathe too. What's going on? They just defeated Richter and now Emi was closing the gate, things should be all right.

Emil was killed.

That statement crossed into Lloyd's freezing mind. No, that couldn't be right…

Emil was killed. Lloyd repeated that dreadful information inside of his thought. This…this shouldn't be happening.

Emil was killed… He was stab with some sort of scythe. Because of that woman…whoever she was. Lloyd even can see the blade penetrate through his back. She pulled her scythe back forcing Emil fell down to the ground. He saw the body limp, immobile. Lloyd wasn't sure if he was alive, he can't be sure because Emil's lime eyes closed down. There was blood everywhere.

Oh god… everything was red.

Marta ran first to Emil ignoring the possible danger. When she ran in front of him, fortunately Lloyd recovered from his temporary shock. He quickly predicted the woman who killed Emil would kill Marta. The woman's scythe almost cut Marta's head, if only Lloyd didn't defend her first. Gathering some power the dual swordsman pushed the murderer away. The woman jumped back few feet from the area. But she, who came from the realm of demons, had entered the world. She had the most disturbing appearance unlike any other woman whom Lloyd met so far.

Half of her body was a skeleton. Who was she?

Marta quickly pulled Emil, while she was cradling his head gently, crying softly to him.

"How could you…" along Marta's cries, she spat some curses under her uncontrolled breath, "How could you do this to him…?"

The woman's cold glare wasn't stirred by Marta's cries. "Ratatosk and I had been enemies for eons…" She muttered, "Today had been my greatest achievement for disposing him finally. Now Richter…" She suddenly called to the mentioned half-elf who was kneeling not far from them.

Richter was perplexed for a while. He did promise to that he would kill Emil. But he would never imagine how hard it is to watch Emil's limp body in front of him. It reminded him the death of his dearest friend, Aster. As Richter gaze to Emil's closed eyes, he could've sworn Aster was whispering to him.

_What does it matter if you try to revive me?_

_…if you're going to sacrifice someone else's life?_

_Even though if you will succeed…_

_It wouldn't be the same, right?_

"Richter, pay attention!" the half-skeleton woman yelled, "It seemed merging your powers with my demons aren't enough for you. In the end I had to kill Ratatosk himself. Stand up, we're not through, yet."

"What…what do you mean?" Lloyd muttered.

"Indeed I agreed with your contract. In exchange of reviving Aster, you wanted me to kill Ratatosk." Richter muttered, "But I cannot do it."

"What?" The woman trembled, it was obvious she didn't predict Richter's sudden decision, "We were THIS CLOSE to achieve this goal! You cannot just turn back when we're halfway there. We had a deal, Richter."

"That is enough, Hel." Finally Richter revealed the woman's name, "It doesn't matter anymore. I was defeated."

Lloyd couldn't imagine the anger which boiled inside her mind. Or…he can tell from her angry hair, each of it crawling uncontrollably as if she was wearing a head full of snakes. Finally after some silence, Lloyd confront the half-skeleton woman, "Who are you?"

"Since Richter are no longer in my side." She regained her composure, "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Hel, the ruler of Niflheim, queen of the underworld…and I am also… I am here to kill Ratatosk…and you, Lloyd Irving, the Name-giver of the tree."

... ... ...

"What…what happened?"

Emil's eyes snapped open when he noticed his presence in a blank white environment. He cannot see where he was. He was still in his Ratatosk's warrior clothing, but there was nothing else there. The area was so blank like an untouchable sheet of paper.

He scanned the area until Emil spotted another person with his appearance sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Ra…Ratatosk…?"

His doppelganger didn't answer, opening his blood-shot eyes are enough telling who he was.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"There's a war out there…" Ratatosk closed his eyes as if he was meditating.

"But…what happened?"

"We were killed…or at least she almost did."

"That woman?"

He snorted, "You still didn't remember?"

Emil shook his head immediately. Ratatosk stood up and then explained, "A long time ago deities used to rule this land. Two tribes of deities lived together until one day both of them against each other. Then there was a great war that destroyed all called the Ragnarok. The world was destroyed only left seven deities and a pair of humans…that is until the comet called Derris Kharlan arrived in this planet. The elves arrived for the first time from that comet. They made quick alliance with the surviving deities and decided to create Summon Spirits to balance the energy flow in here."

"You… I mean we- We came from Derris Kharlan?"

"Correct… You see, the problem is, they only mentioned the seven surviving gods because there are more several gods who possibly alive after Ragnarok. It's just…only seven who agreed the mana flow regulation."

"So that woman was one of those who aren't agreeing."

"Her name is Hel. She was the goddess of death and the queen of the demons in Niflheim. I suspect she was the one who made pact with Richter." Ratatosk nodded as he closed his eyes again. Now he spoke sarcastically, "I wouldn't called her as one of the "surviving gods" she is pretty much half dead to me anyway. To make it worse she was actually the daughter of a mischief god who caused the previous Ragnarok war."

Emil winced, "Why did she hate us?"

Again the Summon Spirit snorted at Emil's oblivious expression, "Why wouldn't she? She, as the goddess of death was disturbed by the mana flow regulation. Mana is toxic to her demons, she hated it. I'm also the one who keep her in her realm without crossing boundaries. She and I had been enemies for thousand years."

"She made pact with Richter… Does that mean she can revive life?"

"It's possible… She had done it before with one of the gods in past. Though, the one she revived wasn't exactly the same. You cannot revive the dead. But of course she would take this opportunity. Since I killed Aster, Richter had the best motive to kill me. Then again, she can revive Aster, what more could Richter want?"

"So we're dead…"

"Almost…"

"What do you mean?"

"Making pact with Verious came in handy after all. He saved us and placed us in here. This is inside our mind."

"But for how long?"

"Until we decided…"

"Decide on what?" Emil suddenly had a bad feeling rotting his heart.

"Until we decided." Ratatosk opened his eyes, "If there's enough room inside of me, for you, for both of us."

"How are we supposed to find out?"

In split seconds Ratatosk unsheathed his sword and spontaneously charged his lime colored-eyed counterpart. In response Emil raised his sword in defense. Ratatosk's force was so powerful that sparks fly from their clashed swords.

"W-wait! We can't do this Ratatosk!"

"Stop whining and fight… There's no point if we keep losing to each other like this. You keep feeling guilty having me killed Aster and planned to seal us both. But in the end you keep having doubts in it. Now our plans are ruined because a goddess will kill all of our friends."

"What…" Emil's eyes widened as his red-eyed doppelganger lowered his sword for.

"Because Lloyd is the Name-giver…" Ratatosk whispered his red eyes casted away, "He associate with the next world tree the one who brought mana in this world. Hel's main goal is to kill me, still since Lloyd is here she would likely to kill him. I wouldn't sure about the others…but knowing Hel she would likely to."

"They…" Emil muttered eyes still in shock, "They were trouble because of me… All because of me…"

"No…" Ratatosk denied, "It was Hel's plan all along. Though so, because of us, they were killed earlier. Hel's demons will rule the earth and devour any living beings. It's the same thing another."

"Then we don't have time for this!"

Emil suddenly fling Ratatosk's sword aside.

"People always do things wrong… That's the way it is." Ratatosk spoke.

"Don't you see? I just realized that we weren't interest in the past or the future. There are so many things are worth living. Our friends…had showed us truth and feelings that we can't ignore. I don't care if you aren't agreeing with me or I have doubts. This is not about Aster, this is not about Richter, this is not about our past painful crimes, and this is not about our identity. One thing I know for sure, we have to go up there, help our friend and save the world that is important to us!"

The blank room had once again in complete silence. It was not long until Emil heard Ratatosk sheathed his swords and then declared, "Then will you accept me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you accept me as your own as I will to you? I have been living for more than six thousand years. The previous world tree had died, and I cannot bear the responsibility to managing the mana flow any longer. I need a host."

"But aren't I… created by you?"

"More or less" Ratatosk nodded, "But despite what you are, Emil, you exist in this world, bringing kindness…that inspires all of your friends. By your existence, you did not just my container, you are my other self."

"I…am real. Yeah… I accept you Ratatosk, as a part of me."

"Thank you…" Ratatosk gaze softened, "I had learned…the human's world through your eyes. I fail to see that not all of the humans are evil and I learned that your kindness…is not a weakness."

Emil spoke, "Let's do it, for the humans in this world…"

Ratatosk replied, "…for the dwarfs, giants, and deceased gods who were our creators."

"…For the elves and half-elves."

"…For our brothers and sisters, the other Summon Spirits."

"…For our supporter in this world, including my deceased parents, Aunt Flora and Uncle Alba."

"…For Richter and Aster."

"…For Lloyd and his friends."

"…don't forget his douche bag father."

Emil raised an eyebrow while Ratatosk unexpectedly gave a wry smile, "I meant Kratos…"

"Do you forgive him?"

"Yeah…"

Emil and Ratatosk have a brief silence until they spoke in unison the last person they cared the most.

"…and for Marta."

... ... ...

The white essence in that blank room is just getting brighter as Emil's feeling merging with Ratatosk's…

Marta was hoping.

She was hoping the small limp body who lay hopelessly on her lap was warm again. Between her sobs and cries she was hoping that she can hear Emil's heart beat. When she was clinging to Emil's head, she was hoping to feel his breath. Oh, she cannot bear to live the world without Emil, even though they only know for a while.

Her tears trickled.

…but then he breathed.

It was weak and unstable breath, so weak that Marta thought she imagined it.

But once Emil breathing more regularly, Marta was convinced…

... ... ...

**TBC… **

**AAAARGH! It should not end here! I tried to merge it longer…but it had reached my limit words. I'm so sorry .**

**Anyway the battle will be different too. I will try more epic than the game… though I wouldn't give hopes up. The next chapter is the merging epilogue.**

_**Why Hel? Oh no is it OC?**_

**No, Hel is not exactly an OC. She was a real goddess from Norse mythology. She is Norse's goddess of death, and the real damn cool ruler of Niflheim. The only difference between her and the real deal was that she is not this sinister and obsessed being the villain. In the game, Niflheim was a demon realm, but in the real myth Niflheim is just some place death souls residence. I'm pretty much positive that she was the perfect deal-maker with Richter. According to legend, reviving death is possible if you confront Hel. **

**Hel isn't exactly goddess…her parents was actually giants, but Norse myths keep pointing her as a goddess of death. Her name, "Hell" was actually the inspiration of Catholic Church to name the opposite realm of Heaven…"Hell". Her real weapon wasn't exactly scythe…instead it was a broom. But I would do exactly according to myths it'll be stupid, so I'll choose scythe. **

**For those who've seen my other fanfics must amuse how often I use this char XD Hel is my fav Norse god. Plus, she was a walking and breathing half-skeleton (or other poems say that she's half-corpse). Basically I was disappointed that most of the TOS authors rarely used Norse myths as reference, while it was clearly seen that Ratatosk is a living character from there. Plus, it is my dream to have a fight with Norse gods and goddess in Tales series =3 **


	23. The Hel with it!

**I had no excuse. I just got home from snorkeling. It reminded me of Lloyd's beach costume. He's wearing a snorkel, he should do that often. It's enjoyable. Indonesia had beautiful beaches you know =D and I also writing more other fanfics so my concentration divided.**

**I have fun writing this fanfic, it was one of my successful fanfic of all time **** I'm so happy to all who give feedback and support me for this fanfic. There are too many people so…sorry if I can't write them all XD This first fanfic was once just some skits, then I noticed that I need to explain how Kratos returned to Symphonia…then people reviewed, request and suggest how the story going. If you realized it or not I was composing the Symphonia DotNW your way, it was enjoyable at the same time. **

**I thank specially to tiger002 and SymphoniaFreak for helping me fixing my errors and suchs, without them, my fanfic would probably suck.**

**I cannot believe that I reached my limit…again in this fanfic. (twitching*) I told from the past chapter that this should be the last, but I keep outreach my 5000 words limits… but I tried.**

**PS: Excuse me if I had some errors… ^^;**

**I am also thanking my own real father…who was the muse for Kratos' character description. Yes, he acted a lot like that stoic guy.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Dedicated to my Father, who was always serious and often had hard time to show his affection for his family. Then again, he's my Dad and I knew deep down inside his serious stoic personality, I knew he cared a lot about us._

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd trembled when the goddess of death slammed her scythe forcefully. She was fearless, ambitious and restlessly attacking Lloyd with rapid blow. The twin swordsman had couldn't think clearly. Though his body in instinct reacted gradually to her attacks, his mind clouded with too many illogical things that just happened. First he thought things will be better, second Emil got killed; now third…this woman was trying to kill him.

It was a good thing that Richter backing him with healing spells… Wait? Richter? What happened with all of his friends?

Lloyd scanned his surroundings after he managed to immobilize Hel.

For once, Lloyd wished that Tenebrae was here… He had gone once Emil was killed. It was understandable. Perhaps Tenebrae had a mobile form as long as his lord exist. Now that Emil was killed…he had been stuck as a Core.

It was dark…dark mist surrounding him. It was like a black blob slowly tainted the picture. All of his friends are kneeling…if not they're sort of losing their strength. Even his father was sitting limply to the ground. Everyone's eyes are blank. Marta eyes were also blank, soon her cries was deceasing. Lloyd understood that he was in most weak position. The only one on his side was still Richter, but that half-elf was not fully recovered from his previous battle.

"What…What's going on?" Lloyd muttered. He turned around rapidly, worrying his all companions.

Not only their eyes are blank, sometimes he heard whispers and chocking from their lips.

"The demons…" Richter grunted. "They're manipulating them-AAH!"

Lloyd startled when Richter was defeated. He expected Hel who did it, but instead it's two of his friends…Regal and Raine.

"Guys!" Lloyd startled, "What are you doing this? Richter is on our side now-" He couldn't finish his sentence because his other friends, Zelos and Genis attacking from behind.

Lloyd dodged back when they swung or casted their spells. However, those two were the least of his problems, because the rest of his friends were attacking him. Lloyd even jumped from Sheena's rapid magic cards, Presea's axe… Even Collette, the nicest girl he'd ever met, swung her chakram missing few centimeter's away from Lloyd's neck.

Lloyd stammered, "Friends…what's the meaning of this?"

They were not responsive, only cornering him, raising each of their weapons. All of them were ready to kill him. There's one thing that irked Lloyd most…all of their eyes became pitch black, no green, blue or any other color retinas. It was a disturbing black color.

"I'm surprised you're not realizing it, yet…"

Lloyd was about to turn to see the voice from his back when all of the sudden a hand grasping his neck forcefully. It was Hel who was grasping his neck. Since she was slightly higher than the red clad swordsman, she could life him few inches from the gagged, dropping his swords gradually while struggling.

"Demons are not to be feared because they can kill you physically. In fact they shall be feared because they can consume their soul into emptiness. It is hard for me control living souls. However…my minions can ease my burden, enabling me to control them."

Unfortunately Hel had different ideas, instead choking Lloyd. The goddess threw him to the ground and before Lloyd recovered, he was seized from Regal and Zelos.

"Guys! Friends…snap out of it!"

"Resistance is futile. No, they cannot hear you, Name-giver."

"You bastard! What did you do?" Lloyd struggled, but he was no match to both Regal and Zelos' combined powers.

"They're lost. Regal was still burden with his lover's death and you also knew what happened to Zelos? He thought he didn't deserve to exist."

Lloyd's eye widened, "But I thought…"

"Oh, of course they have been 'inspired' by your wonderful speech about helping others, everyone is valuable, or other nonsense things." Hel spoke mockingly, "But everyone have their own darkness, Name-giver. Everyone desired death…so were you."

"That's…not true." Lloyd shook his head, however there was a slight doubt growing inside Lloyd's mind. Those nasty doubts were crawling inside his head, like maggots.

"What is the point of living?" Hel raised an eyebrow, "Life is full of disenchantment. You were disappointed when you couldn't live normally with your biological parents like the rest of normal family. You were forced living with fear because of your expheres. You were so gullible that you've been betrayed by people who were close to you. After you succeed saving the world, they didn't give you gratitude. Instead those foolish mortals feared you over some silly impostor case."

"I… I…" Lloyd almost couldn't breathe, "But life always has ups and downs. We can seek happiness if we tried…"

"…yes yes… and other random stories about garbage hope." Hel felt annoyed, "If only Martel didn't give you blessings the demons can devour your soul. Richter here still tied with my contract, I cannot harm him. Not now at least, but at least he was not a burden."

Lloyd traced Hel's direction to red-haird half-elf who lie flat on his stomach. Richter seemed unaffected by the demons…but perhaps he was unconscious and it was not necessary to perish him.

"Even Ratatosk are helpless."

"Emil is still alive?" Lloyd gasped, now he quickly turned to Emil.

"He can only breathe."

Lloyd found where Marta laid Emil to her lap. To his horror, instead looking Marta who was still sitting, now she was standing. Marta had the same blank eyes like his comrades staring blankly at unconscious Emil on the ground. She raised her spinner as it spin rapidly. Her weapon was prepared to execute the immobile blond boy.

"Marta, stop! You're going to kill Emil!" Lloyd yelled hysterically.

"I don't ask her to kill him, Lloyd."

"What…?"

"I can't force people to do what they didn't want." Hel sneered, "She cannot bear to see her lover dying so she will kill him…after that she'll kill herself."

"You…bastard!" Lloyd yelled.

"Well, she's not the one with worse desire to death…"

"What are you talking about-" Lloyd didn't breath. He felt noticed that there was one certain left…

Even though he couldn't see clearly, he saw his father on his side.

Kratos was still on his knees…but suddenly he stood up. Lloyd expected desperately to see his father's warm wine colored eyes. But it was useless…his soul was devoured, his eyes were like the rest of them…pitch dark black colored.

"Dad…" Lloyd muttered in disbelief.

"So Kratos Aurion was your father? I used to know him you know, what a surprise… You know my ability to control lost souls are more effective than killing you by myself. For instance, you could defend yourself from my attack previously. But now, can you bear your father, who was going to kill you?"

Lloyd paid no heed to the goddess' words, his eyes glued to his father who was unsheathing his Flamberge. Hel's last word finally irked him. His father was going to kill him.

"Dad…no…" Lloyd stifled, freezing in his spot.

Now all of his friends were gathering around him, as if it was a ceremony. It was definitely not a merry ceremony for Lloyd, because it was the celebration of his death! Kratos was walking closer while Hel kept mocking the trapped red clad swordsman.

"You know Kratos desire death so much when he thought his family died. It was the first time I met him, but he was busy killing himself. He couldn't bear living the life without his wife and his child. That's an irony."

Kratos' heavy steps are louder. Lloyd saw his father getting closer and closer…

"Dad, snap out of it!" Lloyd struggling, but Regal and Zelos' grip are tighter. This shouldn't end like this! He had promised to his father that he'll live longer to his father.

Kratos was now stopping. Unfortunately, it was not a sign that he listen to Lloyd, instead he raised his sword.

"Farewell…Name-giver." Hel smirked.

Now Kratos only need to penetrate his Flamberge, the weapon that killed his wife once, to his son's head.

"Dad…I…I'm…" Lloyd didn't struggle anymore, he was trapped. So he could only shut his eyes tight. The Name-giver can feel moist in his eyes though it was not shed.

_"...I'm sorry…"_

,,, ,,, ,,,

Marta's hand was caught before she succeeded cutting Emil's head. While struggling with Marta's force, Emil stood slowly.

"Why are you killing me?" Ratatosk grunted with annoyed tone. He was still seizing Marta's hand.

"I don't…want to see you…die…" Marta spoke with monotone voice, "I want you to live…peacefully."

"That's convincing." Ratatosk spoke those words sardonically, "What are you going to do once I died?"

"I'll follow you after that…" Marta spoke again soullessly.

"You're an idiot…" Ratatosk sighed.

He quickly pressed his finger to Marta's head and a ripple of light vibrated from it. Marta abruptly awaked.

"What…who…Emil? Or… Ratatosk…?"

"Both…" he answered with Emil's voice echoing. Despite the confusion, Marta felt him pressing his lips to her.

"Wh…What was that for?" Marta stammered.

She wasn't complained…but she didn't expect Emil to kiss her suddenly. It was only pecking kiss, quick and hasty.

"It's to enhance my spell. So the demon inside you was erased completely."

Marta's face flustered face, "Does it have to be now?'

Ratatosk smirked, "I was about to ask you who kissed you better, me or that whimp?" Now Ratatosk felt his alter ego's emotions angry at him.

"Now's not the time!" Marta argued.

But Marta couldn't argue that there was something different about Emil. She can feel it. Emil was no longer possessed raw power aura. Since he claimed that he had emerged with Ratatosk, she felt their fusing aura was very peculiar. From how he healed her, Emil could also conjure more spells swiftly. Although he preferred physical attack, Emil now possessed more unique powers that are useful in certain time. Such as this…

Marta saw her surroundings and then yelped, "Emil! Lloyd's in trouble!"

Ratatosk flinched when he saw Kratos raising his sword on the other side. It seemed Hel was too busy focusing Lloyd's execution. She didn't realize her most hated immortal enemy was awakened. The summon spirit took this opportunity. Like what he did to Marta, he quickly formed a glowing ball and shot right on Kratos' back.

Maybe he's too late…

,,, ,,, ,,,

Kratos blinked rapidly when he abruptly awakened. His memory blurred…and why on earth he's penetrating his sword to the ground? He felt worse when he saw his own son on the side where his Flamberge placed. That dawned to him, he almost killed his son…

Lloyd opened his eyes slightly because he hadn't felt the pain yet. He smiled gradually, realizing his father's warm wine colored eyes returned. That means Kratos came back to his senses seconds before he killed Lloyd!

"Dad!" Lloyd joyously spoke, "You came back!"

"Lloyd…" Kratos stumbled back swiftly, pulling his sword away from Lloyd, "What…how…?"

"NO!" Hel yelled exasperatingly, "I was so close!"

"You…" Kratos growled at the half-skeleton woman nearby, "You forced me to kill my own son!"

"Well, now you recognize me Kratos? I did not ask you to kill your son. You should remember that I cannot force something against your will. I merely was directing you to liberate his soul."

"You monster…" he hissed.

"What good in life? All of you will die in the end. What can you gain from living? What is it to live our lives in this sad, disappointing, corrupt world?"

"What can you gain from dying?" Kratos asked back. Lloyd shuddered, because it was the same question he asked to Kratos when he defeated him a long time ago. Kratos continued, "We all are going to die in the end to appreciate the life. Life is not easy, I'm aware of that fact. But life will be useless if I do nothing."

"Then kill him." Hel pointed to Lloyd once more, "You simply don't want to see him rot and die in front of your eyes, right? He'll die and his soul will join his mother in the afterlife. You can kill yourself and join him soon after that." Hel gave a smile…a strange smile, "Isn't that what you want the whole time? –to live freely from this burden and returned to your loving wife?"

Lloyd watched at his father helplessly. Kratos was an excellent fighter, but he had a fragile heart. This is not about fighting physics or spells. This is a fight between his regrets and sins from his past. He feared his father was losing. Kratos hadn't reacted after Hel suggesting those misguiding ideas.

Like a miracle Lloyd heard his father whispered, "I want to live…"

Hel gasped, "Absurd…"

"I want to live because I have my purpose. I want to live for my deceived wife and my son, Lloyd!"

Hel's hair wildly snaked to any direction. She was anger beyond words as she hissed, "I will perish you all!"

A voice suddenly heard, "Not going to happen…"

BOOM!

Hel shrieked when she was blown, falling near the gate of Niflheim. Smoke cleared when red-eyed Emil emerged, with Marta on his side and Richter on the other side who gained his health.

"Why are you healing me?" Richter asked confusingly.

"Because you're the pain in the ass…" Ratatosk muttered, "I'm sorry for what I've done. I can't return your friend but as much as I hate on admitting this, I need your help."

"…"

"Well, okay…fine, you can't forgive me. Help me for the sake of the world. You started this. Now, we all have to fix with. I know you do not have the desire to destroy the world."

"…you knew?"

"Merging with Emil made me see things differently…" Ratatosk smirked.

With a snap of his finger he shot few glowing energy to each of Lloyd's friend who was under the demon's reign. They reacted quickly realizing what happened. Zelos and Regal immediately help Lloyd to stand.

"Whoa bud… we almost killed you!" Zelos shivered.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry!" Colette cried.

Before Lloyd hear any apology from his other friends he stopped them, "Hey…hey guys! It's cool okay? I know none of you intend that." Now the red clad swordsman able to stand to greet his friend, "Emil! You're all right!" Lloyd exclaimed, then he stopped when he realized Emil's red eyes, "Wait…you're Ratatosk?"

"I am both…two quarreled personality had merged into one. It's a good thing you're not affected by the demons."

"Hey, I thought that kiss was essential!" Marta suddenly protested.

"Okay so I lied… What? You think I need to kiss every one of them?" Ratatosk bitterly spoke that. He shivered when mentally imagining if he had to kiss the guys.

"…no…" Marta meekly spoke, refusing to imagine if Emil kissing the other girls but her.

Lloyd regained both of his weapons when his father picked them.

"Lloyd I…"

"It's okay Dad." Lloyd smiled, "You never intended to hurt me. Let's aside our mushy stuff for a while, okay? We have to defeat a goddess."

"Indeed."

All of the Symphonian heroes focused back to the main Queen of Niflheim. They saw the woman recovered from her injury. She was twisting her body inhumanly… Then again, half of Hel's body was a skeleton.

"Hel…" Ratatosk spoke first, "You and your demons will jeopardize the harmony of mana flow. I ask you to come back where you belong, the Niflheim…the demon realm."

Hel chuckled when the summon spirit ordered. She was undisturbed, she even laughed hysterically in disturbing manner, "Never! I refused to give up, Ratatosk." Hel laughed victoriously.

Before all presence realized what happened, she took her scythe and broke the gate of Niflheim forcefully. The gate cracked and the entire Centurion Cores that supporting the door scattered on the floor. Other kind of demons…were slowly crawling out from the gate. They have various unstable shapes with the same color, void black. Before they devoured the Centurion Cores, Ratatosk used his magic to summon them. The glowing balls floating on top of Emil's head now, like satellites.

"Holy shi…what's that?" Zelos shivered.

"New demons..." Lloyd growled.

"Will they…destroy our world?" Colette trembled slightly.

"Not if we fight against it." Richter answered while his jade colored eyes still locked to the demons.

Regal asked, "What if they devour our soul again?"

"Don't worry…" Ratatosk calmed all of them, "You all are in my protection. The demons can no longer devouring your souls."

"But you can't protect us from attacking us, can you?" Genis sneered.

Ratatosk chuckled as the entire group went into their fighting stance, "Look at the bright side. At least all of you can fight it."

"What are you going to do, Ratatosk? You and your pathetic 'soldiers' are outnumbered. There are millions of demons will emerge from Niflheim. We will soon rule the world into non-existence!"

"She had 99.3952…" Presea muttered, "…percentage of winning."

"She's right. Now what are we going to do?" Raine winced.

The demons coming out freely like black mist are thicker, things had gone worse.

"It's time for us to call backup." Ratatosk eyed to Sheena.

The summoner realized his gazing, "Oh, you need me to summon other spirit?"

"All of them…"

"That's impossible!"

"Not if it's the summon spirit who's calling them." Ratatosk then declared, _"I call upon all summon spirits, the life supporter of this world, come forth my brothers and sister, the summon spirits!"_

Suddenly lights burst from all Sheena's rings from making pacts with the summon spirits. Now all of the legendary summon spirits from both worlds are in presence. From Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Luna, Celcius, Volt, Gnome, Shadow, Maxwell, even Verius… And last but not least the king of the summon spirits arrived the last, Origin.

Lloyd and most of the group startled by the summon spirit presence, except Sheena who was pleased with Verius emergence. Marta and Richter are both startled; they never met any other spirits before Ratatosk.

"We meet again pact maker Lloyd…" Origin addressed Lloyd formally. He also eyed Kratos not far from the red clad swordsman, surprised by his ex-sealer return.

"You all are here?" Lloyd gawked.

"Of course, we all can be summoned together in certain things that concern the necessary change in this world. Today we all gathered here because the summon spirit of previous tree, Ratatosk, had accepted you as his pact maker."

"What…?" Lloyd turned quickly to the blond boy beside him, "You accepted me?"

"I doubt you no longer…" Ratatosk nodded with determination, "I now known you as my master."

"Thank you for believe in me." Lloyd smiled despite the eerie atmosphere caused by the emerging demons.

"Ratatosk…" Origin spoke as he float to the humanoid summon spirit, "It's been thousand years we've met. Your appearance now is…quiet unpredictable."

"Well 'dearest brother'," Ratatosk addressed his superior with slight mockery tone, "I call all of you not just for declaration. We had a problem. See that woman over there?"

When Origin traced Ratatosk's finger, he saw the goddess of death. Hel was still not trembled, even when all the summon spirit was there, she have no fear.

"Lady Hel of Niflheim." Origin muttered her name, "She should not pass."

"I'm aware of that. Her demons will destroy the world. So, are you going to help me or not?"

"The only person who can order me around is the new pact maker…"

"We need it badly!" Lloyd and Sheena shouted in unison.

"-accepted." Origins quickly turned to the rest of summon spirits, signaling all of them to battle.

The summon spirit succeed closing the chamber together, at least for now… Now the group can focus on defeating the goddess of death.

"Brace yourself everyone." Lloyd informed. He was smirking while raising both of his swords, "We've got two worlds to save…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

Ratatosk Chamber was unexpectedly larger than most of them thought. Since all of the summon spirits from combined world, plus eleven human figure heroes were fighting against a half-skeleton woman with uncountable demons emerging from the gate.

In the middle of the Chaos, rapid spells, healing or provoking magic and clashing swords, Lloyd ran nearer to Emil. He sliced a demon near Emil and took this opportunity to talk with the blond boy.

"So… What's our plan?" he said whispering.

Emil and Lloyd were backing each other. With this technique, they had full circle angle with no weak spot, it was quite effective…

Ratatosk flinched, "You're joking right?"

"I'm being honest here." Lloyd frowned, slicing another screeching demon, "The demons keep coming. There's no end of this!"

"-and here I thought you had a plan…" the humanoid summon spirit sighed, "As crazy as your father..."

"Help me out here…"

"Okay, okay… Our biggest problem here is Hel." Ratatosk pointed the woman with his sword, "But we can't reach her."

Lloyd just realized that… All of them have been trying to reach the source of demons, Hel, with no avail. They were sent right back in the middle of the chamber. The queen on Niflheim was unreachable. Lloyd also noticed her hair grown longer and wilder and hazarding.

"You saw her hair?"

"They're…terrifying." Lloyd felt disturbed at the sight.

"Actually they're demons, the strongest type. They were responsible for her invisible shield."

"So all we have to do is weakening her hair?"

"We need something… Hey, wait a second. Your father was a Cruxis angel once, right?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Ratatsosk turned his head to other direction, "Hey, Tos-tos!"

Kratos abruptly paid attention to his calling, though he was very annoyed.

"Show your wings!"

He narrowed both of his wine-colored eyes suspiciously, "For what purpose?"

"Just do it!"

Right when Kratos sprouted his wings, the demons that surrounding him, retrieved. They hissed but none of them dared to go near him.

"Just as I though, his Cruxis wings are made of mana…" Ratatosk smirked, "To demons, mana is toxic."

"No wonder no demons are getting near of Colette." Lloyd sighed while eyeing the Colette. She was the one who taking of flight more often than other angels. He thought it was merely a dumb luck.

"Colette! Don't let go of your wings!" she nodded briefly once Lloyd informed her.

Ratatosk asked, "So who else was an angel?"

"Zelos!" Lloyd remembered, "Zelos take out your wings! Mana is toxic to demons!"

When the red haired ex-chosen sprouted his orange wings, he laughed victoriously, "Hah-hah! Can touch this! This man is too hot for you to handle."

"Ugh… I don't know what disgust me more, Zelos. Is it you or these demons?" Genis fight the urge to vomit.

"All right, is that all?" Ratatosk asked again Lloyd, "What about you? Didn't you have wings?"

Lloyd blinked several times.

"Wait…I don't."

"Kratos is your father. That's making you a half-angel." Ratatosk declared those facts to Lloyd before he protest, "Even if you denied it, from what I've heard from rumours, you're not as human as your mother."

"But I only sprouted my wings, once… When I killed Mithos, his essence was inside my exphere. I granted my wings when I tried to stop the floating grat seed. But I had my wings from Mithos, he boosted my power." Lloyd frowned.

"That actually explains everything." Ratatosk smirked, "Since your birth, you actually have those wings. The problem was…half of you as a human cannot manifest mana into wings."

"I do?" Lloyd startled, "So when Mithos essence…"

"You mean, Mithos' mana. He had quite large amount trail of mana inserted into your exphere. That large mana triggered your instinct, and that's how your wings came out."

"So…how will this help us defeating Hel?"

"First of, I think it's the right time to have that Eternal sword. Those two swords are only like toothpicks compared Hel's wrath."

"Humph…" Lloyd felt humiliated, but he couldn't say anything.

"You're the eternal swordsman, right?"

"The eternal sword entered both of my swords…which are Flamberge the one that my Dad carries and the Vorpal sword which I left in on my house."

Ratatosk smacked his face while muttering, "You're so much like your father when he was about your age…"

"I didn't know we need that sword!" Lloyd argued back.

"Fine, fine… I'll help." Ratatosk turned to Origin, who was busying himself, killing all of the demons, using all of his four arms. He then called, "Eldest brother!"

"Yes, Ratatosk?" Origin's eyes were on Ratatosk, but two of his hands are still killing demons.

"Be a good fairy godfather and help our pact maker here! You control space, so summon Eternal Sword's essence and let it enter his current weapon."

Origin grunted, "Please be more respectful, brother."

Despite Ratatosk rude command, Origin obeyed. He raised one of his hands to change Lloyd's current sword. Both of Lloyd's sword suddenly shimmering, and soon it fused and faded into Eternal Sword.

"Thank you Origin!" Lloyd smiled slightly when he gripped the flowing Eternal Sword. Origin merely nodded as he returned to his battle.

"Now all we need to do is reaching Hel." Ratatosk suddenly gripped one of Lloyd's arms that were currently handling the Eternal Sword. He's not only gripping, Ratatosk's hands are glowing.

"What what are you doing?" Lloyd gasped.

"Boosting your mana." Ratatosk smirked as the radiance was brighter, "Just watch…"

Suddenly Lloyd's large wings sprouted from his back, glowing brighter than his fellow angels. While Kratos, Zelos and Colette could only make the demons step back until about three feet, Lloyd made the demons backed away for five or six feet. Lloyd wings are so large that even his mana could be sensed by Hel and she was finally disturbed.

"I'm not going to lose." Hel hissed, preparing her own weapon, "Not now, not ever!"

Lloyd thought that Emil's idea was working. He could feel Hel's invisible barrier cracked. Suddenly he heard a strange voice, coming from his sword. He realized the eternal sword was asking his command.

_"What is your order pact maker?"_

Lloyd hadn't answered it yet, he was too busy blocking Hel's weapon. But once he can lock her into certain position, he then answered.

"Send Hel and her minions back to where she came from…the Niflheim!"

_"-Accepted"_

"NOOOOO!" Hel yelled, realizing what he had done.

All of the sudden some impact was forcing the queen of Niflheim to her original dwelling. When Hel was defeated it created a strong vortex pulling all of the demons back. It almost sucking everyone but they supported each other and managed to hang on. Once all demon had banished, Emil casted a spell quickly and formed a new gate. His Centurions which was still asleep as Core returned back locking the gate. The vortex deceased but suddenly the gate was banged.

"Guh...!" Emil winced. He felt the demons are forcing the gate open.

"What's going on?"

Richter gritted his teeth, "Even with the wrath of the eternal sword, the demons can still forcing it open."

"Ratatosk are currently in weak state," Origin informed, "He can no longer guard the gate alone."

"Can you do something?" Lloyd asked the king of the summon spirits.

Maxwell for the first time, spoke, "We are the summon spirits who control the balance in the upper world, unlike Ratatosk the summon spirit dwelled in the tree that produce mana. We do not posses his kind of power, young pact maker."

"Here…use this…" Richter suddenly took out a flaring object in his hand.

"What the…? That's the sacred stone!" Lloyd stunned when he detected strange aura bursting out from Richter's object.

"Sacred stone can turn your body into flames." Richter answered, "Since mana is toxic to demons, it'll help close the door for a while."

Kratos was beginning to understand, "Wait… the reason you have been aftering Colette's Cruxis Crystals was…"

"He was going to fuse the Cruxis Crystals and turned himself into eternal gate keeper, if you manage to kill me." Ratatosk answered, "Heh, I guess Emil was right, you're not as bad as we thought."

Richter sighed, "Yes, but in the end I cannot defeat you."

When Richter surrendered the flaring object, the Sacred Stone, the gate was officially closed. Now since the situation was under control the angels' wings are no longer required. So Lloyd, his father, and both of the ex-chosens' wings are faded.

"Ratatosk, I congratulated you for closing the door and restored the balance." Origin spoke once more.

"Yeah…" Ratatosk muttered when he turned and faced all of them, "About that, I have some news and a change in our rules."

"Do you have something to say?"

"Quite Plenty…"

"Proceed."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Ratatosk gave a long explanation about these current circumstances. First, he could no longer guard the gate alone, since the gate had been opened forcefully. During his statement, Richter laughed bitterly and offered his own mana to condemn his previous crime. Second, Ratatosk wanted to rewrite the world, so that the living things won't require mana to live. This regulation brought surprise to all of them, even to his fellow summon spirits.

The summon spirit of the previous world tree explained how the world was once didn't require mana to live. He also clarified that the summon spirits were not native to this unified world. Since their creators were no longer lived, there's no option but to rebuild the gate once again. It will be very long process but Ratatosk insisted to use most mana in the world, once the world declines it. He said it will be a long time to take out the mana.

There's also one small thing he wanted to add…

"I want to reassess our new Name-giver."

"What do you mean by 'reassess'?" Origin raised one of his eyebrows.

"I want you to give him privilege to change his name."

"You…what…?" Origin's tone was slightly annoyed.

"I heard…he wanted to use his biological father's name." Ratatosk eyed to the startled red clad swordsman, "Which is why until today, to avoid confusion because of his pact making with the summon spirits, he was only known as Lloyd Irving."

"Ra…Ratatosk… I don't know what to say. I'm too grateful for this." Lloyd smiled faintly.

"You wanted it?" Kratos asked slowly as if he wasn't convince yet.

"Yeah… I always wanted it… That is, you don't mind, right?"

"No…I'm gratified." Even though the lack of Kratos' emotion. Deep down his heart was burst with happiness. No one can describe his warmth feeling, "Thank you for wanting it…"

"You often made things complicated, Ratatosk." Origin muttered, "However…since that was the Name-giver's wish, I have no objections."

"I wanted to be known as Lloyd Irving-Aurion." Lloyd chuckled.

"Very well… You are now tied with our contract. We shall know you as Lloyd Irving-Aurion."

"There's also something I want to you to consider…"

"-and what that would be?"

"You see…" Ratatosk eyed to Marta with uncertainty, "During my journey, I was awakened and influenced by this girl beside me. Because of her, I had learnt that mankind wasn't as bad as I though. I was wondering if…uhm…"

"I understand…" Origin nodded, then spoke again, "Forgive me to inform you that your relationship with this girl was not meant to be."

"Wh…what?" Marta stammered.

She did not expect this, so was her other friends. Ratatosk was unpredictably passive when Origin declared that. He could only gaze the ground as if he expected this.

This time Verius informed them, "Ratatosk's other self, Emil Castagnier had accepted him. Because of this, he had become what he meant to be…as Ratatosk and accept his duty as the guardian of Nflheim gate."

"But…it's not fair…" Marta fought the urge to cry, "That means. You will stay here forever. You said you'd figure it out something."

"Well 'we' did." Ratatosk chuckled, "But believe me it was not a good plan…"

"-and he have to close down this place." Origin added.

Marta looked at Emil desperately, "So that means…we will never see you again?"

"Marta, don't object him." Ratatosk calmed her down with both of his arms welcoming her. Marta quickly embraced him, clutching the summon spirit as if he will dissapear. After that Ratatosk whispered, patting her head lightly, "This is for your own good. I am immortal. I cannot bare to see you wilted and die in front of me. This is for the best…"

After some few moments, Ratatosk gently pried off from Marta as he asked, "I will do my duty shortly… But can I say goodbye, first?"

Origin nodded, "Of course you may."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Before the gate was closed, all of the summon spirit left first, except Verius, who said he was waiting for something. Eventually, he said that even though the border between Ginungagap was closed, Verius could still travel. After all, he was the spirit of heart. He lives within everyone's heart.

The entire Symphonian heroes bade farewell to Emil, one by one. Because this is the last time he saw them, he cherished their small goodbyes like treasure…even Presea left a stuffed bear, symbolizing that he's not alone. When it was Lloyd's turn, he said that he didn't want to say good bye. He only believed that they will meet again, he wasn't sure how, but he said he will.

"I am sorry…"

"Hey, don't sweat it."

"You don't understand…" Ratatosk shook his own head, "I was the reason why your father couldn't find you all those years."

Lloyd loose his hand from the summon spirit's shoulder. His hand hung limply to his side, "What do you mean?"

"When I betrayed by your father…all I think about is how to avenge him painfully. Though so, I couldn't bring myself to kill him." Ratatosk's eyes misted as he informed that, "One day you were out of his reach, and I had this sudden idea to cover your mana signature. Kratos could've found you if he detect your mana. He was so determined, but I made his hope lost. I succeed avenging him. I take something that mattered most to him. He was tortured ever since."

"…" Lloyd's face was expressionless. He wasn't sure how to react this. Now he realized why Ratatosk felt guilty a long time ago when he had argument with Kratos.

"In the end…" Ratatosk continued, "It didn't make me feel better. Revenge will bring you nothing. I learn that after Aster's death. I'm so sorry."

"I believe…" Lloyd smiled sadly, "There's a reason for everything. So even though I wasn't able to return with my father…I met him eventually. I'm not mad at you Ratatosk…you're forgiven."

Ratatosk shook his head in disbelief, Lloyd was so forgiving. When the red clad swordsman left, he turned to see Kratos behind, with Marta.

"So you heard…" Ratatosk was cursing himself mentally, he forgot that Kratos have sensitive hearing.

"Yes."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I have many reasons to loath you at this current state… But no, I do not hate you nor will I punish you for what you did."

"Why…?"

"Because…you were unintentionally saving Lloyd from pursuers. He was raised far from Cruxis, no one had realized his relation with me. He had more safety rather than being with me." Kratos sighed, "I was never worthy enough to be his father… Not after I killed his mother."

Ratatosk replied, "You're not that bad… You quite good as a father, that's the thing I didn't expect. You see…ever since I know you, you smiled gradually for the first time."

"Alas, all good things must end." Kratos muttered, "I will leave him again."

"Why…?"

"Because it is my duty as the guardian of the world tree in Derris Kharlan, ever since I have this obligation as the guardian of mana tree that located in the Derris Kharlan. If I disobeyed, I fear that the tree's mana will be corrupted."

"That other tree in Derris Kharlan… Her name was Norn…isn't it?" Ratatosk pondered as he remembered the woman, "I'm still wondering why she sent you here."

"She said this world in peril and your life in danger."

"That's typical of Norn, always concern of his 'daddy'." Ratatosk smirked, "But since she sent you here, I suggest you to stay…"

"But Norn-"

"Norn will find a new guardian. Are summon spirits are capable of replacing the guardians. The spirit of the tree should not misused the loyalty from them, they have to put their guardian happiness above her duty. If she sent you here, she has to take a risk on loosing you. I'm sure she won't mind. Besides…what is the reason she can transferred you here?"

"Because… I had strong will to meet my son again."

"That's it." Ratatosk nodded, "Use that opportunity, go back to your son. I can inform Norn once this over."

"I…cannot explain how greatful I am…this is too much for me."

"I'm doing this for Lloyd." Ratatosk stuck out his tongue half mocking the seraph, "Besides he's officially my master. As the new Name-giver he had the obligation to stay beside the mana tree…or at least until the world decline mana… Say, it's about a thousand years…"

"He will be immortal?"

"Most likely… Maybe he'll grown for few years, once he reached about your age…or younger, his immortality will be bestowed to him. He'll need someone to accompany him if that happens."

"Thank you…Ratatosk." After he spoke those words, Kratos left the room.

,,, ,,, ,,,

The group was still patiently waited for Marta. Since she's the most important person to Ratatosk, they had expected their farewell to be longer. Lloyd took that opportunity to speak with his father.

"Some rough day, huh?" Lloyd laughed slightly, "It's a shame Ratatosk can't be with Marta."

"He may not bear to risk life watching her die."

"Same like you, I guess…" Lloyd muttered and suddenly he sluggishly spoke, "At least I have some time with you now. So…uhm can you stay until a year, before you gone? Uh…maybe you can't… Perhaps you should stay at least for a week, please? I mean this is another opportunity, I don't want to miss it so…"

"I won't go…"

"What…?" Lloyd fought the urge to squeak.

"I won't go anywhere. I'm stuck here with you, as long as you like…"

Lloyd blinked few times to register this news. He slowly smiled gleefully, "That means… you'll stay forever? But how? I thought there's no way…"

"Let's just say Ratatosk grounded me. He was forcing me to stay." Kratos gave a wry smile to his son, "But I have to admit that this is the best punishment…"

That is the best news that Lloyd ever heard from his father. He was very grateful beyond words. Even though he was in the middle of his friends… he didn't care when they saw him tackling his father. He was hugging him with so much force that both of them fell to the ground.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Ratatosk stared at Marta for almost eternity, both of them standing there without saying anything, until Marta broke the silence first.

"You're… you're going to live forever right? Even after you've sealed this place away?"

Ratatosk could only nod. He felt stupid, he wanted to hold her and sooth her pain, but all could do was standing there.

Marta walked closer to him and then spoke bitterly, "Then I'm not saying goodbye either, because no matter what, my heart belongs to you, Emil…"

Without warning she kissed him quickly and managed to freeze Ratatosk for a while. He even didn't realize that she had almost left the room. He regained his control once Marta whispered suddenly from afar.

"Emil… I'll always love you."

"…and I'll always love you too, Marta."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**If you saw this, then you're right…there is another chapter for the epilogue. I keep saying it was the end, but I can't keep that promise, therefore I'm so sorry. So yeah, the last epilouge is short, it won't be hard to write it than any previous chapter.  
**

**When I write this chapter, I debated whether to use Emil or Ratatosk to describe the character… **

**I also didn't expect to write action story o_o I usually sucked at it. The idea was suddenly bursting out in one day after few weeks of delaying. I also don't know why I wanted more kissy mushy stuff. I just think it's interesting… I apologized if the part where Marta say farewell wasn't good enough. I was distracted by the annoying bg music. The melody was more like telenovela movie instead using nice sincere piano tone T_T**

**This chapter is also dedicated missing things that the fans wanted so much to return. The people here missed the Summon Spirits, the Eternal Sword, and Lloyd's wings (his theory of having wings is random too). Those are random… but I had fun =D **

,,, ,,, ,,,


	24. Epilogue

**I needed a year…a freaking year to finish this story. My procrastinating habit is worse than I thought =.= sorry…**

**Yes friends, all good things must end. I am sorry if it wasn't exactly that 'wow' in this chapter. To be honest, I feared that I worn out from this fanfic which is why I needed to finish it before I completely forgotten about it. **

**I also added thanks to Iris Irine for helping me with previous chapter.**

**I thank everyone for reviewing, favoring, putting on alert list or even just reading it. Your support was making this as the first fanfic which was actually have a REAL ending (as you all know how bad my procrastinating habit).**

**So enjoy this last piece, inspired by my last beach vacation…**

**Ps. It's a raw version. **

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_Nothing could interfere him, now. Hel was defeated, so were her demons. The world was saved, the heroes…and Marta will live in that serene world._

_He saw the auburn haired half-elf turned and declared, "Then there's something I want to ask you… Since you're capable of dividing into both Core and a physical body…"_

_Ratatosk didn't reply. He waited patiently and allowed Richter to continue, even though he was once his enemy. _

"_-Perhaps you could separate into two forms. Emil and Ratatosk, and live that way. If necessary you could live out off my body."_

_The Summon Spirit was surprised, though so he shook his head immediately, "Impossible. I have the task of separating the mana from the world."_

_A voice echoed in the room. It was smooth and elegant,. It was Tenebrae's voice, "We Centurions and monsters would be happy to carry out that task, under your orders, of course. As long as you stay in contact, there's no issue with you dividing yourself into two forms." _

"_Lord Ratatosk…" Aqua added, "To us the lifespan of a human being is nothing more than the blink of an eye."_

_He sighed, "The fact still remains that I actually took a human life. That single act has led to all of this. And is affection the lives of countless others. I caused all this tragedy." His crimson eyes went misted, "I can't just simply ignore it."_

"_But Emil…the other 'you', regretted Aster's death." Richter spoke, "…and even though the crime was not committed by his will, he tried to atone for it. Don't you think that Emil should be allowed to live out his full life as a human being?"_

_Those words struck the ancient spirit, "But…Richter…"_

_The remaining other spirit, Verius who hadn't moved since the door closed, had finally spoken, "Ratatosk, your heart has spoken. It wishes you to live the life that Aster, who died at your hands, could not." _

_Ratatosk almost laughed sarcastically. He finally understood why Verius had stayed. So that was his plan all along._

"_-I am prepared to carry out that wish for you."_

"_I'm sure Aster would've wanted it this way. He was such an idealist."_

"_Thank you…" Ratatosk whispered before the light from Richter's forehead blinding his sight._

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_Few Weeks later…_

Emil was looking the azure environment that spread wide beyond his sight. He closed his eyes to feel everything, the breeze, the sun, the sound of the ocean...and Marta's warm hand gripping his. Nothing can compare the way he felt right now. The time when Ratatosk decided to divided him into two forms, when he reunited with Marta. The world was at peace once again, no more war no more Vanguard, the two worlds were starting to tolerate to each other.

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" A voice teased from behind.

Him and Marta stammered, both of them scrambled from each other, flushed faces avoided anyone's stares.

"Z-Zelos..." Marta pouted, "Leave us alone..."

"Hey, I know you two just got together few days ago, built right now we have a lot to do." The male ex-chosen declared, "We're helping Lloyd building his boat to continue his journey for expheres. The Palmacosta's harbor has beautiful sea, but let's put aside romance for a while, okay?"

"Aw, cut some slack, Zelos..." Lloyd laughed from behind, he was carrying some woods, "They just got together. Besides, Emil needed to get used of his current being. I guess it's not easy to merge into two forms."

"Oh it's so sweet!" Colette chirped from the other side she was holding the blueprint of the boat, "I wish I can hold hands and looking at the sea with someone special." She spoke that sluggishly looking at Lloyd.

Lloyd's face went red immediately, "I...uh sure it would be nice."

"Then we all should holding hands!" Zelos loudly spoke that he almost succeeded on taking's Sheena's hand who was the one nearest to him if only the girl didn't hit him.

"Don't touch me, you pervert Chosen!" Sheena yelled.

Everyone winced once Sheena pounced red haired chosen.

Emil then said to Lloyd, "I... It's okay, Lloyd..." Emil blabbered, "I'm sorry, I'll help you Lloyd."

"Sure thing, please hold this, we're going to fix the sail." Lloyd handed some utensils to the younger blond. He noticed that Emil didn't fully paying attention because he was distracted by the sky.

Lloyd chuckled, "Nice weather...eh Emil?"

"Y-Yes!" Emil quickly turned to Lloyd again and took the utensils, "Fog forecasted the weather will be bright and sunny today."

"Fog?"

"She's a Nereis." Emil smiled.

"Nereis…" Lloyd stammered, "Wait a minute. Emil, you didn't..."

Lloyd quickly looked the side of the boat. When he reached the edge of the boat, his suspicion came true. On the sea beside the boat the red clad swordsman saw some aquatic monsters which Lloyd suspected that Emil brought them all. The pink mermaid, a Nereis, which he suspected it was 'Fog'. The others were giant turtles, floating fishes, bobbling frogs all jumping or grunting with excitement.

"Emil…" One of Lloyd's eyes twitched while backing away from the sight slightly, "You brought them all again?"

"But I couldn't help it!" Emil whimpered, "They seemed lost and I just couldn't left them alone."

"They're monsters, Emil..." Lloyd grimaced, still feared those aquatic monsters in most shape and sizes, "The Sea is their habitat."

"But they said that they wanted to follow me…and…and…" Emil stammered, "I'm sorry if I'm troubling you,"

"Heh…I actually don't mind…just don't bring too much okay?"

Lloyd just shrugged because if it's Emil's habit which he couldn't hinder. Emil may have been separated form from Ratatosk but that doesn't mean that Summon Spirit completely separated from him. As the lord of monsters, his appearance attracted any monsters around him. He also gained some ability that enabled him to communicate with them.

The blond boy looked at Marta who was busy with other task. For a while both of the young lovers exchanged small warming smile, faces flushes, and nervous laugh, before they departed with their task. When Emil and Lloyd reached their destination, the boat's sail, he heard a snicker from the dock. He looked up to see the youngest Symphonian eight teasing him.

"Emil and Marta kissing on a boat." Genis sang his song while fiddling his hands according to his self-made song rhythm, "K-I-S-S-I-N..."

He couldn't finish it once Raine hit him on top of his head. "Leave Emil alone! Back to work, you twerp."

"Ouch, what did I do?" Her brother yelled back.

"That is immature, Genis..." Presea spoke when she passed beside Genis. The axe wielding girl was carrying luggage twice heavier than what Lloyd carried.

"P-Presea!" Genis stammered and quickly apologized, while he was still convincing her, following the rose-colored girl.

"Can you believe that boy?" Raine huffed, "He didn't listen to me, yet he took every word from Presea."

Regal who was beside her was chuckling, "Things are always different when you fall in love."

When Emil watched all of the people who helped, most of his friends who was helping him on their previous journey were there busying themselves with each other's task. He then realized that a certain ancient man was missing from that scene.

"Where's Kratos...?"

"Oh, he's up there." Lloyd said, while pointing the edge of the cabin, where Kratos stood. The man was stoic as usual, seeking quiet place and avoiding the crowd. But when Lloyd called his name he looked at his son and smiled a little.

Ever since Lloyd travelled with his father, Kratos smiled often. But despite his founded new happiness, his new habit bore trouble. Common girls from every city thought he was more dashing since he smiled. When Lloyd walked with Kratos they were often followed by some group of girls like magnet. Though Lloyd thought it would be awkward that many girls were attracted to his charm and his father, but it was useless to inform his relationship with Kratos. Not all people would believe that late twenties man, who was accompanying Lloyd, was his biological father.

"I just don't get it. Why do girls like him now?'

"Oh he always had been chased by a lot of girls when he was young." Emil laughed nervously, "Apparently you got his charm too. He often asked my monsters to help him escape from his fans."

Lloyd blinked, "Why didn't I hear that from Yuan?"

"Well, when he got older…girls might think he was scary when he didn't smile. He hadn't smile until he was married… Still, not much girls following him after he was married. But maybe is because my monsters said your mother bitch-slapped any who dared to flirt with her husband?"

Lloyd looked at his blond companion weirdly. Innocent Emil used dirty words didn't matched, but he had to get used to this. Ratatosk had surely messed up his brain. So, when Lloyd turned to his father. The old man could only cough at this reaction. That means it was true.

"Aw…lighten up Dad. You have to be used on getting admired."

Kratos rolled both of his wine eyes, "Yes, and soon you will have a mother that is younger than you. No, there's no woman for me but Anna."

"W-well..." Lloyd stammered, "Point taken…"

"Kratos...is that..." Emil pointed to the ex-seraph's face, "...glasses?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes...is something wrong?"

"No, I just never saw you wearing one." Emil thought deeply, "Even back when you were young and I was Ratatosk., I never thought you had eye sight problems."

"Yes, I had farsighted problem. I had it recently...a century to be exact."

"But…isn't farsighted were only for old people?"

Both Lloyd and Kratos were staring at Emil without saying any word. Neither the father nor the son expected such unintentional insult from the reluctant Emil.

"..."

"Ah! Uh... I'm sorry!" Emil was blabbering. His apology and sluggishly stepped back.

Lloyd regained his conscious and asked his father, "You're not mad, are you Dad?"

"No..." Kratos spoke quietly, but there was a hint of confusion; a rare expression that came from the ancient man. "I was getting used on being insulted, when he was Ratatosk. But I'm not adapted to his spontaneous apology."

Another voice was heard, "Even as Emil, Ratatosk was still had tendencies to insult you, Kratos." There was a black smoke puffed in the middle their presence. The certain black panther-like dog emerged from the black smoke.

"Tenebrae!" Lloyd exclaimed, "I thought you're dead!"

"I'm not dead yet, I'm..."

Tenebrae couldn't finish his sentence because Lloyd suddenly hugged the creature's neck without warning.

"Boy, you had no idea how I missed you!"

Tenebrae gritted his teeth because he couldn't bear Lloyd's strength. Almost chokingly he gagged some words, "...Yes...you...had...your...father's strength!"

"Oh! Sorry..." Lloyd realized it and quickly released him.

The centurion felt relieved after Lloyd released him. He glared at the warrior's father who could only smirk, feeling proud of his offspring's strength.

"As you can see I am not dead." Tenebrae continues, "I only in suspended animation. During my mobile form the conscious of Ratatosk supported it, but if his life was in danger I will be stuck into Centurion Core. I returned to my original state and met Lord Emil shortly after he reunited with Marta."

"Tenebrae…" Lloyd called quietly when he saw other floating things beside Tenebrae, "Tell me it's not other monster again…"

"Monster? How insulting," The Centurion of Darkness huffed, "These are the other Centurion on their true form. Of course you wouldn't recognize them because they were in Core State."

Tenebrae's words are true, because one of those floating Centurions was Aqua.

"I thought they were in Core State and accompanying Ratatosk to guard the door?"

Tenebrae answered, "We have a task to collect unused mana in this whole world and one of us should watch

"One of you?" Lloyd raised one of his eyebrows, eyeing the whole cast of Centurions, "…really?"

"W-well… It's our day-off."

"I didn't remember giving you a day off before…" Emil chuckled.

Tenebrae took his opportunity and whispered to Lloyd, "Actually he did not. But we're so lucky that Emil was gullible."

"Tenebrae…"

Lloyd almost protested until he realized that one of the Centurions which Lloyd was floating closer and then yelled, "Whoa… Is that…Lord Kratos Aurion?"

"Whoaaaa it is! I heard rumors that he returned but still…this is weird to see him well."

"He's still the same."

"Of course." One of them scoffed, "He couldn't age."

"Hey, hey! Kratos! I thought you were dead once Lord Ratatosk set a trap for you."

Kratos face palmed, almost unsure how to react, "Long time no see, all of you."

"Sorry Kratos…" Emil winced.

"It's fine…"

"Who's the other…?" one of the Centurions looked at Lloyd with curiosity.

"That…" Tenebrae proudly announced, "...is the son of Kratos."

"HIM?"

"Too bad for you, Aqua… He was married. Didn't you have hots for him?"

"I DID NOT!" Aqua fumed, "I only liked Master Richer…"

"….suuuuuuuure… Because he's a red-haired like Kratos."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"…Be respectful, guys…" Emil sighed, "Lloyd Irving Aurion here is our new master, the new Name-giver of the other mana tree."

"Our new Name-giver is Kratos' son?"

"GAAAAAAAHH! Now I've seen everything!"

"Shut up, all of you! Lord Emil and Name-giver were busy. Shooo shoooo!" Aqua yelled.

Despite protest and complains to her comrade Aqua was refused to let them harassed Emil and Lloyd. When the Centurion crowd had dispersed, the brunette and blond boy gasped for air once they escaped. Still that didn't prevent Kratos from being hassled by the other Centurions. But the father took all of their questions once by one, patiently.

"Don't worry Lloyd, Kratos was used to this." Emil laughed nervously.

"I can't imagine how…" Lloyd sympathized at his father's condition, "How did he lived up with their gossips and hassling?"

"He'll be fine…" Emil assured his companion.

When the unlikely duo returned to their work, it was already afternoon the harbor was heating up. Lloyd wasn't wearing his usual red jacket now, he take it off. Lloyd was now wearing his dark sleeveless undergarment, exposing his mild-built muscle. That made Emil staring at Lloyd, because he rarely saw that famous warrior at this humble state.

"What?"

Emil stammered, "N-no... I just didn't expect you look so modest..."

"Hey, this so-called great Lloyd was once just an ordinary outcast boy who was raised by a dwarf." He grinned, "Back before I know who Kratos was, he once ask me what I want to be and I answered that I want to be a black smith but at the same time I wanted to travel the world. I didn't realize the irony because it was actually my father who was asking that question."

When Lloyd and Emil succeeded on fixing the sail, the wing blew the sailcloth. They watched their effort while looking at the top of the great blue sky.

"You know..." Lloyd murmured, "I have a secret."

"Oh, and what that would be?"

"When I was a kid I have an obsession with skies. I often gazed it too long during the class. I used to imagine what it's like to be like the birds, flying on the sky." Lloyd sighed, "But now I know that Kratos is my father, I guess I shouldn't be surprised why. Maybe it's the cause of being the son of an angel."

"I had some secret too..." Emil chuckled.

"About what?"

"When Kratos was young he was pretty rash you know?" Emil laughed slightly, "You remembered that I am a squirrel?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"I bitted his finger once."

Lloyd gasped, "No...way."

"I'm not kidding." Emil laughed, "It's not just once. I did it several times, messing your Dad's hair or other things. He tried to strangle me and... Well, we pretty much driving each other's crazy.. But we used to be good friends…"

"Man, I can't believe that was happening. I'm sorry about my Dad betraying you..."

"He didn't mean to betray me back then..." Emil muttered, "Mithos was betraying me and then I tried to kill him. But Kratos interfered. He couldn't afford on losing anyone's life so he choose to betray me. There is a moment of silence until Emil asked groggily, "Why are you apologizing? Don't you hate me for what I did?"

"Because you were separating me from my Dad?" Lloyd spoke, still looking at the sky, "The only thing I regret was that if you didn't do that my mom would still be alive."

Emil's gaze fell to the ground feeling ashamed slightly.

"But then again I don't think thing's would get any better. Mom will die eventually shortly after that. Her body couldn't tolerate the power of her exphere. If she lived normally with us, Dad will watch her grew old and die. It was also possible that she would die in the hands of Mithos, or I would be kidnapped and Dad will be forced to be in Cruxis. If we manage to be away from them, I would live in fear from my Dad because he was my mother's muderer. I wouldn't meet Genis and Colette. I wouldn't crack the terrible truth behind Cruxis. I wouldn't save the world too. There are so many possibilities but all could be ended up in worse solution..."

Emil still looked down until he spoke, "I'm still guilty, you know."

"There's no use to dwell in guilt too long... Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not an exception." Then the red clad swordsman looked back at Emil, "The Regeneration stories back then didn't always success, it caused death, a lot of death. But we can't undo things, and we can't revive those people. All we have to do is fix our problems… We were doing it by saving their families, even if it was impossible. I believe it was never too late."

They stared the sky basked in tranquility until Emil spoke, "What would you do when it's over?"

"My journey on searching misused expheres was suspended. Now I had to continue..with my Dad." Lloyd sighed longingly, "It'll take time but Dad said you made me immortal. So I guess we can succeed it eventually, but what will happen to me then?"

"Uh... I don't know. Maybe you will grow until mid twenties? Until then you stop aging total and lived for a long time. I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with this, Lloyd."

"Hey it's okay. Being immortal might be strange but if I had Dad with me I think I'll be fine. Maybe I'll be alone someday but Genis, Colette and Zelos might be still around for some time and Dad will make up our lost time. Besides, I tried to reach a goal."

"What goal?"

"Dad said to not die before him. I think want to live as long as or longer than him." He grinned.

"But, are you sure it's safe to go around?" Emil frowned, "Palmacosta people had received the news that you were framed. But the world still thinks you were a murderer."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about that." Lloyd smiled gradually, "I didn't do anything wrong, I will prove to them that it wasn't me. Now that I had friend's trust and my Dad besides me, I think it would be enough. Besides..." Lloyd's smile grew into grin, "...if anyone want to mess with me they had to go through my Dad."

"Been there done that." Emil laughed raised both of his hands and waving nervously, "I don't want to experience that."

"Speaking of families… What happened to your uncle and aunt?"

"It was amazing!" Emil spoke, "The moment I went to the door, for the first time, Aunt Flora hugged me…even Uncle Alba! They were so relieved that I got home, and they accepted me as their child. The people of Luin had been nicer, since they realized I'm an ally of you."

"I'm glad things working out for you. But what are you going to do, Emil?"

"I'll help Marta and cleaning his father's name and also finishing any Vanguard's activity. We will help Raine and Genis stop the intolerance of half-elves and convincing the people of Tethe'alla to accept Sylvarant. We will try to bring peace to the world."

"In that case…" Lloyd looked back to Emil, "When I travel the world…until I gathered all the expheres. I will leave the world and my friends to you."

Emil looked surprised at Lloyd's sudden trust, but then he nodded, "Thank you for believing me Lloyd. You can count on me!"

,,, ,,, ,,,

It was amazing that the Palmacosta city once terrorized by Vanguard. Had restored and became one of their beautiful resorts. It was the twilight that they celebrated their success on building the boat. They rented a restaurant with ocean view, with fire lighting the place and nice view at the sun set, the place is magical…

They all intent to say goodbyes but before Emil say

"Don't say that word…" Lloyd sternly spoke.

"W-what?" Emil stammered slightly.

"Don't say 'goodbye'" Lloyd gave a sad smile, "Because there is no 'good' in 'goodbye'. We should say 'see you later. Besides we'll call you again if we need help with monsters, right?"

"You spoke as if you afraid to meet again."

"Sorry Emil… I hated the word 'goodbye'"

That brought confusion to his other friends, "Really? I thought your most hated word is 'justice'."

Lloyd sighed, "I used too, but now I hated 'good bye' worst than any word."

"Okay then…" Emil nodded.

Then everybody choired, "See you later."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd had not remembered the last time Kratos agreed to delay his bed time. They rent a room from an inn in Palmacosta and snuck on top of the roof to see the stars in the sky. From the top of the building Lloyd could see his finished boat anchored below the harbor near their inn. Tomorrow he will start his adventure with his father. His long-time dream will come true. Nothing could compare the way he felt right now: sitting with his father and see the stars relishing his childhood memory once more.

His father "Since when did 'goodbye' become your most loath word?"

"Since…" Lloyd gave a wry smile, "Since…I said goodbye when you left Derris Kharlan."

"…" Kratos was silent.

"I cursed myself for saying you that. I thought there's no way you'll come back." Lloyd faintly leaned his head to his father's shoulder, "I'm glad you returned."

"I am glad too." Kratos spoke quietly, but deep down in his heart, he was almost burst in joy, "Thank you, Lloyd…for everything."

"Thank you for believing me…and staying by my side."

Kratos hadn't reply. None of them need to. They sat basking in pure serenity. Even Lloyd felt that his mother was smiling among the stars, happy that her two most beloved men have been united.

"Speaking of hating word…" Kratos suddenly interrupted the tranquility, "You hated 'justice' because of one of Dirk's rule are in it, did you?"

Lloyd snorted, "Yeah…and Desians were using that word pretty much…"

"Did you know that Dirk inspired me to set up so rule of my own?"

"Really?" Lloyd looked at Kratos strangely, "So what kind of rule did you have?"

"It was more like integrity…" His father answered, "The first rule was to keep you alive."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "I should've known it's about me… How many rules did you have?"

"Only three…" Kratos smirked, "The last is to keep watching those who can harm you."

His son sighed, but then he asked again hoping it couldn't be worse, "What's the second?"

"Kill them if it necessary."

With this unexpected answer, Lloyd saw something incredibly rare. Either if his last statement was a joke or not, Kratos was laughing…

_Fin…_

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Please Review.**

**So friends…this is not a goodbye. Like Lloyd said, "See you later" (more exactly, please see my other stories…lol)**

**Excuse me if the ending was weird…But if you look closely, it was connecting to the theme. **

**Have a good day, **_**Flicker's Owner.**_


End file.
